Help Me, Please
by RRaw
Summary: Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Vous pourriez penser que c'est facile d'être moi... C'est plutôt banal, en fait. Enfin ça l'était, jusqu'à ce que ma 7e année commence et que je me mette à avoir des sentiments bizarres pour Scorpius Malefoy... Help. TRADUCTION
1. Le retour à Poudlard

**Voila voila, traduction d'une ScoRose que j'ai totalement adorée, alors qu'au départ j'étais pas fan de ce pairing... Tout le mérite de l'histoire revient à Sarcastic Bones, qui a publié l'histoire originale sur un autre site anglophone :) (et le mérite revient aussi un peu à une certaine JK Rowling, mais bon. :p). Jvais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapitre I: Le retour à Poudlard

Je m'étais retournée dans mon lit, totalement comblée de la façon dont ma vie se déroulait. Je pouvais entendre les oiseaux chanter, en déduis qu'il devait être à peu près 9h et demie. Je pouvais sentir les rayons éclatants du soleil pénétrer ma chambre à travers la large fenêtre, malgré mes yeux fermés. J'adorais les vacances. Ne jamais avoir à sortir de mon lit chaud et confortable, ne jamais avoir aucun devoirs à faire, ne jamais avoir à m'inquiéter de manquer mon tour à la salle de bains - Dominique prenait toujours des heures pour se coiffer à l'école. C'était pourquoi j'adorais ma chambre, elle n'était qu'à moi. Je pouvais rester là pour toujours, dans mon lit, le soleil réchauffant ma peau, les oiseaux chantant, en appréciant pleinement le calme et la tranquillité. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.

"ROSE WEASLEY! Grouille-toi et sors de ce lit!" cria quelqu'un en bas des escaliers.

Je grommelai une réponse, pour montrer que j'avais fait l'effort de répondre, tout en évitant de me bouger plus que nécessaire. Enfin, ils n'auraient même pas pu m'entendre même s'ils avaient été juste derrière ma porte. Je réalisai soudain que la voix que j'avais entendue n'appartenait ni à mon père ni à mon frère. Et certainement pas à ma mère.

Alors que je me mettais à réfléchir un peu trop à tout ça, ma porte s'ouvrit brutalement, beaucoup trop bruyamment à mon goût, et Lily sauta sur mon lit, en me secouant pour me réveiller.  
"Réveille toi, belle endormie" me dit-elle en murmurant, malgré tout le bruit qu'elle avait fait en entrant dans ma chambre. Puis, avec un peu plus de vigueur, elle me hurla dans l'oreille: "BONJOUR! Lève-toi ou tu n'auras pas assez de temps pour te faire belle avant de monter dans le train!"

Ca, ça me réveilla.

Bien sûr, on était le 1er septembre; Poudlard. Je me redressai immédiatement et ma tête tourna.

"Woooah", marmonnai-je, alors que Lily me disait assez inutilement: "trop vite".

Mes yeux firent alors le point sur son visage et nous nous sourîmes, en disant exactement au même moment "Poudlard!".

Je me changeai rapidement, sans doute à cause de mon excitation, et me précipitai en bas des escaliers -littéralement. Je dus me rattraper à la rampe pour éviter de rentrer dans Hugo.

Raté.

Heureusement pour moi, je réussis à rester sur mes deux pieds, et l'aidai à se relever. Il attrapa ma main, marmonnant un "merci" tout en se frottant le front avec son autre main. Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau debout, nous entrâmes tous deux dans la cuisine qui, malgré le nombre de personnes qu'elle contenait, ne semblait pas bondée.

Maman était en train de faire le petit déjeuner; Papa se tenait derrière elle en lui enlaçant la taille tandis qu'elle fredonnait la chanson qu'on entendait en bruit de fond;Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny étaient assis côte à côte à table, près de mes parents, et tous les quatre parlaient avec animation. Lily discutait avec Victoire et Teddy de leurs récentes fiançailles, tous trois assis au bar au fond de la pièce, qui n'était pourtant qu'à deux ou trois mètres de l'endroit où Tante Ginny était assise;les autres, Albus et James, étaient assis à la table - Albus à côté de Oncle Harry et James à côté d'Albus.

Alors qu'on entrait dans la cuisine, nous fûmes accueillis par de nombreux 'Bonjours' et 'saluts', et les conversations reprirent. Maman, toutefois, nous avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil quand nous étions rentrés et avait remarqué la toute nouvelle bosse sur le front d'Hugo.

Elle se dégagea des bras de mon père et plaça une main sur sa tête, pour sentir sa température, en commençant à s'inquiéter.

"Tu te sens bien, Hugh?"

"Ça va, maman" répondit-il patiemment.

C'était une des choses que j'aimais chez Hugo - il était si calme, serein et posé, mais surtout tellement patient. Je ne sais pas de qui il tient ça. Mes deux parents sont connus pour perdre facilement leur calme, de même que Tante Ginny. Il l'a probablement hérité d'Oncle Harry.

"Tu es sûr?" insista ma mère. "Tu ne te sens pas faible? Malade? Des vertiges?"

"Maman, honnêtement, je vais bien. C'est juste une petite bosse, tu sais comment est Rose. T'inquiète pas" lui dit-il, toujours aussi calme.

"Mais-" commença ma mère, mais elle fut interrompue par mon père, qui l'attrapa et la tira vers la cuisinière, en disant "Il va bien, Hermione, laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille".

Ma mère semblait toujours inquiète mais retourna préparer le petit-déjeuner, toujours avec mon père. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il se retourne vers mon frère et lui souffle "Fuis tout de suite, tant que tu as encore une chance!" qu'elle le frappa gentiment avec la cuillère qu'elle avait à la main et oublia son inquiétude excessive.

Hugo et moi attrapâmes des chaise à la table. Je m'assis à côté de Tante Ginny et en face d'Albus et Hugo s'installa dans la seule chaise restante, à côté de moi et en face de James. Maman servait le petit-déjeuner, et elle et Papa s'assirent au bar à côté de Lily. Hugo finit le premier et remonta pour préparer ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec les mains dans ses poches, l'air un peu effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hugh?" lui demandai-je, légèrement inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

"Hmm, maman, ne me tue pas s'il te plait... dit-il doucement, et ma mère détourna son attention de sa conversation avec Lily pour regarder mon frère et lui dit immédiatement "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"J'ai... j'ai perdu mon insigne de préfet" marmonna-t-il.

"Hugo Weasley! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir dit ce que je crois que tu viens de dire!" le menaça ma mère.

"Je suis désolé", lui dit-il, les mots se précipitant hors de sa bouche pendant qu'il avait encore une chance de parler. "Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai mis. Je jure qu'il était posé sur ma cape de Poudlard."

"On ferait mieux de le chercher, alors", annonça ma mère en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier puis, alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de James, s'arrêta pour le regarder. "Dis, James, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard?"

"Non, désolé, Tante Hermine, je ne l'ai pas vu du tout", lui dit-il, un peu trop innocemment. Nous savions tous que James aimait faire des blagues. Ca, on était sûrs qu'il l'avait hérité d'Oncle George.

"Ah, vraiment... parce que si tu l'avais vu et que tu me mentais, je serais obligée de parler à ta mère de tous ces Feuxfous Fuseboum cachés dans ton armoire".

James pâlit et se tourna rapidement vers sa mère, en espérant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.

"James Sirius Potter, tu ferais mieux de rendre cet insigne de préfet tout de suite" lui dit Tante Ginny d'une voix calme qui nous effraya tous beaucoup plus que si elle lui avait crié dessus. "Et rapporte-moi tous ces feux d'artifice. Maintenant."ajouta-t-elle.

James, l'air vaincu, rendit à contrecoeur son insigne à Hugo et sortit de la pièce. Une minute plus tard, nous entendîmes un bruit qui nous indiqua que James rentrait chez lui en cheminée.  
"En parlant de ça, me dit ma mère, tu as fini de faire tes valises, Rose?"

"Hmm.. Quand tu dis 'fini'..." lui demandai-je.

"T'inquiète, elle a fini" dit Lily, et je compris qu'elle les avait faites pour moi. Je lui adressai un "merci" silencieux, et ma mère me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle savait que je n'avais rien fait du tout et que j'avais de la chance que Lily les ai faites pour moi. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'étais innocente, comme si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
"En tout cas je ne peux pas croire qu'Hugo soit préfet" grogna James alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, et tendait ses feux d'artifice à Tante Ginny qui les fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette.

"Je ne peux pas croire que Lily soit préfète", dis-je.

"Et je ne peux pas croire que tu sois préfète-en-chef", contra-t-elle.

"Ah, c'est vrai" concédai-je en lui souriant.

"Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de faire mes rondes, annonça Lily. J'adore mon partenaire."

"Merci Lily", dit Hugo, légèrement confus.

"Tu sais qu'elle va juste t'utiliser pour sortir avec tes amis?" me moquai-je.

"Lily, pas de rendez-vous avec des garçons" dit rapidement Oncle Harry, se tournant vers sa fille.

"Oui, Papa" minauda-t-elle, et alors qu'il se retournait, elle et sa mère échangèrent un regard qui voulait clairement dire "les mecs ne savent rien de la vie". Je levai les yeux au ciel.

* * *

"Ouch, Louis", criai-je par dessus le sifflement du train. "C'était mon pied ça!"

"Désolé, Rose" dit-il rapidement, et il hissa sa malle dans le train avant de s'éloigner pour chercher ses amis.

"Rosie!". J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et Hugo apparut au milieu de la fumée. "Maman et papa veulent nous dire au revoir".

"J'arrive" lui dis-je en finissant de mettre ma malle avec celle de Louis.

Je retournai à l'endroit où mes parents nous attendaient et les enlaçai.

"Félicitations, Rosie, tu vas être une merveilleuse préfète-en-chef" me dit ma mère avant de se tourner vers mon frère pour l'embrasser.

"Ne sois pas trop stricte!" ajouta mon père.

"Amusez-vous bien cette année tous les deux, pas de disputes!" ajouta ma mère, en poussant Hugo à côté de moi pour pouvoir nous regarder tous les deux.

"Écoutez-moi cette hypocrite!" Tante Ginny parla avant même que l'on puisse la voir, mais elle apparût ensuite au milieu de la fumée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"demanda ma mère alors que Dominique, Oncle Harry, Lily et Albus apparaissaient également.

"Oh, oui, parce que toi et Ron ne vous disputiez jamais" dit Oncle Harry, plein de sarcasme.

"C'est complètement différent" se défendit ma mère.

"En fait, ça l'est", dit Tante Ginny à mon oncle. "Ils se disputaient parce qu'ils étaient sexuellement attirés l'un par l'autre."

Je jetai un regard à Hugo. "Et c'est le signe que nous devons y aller" leur dis-je et je sautai dans le train, suivie par mon frère.

Alors que Lily, Hugo, Albus et moi nous tournions pour faire des signes à nos parents, Dominique se mit à courir dans le couloir en criant "Je vais encore te battre, Louis!". J'entendis Oncle Harry et mon père nous crier, à Lily et moi, la même chose en même temps : "Pas de garçons!". Quelques parents à proximité rirent, le train prit un virage et mes parents disparurent de mon champ de vision.

"Ouais, c'est ça" dit Lily, et nous secouâmes toutes deux nos têtes. Nos pères ne savaient rien de la vérité.

Enfin, Oncle Harry, un peu. Lily avait toujours eu un petit ami ou au moins des vues sur quelqu'un. Moi? Pas tellement. Un total de deux garçons avaient montré un léger intéret pour moi, un des deux consistant en une lettre secrète le jour de la Saint-Valentin, qui, j'en était presque à 100% sûre, était un coup de James, mais j'étais en troisième année, et ça m'avait passé depuis. Les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas.

Albus nous laissa pour aller chercher Scorpius, et Hugo, Lily et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'autre bout du train. On trouva vite notre compartiment, tout à l'arrière. Il était principalement rempli de nos cousins, et était, par conséquent, extrêmement bruyant. Nous fîmes coulisser la porte et y pénétrâmes.

Dominique jouait à la bataille explosive avec son frère Louis, et, par ce que je pouvais en juger, elle gagnait. Encore. Molly, sa soeur Lucy et Roxanne échangeaient les derniers ragots au fond à gauche, et Fred taquinait Lorcan Scamander avec sa baguette alors qu'il lisait le Chicaneur. Lysander, le frère de jumeau de Lorcan, était assis contre la fenêtre et rêvassait en regardant le paysage.

Les deux jumeaux Scamander était assez bizarres, un peu comme leur mère apparemment, mais, je devais l'admettre, étaient aussi très beaux. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux d'un blond foncé, relativement longs. Les cheveux de Lorcan étaient assez longs pour atteindre ses yeux verts, et ceux de Lysander assez longs pour les attacher en petite queue de cheval, et il avait aussi les yeux verts.

Parmi tous ces gens se trouvait aussi ma meilleure amie Angela Davis, une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux noir foncé et des yeux bleus. Elle me sourit par dessus son livre et se décala pour que je puisse m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les meilleurs amis d'Hugo, Chris et Tom, étaient aussi là et il s'assit entre eux. Les parents de Chris étaient Cho Chang et Michael Delia, un moldu. Les parents de Tom étaient tous les deux moldus, et s'appelaient les Barrow. Tous trois commencèrent immédiatement à parler de leurs vacances d'été et je fis la même chose avec Angela.  
"Alors, tes vacances, Angie?"

"Super, me dit-elle, en posant son livre pour parler. L'Afrique, c'était super. On a passé deux semaines entières en safari et on a vu des tonnes d'animaux. Et le temps était si beau, Rose. Et les garçons si sexy."

Je ris "Le magnifique paysage africain, et tout ce que tu vois ce sont les mecs", lui dis-je. "Typiquement Angela".

"Ouais, je sais ce que tu dirais si tu étais là-bas"

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Tu ne dirais rien sur les garçons", plaisanta-t-elle. "Honnêtement, Rose, je suis sûre que tu as enfermé tes hormones dans une bouteille."

Et c'est reparti, pensai-je. Angie s'inquiétait beaucoup de mon manque de petit ami, et encore plus de mon manque d'intérêt à propos des garçons. Je pense qu'elle se disait que ce n'était pas naturel. Mais enfin, je pensais que ce n'était pas naturel de sa part de ne pas aimer le quidditch, alors, de mon point de vue, nous étions par conséquent deux à être bizarres.

"Tu continueras à ne pas les remarquer jusqu'à ce que tu tapes dans l'œil d'un pauvre garçon qui n'a rien demandé"

"Ça m'a l'air marrant", dit une voix venant du couloir alors que la porte était en train de s'ouvrir. "Rose a tapé dans l'œil de qui?"

Scorpius Malefoy pénétra dans le compartiment et s'assit en face de moi, suivi par Albus, hilare. Je me tournai vers lui pour l'insulter, comme à notre habitude, mais m'arrêtai alors que ma voix était restée bloquée dans ma gorge quand je remarquai l'insigne épinglé sur sa veste.

"Y'a. Pas. Moyen." marmonnai-je, avant de presque crier : " T'es préfet-en-chef? Toi?"

"En effet Rose, merci de me le rappeler", me répondit-il froidement alors que je fouillai mes poches pour trouver mon propre insigne. "Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, qui est la préfète-en-chef? Albus ne veut pas me le dire. Il pense que je trouverai ça hilarant et je me demandais juste si l'une de vous, charmantes demoiselles, pourrait-"

Scorpius s'arrêta net de parler au moment où je lui montrai mon insigne de préfète-en-chef. Il y eut un moment de silence dans tout le compartiment quand tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Puis Scorpius commença à rire.

"Super", dis-je sarcastiquement. "Merci, Scorpius. Réellement... confortant."

"Désolé", dit-il entre ses rires. "C'est juste drôle. Je veux dire, ça allait de toute façon être nous deux, McGonagall nous déteste. Elle est de toute évidence en train d'essayer de nous gâcher la vie en nous mettant ensemble."

"Non", lui dis-je, en colère, alors que j'épinglais l'insigne sur mon pull. "McGonagall te hait. Elle pense que je suis brilliante parce que j'obtiens toujours les meilleures notes à ses devoirs."  
"Tu obtiens toujours les meilleures notes à tous les devoirs", me dit-il.

"Pas comme toi", lui crachai-je.

"Hé! Comment tu le saurais", me demanda-t-il, et je fus heureuse de voir que je commençais à l'ennuyer. "Pour info, j'ai des notes excellentes."

"Mais pas brillantes, comme moi" ajoutai-je pour l'ennuyer encore un peu plus.

"Enfin au moins, je peux toujours te battre au quidditch."

"Tu m'as battue une fois."

"Et je te battrai une fois de plus cette année quand Serpentard gagnera la Coupe."

Je ris: "Je ne pense pas, Malefoy".

"Ouais, on va vous écraser cette année" dit Dominique, et Albus acquiesça.

"On verra", dit Scorpius, en me regardant. "De toute façon, on devrait être à la réunion maintenant." Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et annonça au compartiment "Préfets, c'est l'heure!".  
Hugo, Lily et moi nous levâmes une nouvelle fois et j'attendis qu'ils passent devant moi avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Scorpius nous la tint ouverte puis nous suivit jusqu'au wagon des préfets à l'avant du train.

* * *

La réunion fut vraiment ennuyante. Scorpius et moi devions décider d'un emploi du temps pour les rondes et chaque personne fut appariée avec l'autre préfet de son année et maison. Le seul problème arriva lorsqu'on annonça à Tasha Parkison qu'elle allait devoir être avec le garçon de Serpentard de son année, John Zabini. Apparemment, ils avaient eu une histoire compliquée puis rompu avant l'été. Snif.

"Mais ça affectera notre efficacité en tant que préfets", argumenta Tasha.

Je restai médusée pendant un moment de voir qu'elle connaissait un mot de plus de sept lettres, mais je savais que je gagnerais cette querelle, ainsi je contrai: " Ça n'affectera rien parce que vous ne laisserez pas ça arriver."

"Allez, Rose", dit-elle, utilisant mon prénom comme si nous avions été amies depuis le début de Poudlard, et elle s'approcha, murmurant "Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un petit peu?"

"Désolée, _Tasha_", lui répondis-je, insistant sur son prénom, par lequel je ne l'avais jamais appelée. "Tu as vu avec quoi _je_ dois faire mes rondes?". Je lui indiquai Scorpius, qui était en train de se servir de sa baguette pour écraser un insecte et l'envoyer vers Tamir Daley.

Ça eut le mérite de faire taire Tasha.

Les autres préfets s'assirent par paire. Hugo et Lily s'assirent ensemble, ils étaient les préfets de cinquième année de Gryffondor, et à côté d'eux se trouvaient Sarah Londubat, la fille de Neville et Hannah Londubat, et Jeremy Mitchell. Ces deux-là étaient les préfets de sixième année pour Gryffondor. Chez les Serpentard, Tasha Parkinson et John Zabini étaient les préfets de sixième année, et deux sang-purs des noms d'Elizabeth Grey et Tamir Delay étaient les préfets de cinquième année. Pour Poufsouffle, les préfets de cinquième année s'appelaient Natalie Pole et Francis Duke, et ceux de sixième année étaient Hannah Griffin et Ben Wakefield. Et enfin, les préfets de cinquième année de Serdaigle s'appelaient Veta Vashton et Christain Lautner, et ceux de sixième année étaient Hazel Mansfield et Rich Everton.

Une fois la réunion terminée, nous eûmes seulement cinq minutes pour enfiler nos robes de Poudlard. Malheureusement, je mis trois minutes à retourner à mon compartiment. C'était quelque peu la faute de tous les gens qui restaient dans le couloir, prêts à descendre du train, mais c'était surtout à cause de Scorpius, qui marchait devant moi aussi lentement que s'il avait été sur la lune.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au compartiment et j'avançai pour l'atteindre mais Scorpius se plaça devant moi. Les stores étaient baissés dans le compartiment, probablement parce qu'ils étaient tous en train de finir de mettre leurs uniformes et que Fred avait l'habitude de faire n'importe quoi avec les vêtements de tout le monde. C'était très embarassant si les stores étaient ouverts et que tout le monde pouvait vous voir. Quelques années auparavant, James avait dû courir d'un bout à l'autre du train uniquement en sous-vêtements. Il l'avais pourtant bien pris, prétendant que ça aurait pu être pire.

"Hé!" m'exclamai-je. "Ne sois pas si mal élevé!"

"Désolé, Rosie", me dit-il d'un ton condescendant. "Je dois me dépêcher de me changer." Il tapota son poignet, "j'ai seulement deux minutes".

"Je sais". Je parlai calmement, mais ma colère était plus évidente que si j'avais porté un panneau avec 'Je suis en colère' écrit dessus en l'étranglant. "Je dois aussi trouver mon uniforme. Maintenant bouge." menaçai-je.

Il s'avança vers moi et dit, si méchamment que pendant un étrange instant cela me blessa :"Sinon?"

Heureusement, Lily choisit ce moment précis pour sortir d'un compartiment à deux portes de là, en disant " C'était sympa. A plus tard, Kealy".

Scorpius et moi nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre brusquement; enfin, il recula tandis que je restai collée au mur. Quand Lily nous remarqua elle leva un sourcil, et nous suivâmes toutes deux Scorpius dans le compartiment.

"Kealy Thomas?" lui chuchotai-je, incrédule, puis elle me sourit espièglement.

* * *

Le festin de Poudlard fut aussi bon que d'habitude, et, lorsqu'il fut fini et que nous eûmes tous mangé autant que nous le pouvions, nous nous trainâmes tous jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Je donnai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et un groupe d'environ trente Gryffondors entrèrent et montèrent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

Je marchai rapidement jusqu'au panneau d'affichage pour y épingler une copie de l'emploi du temps des patrouilles des préfets. C'était mon tour le lendemain: comme nous étions préfets-en-chef, Scorpius et moi devions prendre le premier tour de rondes. Super.

Mais apparemment, je ne pouvais même plus échapper à Scorpius quand j'étais dans mon propre dortoir, que je partageais avec Angela, Dominique, Polly Heart et Niomi Daniels. Les quatre filles étaient déjà en pyjamas quand j'y entrai, assises par terre au milieu du dortoir, enroulées dans leurs couvertures. J'allai immédiatement à la salle de bain prendre une douche et me changer, puis revins et les rejoignis sur le sol.

"De quoi on parle?" demandai-je tout en emmitouflant mes épaules dans ma couette.

"Un certain garçon blond sur lequel Dominique a des vues", m'informa Angela.

"En fait, quasiment toutes les filles de l'école font la queue pour se retrouver à moins de cinq centimètres de Scorpius", dit Dominique. "Tout ce que je veux c'est essayer, juste un baiser pour me faire ma propre idée, vous voyez?"

"Je suis d'accord avec ça!", dit Polly et Angela hocha la tête.

"En plus, c'est dur de trouver un joueur de quidditch convenable, à qui je ne serais pas apparentée", nous dit Dominique. "Est-ce que que c'est dégueu de dire ça?"

"Non, Albus est plutôt convenable", ris-je, mais je savais que la plupart des filles de l'école étaient à ses pieds.

"Un peu de compétition, alors, mesdames?" demanda Niomi, redirigeant la conversation vers où elle avait commencé. "Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous seriez capables de faire pour lui".

"Allez, Ni, c'est pas comme si j'allais me sentir insultée si l'une de vous lui mettait le grappin dessus. Je n'ai pas de réels sentiments pour Scorpius, juste..." Dominique avait l'air de ne plus trouver ses mots.

"De l'attirance?" lui demandai-je et elle acquiesça.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Rose?" me questionna Angela. "Que ferais-tu s'il essayait de te bécoter?"

"Je lui ficherais mon poing dans la figure", répondis-je, et elle se mirent toutes à rire. "Quoi?" demandai-je, confuse.

"Ouais, toi et Scorpius, vous vous haïssez mutuellement", s'accordèrent-elles toutes.

"De toute évidence. Ce n'est qu'un idiot égoïste, arrogant, hypocrite qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un être humain et un hippogriffe", leur dis-je. "Voilà ce que j'en pense".

"Mais quand même, pourquoi?" demanda Polly, confuse, comme si elle se demandait comment quelqu'un de l'école pouvait ne pas aimer Scorpius.

"Eh bien, premièrement, il y a toute ces histoires avec notre famille" j'indiquai Dominique pour montrer que je voulais parler des Weasleys et Potters en général, et pas juste d'Hugo et mes parents, "et les Malefoy, qui fait que l'on se déteste déjà à la base. Mais je ne suis pas idiote au point de juger une personne sur sa famille, aussi j'ai pensé que je verrais juste ce que je pensais de Malefoy lui-même."

"Et..." m'incita Angie.

"J'en ai conclu que c'était un idiot", leur dis-je.

"Mais c'est un idiot doué en quidditch" me dit Dominique, et les autres montrèrent leur approbation.

Je restai assise pour un moment alors que mon agacement commençait à monter. Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontaient? Scorpius était un idiot. Mais, apparemment, je ne pouvais rien dire qui pourrait leur montrer ses mauvais côtés. Pourquoi les gens devaient-ils toujours faire des hypothèses basées sur ce que les autres disaient? J'étais sûre qu'une fille avait dû juste dire "Oh, Scorpius pourrait être tout à fait convenable" pour que tout le monde pense qu'il l'était. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Et même mes propres amis et ma propre famille était trop naïfs pour le réaliser.

"Je ne dirais pas "bon" au quidditch. Je dirais plus... la seule personne que Serpentard a pu trouver pour remplir le rôle d'attrapeur."

"Allez, Rose", dit Dominique. "Je pense que tu n'es pas très objective. Scorpius est vraiment très bon. Donne lui une chance et regarde-le la prochaine fois que nous jouerons".

"Non, merci", lui dis-je, et elle et Polly échangèrent un regard que je pensais pouvoir uniquement signifier 'Irritant, typiquement Rose', et levèrent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel.

Je pouvais sentir que ma colère était dangereusement proche de la surface alors, au lieu de continuer la conversation, je me levai et escaladai mon lit.

"Au lit les filles", leur dis-je avec irritation, utilisant ma voix de préfète-en-chef. "On doit se lever tôt demain."

Elles se mirent toutes au lit alors que je marmonnai "et vous êtes toutes clairement en train de délirer à cause de la fatigue".

J'entendis Angie rire doucement avant d'éteindre la lumière, et nous fûmes toutes plongées dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**Voila, en espérant que vous avez aimé autant que moi :) la suite dans une semaine, j'essaierai d'être régulière ... pour l'instant, l'auteur a fait une vingtaine de chapitres, donc il ne tient qu'à moi d'avancer dans ma publication! (Non, non, je ne suis pas en train de m'auto-mettre la pression...)  
**

** Je transfèrerai vos reviews à l'auteur (alors ... reviewez mes amis!) :)**


	2. Et ça recommence

Chapitre II: Et ça recommence.

Le lendemain matin, je réussis à me traîner jusqu'au petit-déjeuner avec Lily, toutes les deux encore à moitié endormies, chacune utilisant l'autre pour avancer. Pas évident. On manqua de tomber deux fois, dont une sur la marche branlante que, comme d'habitude, j'avais oubliée.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, ce ne fut pas dur de retrouver nos amis et notre famille, même dans notre état - je dois admettre que nous étions toutes deux complètement dans le gaz.

Je n'avais pas bien dormi la nuit précédente et n'avais pas arrêté de me réveiller alors, vers deux heures du matin, j'étais allée m'asseoir devant le grand feu de la salle commune, mes genoux, retenus par mes bras, blottis contre ma poitrine. A ma grande surprise, Lily était descendue et s'était assise silencieusement avec moi. Nous ne nous étions rien dit, sauf pour demander à l'autre pourquoi elle était debout au beau milieu de la nuit. Je lui avais dit que je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir, et que je ne savais pas pourquoi, ce qui était vrai, et Lily m'avait répondu qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant le lendemain, qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se passerait mal durant notre première journée à l'école. Nous étions finalement chacune remontées dans nos dortoirs respectifs vers quatre heures et demie.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la masse de cheveux roux au milieu de la table de Gryffondor. La plupart de notre famille était à Gryffondor. En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a que Louis qui n'y est pas; il est à Serdaigle, une année en dessous de nos amis Lorcan et Lysander (qui sont en cinquième année), ce qui explique pourquoi nous avions vraiment commencé à traîner avec ces deux-là. Je veux dire, leur mère, Luna Lovegood, était une amie de papa, maman, Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny donc nous les connaissions déjà, sans pour autant être vraiment amis avec eux, mais comme ils connaissaient Louis, nous nous sommes mis à traîner de plus en plus avec eux, jusqu'à finalement pourvoir les considérer comme des 'amis'. C'est plutôt dur de réussir à les connaître vraiment car ils sont tous les deux assez distants mais, à cause de notre grand nombre et du fait que nous voulions tous les connaître, ils avaient commencé à parler. Ce n'était pas comme si ils nous disaient des secrets sur leur passé et leur famille; nous voulions juste pouvoir être dans la même pièce qu'eux sans être gênés et pouvoir dire "Oui, on est amis".

Lily et moi fûmes accueillies par plus de bruit que ce que j'estimais acceptable à une heure si matinale. Ok, il était déjà huit heures et demie, mais je préférais rester au lit jusqu'à au moins neuf heures. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais à l'école - l'organisation des cours ne tournait pas autour de moi. En parlant de ça, juste au moment où je remplissais mon verre de jus de citrouille, McGonagall s'approcha de nous et nous tendit nos emplois du temps. Je regardai rapidement le mien et lâchai immédiatement un bruit impatient.

"Super. Double cours de potions avec Serpentard pour commencer la journée."

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça", répondit Lucy, et je la vis faire un clin d'œil à un garçon de mon année assis à la table des Serpentard avec John Zabini.

"Lucy!". Sa sœur, Molly, apparut de nulle part à cet instant précis. Même si elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que Lucy, Molly était très surprotectrice et pensait que sa petite sœur ne devrait pas sortir avec des garçons 'à son âge'. Mais apparemment, Molly trouvait ça tout à fait convenable pour _elle_, étant donné que Lily et Roxanne l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser son petit ami, Oliver Vine, au lieu d'aller en cours, plusieurs fois l'année précédente. Sinon, c'étaient les seules fois où Molly avait séché des cours, elle avait été et était une jeune fille modèle avant et après sa période Oliver, mais ça, ce n'est pas une surprise, étant donné que son père est Percy Weasley, tout ça. Cette période Oliver fut cependant une bonne chose pour moi, car ça m'avait permis de gagner notre pari cette année-là, concernant la personne qui manquerait le moins de cours parmi nous -je n'avais manqué que 9 cours en 6 ans à Poudlard.

Vous pourriez dire que j'étais une intello - et je ne vous contredirais pas, je n'ai eu que des 'optimal' à mes BUSES- mais la principale raison pour laquelle je ne séchai pas les cours était que je trouvais ça complètement chiant. Je n'avais aucune raison que ce soit de manquer des cours, donc si je le faisais je resterais juste là à ne rien faire et à me demander ce que j'étais en train de manquer en cours. Et j'avais décrété que c'était totalement inutile, donc je ne manquai simplement aucun cours (à moins d'être malade ou à l'infirmerie à cause de blessures de quidditch - ce qui s'était passé huit fois sur neuf, le quidditch étant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, encore plus dangereux pour moi que pour les autres.)

"Quoi?" se plaignit Lucy à sa grande sœur, ce qui me sortit de ma rêverie. "Tu sais que je sors avec des mecs, Mol, alors quel est le problème?

"Je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas en ce moment. Les BUSES sont importantes et tu les commences juste cette année. C'est extrêmement important, Lu. Je pense que tu devrais juste oublier les garçons cette année, ok?"

Lucy regarda sa sœur comme si elle venait juste d'annoncer qu'elle voulait entrer dans un cirque et s'enfuir avec le calamar géant. Heureusement, nous fûmes sauvés d'une dispute, mais malheureusement, ce privilège nous vint sous la forme de Scorpius Malefoy.

"Qu'est se qui se passe?" questionna-t-il.

"Dis, Scorpius", dit Lucy, en battant des cils alors que Molly devenait livide. "Tu n'as pas de copine en ce moment..."

"Non, je n'ai... pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, son regard effectuant des allers et retours entre Lucy et Molly, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

"A ta place je ne poserais même pas la question, Scorp", lui dit Albus en arrivant dans la conversation.

"Ok, bonne idée" remarqua Scorpius, puis ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table de Gryffondor.

Albus était à Gryffondor, avec nous. Je me rappelle quand il avait été envoyé dans cette maison; le soulagement avait été si évident sur son visage. Je suis la seule à qui il a dit, à part à son père, qu'il avait demandé au choixpeau de le mettre à Gryffondor, ce qu'il avait finalement fait. Il me l'avait seulement dit en quatrième année, mais je savais à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour lui de le dire à qui que ce soit, et je savais pourquoi il me l'avait dit, à moi. James se serait juste moqué de lui, comme l'auraient fait Lily, Lucy, Roxanne et Fred. Molly et Al n'étaient pas très proches, tout comme Al et Louis. Mais ce qui m'avait surprise est le fait qu'il ne l'ait même pas dit à Scorpius. Je supposais alors que c'était parce que dire à Scorpius, qui était à Serpentard, qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller à Serpentard aurait, d'une certaine manière, montré qu'il n'aimait pas la maison de son meilleur ami, ce qui aurait probablement offensé Scorpius un minimum.

J'avais été assez surprise qu'Al et Scorpius aient réussi à devenir meilleurs amis alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas dans la même maison, mais Scorpius s'asseyait avec nous à chaque repas, à mon grand déplaisir, et ignorait royalement la différence des maisons, sauf pour le Quidditch, où il continuait à prédire la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor à chaque coupe. Il n'eut jamais raison. Nous étions juste trop doués. Ok, il y avait eu cette fois en première année où Serpentard avait gagné la coupe, mais je n'étais pas attrapeuse à ce moment là, par conséquent il n'y avait personne digne de lui botter les fesses. Je suis heureuse de dire que depuis la seconde année, nous ne nous sommes jamais fait ravir le vif d'or dans aucun match... A moins que je sois expulsée de mon balais par un certain Weasley de Serdaigle avec deux cognards à la fois, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Je devais toujours avoir l'air maussade, et mon silence, dû aux rêveries dans lesquelles je partais ce matin, ajoutaient probablement à cet effet, car lorsqu'Angie nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi et dit "Quoi de neuf, bébé?"

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif à propos de ce 'bébé', mais elle n'en tint pas compte vu qu'elle m'appelait par un surnom différent chaque jour, puis répondis à sa question, lui tendant l'emploi du temps que j'avais volé pour elle.

"Double potions avec Serpentard en première heure."

"Excellent", dirent Albus et Scorpius en même temps, leurs yeux brillant d'un éclat espiègle, alors qu'Angie comprit et me dit:

"Laisse tomber."

"Eh!" protesta Scorpius. "On n'est pas si chiants."

"Vous êtes si chiants", grommelai-je, ce qui fit rire Roxanne.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Rien", marmonnai-je encore, mais je voyais que ça n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus curieux, et contrarié.

"Sérieusement, Weasley, dis juste ce que t'as à dire ou ne dis rien du tout".

"Oh ouais, Malefoy, parce que je vais vraiment changer rien que pour toi", répliquai-je sarcastiquement. "Parce que tu es _tellement_ génial."

"Je sais, je sais", me dit-il avec arrogance.

"Ne te complimente pas", rétorquai-je sèchement.

"Alors maintenant tu dis aux gens ce qu'ils doivent faire."

"Je suis préfète en chef, _génie_", lui rappelai-je.

"Eh bien, je suis préfet en chef."

"Quelle blague", dis-je en laissant échapper un rire.

"La blague c'était que tu sois préfète en chef, Weasley. Je mérite parfaitement mon titre."

"Tu te fichais royalement d'être préfet en chef."

"Comment tu le saurais? Ça aurait pu être l'ambition de ma vie", me dit-il, et je laissai encore une fois échapper un rire.

"Ouais, bien sûr."

"Alors maintenant tu crois que tu me connais?" me défia-t-il en se levant.

"Je ne veux pas te connaître", lui crachai-je en me levant aussi.

"Bien, parce que je préfèrerais ne pas te connaître", dit-il; nous étions alors pratiquement en train de crier l'un sur l'autre.

"Assis, tous les deux!" nous dit Dominique avec force, mais nous restâmes tous deux debout, mettant l'autre au défi de parler. "Maintenant!"

Nous lui obéîmes, Dom pouvait être assez effrayante parfois; je m'assis à contrecœur la première et Scorpius me suivit.

"Vous allez vous tuer l'un l'autre un jour" continua Dominique, alors que Scorpius et moi continuions à nous fixer, attendant que l'autre détourne le regard le premier. J'étais tellement énervée que j'allais le tuer dès que Dom serait hors de vue.

"Si vous survivez aux rondes de ce soir, alors je... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, mais ca sera choquant."

"Elle embrassera Ben Wakefield", dit Lucy, typique de son esprit branché H24 sur les mecs, et Dominique la regarda d'un air si malfaisant que Lucy s'excusa et s'enfuit en avance à son premier cours, mais pas avant de se pencher pour me murmurer à l'oreille "ou peut-être pas" alors qu'elle passait près de moi, puis "Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai" quand elle passa près de Dominique, ce qui la fit rire, et Lucy sut qu'elle était pardonnée.

"Je ferais mieux de la suivre. On a Botanique ensemble", dit Lily en se levant. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Hugo?"

Nous regardâmes tous autour de nous mais de toute évidence, Hugo n'était pas avec nous.

C'était si facile parfois de penser que quelqu'un était là alors qu'il ne l'était pas, car nous étions si nombreux. On voit une masse de cheveux roux, c'est le clan Weasley. Il n'y avait que quelques de mes cousins qui n'avaient pas les célèbres cheveux roux Weasley, parmi lesquels Hugo, dont les cheveux étaient bruns comme ses yeux, ce qu'il avait hérité de notre mère. J'avais hérité des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus de notre père. La seule autre Weasley ici qui n'était pas rousse était Dominique - ses cheveux étaient blonds comme ceux de sa mère et lui arrivaient quelque part entre les épaules et les coudes (sa sœur Victoire était aussi blonde). Et puis il y avait Albus et James qui avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, mais c'étaient des Potter donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, Lily était rousse, étant donné qu'elle était le clone de sa mère (jusqu'aux yeux).

Je me sentis un peu coupable de n'avoir même pas réalisé que mon propre frère était absent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque. Une fois que tout le monde eût déclaré qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Hugo, Lily partit et je retournai finir mon petit déjeuner avec les autres. Nous le verrions plus tard et lui demanderions tous pourquoi il n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner avec sa charmante famille.

"Les essais de quidditch seront samedi à dix heures", nous dit Albus. "Ceux qui sont déjà dans l'équipe devront être au stade à neuf heures et demie. Tout le monde a compris? Vous êtes sûrs...? Rose, ça, ça t'est destiné."

"Je serai là, Al", lui dis-je impatiemment. "J'ai été en retard à un entrainement UNE fois."

"Je sais, Rose, mais cette année je suis capitaine donc tu ne seras _jamais_ en retard", me dit-il et je sentis que d'horribles choses m'arriveraient si j'arrivais ne serait-ce qu'une fois en retard aux entrainements cette année.

"T'inquiètes", répondis-je, un éclair d'inspiration me frappant -j'avais trouvé un moyen sûr de faire taire Albus. "Dom est dans mon dortoir alors elle me réveillera de toute façon, Al."

"Ok, du moment que tu es là". Al n'avait pas l'air sûr et je ne voulais pas m'embêter à répondre alors j'acquiesçai juste.

Cinq minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles nous parlâmes du récent match de quidditch entre l'Italie et la France, où l'Italie avait gagné d'un énorme écart de cent quatre vingt points, nous nous levâmes tous pour aller en cours. Dom, Angie, Fred, Scorpius, Al et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les cachots pour le cours de potions. Je ne parlai pas une fois à Scorpius, et ni lui ni moi n'essayâmes d'attraper le regard de l'autre ou de s'excuser de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous oublierions cette dispute quelques jours plus tard à cause d'une autre querelle, comme toujours.

En potions, nous devions nous asseoir par groupe de quatre. Il y avait quatre personnes de Serpentard et Serdaigle mais seulement trois de Poufsouffle, et par conséquent cinq de Gryffondor (c'est-à-dire Al, Dom, Angie, Fred et moi), mais les gens ne s'asseyaient pas spécialement par maison. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne me dérangeaient pas, en fait, les Serpentards non plus, c'était juste Scorpius qui m'emmerdait.

Fred alla s'asseoir avec trois filles qu'il connaissait qui étaient à Serdaigle, et Dom s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir avec sa dernière cible, un gars de Poufsouffle, et ses deux amis. Les trois autres Serpentard s'étaient assis ensemble, alors Scorpius, Al, Angie et moi nous assîmes à la seule table restante.

Le prof, un vieil homme du nom de M. Roberts, entra dans la salle et je pus d'ores-et-déjà dire qu'il n'avait aucune autorité. Il commença immédiatement à demander le silence, qu'il n'obtint qu'après plusieurs tentatives après que tout le monde se soit bien installé, puis se mit à écrire les ingrédients précis d'une potion sur le tableau, ainsi que la couleur qu'elle devait prendre à chaque étape.

Après cela, il se tourna vers la classe et demanda "Des questions?". Évidemment, ma main se leva comme l'éclair. "Oui, Miss, euuh..."

"Weasley", lui dis-je, et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller un moment, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me demander pourquoi, je voulais juste commencer à travailler. "Je me demandais juste quel était le nom de la potion, Professeur?"

Il hésita pendant un moment avant de se retourner et scruta le tableau "N'ai-je pas... Oh, apparemment non" marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les élèves, et il écrivit le titre de la potion sur le tableau.

Je fus contente, mais absolument pas surprise, de voir que j'avais déjà lu beaucoup de choses sur cette potions auparavant, et que je pourrais la faire correctement les yeux fermés si je le voulais. Non pas que je le ferais un jour, bien sûr.

Le professeur Roberts se retourna vers la classe.

"D'autres questions avant de commencer?"

Avant que qui ce soit ait pu lever la main, un garçon portant une cravate de Serdaigle se précipita dans la salle et, pas avant d'hésiter et de chercher une autre chaise, pris place à côté des Serpentards, où était la seule chaise encore libre.

"Désolé de mon retard, M'sieur" dit-il au prof et il se dépêcha de sortir toutes ses affaires alors que nous commencions tous à couper nos ingrédients. le professeur Roberts ne daigna pas remarquer que ce garçon était entré, encore moins lui parler.

"Alors", me souffla Angie en se déplaçant autour de la table pour que nous puissions parler calmement dans la classe bruyante. "La fête de rentrée ce soir-"

"Ils font des fêtes de rentrée maintenant?" demandai-je, l'interrompant.

"Ouais, tu sais, n'importe quel prétexte", répondit-elle en se se remettant à sa place alors que le Professeur Roberts passait près de nous, examinant notre travail, puis elle continua: "Tu viens quand même, hein Rose?"

J'hésitai -les fêtes ne m'intéressaient pas tant que ça- mais Angie n'attendit pas que je réponde.

"S'il te plaît, Rose", me supplia-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes. Et si je finissais encore totalement bourrée et que j'avais besoin de toi? Et si je commençais à crier? Et si je commençais à _chanter_?

"Ok, ok", lui dis-je, repensant à la dernière fois où elle avait chanté. "Je viendrai."

"En fait Weasley", dit Scorpius, et je réalisai qu'il avait écouté notre conversation. "Je pense que tu devrais te rappeler que tu as des rondes ce soir."

"Merde" marmonnai-je silencieusement pour moi-même. J'avais oublié cette histoire, et Dom l'avait mentionnée même pas vingt minutes auparavant. "Désolée, Angie", lui dis-je, en me tournant vers elle tout en coupant quelques racines à mettre dans ma potion. "Peux pas y aller, j'dois errer dans des couloirs, tyranniser des gens, tout ça."

Angie bouda un peu mais se mit ensuite à me reparler quelques minutes plus tard pour me demander de l'aide pour sa potion. Le cours finit rapidement, malgré qu'il fût double, et je fus la seule à avoir une potion exactement correcte, même si Scorpius me talonnait de peu.

Je sortis de la salle pour aller déjeuner avec Angie et Dom, heureuse d'avoir battu Scorpius en potions. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était juste cette façon qu'il avait d'agir comme s'il était toujours meilleur que moi, comme si Poudlard lui appartenait. Tain, qu'est-ce que ça m'énervait.

J'étais si absorbée à haïr Scorpius que je n'écoutai pas ce que Lily était en train de me dire. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'elle nous avait rejoints mais je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'elle avait l'air inquiète. Et Lily était d'habitude toujours souriante, les seules fois où je l'avais vue vraiment contrariée ayant été la fois où Al et moi étions partis pour la première fois à Poudlard et celle où elle avait cru qu'elle avait cassé ma paire de stilettos préférée (je dis préférée mais bien sûr je veux dire 'seule' paire, mais je suppose que ca peut être la même chose, parce que je les adorais vraiment).

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je. Elle avait vraiment l'air hors d'elle.

"Je ne retrouve plus Hugo", me dit-elle et elle pâlit encore plus. "J'ai cherché partout. Il n'était pas en Botanique alors Oncle Neville m'a laissée sortir plus tôt pour le trouver. J'ai été à la tour de Gryffondor, et à son dortoir, à la bibliothèque, la grande salle, les passages secrets, la tour de Serdaigle, les cuisines, le lac, chez Hagrid, à l'infirmerie, au stade et à chaque endroit auquel je pouvais penser... il a juste disparu. Il n'est nulle part!"

A ce moment, Lily était pratiquement en larmes, chose que je n'avais jamais vu depuis les quinze années que je la connaissais.

"Rose?" appela Dom alors que Angie réconfortait Lily. "Rosie, ça va? Rose?" demanda-t-elle, alors que sa voix s'affaiblissait et que tout s'assombrissait.

Puis tout devint noir.

Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être bon signe.

* * *

**Et voilà, deuxième chapitre en temps et en heure :) Un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews! Et oui, c'est vrai que l'histoire n'est pas forcément très vraisemblable, parfois même un peu tirée par les cheveux (surtout, je trouve, concernant l'histoire de tout le monde paniquant parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver Hugo dans l'énorme labyrinthe qu'est Poudlard...) mais bon, personnellement j'aime assez le style de l'auteur et j'arrive facilement à passer outre ces deux-trois défauts pour apprécier la fiction :) Il y a aussi pas mal de lieux communs, mais cependant bien exploités et détaillés, aussi je trouve qu'ils s'intègrent bien dans l'histoire sans être trop dérangeants. Et pour ce qui est de la niaiserie de la fiction... Là je ne peux rien dire, oui, c'est niais. (ce qui est le cas de pas mal d'histoires, mais cela n'empêche pas que certaines, à mon avis, vaillent vraiment la peine d'être lues). Et s'il y en a à qui ça ne plait pas... je n'y peux rien :) **

**Bref, encore un énorme merci, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont rajouté l'histoire à leurs alertes, ça fait toujours plaisir :) A la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Super, des rondes

Chapitre III: Super, des rondes...

La première chose que je _sus_, c'est-à-dire dont j'étais complètement sûre, était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit autour de moi. La deuxième chose était qu'il y avait quelque chose de chaud près de mon visage.

Quelle était la dernière chose dont je me souvenais? Ok, alors j'étais en potions avec Angie, et on parlait de quelque chose. Les fêtes, oui, c'est ça. Et puis quoi?

Même si ça ne faisait qu'environ quatre secondes que j'avais repris connaissance, j'étais encore plus perdue que quand je m'étais réveillée. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler d'autre chose?

Lentement, ma mémoire revint et je pus me souvenir de plusieurs choses auxquelles j'avais songé. J'avais été contente de battre Scorpius; ça, je m'en rappelais.

J'ouvris mes yeux pour découvrir que ma vision était bloquée par du blanc. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe non plus.

"Que..." commençai-je, mais ma gorge était sèche et je n'arrivai pas à parler. Je toussais. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

"Oh, Rose", dit Lily à ma droite. "Je suis tellement désolée.

"A propos de quoi?" demandai-je, en frottant mon front. Ma question fut suivie d'un silence. Pas exactement le genre de réponse que j'espérais.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a?" questionna Dom, et je jugeai qu'elle se tenait près de Lily. Je tournai ma tête à droite mais tout ce que je pus voir étaient de larges tâches blanches aux endroits où devaient se trouver leurs têtes. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas à propos d'Hugo?

Je me rappelai soudainement ce qu'il se passait.

"Où est Hugo?" demandai-je, paniquée.

"J-je..." souffla Lily, puis j'entendis Dom dire "Chh... ça va, Lil".

Je tournai ma tête pour regarder droit devant moi alors qu'Albus demanda à ma gauche "Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Elle va bien?"

Agacée de ne pouvoir qu'entendre, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et des visages apparurent. Al était debout à ma gauche, et Lily et Dominique à ma droite, tous les trois me regardaient. Angela n'était pas avec eux, et il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne d'autre que nous dans le couloir. La personne assise avec moi par terre, juste en face de moi, était Scorpius.

Typique. Il était _partout_. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue, et sa main était posée sur mon cou, pour sentir mon pouls -du moins je l'espérais- et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Je savais ce que je ressentais: de la colère. Elle était sous contrôle uniquement parce que j'étais complètement à l'ouest, ce qui, d'après mes calculs, faisait de Scorpius l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre à ce moment-là. Si j'avais pu penser clairement j'aurais probablement lancé le maléfice de chauve-furie préféré de Tante Ginny sur lui.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne me sentais pas si mal que ce que je pensais; que ce que je _devrais_ me sentir. Tout ce que je voulais faire était m'avancer et toucher son visage avec mes mains...

Merlin, qu'est ce que je pensais? _Repousse-le_, me criai-je à moi-même. _Maintenant, Rose. Fais-le maintenant._

"Eugh" dis-je, en repoussant son torse pour lui indiquer qu'il ferait mieux de bouger, et j'essayai de me lever. "Dégage, Scorpius. Je peux y arriver."

Il me repoussa sur le sol. "Il n'est pas conseillé de laisser la victime se relever juste après s'être évanouie", me dit-il et je sus d'après le ton de sa voix que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait mémorisé dans un livre.

"Elle va bien?" demanda Albus.

"Je vais bien, Al", lançai-je. "Bouge ton idiot de pote loin de moi pour que je puisse l'envoyer en enfer avant d'aller chercher mon frère."

Personne ne bougea.

"Je suis sérieuse" menaçai-je, mais ils restèrent tous où ils étaient. Après quelque minutes de silence, je laissai échapper un cri refoulé :"Maintenant je vais devoir tous vous jeter des sorts. DÉGAGE, MALEFOY!" hurlai-je alors qu'il me repoussait encore une fois sur le sol.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle va bien?" demanda cependant Al une nouvelle fois. "Rose? Tu es là?" Il secoua sa main devant mon visage.

Bien sûr que j'allais bien, je parlais, non? Parfois, Albus pouvait être si _stupide_.

"Scorpius est arrogant et paresseux et ne mérite pas d'être préfet en chef. Dom est folle de quidditch cette année et elle me rend folle. Lily ne pleure jamais donc elle doit se sentir vulnérable maintenant alors je ne devrais probablement pas lui dire que son mascara se fait la malle. Et toi, Albus," je repris mon souffle. "_Tu me fais chier!_"

Nouveau silence.

"Elle va bien", dit Scorpius, puis il m'aida à me relever.

"Enfin!" m'exclamai-je en enlevant la poussière de ma jupe. "Et maintenant je vais chercher Hugo."

"En fait, non" dit Scorpius, et il s'avança d'un pas vers moi pour que je ne puisse aller nulle part - il n'y avait qu'un escalier qui descendait derrière moi, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir les descendre sans tomber dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. "Angela est partie chercher les autres pour leur demander de le chercher. Elle va aussi aller voir McGonagall alors _toi_, tu vas rester où tu es et ne _pas_ t'évanouir encore une fois. Tu. Ne. Vas. Pas. Aller. Chercher. Hugo." me dit-il, plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules, insistant sur ses mots en les disant lentement, me dissuadant de faire autrement.

Encore une fois, il était dans mon espace personnel que j'aimais appeler ma bulle, et j'_aimais_ ça. Je secouais légèrement ma tête pour faire disparaître cette sorte de cauchemar étrange dans lequel je me trouvais.

"Si."

"Pas avant que Madame Pomfresh dise que tu peux y aller."

Je levai les yeux vers lui avec détermination mais il me regardait avec un air sur son visage que je ne reconnaissais pas. Après une minute ou deux comme ça, j'abandonnai l'idée de le forcer par la haine et décidai de lui demander gentiment - quelque chose que je n'avais jamais essayé auparavant. Je m'avançai d'un pas vers lui, rapprochant instinctivement nos corps, et fut plus surprise que lui quand ma voix sortit sous la forme d'un murmure: "S'il te plait, Scorpius. Laisse moi passer."

Le masque qui restait toujours devant son visage, celui qui montrait sa fierté de Serpentard, toute sa confiance et son petit sourire satisfait de Malefoy, glissa et, pendant un court moment, j'avais l'impression de voir sa vraie personnalité dans ses yeux.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit et il n'y eut qu'un peu plus de silence.

Il toussa.

Juste à ce moment, je réalisai que nous étions inutilement proches et reculai d'un pas. Pour masquer la confusion qui régnait dans ma tête, j'utilisai l'émotion la plus commune que je ressentais quand j'étais près de Scorpius - la colère.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Malefoy", hurlai-je en tapant du pied. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours être fait à ta façon?

"Parce que, Weasley, ma façon est la meilleure façon."

"Bien sûr", grommelai-je sarcastiquement. "Écoute, et si tu me laisser aller chercher mon frère?"

"Non." dit-il simplement, se plaçant devant moi alors que j'essayai de m'avancer. Je craquai.

J'attrapai ma baguette dans ma poche et la pointai sur lui.

"Tu vas le regretter, Malefoy", dis-je, ma voix tremblant de colère. "Si tu ne dégages pas de mon chemin, je te _garantis_ que tu le regretteras."

"Ah oui", répliqua-t-il sèchement, attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Weasley, m'insulter?"

Je pointai directement ma baguette sur son torse, sur le point de prononcer le pire sort qui me venait à l'esprit (Je me demande si Oncle Harry et Papa m'auraient tuée ou félicitée si j'avais utilisé un sort du 'Prince' sur lui?) quand Dom et Al attrapèrent mes poignets et les bloquèrent derrière mon dos, puis ma baguette me fut retirée des mains.

Scorpius avait l'air si suffisant, et trop beau dans la lumière de l'après midi à mon goût, que je fis la seule chose que je pus faire en face de la personne la plus chiante de l'univers. Je me dégageai de l'emprise de Dom et Al et arrachai ma baguette des mains glacées de Lily. Je marchai droit sur Scorpius et je pouvais dire qu'il pensait que j'allais lui jeter un horrible sort. Au lieu de ça, je lui mis mon poing dans la figure.

"Bordel, Rose", hurla-t-il en tenant sa figure pleine de sang. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'au nom de Merlin t'as fait ça?"

Il pensait que c'était _ma_ faute? Comment n'avait-il pu pas voir le voir venir? Ça me paraissait évident. Ma colère, qui avait momentanément été remplacée par la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose pour enlever cette suffisance de son visage, refit surface et je l'approchai encore d'un pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage?" demanda Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle arrivait avant que j'aie pu arracher la tête de Scorpius.

"Rien", dis-je rapidement mais Lily, Dominique et Al dirent tous au même moment:

"Rose s'est évanouie."

"Oh ma chérie", dit Madame Pomfresh, "tu peux marcher ma petite? Bien, alors on va t'amener à l'infirmerie et vérifier tout ça." Je leur jetai à chacun un regard malfaisant bien mérité avant de la suivre dans le couloir.

* * *

"Rien de très grave", me disait Madame Pomfresh pendant que j'observais Lily regarder dehors et vérifier la grande pendule du mur toutes les quelques secondes. Un peu plus tôt, nous avions reçu un patronus du professeur McGonagall pour nous dire qu'elle avait localisé Hugo mais Madame Pomfresh ne m'avait pas laissée partir, elle avait insisté pour que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle me laisse y aller.

Et ma patience s'amenuisait.

"Ça devrait aller; tu pourras partir bientôt. Juste le temps que je fasse un autre bandage à cette main", dit -elle, puis elle alla dans son bureau.

J'étais tombée sur mon poignet et me l'étais foulé, et n'avais rien arrangé en frappant Scorpius, mais sinon j'allais bien. Toute ma famille, y compris Angie qui avait été chercher madame Pomfrey et avais organisé un groupe de recherche (elle était trop géniale parfois), avait dû sortir de l'infirmerie et retourner en cours dès que nous étions arrivés. Ou ils pouvaient aider à chercher Hugo, tout dépendait de ce que Mcgonagall allait dire, nous ne savions pas encore où il était- après tout, elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser tous courir dans les couloirs en appelant Hugo au beau milieu des heures de cours. Seules deux personnes furent autorisées à rester avec moi.

Lily était là parce qu'elle était assez secouée a propos de toute cette histoire avec Hugo - il était son cousin préféré (sans me compter, évidemment), ils avaient pratiquement toujours été dans les mêmes cours depuis leur première année- et que je pensais qu'une pause dans ses cours ne lui ferait pas de mal, et Scorpius était là parce que... _Pourquoi est-ce que Scorpius était là_?

Son visage allait bien; Madame Pomfresh l'avait soigné en un instant (mais seulement après avoir vérifié mon poignet), ce que j'aurais pu faire moi même si je l'avais voulu... ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"Pourquoi t'es là?" lançai-je au garçon assis sur le lit à ma droite, sans me préoccuper d'avoir l'air grossière. Scorpius avait insisté pour rester comme il était préfet en chef et avait usé de son pouvoir pour faire taire les protestations de tous les autres membres de ma famille.

"Eh bien, Rose, je suis préfet en chef, non?" demanda il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. J'eus du mal à me retenir de dire quelque chose mais lui lançai un regard pour lui montrer que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

"Alors c'est mon devoir de rester", ajouta-t-il.

"Et tu ne voulais pas retourner en cours", dis-je. "Leçon ennuyante, Malefoy?"

"Histoire de la magie" admit-il après une légère hésitation, en rougissant légèrement avec un sourire penaud. Je gloussai en entendant son commentaire. "Tu vois... N'importe quelle excuse."

"Merci", dis-je sarcastiquement, continuant à rire un peu alors que Lily revint de la fenêtre et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit. "_N'importe quelle excuse_ n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerai le meilleur compliment."

"Je n'arrive pas à penser à où il a pu aller", me dit Lily, redirigeant la conversation vers Hugo.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily", essayai-je de la rassurer. "Personne ne pouvait attendre de toi que tu regardes_ partout_.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu te sois évanouie", me dit Scorpius et il laissa échapper un petit rire."

"De toute façon, Malefoy, tu ne comprendrais pas ce que ça fait quand ton frère disparait. En fait, j'aime mon frère, et je fais complètement confiance à Lily" je serrai sa main doucement, "Si elle dit que quelque chose ne va pas, alors quelque chose ne va pas."

"Ouais, mais quand même..." il cherchait ses mots. "Tomber dans les pommes?"

"Malefoy, c'est mon seul frère, et c'est mon _petit _frère. Je dois le surveiller", lui dis-je, sans savoir pourquoi je le lui expliquai -je savais que Scorpius ne comprendrait pas, de toute façon. "C'est mon devoir."

Scorpius réfléchit pendant un moment, puis répondit simplement:

"Ok"

"Attend... Ok?" demandai-je, incrédule.

Il ne put pas répondre car Madame Pomfresh revint de son bureau avec le bandage de rechange qu'elle avait trouvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas juste utilisé un sortilège d'attraction, sans doute parce que cela aurait semblé paresseux. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que nous ne devions pas toujours utiliser la magie, et ce dans le but de nous rende compte de comment vivaient les moldus. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec ça, même si d'autres ne le comprenaient pas. C'est pourquoi elle avait obligé mon père à passer son permis de conduire moldu, pour ça et parce que c'était le moyen le plus facile et le plus rapide de nous déplacer quand nous étions plus jeunes sans utiliser la magie ou le transplanage.

'Obligé' n'était sans doute pas le bon mot. Mon père ferait n'importe quoi pour ma mère; il avait de toute façon déjà prévu de passer son permis de conduire quand elle le lui avait suggéré.

Le nouveau bandage était enroulé autour de mon poignet droit et Madame Pomfresh déclara que j'allais survivre et que je pouvais partir. Scorpius nous raccompagna, Lily et moi, au portrait de la Grosse Dame et à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"N'oublie pas", me dis-il alors que je suivais Lily dans le trou du portrait. "Ronde ce soir à sept heures."

Je marmonnai quelque chose qui m'aurait sans doute apporté des ennuis s'il l'avait entendu et m'engouffrai dans le trou du portrait.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cheminée et j'étais sur le point de demander à Lily où tout le monde était alors que nous nous approchions de notre coin habituel, quand une silhouette se leva de mon fauteuil préféré et se tourna vers nous.

Je regardai cette personne pendant trente bonnes secondes avant de m'avancer d'un pas.

"HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY!" criai-je, en attirant probablement l'attention de toute la salle commune, mais je m'en fichais. "Où _diable_ étais-tu? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point je me suis inquiétée? Est qu'au moins t'en as quelque chose à faire? Et Lily! Tu aurais au moins pu dire à une personne où tu allais avant de disparaître complètement!" Hugo recula mais je continuai à laisser ma colère sortir, "Merlin, tu es si puéril. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec toi. Je devrais enlever vingt points à Gryffonodr mais je ne le ferai pas parce ce serait injuste pour la maison. Je devrais te mettre en retenue! Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?"

"Hmm, je suis... désolé?" demanda-t-il comme une question.

"J'espère bien!" hurlai-je encore. "Où étais-tu?"

"Je... je parlais au professeur Ward."

"Toute la matinée?" demandai-je, sans vraiment croire qu'il avait tant à dire à son professeur d'astronomie.

"Ben, ouais..." son visage s'illumina alors, "Il m'a parlé de l'alignement des planètes et de leurs significations, et m'a même dit que j'étais doué. Moi, doué! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu sais."

"Ouais", marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils près du feu avec Lily, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'embêter, Hugo était heureux. Il continua son histoire sur les étoiles, les arcs-en-ciel et les licornes... ou que sais-je. Je ne pense pas que j'écoutai très attentivement, vu que je m'endormis très vite.

* * *

"Rose... Bonjour, Rose..."

"Elle est vivante?"

"Tu ne penses pas qu'elle s'est encore évanouie, hein, Dom?"

"Non, Lil, mais peut être qu'on devrait ma monter au dortoir?"

"Peut-être qu'on devrait l'attacher à la tour de Serdaigle en sous-vêtements?"

"Berk, Fred, sois pas dégueu!"

"Tu me fais ça, Fred Weasley", marmonnai-je en ouvrant les yeux, "et je fais tout pour que tu aies des retenues tous les jours jusqu'à tes ASPICS."

Fred déglutit.

"Désolé, Rosie."

"Ça va", lui dis-je, et je regardai autour de moi pour situer mes alentours.

Lily et Dom étaient assises par terre avec Lucy, Molly et Fred et jouaient à la bataille explosive. Hugo était assis dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était déjà lorsqu'il me racontait sa _fascinante_ discussion avec le professeur Ward. Le reste de la salle commune était extrèmement bruyant; apparemment, dans un coin éloigné, un groupe constitué de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années jouaient à Action ou Vérité.

Je me frottai le front en m'asseyant.

"Quelle heure il est?" demandai-je.

"Hmm... Sept heures dix", répondit Lucy.

"Oh", criai-je, en attirant l'attention de quelques personnes autour de nous. "Fait chier, je devais rejoindre Malefoy il y a dix minutes pour les rondes."

Tous se turent alors que je rajustai mes cheveux, mon uniforme et essayai de me réveiller.

"Ooh, t'es en retard", dit Fred, et je lui lançai un regard.

"Tu crois?" lui demandai-je sarcastiquement, et Fred retourna vite à sa bataille explosive pour éviter une dispute.

"Salut tout le monde", criai-je par dessus mon épaule alors que je me ruai hors de la salle commune. J'entendis un brouhaha de 'salut' qui me répondaient, puis le portrait pivota et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Je courus dans les escaliers jusqu'au Grand Hall.

Quand j'atteignis le bas des marches, je vis Scorpius Malefoy appuyé contre un poteau, regardant sa montre. Je trébuchai à moitié sur la dernière marche mais repris mon équilibre et m'arrêtai approximativement devant lui. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de courir dans les escaliers, ils ne m'aiment pas.

Il releva la tête:

"Enfin!"

"Je m'excuse", marmonnai-je. "M'suis endormie."

Scorpius sembla vouloir répliquer, ou au moins commenter la manière dont je m'étais excusée, mais il y pensa à deux fois et haussa juste les épaules.

"Ok, bref, t'es là maintenant. Allons-y."

Il se poussa du mur et commença à partir, se dirigeant vers la la salle commune des Poufsouffle et les cuisines. Je me précipitai pour le suivre et nous marchâmes côte à côte.

"Quoi?" le questionnai-je, confuse. "Pas de cris? Tu vas juste oublier que j'étais en retard?"

Après quelques autres couloirs, et deux escaliers, il s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna face à moi et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Rose?" demanda-t-il.

Je remarquai pour la première fois qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrogant et suffisant comme d'habitude? Est-ce que quelque chose le tracassait? Est-ce que sa famille allait bien? Est-ce qu'il s'était disputé avec Al?

Je me rendis compte que je m'_inquiétais_.

_Reprends toi, Rose_, me dis-je encore. _Ce n'est que Malefoy._

"Hmm.. je ne sais pas", répondis-je maladroitement. "Je pensais juste que tu serais, tu sais... énervé."

"Je ne suis jamais énervé contre toi, Rose", souffla-t-il, puis il se remit à marcher.

"Quoi?"

"Rien."

"Dis-moi, Malefoy?"

"Tu sais quoi, _là_ tu commences à m'énerver", me dit-il, mais je savais, en quelque sorte, qu'il ne le pensait pas. Nous continuâmes de marcher et il y eut un silence durant lequel je lui demandai silencieusement si je l'irritai. Il se tourna et me sourit légèrement, et je sus que nous n'étions pas en train de nous disputer.

Je répondis immédiatement à son sourire alors que nous tournions au coin du couloir et passions par une porte cachée et un escalier.

_Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas en train de nous disputer?_ me demandai-je à moi-même. _Cela ne nous ressemblait pas du tout de bien nous entendre tous les deux._

"Rose?" demanda-t-il, me ramenant à la réalité. Scorpius s'arrêta et s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, en face de moi, et je m'appuyai contre le mur.

"Mm?"

"Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, à propos de 'ne pas comprendre ce que ça fait quand ton frère disparait'..."

"Ouais, j'ai dit ça. Et alors?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?"

J'hésitai: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" le questionnai-je, embrouillant la conversation.

"Et bien..." il cherchait ses mots, alors je décidai de l'aider un peu.

"Je voulais juste dire que parce que tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que c'est de s'inquiéter pour eux tout le temps."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs?"

"C'est le cas?" demandai-je, choquée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Malefoy avait des frères et sœurs.

"En fait," me dit-il, sa voix se teintant de fierté," oui. J'ai une sœur."

"Tu l'aimes?" l'interrogeai-je, sans avoir besoin d'une réponse. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait.

"Plus que tout", me dit-il, puis il commença à sourire et j'eus l'impression que nous étions pour la première en train d'avoir une vraie conversation, malgré toutes les fois où nous avions parlé auparavant. Enfin, en y pensant, nous n'avions jamais fait que nous disputer. "C'est la meilleure. Et elle est si jolie, exactement comme ma mère.

"Quel âge a-t-elle?"

"Quatre ans, cinq bientôt. Son anniversaire n'est pas dans longtemps; le dix octobre", répondit-il avec un petit sourire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi."Elle s'appelle Clarinda."

"Clarinda", répétai-je. "Ça veut dire belle, vive et brillante", lui dis-je.

"Ouais", répondit-il, et son regard se perdit. "C'est tout elle."

Je haussai les sourcils, mais Scorpius était concentré sur autre chose. Je pouvais déjà dire, à partir d'une seule petite conversation, que Scorpius _adorait_ sa petite sœur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que, jusque là, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait.

Je décidai, après trois minutes, qu'il était temps de ramener Scorpius dans le 'vrai monde'."Scorpius? T'es là?"

Il ne répondit pas, alors je me rapprochai et posai ma main sur son front, mon visage à la hauteur du sien. "T'es vivant?"

Il cligna des yeux et fis le point sur mon visage.

"J'suis là" murmura-t-il.

"Bien", dis-je, "parce qu'il nous reste encore deux heures et demie de rondes."

"Brillant", gémit-il.

Le silence se fit alors que nous nous regardions l'un l'autre. Je me rendais de plus en plus compte qu'il était encore très proche. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait aujourd'hui? Je n'arrêtai pas de le voir et de finir plus près de lui que je ne le devais.

Après une autre minute, je baissai ma main et il se leva.

Je toussai pour combler ce silence embarrassant.

"Allons-y."

"Bonne idée", approuva-t-il, et nous nous remîmes à marcher dans les couloirs en silence.

"Alors..." demandai-je, gênée par ce blanc. "Quelle est la couleur préférée de Claire? Je peux l'appeler Claire, hein?"

"Elle aime _tellement_ être appelée Claire", me dit-il en souriant une nouvelle fois, puis il se tourna pour regarder où il allait. "Et c'est le bleu."

"Pourquoi bleu?"

"Elle dit que c'est la couleur du ciel... la plupart du temps, tu sais, parce que la nuit il fait sombre et - et il y a des étoiles, enfin j'imagine qu'il ne fait pas sombre quand il y a des étoiles, mais..." je lui jetai un drôle de regard pour lui montrer qu'il s'égarait, et il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était en train de dire. "Mais ça la fascine." Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant quelques couloirs, puis il dit: "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

"Et bien, on peut dire beaucoup de choses sur une personne à partir de sa couleur préférée. Comme, le bleu... ok, alors le bleu signifie...", j'essayai de me souvenir d'un livre que je me rappelai avoir lu en quatrième année, trouvé dans la bibliothèque alors que j'étais supposée faire mes derniers devoirs de l'année. "Paix, tranquillité et loyauté. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?"

Il me regarda pendant un moment et je voyais qu'il hésitai à me le dire, sûrement au cas où je commencerais à en sortir quelque chose d'embarrassant. Finalement, sous mon regard pénétrant, il soupira: "Rouge", puis ajouta rapidement "mais ne le dis à personne parce que tout le monde penserait que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Gryffondor.

"Ok, ok", le rassurai-je, croisant mes doigts sur mon cœur, "promis".

Il avait toujours l'air inquiet alors je levai mon petit doigt, "Pinkie promis", lui dis-je, mais comme il avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, je continuai: "C'est un truc moldu anglais où on doit se serrer les 'pinkies', les petits doigts. Comme l'équivalent moldu d'un serment inviolable. Sauf que tu ne meurs pas si tu le violes", ajoutai-je après réflexion.

"Ok", approuva-t-il en me serrant le petit doigt, et mon cœur s'emballa quand nos peaux se touchèrent. "Pinkie promis. Alors qu'est-ce que le rouge veut dire? Suis-je secrètement amoureux du Poulpe Géant? Vais-je faire carrière dans la fabrication de vitraux? Chanter fabuleusement de l'opéra?

Je ris avec lui, "Rouge signifie... charmant-"

"_Ça_, je le suis", m'interrompit-il en riant.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini", lui dis-je, avec un léger sourire sur mon propre visage. "Charmant, ambitieux, énergique, passionné et ... " je bredouillai le dernier mot.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, curieux. "C'était quoi le dernier?

Je soupirai, sachant que je devrais le dire de toute façon, il était trop déterminé. "Séduisant."

Il rit et je le rejoignis vite. "Ok... Alors qu'est ce que l'orange veut dire?" me questionna-t-il, en croisant son bras au mien alors que nous continuions à marcher dans le couloir. Je soupirai, en partie de frustration mais surtout de bonheur parce que nous nous touchions une nouvelle fois.

_J'étais officiellement en train de devenir folle_, me dis-je à moi-même, avant d'ignorer ce sentiment.

"Je vais devoir te parler de _toutes_ les couleurs?

"Ouaip."

* * *

Ce ne fut que quand je fus arrivée à mon dortoir à dix heures et quart et que je pus enfin m'écrouler sur mon lit et repenser à ma journée que je réalisai que quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je savais que nous nous voyions différemment.

Le lendemain allait être intéressant.

* * *

**3 jours de retard! Désolée désolée désoléée! Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, vous mes nombreux (si si) lecteurs, je n'ai juste VRAIMENT pas eu le temps d'updater plus tôt... (Vive la Terminale S et les profs qui se rendent compte que, oulala, les vacances c'est déjà dans une semaine, c'est pas tout ça mais on manque de notes, un ou deux ptits devoirs avant Noël ça vous fera pas de mal (multipliez ça par le nombre de matières)... Et puis bon, hier pas tellement d'excuses mais j'ai été entraînée contre mon gré (presque) pour aller fêter les vacances dignement :p)**

**Un ENORME merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le chapitre 2, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, sans retard cette fois :) **

**Et une petite review à ce chapitre-ci ne serait pas de refus non plus :D Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, et tâchez de ne pas mourir ensevelis sous la neige d'ici le prochain chapitre ;)**


	4. Bosser ensemble, ça crée des liens

Chapitre IV: Bosser ensemble, ça crée des liens

Je me réveillai avec la pire migraine de ma vie. Je n'étais pas exactement sûre de comment je l'avais attrapée, mais je savais que cogner ma tête dans la douche n'avait pas aidé.

C'est pourquoi je me traînais en arrivant au petit-déjeuner le mardi matin, assomant presque Peter Maroon alors qu'il essayait de me parler pour la douzième fois depuis le début du trimestre (ce qui constituait un exploit étant donné que c'était seulement le matin du deuxième jour et que nous n'étions même pas dans la même maison), et pénétrai la Grande Salle de très mauvaise humeur.

Je m'assis entre Al et Lucy, mes cheveux frisant de plus en plus, et commençai, à me beurrer furieusement un bout de pain.

"Alors j'ai du le suivre et traîner-" Al s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se tourna pour me dévisager. "Whoa, Rosie, mon petit rayon de soleil, on s'est levé du pied gauche en cette belle matinée?"

Je le jetai un long regard insistant, qui glissa ensuite sur Peter Maroon qui entrait dans la Grande Salle et s'assit avec ses amis à la table de Poufsouffle. Il me fit un signe de la main enthousiaste. Je crispai mes mains jusqu'à ce que mon toast soit complètement broyé, cassé en deux, sur la table.

Je transférai ma colère contre moi-même sur Peter mais, sur le coup, je m'en fichais. Il était tôt (je n'étais définitivement pas du matin), j'avais une mauvaise migraine et mal à la jambe.

Je sentis tous mes cousins dans un rayon de deux mètres s'éloigner précautionneusement de moi, en pensant que je ne les remarquerais pas.

"Oh, c'est bon", leur lançai-je à tous. "Je ne vais pas vous arracher la tête"

"C'est pas si sûr", me dit Angie après un silence.

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher; je ris. Angie trouvait toujours un moyen de me remonter le moral, même quand j'étais vraiment contrariée. Elle avait consolé mon 'coeur brisé' en seconde année, quand j'avais découvert que Gilderoy Lockhart n'avait écrit aucune de ses histoires. Ou quand j'avais vu le seul garçon qui m'avait jamais intéressée, William Brown, bécoter une fille de deux ans notre aînée, lorsque nous étions en quatrieme année.

"Alors", demandai-je, surtout pour changer de sujet, en beurrant un autre morceau de pain. "Comment s'est passé la soirée de début de trimestre?"

Fred, Albus, Hugo, Lily, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne et Angela se tournèrent pour me regarder. _Dévisager _serait plus juste. La seule personne à ne pas me fixer était Hugo.

"Qu-quoi?" hésitai-je.

"Il n'y a pas eu de fête", me dit Hugo en se versant du jus de citrouille.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que _quelqu'un_", Albus se tourna cette fois pour fixer Angie, "a dit à la personne qui faisait des rondes ce soir-là, appelée préfète en chef, qu'il y allait y avoir une fête."

"Allez, les gars", protestai-je. "Je n'allais pas me ramener et vous mettre tous en retenue. Je ne savais même pas où était cette fête."

"C'était un risque que certains d'entre nous n'étaient pas prêts à prendre" dit Fred, se moquant d'Albus en faisant semblant d'être sérieux. Quand Al se détourna, le visage de Fred se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

J'essayai de ne pas rire. "Alors quand est-ce que vous ferez cette fête finalement?"

"Halloween" me répondit Hugo.

"HUGO!" s'exclama Al et quelques filles de cinquième année à Poufsouffle passant par là se retournèrent pour le regarder. Al leur fit un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Hugo alors qu'elles gloussaient. "T'étais pas censé lui dire!"

"Désolé" marmonna Hugo puis il commença à maudire silencieusement Al en français, ce qu'il avait probablement appris de Victoire et Dominique. Malheureusement, je me débrouillais assez en français pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, et il me fut encore plus difficile de retenir mon rire.

"Alors comme ça je suis pas invitée, Al?" demandai-je. 'Ce n'est pas parce que je suis préfète en chef que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser."

"C'est l'idée" ,lança Scorpius pour annoncer son arrivée.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire. "Je suppose que tu aimes t'amuser alors, Scorpius?"

"Juste un peu", répondit-il, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Nos amis ne prononcèrent pas un mot alors que nous nous retournions tous les deux vers le groupe. Scorpius s'assit entre Al et moi.

"Qu'est-ce que..." essaya de dire Angie, mais Dominique l'interrompit.

"On vient d'entrer dans un univers parallèle ou quoi?"

Je regardai Scorpius et vit qu'il me regardait aussi. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui voulait clairement dire: '_Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire de mal?_'. Je me retournai vers Dominique, ma confusion toujours visible sur mon visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire," commença-t-elle en hissant son sac sur la table, "que vous êtes exceptionnellement gentils l'un envers l'autre aujourd'hui. C'est inhabituel et très franchement," elle se leva et me dépassa en souriant, "ça me fout les jetons."

"N'importe quoi, Dom", lui lançai-je et je l'entendis rire avant de disparaître au milieu de la foule d'étudiant remplissant alors la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je me retournai vers les autres après avoir regardé rapidement Scorpius; il avait le regard plongé dans ses céréales. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un peu polis?"

"Rien", répondit Angie d'une manière qui laissait entendre quelque chose complètement différent. Je n'arrivais pas exactement à saisir ce qu'elle sous-entendait alors j'optai pour la regarder en haussant les sourcils.

"Ca va, Scor?" demanda discrètement Al au milieu des gloussement de Lucy et Roxanne. Encore une fois, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce jour-là.

Est-ce que j'étais ne serait-ce que _censée_ le remarquer? Ca n'augurait rien de bon, même si je m'étais rapprochée de lui.

Il releva les yeux de ses céréales pour regarder Al, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers moi et quand il remarqua que je le regardait, il sourit. "Ca va, Al. Merci."

"Ok..." déclara Al, sans sembler réellement convaincu, mais il remarqua rapidement un groupe de filles de septième année à la table des Serpentard qui attira son attention comme si elles brillaient. "A plus, on se voit en histoire de la magie", souffla-t-il rapidement, puis il se dépecha de suivre les filles alors qu'elles quittaient la Grande Salle.

Après cela, je réalisai que chaque membre de ma famille et mes meilleurs amis étaient de très bonne humeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce matin était si spécial, mais la bonne humeur était contagieuse, et, alors que je commençai mon troisième bout de pain, je souriai et riai avec Fred et Angela alors qu'ils racontaient comment Albus et Dominique s'étaient _encore_ disputés à propos d'une technique de quidditch.

"Alors Dom a dit que ça aurait dû être 'piquer, virer, tirer' mais Al ne démordait pas de son 'virer,piquer, tirer' -"

"Quoi?" m'exclamai-je, pour me moquer de Fred pour une fois -c'était le contraire, d'habitude.

"-Je sais!" me dit Fred et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas compris; je me foutais totalement de leurs disputes de Quidditch. "Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, est qu'Albus a été nommé capitaine?"

C'était une question rhétorique, cependant Scorpius Malefoy dut penser que c'était le moment de nous rappeler sa présence et dit: "Je sais, je veux dire, personne ne peut me battre de toute façon, pourquoi même s'embêter avec un capitaine d'équipe pour Gryffondor cette année?"

"Parce qu'on est _tellement_ plus fort que vous", lui répondis-je. "Et que tout ce dont nous avons besoin est un idiot qui pense qu'il dirige... même si de toute évidence il ne dirige_ rien_."

"Ha ha, très drôle Weasley", me dit-il, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne le dit pas avec mépris - on aurait plutôt dit que nous étions des meilleurs amis en train de se taquiner.

"Ouais", commenta Angie. "Rose mène Al par le bout du nez, hein, Rose?"

"Ouaip", approuvai-je en souriant tandis que nous rentrions en Histoire de la Magie, avant d'être accueillis par Albus.

"Vous êtes partis où après le petit déjeuner?" lui demanda Dom alors qu'elle rentrait également dans la classe, et elle balança son sac sur une table à côté d'une fille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux violets, en ajoutant "Salut, Alice".

Alice lui sourit, puis ses jolis yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Albus et elle rougit quand il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se retourna vers nous et déclara "J'étais en train de parler à Rich des projets à venir cette année."

"Mais ce ne sont pas les préfets en chefs qui sont supposé décider des événements?"

"Et bien, on essayait seulement de deviner, Dom", lui dit Al, secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle prenait ça tant au sérieux.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on devrait prévoir cette année?" demandai-je. "On n'a que deux trucs pour le moment."

"Une fête", rayonna-t-il, en s'asseyant à la droite d'Angela, Dom à sa gauche. Je m'assis à côté d'Al, et Scorpius s'assit à ma droite, avec Fred à côté de lui. En histoire de la magie, nous nous asseyions en groupe de sept; apparemment c'était parce que c'était le plus puissant des nombres magiques, et de ce fait on était censés mieux travailler.

Et j'étais presque _cent pour cent_ sûre que j'étais la seule à écouter lorsqu'on nous avait dit ça.

"On a besoin d'une excuse pour une fête, Al" dit Scorpius, se penchant sur ma table pour lui parler. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que je sentais l'odeur de son eau de cologne. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour être sûre de ne rien faire ou dire de stupide.

"On a besoin d'une couverture, alors", déclara Al, et, à, ma grande horreur, Scorpius tourna son visage, alors à quelques centimètres du mien, et me souris malicieusement avant de se retourner vers Al.

"Pourquoi pas un bal?" demandai-je, et tous me regardèrent comme si je souffrais de déficience mentale. "Quoi? Allez, je ne pense pas forcément à des contes de fées, des paillettes, des longues robes et de la valse juste parce que j'ai utilisé le mot 'bal' "

"Qu'est ce que tu _veux dire_ alors?" demanda Angie, et Dom hocha rapidement la tête alors qu'Al semblait toujours choqué que j'aie pu suggérer qu'il valse.

"Je veux dire, Bizarr'Sisters, Hippogriff High, tout ça"

"Oh!" dirent-ils tous en réalisant ce que j'avais en tête

"Tu veux dire qu'on appelle ça un bal, pour avoir l'autorisation de McGonagall, mais qu'on organise ça à notre manière, genre ados?" me demanda Al, et quand j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, il rit. "Excellent!"

C'est alors que notre professeur d'histoire de la magie, M. Norton, qui n'était heureusement pas un fantôme, entra dans la classe (via la porte, pas le tableau), et demanda à la classe de se calmer.

"Bonjour, et bon retour à l'école", commença-t-il, et tout le monde sauf moi gémit. "Je suis sûr que vous êtes prêts à travailler après vos belles grandes vacances. Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un sujet lié à des événements magiques assez récents, et possiblement la chose la plus importante qui se soit jamais passée."

Tout le monde attendit que le professeur Norton se retourne et écrive le titre de la leçon sur le tableau. Je le copiai immédiatement sur mon parchemin vierge avant d'en prendre réellement conscience et de le comprendre: _L'Histoire des Horcruxes._

"Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelque chose là-dessus, avant que l'on ne commence?" demanda-t-il.

Les regards de toutes les personnes de mon banc et de quelques autres personnes dans la classe, y compris le prof, convergèrent pour me regarder.

"Je... je ne sais pas" marmonnai-je, ma voix donnant l'impression que je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de dire ces mots, à juste titre. Je savais que tout le monde se rendait compte que j'étais embarrassée, comme si j'admettais une grande humiliation. "Je-je ne suis pas autorisée à le savoir. Ou, du moins, pas tant que je ne l'ai pas appris à l'école."

"Pas de problème, Miss Weasley", dit le professeur Norton, en se retournant vers le tableau. "C'est pour ça que je suis là."

Je n'aimai tout de même pas ne rien savoir avant d'apprendre quelque chose en classe. Cela me dérangeait. Je pouvais sentir Scorpius Malefoy me dévisager curieusement à ma droite et Albus Potter faire la même chose à ma gauche. "Quoi?" leur murmurai-je à tous les deux.

"Vous ne savez rien à propos de tout ça?" nous demanda Scorpius.

"Non, je te l'ai dit, on n'a pas le droit de savoir."

"Et?" demanda Scorpius. "Tu n'as pas ignoré tes parents et appris tout ce que tu voulais savoir?"

"Bien sûr que non!" m'exclamai-je dans un murmure. Il renifla. "Quoi?"

"Allez, Weasley" dit-il en essayant de ne pas rire. "Tu n'es quand même pas si... obéissante?"

"Au moins j'écoute mes parents", dis-je, et les personnes juste devant nous se retournèrent pour nous dire de nous taire. Heureusement, le professeur Norton continua à parler.

"C'est bien de prendre des risques parfois."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." insistai-je.

"Mon dieu, ça va être un enfer cette année, hein?" demanda-t-il rhétoriquement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" m'enquis-je, ma colère éclatant à nouveau.

"Je veux juste dire que tu vas la rendre si barbante, non?". Je dus résister à l'envie urgente de le gifler.

"Je ne suis pas si ennuyeuse", marmonnai-je sous ma barbe en commençant à prendre des notes de ce qui était écrit au tableau.

"Prouve-le", me défia-t-il.

"Prouve le contraire, toi" contrai-je maladroitement. Il me regarda. "Comment au juste est-ce que je suis supposée prouver que je ne suis pas ennuyeuse?"

"Je ne sais pas", dit-il comme si cette pensée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Ce qui était probablement le cas. "Arrête de prendre des notes pour une fois, embrasse un mec, emmerde le saule cogneur, baigne-toi dans le grand lac, cours dans les couloirs à poil, tout ce que tu veux-"

"Vous avez quelque chose à faire partager au reste de la classe, M. Malefoy?" demanda un professeur Norton agacé.

Scorpius me sourit délibérément et je le vis échanger avec Albus un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. "N'y pense même pas, Malefoy", le menaçai-je dans un souffle, mais son sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

"Weasley était en train de se demander si elle allait bécoter Peter Maroon ou courir nue dans les couloirs", déclara-t-il si haut que toute la classe put l'entendre.

Je sentis mon visage tourner au rouge, même si je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, et ma colère eut raison de moi. Je fourrai mes livres dans mon sac et me levai. Je pointai ma baguette droit sur le visage de Scorpius, et une seconde plus tard, les mots 'j'aime les hommes' apparurent sur son front en grosses lettres rouges et je souris d'un air satisfait en sortant de la classe. Le professeur Norton ne s'en formaliserait pas, j'étais habituellement une bonne élève.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard. Dom, Angie, Fred et Alice me rattrapèrent devant la Grande Salle.

"C'était brillant, Rose" me dit Fred.

"Il avait l'air complètement perdu, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tu lui avais fait avant de voir son reflet dans la fenêtre", rit Angie.

"Le mieux, c'est qu'il ne peut pas l'enlever sans mon accord", leur dis-je et ils se mirent tous à rire alors que nous nous asseyions à la table de Gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda Dom. "T'as utilisé quel sort?"

"C'est nouveau", lui dis-je. "Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait un nom mais je l'ai trouvé dans un livre vraiment très intéressant à la bibliothèque l'autre jour - j'attendais de pouvoir l'utiliser. Je peux changer les mots quand je veux"

"C'est juste excellent", s'exclama Lily en nous rejoignant, suivie de près par Lucy et Hugo. "Vous avez vu Scorpius?"

"Si on l'a vu?" demanda Dom, incrédule. "On était là! C'est Rose qui lui a fait ça"

Lily se mit à rire:"Pourquoi?"

"Connard irritant, baveux et arrogant", marmonnai-je, et ils se mirent à rire.

"Madame Pomfresh ne pourra pas l'aider à l'enlever parce que personne ne sait quel sort Rose a utilisé", ajouta Alice.

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par Scorpius alors qu'il s'approchait de nous, furieux. Al le suivait; lui et Rich Everton, un garçon mignon de notre année aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux bleu clair, étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient.

"C'est pas drôle, Weasley" déclara Scorpius en s'asseyant en face de moi, et nous vîmes tous que les mots s'étaient changés en _Connard irritant, baveux et arrogant_. Tous mes cousins, Alice et Rich éclatèrent de rire.

"On parie?" lui dis-je alors que les mots changeaient encore pour écrire _J'aime Lauren_. Encore une fois, les rires redoublèrenet alors que nous voyions tous Lauren Dowry se précipiter depuis la table de Serdaigle comme la bonne petite fan qu'elle était.

"Salut, Scorpius", dit-elle en battant des cils et en tortillant ses cheveux blonds. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec tous les autres de l'expression paniquée de Scorpius. Je pouvais voir ses yeux chercher désespérément une issue.

"C'est quoi sur ton front?" demanda-t-elle.

"Weasley aime m'insulter _constamment_" lui répondit-il en me fixant.

"En fait, le sortilège ne laisse apparaître que la vérité", mentis-je. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je pensais juste que ce serait très amusant de voir la tête que ferait Lauren.

Lily et Rich avaient commencé à parler de leurs cours de métamorphose pour dissimuler leur nouveaux éclats de rire.

Scorpius avait l'air complètement mortifié par ma réponse et je pouvais presque l'entendre réfléchir à une excuse pour partir le plus vite possible; désormais, Lauren pensait qu'il l'aimait. Je décidai de l'aider un peu. Je remuai ma baguette, et les mots se transformèrent en _looser sans expérience_. Fred s'étrangla avec sa bieraubeurre et Al lui donna immédiatement une claque dans le dos pour couvrir leur fou-rire.

Lauren eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais son amie Paula l'appela depuis la table des Serdaigle et elle partit après avoir rapidement dit au revoir, sans commenter le nouveau look de Scorpius.

Il grogna et se tourna vers moi. "S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais juste m'enlever ça, Rose?", chuchota-t-il en soupirant comme s'il s'attendait à une autre longue dispute.

"Bien sûr", répondis-je, et j'annulai le sort d'un paresseux mouvement de baguette tout en me beurrant une tartine.

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il, et il utilisa une cuillère pour vérifier son reflet. Tous mes amis me regardaient comme si j'étais folle, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. "Juste comme ça?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Tu n'as rien dit quand je suis arrivée en retard aux rondes alors je suppose qu'on est quittes."

"Et bien, merci", dit-il sarcastiquement. "Tu sais, tu aurais pu juste dire 'désolée' "

"Non", l'interrompit Hugo. "Rose ne fait pas ça."

"Quoi?" demanda Scorpius, totalement perdu. Al, Angie, Dom, Lily, Lucy, Molly et Fred, et même Alice, hochèrent leurs têtes en accord avec Hugo. "Pourquoi pas?"

"C'est comme ça'", expliqua Hugo.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait juste dire désolé tout le temps", dis-je à Scorpius. "Je trouve ça stupide de le dire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça ne veuille plus rien dire."

"T'as de la chance si tu obtiens un 'désolée' de Rose", l'informa Angie.

"Alors... quoi, tu ne t'excuses jamais?" me demanda-t-il, complètement mystifié.

"Bien sûr que si", lançai-je. "Mais sans utiliser le mot 'désolée' sauf si je suis vraiment en train de m'excuser pour une chose horrible que j'aurais faite... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bizarre à ça?"

"Oh..." dit-il, faisant semblant de ne pas trouver ses mots. "Je ne sais pas... Tout?"

Je lui envoyai un coup de coude dans les côtes juste au moment où Peter Maroon arrivait en courant de la table des Serdaigle.

"Salut, Rosie!" dit-il, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour quelqu'un à qui j'avais lancé un sort pour que huit farfadets le suivent tout une matinée en chantant 'il est des nôtres'. Apparemment il avait trouvé un moyen de les faire disparaître. Dommage.

"Salut Peter", répondis-je d'un ton neutre. "Quoi de neuf?"

"J'étais juste en train de me demander, heu... J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre les cours du professeur Roberts et, bien, je sais que t'es très intelligente et tout ça", je regardai de l'autre côté de la table et Dom leva les yeux aux ciels, "alors je pensais que peut-être, si tu veux, tu serais d'accord pour heuu... m'apprendre?"

"Du tutorat?" demandai-je innocemment. Je n'allai pas lui laisser comprendre que je savais qu'il voyait ça comme un rendez-vous car je n'y serais certainement pas allée. Il acquiesça. "Bien sûr"

"Merci!" s'exclama-t-il et il essaya de m'enlacer. Al et Hugo mirent leurs bras devant moi pour qu'il ne puisse pas se pencher sur la table. Imperturbable, il reprit la parole. "A plus tard alors, à sept heures à la bibliothèque?"

Je hochai la tête et il s'en alla en se pavanant d'un air stupide. A ce moment, je ne pouvais plus me retenir de sourire comme une maniaque. "Merci, Al" lui dis-je, puis j'embrassai Hugo sur la joue. "Je ne voulais pas que ce gars bizarre me touche."

"Pas de problème, _Rosie_" dit Al, puis Scorpius et lui s'en allèrent. Ils imitèrent tous deux la façon de marcher de Peter et Dom recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler. Nous nous remîmes tous à rire.

"Pourquoi diable est-ce que t'as dit oui?" me demanda Lily.

"Parce que j'adore les potions et que c'est un élève."

"Alors, étant Rose Weasley, geek-extraordinaire, tu te devais de l'aider", plaisanta-t-elle et j'acquiesçai. "Mais, Rose, tu réalises bien que tu vas devoir passer au moins une heure avec lui tout à l'heure?"

Je grognai. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce détail.

* * *

Je sortis de mon dortoir pour aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était déjà sept heures cinq et j'essayai de retarder mon rendez-vous avec Peter. Mon sac était rempli de parchemins vierges, de plumes de rechange et de tous les livres de potions que j'avais qui n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque.

Je vis ma famille et Angie assis, encore, devant la cheminée et m'approchai d'eux. Peut être que l'un d'eux aurait besoin de mon aide pour une dissertation ou un autre devoir et je ne devrais pas aller voir Peter. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller passer l'heure à venir à le voir saliver comme un idiot en essayant de me draguer.

Pour être honnête, la chose la plus étrange à propos de tout ça était que ce genre de comportement, pour Rose Weasley, n'était _pas naturel_.

"Hey", les saluai-je tous et rejoignis Lily et Dominique, assises à la table, en train de faire un jeu d'échecs sorciers, que Lily était en train de perdre lamentablement. "Cavalier en B6", marmonnai-je et le cavalier blanc s'avança pour détruire la reine de Dom.

"Hé!" s'exclama Dom. "C'est pas juste!"

"Calme-toi, Dominique", je l'appelai par son prénom entier. "J'arrête de jouer."

"Bien", souffla-t-elle, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme si elle avait trouvé la solution d'un casse-tête impossible. "Roi en C4!"

Son roi se déplaça vers la tour de Lily et la réduisit en pièces. Lily gémit mais je dis immédiatement "fou en B5".

Le sourire de Dom disparut de son visage pour laisser place à une expression horrifiée, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit je déclarai paresseusement 'Echec et mat."

Je souris et entendis Fred glousser. "Bon sang, comment t'as fais ça, Rose Weasley?" me cria Dom et je pensai soudain qu'il vallait mieux pour moi que j'aille rejoindre Peter Maroon.

"Calmos, Dom" lui dis-je, en espérant qu'elle ne me tuerait pas. "C'est juste des échecs"

"J'étais en train de la _ratatiner_", cria-t-elle encore.

"Heuuu... Je devrais être à la bibliothèque... Peter m'attend..." bredouillai-je en me levant rapidement.

"Ouais, tu ferais mieux" lança Dom alors que je me dépêchai de sortir par le trou du portrait.

Bien sûr, Peter m'attendait devant la bibliothèque, en se balançant sur ses talons. Il ne m'avait pas remarquée, alors je respirai un grand coup en m'approchant de lui et dis "Hey Peter"

"Rosie!" dit-il, se tournant pour me regarder arriver. "Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas..."

"J'ai dû faire un rapide détour pour battre Dom aux échecs", lui dis-je, comme si cette situation avait été inévitable.

"Ok", dit-il, et il m'entraîna à travers les tables vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

J'allais m'asseoir à la table la plus proche de moi mais il continua à avancer et jeta son sac sur la table tout au fond de la pièce. Je haussai les sourcils mais le suivit quand même.

"Alors quand est-ce que tu as commencé à ne plus comprendre?" demandai-je, feuilletant mes notes en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Hmm... Quelque part vers le début", répondit-il, et il s'assit également mais décala sa chaise de sorte qu'il fût inutilement proche pour quelqu'un qui voulait apprendre.

"Bien", dis-je, en essayant de décider par où commencer.

Je me levai et m'avançai jusqu'à l'étagère la plus proche. Après environ deux minutes de recherches, je trouvai le livre que je cherchai entre '_Ensorcelez votre chemin vers la santé_' et '_Potions d'Amour_'. Je retournai à la table et m'assis, puis posai un parchemin devant moi.

J'écrivis une liste d'ingrédient sur le papier et commençai à rédiger une formule compliquée. Pour moi elle n'était pas compliquée, mais apparemment elle l'était pour Peter parce qu'il se pencha et tourna le papier pour mieux le voir.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"C'est-" commençai-je, mais je vis alors Scorpius entrer dans la bibliothèque et se diriger vers une table vide, tout en fixant d'un air concentré son exemplaire du '_Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_'. Il voulut s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais la manqua tellement il était plongé dans son livre, et tomba par terre.

J'éclatai de rire, pas délibérément, et Scorpius se retourna et me vit, puis rougit.

Attendez, il _rougit_? Scorpius Malefoy ne rougit pas.

Avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais, j'avais quitté ma chaise et marchai vers lui, suivie par Peter. Le regard de Scorpius me suivait alors que je m'approchai de lui, puis dévia sur ma main, que je lui tendais pour l'aider à se lever, et de nouveau sur mon visage.

"Pourquoi, merci... Rose", dit-il, et il me laissa l'aider.

"Tu travailles pour la potion?" demandai-je, en essayant de ne pas rire alors que je revoyais sa chute dans ma tête.

"Ouais", admit-il. " Il y a juste un truc que je n'arrive pas à saisir... et il y a une interro vendredi."

"Ah bon?" m'enquis-je, et il acquiesça. "Si tu veux, tu peux travailler avec nous".

Je m'indiquai ainsi qu'un Peter à l'air ennuyé. Je m'en fichais qu'il pense que c'était une sorte de rendez-vous bizarre, vraiment. Ça me rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et j'aurais volontiers invité _n'importe qui_ pour casser le silence.

_Même Scorpius Malefoy._

Pendant un moment, je pensai que Scorpius allait refuser, mais au lieu de cela il sourit et dit : "Merci".

Nous retournâmes tous à la table, Peter ayant l'air plus irrité que jamais. Cela ne me fit que plus sourire.

"Ok, alors on a aussi besoin d'un livre qui s'appelle '_Potions de base: niveau ASPIC_' ", déclarai-je.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la dernière rangée d'étagères de la bibliothèque, suivie de près par Peter. Scorpius resta assis, et me fit un geste paresseux de la main comme pour m'indiquer que ça lui allait de rester assis sans rien faire. Je scrutais les étagères en cherchant le bon livre, et quand je le vis je m'arrêtai soudainement. Peter me rentra dedans et je me tournai instinctivement pour lui lancer un regard.

Avant que j'aie pu me retourner il avait attrapé mes poignets et m'immobilisa entre lui et le mur de livres derrière moi.

"Dégage, Peter" dis-je calmement, mais ma voix tremblait un peu.

"Allez, Rosie", souffla-t-il, son visage près du mien. "Je mords pas"

Je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'un garçon (sans compter ma famille), _jamais_, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

_Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand Scorpius était aussi près de toi_, me dit une voix dans ma tête, que je forçai immédiatement à se taire.

"Peter", le mis-je en garde. "Bouge"

Il alors un sourire mauvais, un de ceux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir sur son visage - il avait l'air si gentil. L'instant d'après, il m'embrassait. Je serrai fermement mes lèvres, il n'était pas question que je l'embrasse, et luttai contre son emprise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" entendis-je demander une voix, et Peter me lâcha immédiatement et recula.

Scorpius apparut et je soupirai de soulagement. Cependant, ce soulagement ne dura qu'une seconde car je réalisai qu'il était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un; s'il avait fallu deviner, j'aurais parié sur Peter.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère, et même Peter se recula sous la force de son regard. Juste quand j'étais sure que j'allais devoir prendre la fuite pour avoir été le témoin d'un meurtre, Scorpius ferma ses yeux et respira profondément plusieurs fois.

"Dégage, Maroon", murmura-t-il. Sa voix, calme mais tremblante de rage refoulée, terrifia Peter, qui fit un bond de trois mètres avant de se précipiter hors de la bibliothèque - je pus entendre Madame Pince lui hurler de ralentir.

Dès que Peter fut hors de vue, je regardai Scorpius, il ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra les miens. Je vis son regard se radoucir, il me rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées et me prit dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

J'étais un peu choquée par son comportement. Si ça s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, si nous avions été à l'école à ce moment-là, tout ce serait passé différemment. J'étais sûre que, de un, il n'aurait probablement pas été d'accord pour travailler avec moi (enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup travaillé), et, de deux, il aurait probablement applaudi Peter et nous aurait laissés seuls.

Je hochai juste la tête et m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui aurait pu se passer une semaine plus tôt n'avait pas d'importance parce que cela ne s'était pas passé. Il était là maintenant et m'avait sauvée de ce que Peter s'apprêtait à faire, quoi que ce fût.

Après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles j'essayais de m'arrêter de pleurer et serrais Scorpius plus fort dans mes bras, il murmura calmement "Allez, Rosie, on va aller te chercher un peu de thé."

Je le relâchai et nous commençâmes à ranger les piles de livres et de papier sur notre table. Je soupirai bruyamment et dit une chose qui n'était absolument pas vraie.

"Tu sais, Malefoy, je ne vais pas si mal. Ça va aller, honnêtement, alors... vas-y."

Il secoua sa tête. "Hors de question, tu mens et tu le sais."

"Malefoy-"

"-Scorpius." Il y eut un silence entre nous durant lequel nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre. "Appelle-moi Scorpius, s'il te plait. Maintenant, viens" il prit mon sac et ma pile de livres, posant les siens sur les miens. "Tu as vraiment besoin de sucre."

Je soupirai et, alors que nous quittions la bibliothèque, je surpris son regard sur moi. Au lieu de se détourner ou de rougir comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, Scorpius s'approcha et prit ma main.

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je lui dis rapidement de ralentir. C'était _Scorpius Malefoy_, me rappelai-je à moi-même, probablement pour la millionième fois depuis que le trimestre avait commencé.

Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je m'entendis murmurer une pensée que je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas avoir.

_C'est Scorpius Malefoy. Et alors?_

_

* * *

_

**Oups... Désolée pour le retard... encore! J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Noël en attendant :) Et puis pour me faire pardonner, du rapprochement entre Scorpius et Rose héhé ;) (même si concrètement c'est pas moi qui décide de l'histoire... )  
**

**Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 3, et les autres, faites un effort pour ce chapitre-ci, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
**

**A la semaine prochaine, et d'ici-là, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont :D  
**


	5. Dispute en quelque sorte

Chapitre V: Dispute... en quelque sorte

Une tasse de thé chaud entre mes mains, contenant probablement sept huitièmes de sucre, Scorpius me raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il tenait mon coude mais marchai étrangement près de moi, presque comme s'il essayait de me protéger. Pour être honnête, j'aimais plutôt le fait qu'il me protège.

_Est-ce que c'était normal?_ Je secouai ma tête, incrédule face à mes pensées bizarres. Je ne tournais pas rond cette année. _Peut être aurais-je dû me faire soigner._ Je songeai un moment à cette idée.

J'essayai de dire à Scorpius qu'il était un Serpentard et que par conséquent il ne devrait pas être dans notre salle commune mais il m'interrompait à chaque fois.

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas-"

"-mais j'y suis alors c'est trop tard maintenant." Il haussa les sourcils comme pour me défier de protester une nouvelle fois. Il ne me faisait pas peur, alors je continuai, ignorant ses menaces.

"Écoute, ce serait peut être mieux que tu-"

"-Non, ce ne serait pas mieux." lança-t-il puis il me sourit légèrement, comme pour s'excuser.

"Peut être que je devrais..." Je me tournai vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles mais Scorpius agrippa fermement les épaules et me conduit à ma famille - l'énorme tas de roux devant la cheminée.

Tous les regards de la salle commune nous suivirent, mais personne n'arrêta de parler - il n'y eut pas de silence embarrassant. Enfin, de toute évidence c'était Scorpius qu'on regardait et pas moi, mais c'était quand même étrange après ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque.

_Ne pense pas à ça, Rose,_ me dis-je à moi même alors que nous atteignions l'autre bout de la pièce.

Scorpius m'indiqua le seul fauteuil libre près du feu d'une façon qui voulait dire que je _devais_ m'y asseoir pour ne pas recevoir plus de menaces. En poussant un soupir, j'acceptai et m'y laissai tomber alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol entre Lily et moi. Al et elle étaient en train de faire une partie particulièrement violente de bataille explosive. La dissertation à moitié terminée de Lily était posée par terre à côté d'elle - je savais que je devrais la finir pour elle plus tard.

"Salut", dit Scorpius à tout le monde, et Lily, réalisant cette anormalité, arrêta de jouer.

"Salut Scor", répondit Al, toujours concentré sur le jeu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il leva les bras en signe de triomphe. "Dans ta gueule, Lils!" Puis il remarqua son expression, "Q-Quoi? J'ai pas triché!"

Au lieu de répondre, Lily choisit de simplement fixer Scorpius pendant un moment avant de dire tout haut "Qu'est qu'au nom de Merlin est-ce qu'_il _fait là?"

Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Al, Angie, Dom et Hugo, se tourna pour voir de qui Lily parlait.

"Scorpius?"

"Que... c'est_ Malefoy_?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?"

Scorpius leva ses mains calmement et ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler. "Calmez-vous, _Merlin_, je suis juste là pour une minute. Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait votre salle commune." Il avait l'air complètement insensible à leur soudaine grossièreté.

"Rose, tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il ne devrait pas être là?" me demanda Dom, et je fus immédiatement sur la défensive.

"Bien sûr que si."

"Et bien, tu ne lui as pas suggéré que peut-être-"

"Si."

"Et il a répondu...?" commença-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un moment, en essayant de me rappeler ce qu'il m'avait dit quand nous étions dans les cuisines, en attendant mon thé. C'était probablement la seule chose que nous nous étions dit. " _'Je suis préfet en chef, alors je pense que je suis autorisé à voir la salle commune de Gryffondor.'_ "

Dom me regarda pendant un moment. "Même, Rose, _tu _n'aurais pas dû le laisser entrer. Tu est préfète en chef, tu te rapelles?"

"Oui, Dom, merci", lançai-je dans sa direction. Ses questions devenaient ennuyantes, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais été forcée à rester dans la salle commune au lieu d'aller à l'étage dans mon lit, dans lequel je voulais vraiment être à ce moment-là.

Je sirotai mon thé pour combler le silence entre nous. Dom me jeta u coup d'œil alors que je fixai ostensiblement le feu. Al et Scorpius commencèrent à parler de, je vous le donne en mille, quidditch.

Une fois que je commençai à sentir le thé dans ma tasse refroidir, je soupirai, attirant l'attention de Scorpius, qui était apparemment en train de débattre avec Al à propos de quelle était la meilleure équipe de quidditch.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rose? Tu as mal?" Il se rapprocha de moi, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun bleus sur mon visage.

Avant que je puisse répondre, Hugo m'interrompit: "Mal? Pourquoi est-ce que Rose aurait mal?"

"Hmm..." Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas qu'ils tabassent _tous_ Peter. Peut être seulement un ou deux d'entre eux. Je lançai un regard à Scorpius juste quand il se tournait et ouvrait sa bouche pour le leur dire.

Je sautai de mon fauteuil aussi vite que l'éclair, renversant mon thé sur le tapis, et sautai pratiquement sur Scorpius, le clouant sur le dos entre moi et le sol devant la cheminée. Quand ma peau toucha la sienne, ce fut comme si une décharge électrique passait entre nous. Le visage de Scorpius changea pour montrer une émotion que je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier avant qu'il ne retrouve son habituel masque d'impassibilité, celui qu'il avait devant n'importe qui. Heureusement, ma famille n'avait pas entendu mon halètement, mais Scorpius si. Il me sourit d'un air narquois avant d'essayer de se rasseoir. Je refusai de bouger un instant, me rapprochant de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille "N'envisage même pas de leur raconter, Scorpius Malefoy", puis me redressai, l'aidant à se rasseoir à côté de moi.

"Oups, désolée pour ça" gloussai-je, ce qui était très inhabituel de ma part, alors que ma famille me regardait avec curiosité.

Scorpius toussa d'un air gêné, "Ça - Ça va."

Je regardai le feu, évitant les regards de ma famille. Au bout d'environ trois secondes, j'en eus assez. "T'sais, peut-être que maintenant, ce serait le bon moment pour toi de partir", lui dis-je et, à mon soulagement, il acquiesça.

"C'est presque le couvre-feu de toute façon", approuva-t-il. "A demain tout le monde."

Alors que Scorpius se levait pour s'en aller, au lieu de dire 'bonne nuit' comme les autres, je restai silencieuse. Je remarquai que Scorpius m'ignorait, il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux et ne s'adressait plus directement à moi.

Il traversa la salle commune, suivi par de nombreux regards. Juste avant d'entrer dans le trou du portrait, il se tourna et s'adressa à Al par dessus son épaule.

"Et les Harpies de Holyhead battent _toujours_ les Canons de Chudley", puis il disparut alors que le portrait se refermait.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine, je remarquais Scorpius dans les couloirs entre les classes ou quittant la Grande Salle après un repas. Il avait toujours l'air de se dépêcher lorsqu'il me croisait, et ne s'arrêtait jamais pour me dire bonjour - en fait, je commençai à croire qu'il m'évitait.

Et j'avais de bonnes raisons de le croire.

La dernière fois que j'avais essayé de lui parler, à propos des rondes des préfets, était mardi, la veille, entre les soins aux créatures magiques et la botanique - il m'avait sans aucun doute possible évitée.

"Scorpius, hé... Scorpius!" lui avais-je crié, rentrant accidentellement dans un seconde année alors que je me précipitais dans le couloir bondé en essayant d'attraper ma proie. Il avait continué à marché, peut-être même encore plus vite. "Hé, Malefoy!"

Je lui avait pratiquement hurlé dessus, et quelques personnes se retournèrent pour me regarder, mais il accéléra, poussant un groupe de quatre ou cinq premières années, qui tombèrent tous au sol et sur lequel butèrent rapidement un autre groupe, beaucoup plus nombreux, de quatrièmes années.

Étant la préfète en chef enthousiaste, de bon conseil, serviable et respectueuse des règles que je suis, j'abandonnai mon jeu de_ 'est-ce-que-je-vais-attraper-Scorpius-Malefoy-aujourd'hui'_ et m'arrêtai pour les aider à se relever et réparer leurs livres, sacs et/ou lunettes.

Le vendredi après-midi, je m'assis, déterminée, en défense contre les forces du mal, avec Angie et Alice. J'en avais assez qu'il soit si évasif. Alice s'assit à côté de moi tandis qu'Angie balançait son sac sur son propre bureau, qu'elle partageait avec Rich, avant de revenir s'asseoir sur ma table.

"Hé!" protestai-je, juste au moment où Scorpius entrait dans la classe, bavardant joyeusement avec Al et quelques autres filles de Gryffondor avec qui je partageais mon dortoir. Alice, Angie et moi les regardâmes silencieusement depuis l'autre bout de la salle. L'une d'elle, Laura Retham, avait de longs, magnifiques cheveux blonds qui tombaient juste en dessous de ses épaules, mis en valeur par ses yeux bleus éclatants. Bref, elle avait l'air, et bien... canon.

Ça me rendait malade.

Son amie, Debbie Hastings, était aussi jolie qu'elle avec ses cheveux marron-chocolat, parfaitement bouclés et assortis à ses yeux marron. Elle rit à une chose qu'Al avait dite, qui n'était probablement pas drôle car Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et Al, après avoir eu l'air un peu perdu, lui sourit en ayant l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

J'entendis un bruit de dégoût derrière moi et me retournai, m'attendant à voir Angie dans l'une de ses périodes 'la vie amoureuse des ados me donne la gerbe', mais je fus surprise de voir Alice qui, pour une fois, n'était pas polie et souriante.

"Whoa, Alice..." Je m'éloignai d'elle pour plaisanter. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Je crus qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre pendant un moment, mais elle se détourna des autres et se mit nous parler, à Angie et moi, avec emphase : "Elles sont juste... C'est comme si cette école leur appartenait. Comme si elles avaient le droit de faire tout ce qu'elles veulent. Ben vous savez quoi? C'est pas le cas. Elles ne sont même pas un tout petit peu intéressantes." La plume dans sa main se brisa et Angie et moi échangeâmes un regard terrifié. "Alors peut-être qu'elles sont jolies mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont _intéressantes_. Je veux dire, on connaît leurs vraies personnalités - on partage le même dortoir depuis des années, et tout ce qui leur importe, c'est le maquillage, les mecs et - et _encore les mecs_."

Elle mit fin à son explosion passagère juste quand le professeur entra dans la classe et dit à tout le monde d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Le professeur Epps était un jeune homme, petit et qui s'habillait toujours en jean et en t-shirt large. Malgré sa petite taille, presque toutes les filles de l'école bavaient sur lui - il avait l'air d'appartenir à un club de dieux, avec Zeus et tout ça.

Alors que les élèves retournaient à leur place, les bavardages continuèrent un peu. Même _moi_ ,je continuai à parler avec Angie et Alice.

"Je suis d'accord", indiquai-je à Alice d'une voix imprégnée d'un peu plus de colère que la normale, et nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux pour regarder les filles de notre dortoir flirter ostensiblement avec Scorpius et Al.

"D-D'accord..." Angie semblait perdue. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, toutes les deux?"

"Rien", lançâmes-nous toutes deux à l'unisson, puis nous nous excusâmes en même temps. "Désolée, Angie."

Elle sembla satisfaites de nos excuses et retourna à sa table alors que le professeur Epps frappait dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence.

"Ok, bienvenue tout le monde. Maintenant, étant donné que c'est la première semaine du trimestre, j'ai décidé que ce serait amusant de vous mélanger un peu" Tout le monde gémit d'agacement. "Debbie, échange avec Angie-" (Angie avait l'air désespéré de se retrouver en binôme avec Laura et se plaignit tout le long du discours du professeur Epps) " - et enfin, Alice peut s'asseoir avec Albus, ce qui laisse M. Malefoy et Miss Weasley."

"Typique..." marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Le professeur Epps nous sourit puis se retourna vers le tableau, secouant sa baguette de telle sorte que le nom du sort apparut sur le tableau - '_Protego_.' Nous avions appris ce sort en troisième année (je l'avais appris en première), mais on nous dit que ce cours était un '_entraînement_'. Nous devions nous exercer à lancer le sort sur notre partenaire, l'un lançant des sorts aléatoires (du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas Impardonnables ou laissaient des séquelles), pendant que l'autre essayait de les bloquer.

"Tu veux commencer à _protego-ter_ ou tu veux que je commence?" demandai-je gentiment à Scorpius; quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas enclin à me parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Scorpius grommela juste vers moi. "Ok... Je commence. J'ai une liste de différents sorts, si tu veux les essayer aussi, ou juste ... juste - allô?"

Scorpius, m'ignorant complètement, se dirigeait vers le fond de la classe, où il y avait juste assez de place pour que nous puissions nous entraîner entre les autres paires, ne s'embêtant même pas à faire semblant de m'écouter. Ma colère refit surface et explosa. "Allô?" hurlai-je, heureusement les autres étaient trop occupés à rire ou à crier pour le remarquer. Scorpius continua de marcher mais je savais qu'il avait entendu comme j'avais vu son corps se tendre légèrement. "Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi? Tu penses que tu peux ignorer les gens quand tu veux? Tu ne peux pas choisir à qui tu parles et tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de te parler! Est-ce qu'honnêtement, tu penses que tu es la meilleure chose sur terre? Répond moi honnêtement parce que je ne sais plus, Malefoy!"

Il me regarda en penchant la tête, à seulement quelque centimètres de mon visage. "C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Weasley? Que je me crois trop important pour te parler?"

"C'est ce que tu crois?"

"Je ne sais pas, est-ce que je le suis?"

"Écoute, c'est toi qui m'ignore depuis des jours!"

"Quoi? N'importe quoi!"

"Ben alors parle-moi, Scorpius." soufflai-je. Son visage se radoucit immédiatement.

"Je suis désolé."

Je ne suis pas complètement sure mais je suis _presque sure _que je suis restée là, à le fixer, pendant au moins cinquante secondes. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'excuse, je m'attendais à plus de protestations. Et, pour être honnête, j'avais vraiment besoin de crier sur quelqu'un à ce moment.

"Hm... Rose?" Scorpius secoua ses mans devant mon visage et je retournai à la réalité.

"Désolée, je - j'ai eu un bug. Viens," je le tirai par le bras, et c'était exactement comme avant, à la bibliothèque - nous étions de nouveau amis. "On devrait quand même s'entraîner _un peu_."

Il gémit. "Vraiment?"

Je répondis en riant, "Vraiment."

A la fin de la leçon, quand la cloche sonna pour indiquer la fin de la journée, la moitié des gens de notre classe avait soit un sourcil coloré, soit des nuages qui les suivaient partout en pleuvant. Scorpius et moi n'avions pas réussi à percer les défenses de l'autre, pas même une fois. C'était étrange, vraiment. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si doué en DCFM. Je ne l'admettrais jamais devant lui mais il était probablement meilleur que moi.

Nous sortîmes de notre dernier cours de la semaine en riant ensemble et en se souriant. Je vis Alice et Al parler joyeusement. Quand Alice laissa tomber ses livres, Al se précipita pour les lui ramasser. Il les lui tendit et ils rougirent tous les deux. Je me tournai vers Scorpius alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle et nous nous mîmes à rire.

"Alice et Al?" me demanda-t-il et nous essayâmes de nous frayer un chemin parmi la foule du couloir de sortilèges. "Vraiment?"

"Quel est le problème? Ils feraient un beau couple."

"Mais Al? _Al_ dans une relation avec une fille?"

"Al peut être vraiment gentil quand il le veut. Ce petit numéro qu'il joue ne marche pas sur moi. Il peut être agréable, gentil et attentionné, il ne veut juste pas le montrer. Je pense qu'une vraie relation lui ferait du bien."

Scorpius réfléchit à ce que je venais de dire puis me lança un petit sourire narquois. "Qui aurait cru que Rose Weasley avait un côté sensible?" me taquina-t-il.

"Qui aurait cru que Scorpius Malefoy en avait un?" contrai-je, ce qui le fit rire.

"Eh, je proteste. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas juger quelqu'un par sa famille?"

"Bah, dans mon cas, j'ai à m'occuper de beaucoup trop de famille pour même réussir à déterminer qui je suis", soupirai-je. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant une minute, la foule avançant avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Puis mes pieds passèrent à travers la marche branlante, _encore_. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'on ne l'avait pas encore réparée. Combien de fois l'avais-je oubliée cette semaine? Je me forçai silencieusement à ne pas répondre à cette question.

Scorpius m'aida à me relever, en gloussant de ma maladresse et de ce qu'il aimait appeler mon manque de perception.

"Peut-être que tu devrais te concentrer sur toi-même, alors?" suggéra-t-il. "Concentre toi sur ce que _tu_ veux, et pas ce que les autres veulent."

"Et si c'était la même chose?" demandai-je, à la recherche d'une réponse, alors qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds.

"C'est le cas?"

Je soupirai. "Probablement pas."

"Voilà ta réponse, alors." me dit-il, et je me demandai comment il savait que j'avais des rêves secrets que je n'envisagerais même _jamais_ de dire à ma famille.

En fait, je m'amusais bien et ressentis un inexplicable agacement monter en moi quand j'entendis Angie me crier de ralentir.

Je l'ignorai, ce qui ne me ressemblait _définitivement _pas (surtout avec Angie - elle était la plus proche amie que j'avais dans le monde entier), mais elle nous rattrapa rapidement, comme je savais qu'elle le ferait, quand Scorpius et moi arrivions en bas du grand escalier.

Haletante, elle m'interrogea, "Roo, tu ne m'as pas entendue crier?"

"Hmm," en l'espace d'une seconde, pendant qu'Angie reprenait son souffle, je décidai de ce que je devais faire. Je lui mentis pour la première fois en sept années. "Non, désolée, Ang. J'imagine que je suis en train de devenir sourde."

"T'inquiète", me dit-elle. "Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs aujourd'hui. L'effet vendredi." Puis elle se redressa et nous regarda attentivement. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Scorpius et moi bondîmes littéralement pour nous écarter l'un de l'autre, puis, marmonnant rapidement quelque chose à propos de vouloir retrouver Al, il disparut dans la foule qui entrait à présent dans la Grande Salle.

Angie me regarda d'un air curieux pendant une minute, nous plongeant dans le silence. Finalement, je ne pus plus le supporter et lui demanda "Quoi? On était juste en train de parler des prochaines heures de rondes."

Angie eut l'air soulagée. "Ah, vrai. Désolée de ma bizarrerie."

_Maintenant je devais me rappeler de vraiment parler à Scorpius des prochaines heures de rondes._

Je baissai ma tête honteusement. "Désolée de t'avoir ignorée. Tu savais que je mentais, hein?"

Elle sourit alors qu'Alice nous rejoignait. "Totalement."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Je meurs de faim" demanda Alice, anormalement joyeuse, même venant d'elle.

Angie ne perdit pas une seconde. "Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?" la questionna-t-elle alors que nous nous asseyions à la table de Gryffondor avec Dom, Lucy, Lily et Hugo.

"Rien". Alice rayonnait, puis je remarquai son regard glisser vers Al et son sourire s'élargit.

"C'est ça", lui chuchotai-je sarcastiquement avant de mordre dans mon pain alors qu'Al nous rejoignait.

"Alors, Gryffondors, prêts pour les essais de Quidditch demain?"

Je recrachai immédiatement mon bout de pain, arrachant un cri de dégoût à Lucy.

_Merde_, jurai-je intérieurement. J'avais complètement oublié les essais de quidditch auquel Al voulait que j'assiste, faisant déjà partie de l'équipe. _Al me l'avait même rappelé spécifiquement._

J'espérais juste que je m'en rappellerais le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Désolée du retard! (j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que dire ça à chaque chapitre...)**

**Nan mais vous savez ce que c'est, les fêtes, la famille, le nouvel an, et la rentrée maintenant... J'ai des bacs blancs la semaine prochaine, et plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, donc je ne vous garantis pas que je posterai le chapitre 6 en temps et en heure, même si j'essaierai, promis :)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre 4!**

**Oh, et bonne année :)**


	6. Le quidditch peut s'avérer violent 1

Chapitre VI: Le quidditch peut s'avérer violent... (partie 1)

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin", grommelai-je entre deux respirations alors que je me précipitais vers le Hall d'entrée le samedi matin, trébuchant sur mes lacets défaits toutes les cinq secondes.

Apparemment, Dom avait décidé que ce serait plus amusant de ne _pas_ me réveiller quand elle s'était levée et m'avait laissée dormir. Et j'allais définitivement la tuer. Juste après avoir supplié Al de ne pas me tuer.

D'accord, Al m'_avait_ rappelé, à_ moi_ spécifiquement, que je ne devais pas être en retard.

_Mais tout le monde n'était pas parfait, hein?_ Je discutai avec moi-même avant de prendre un virage à toute vitesse et de me ramasser la tête la première.

Je frottai mon front et essayai de chasser les larmes de douleur qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Ça avait fait mal, et j'étais encore plus en retard qu'avant. Je me relevai rapidement, balançant mon Éclair Exclusif par dessus mon épaule, et rentrai directement dans quelqu'un qui se dépêchait dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

"Sérieusement!" marmonna la personne, clairement agacée, alors que j'essayai de dégager les cheveux tombés devant mon visage. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce château qui regarde où -"

Je clarifiai ma vision assez rapidement pour voir Scorpius relever la tête et remarquer que c'était moi qui m'étais cognée à lui.

"-Rose?" demanda-t-il, souriant et débarrassé de toute trace de mauvaise humeur.

_D'accord_, me dis-je à moi-même, remarquant l'apparence de Scorpius. Il était incroyablement canon, debout dans la lumière du soleil, passant sa main dans ses cheveux (probablement un tic hérité de Al), et ses cheveux balayant son front et son œil gauche,_ apparemment certaines personnes étaient parfaites_.

_Reprends-toi, Rose_, me criai-je pratiquement, me rappelant que Scoripus attendait une réponse.

"Oui, c'est moi,_ génie_" lui dis-je sarcastiquement. "Qui d'autre a cette couleur de cheveux?"

Cela le fit rire, et ce son fit fondre toute la colère que je ressentais envers moi-même, Dom et Al. Pour retarder mon arrivée au stade de quidditch, donc pour retarder le moment où je serai traitée de tous les noms par Al en français, je demandai "En fait, t'as demandé à McGonagall pour le bal? J'ai oublié."

"T'as parlé de Peter à ta famille?" répliqua-t-il, son visage dépeignant un sérieux contre lequel je n'aurais pas argumenté en temps normal.

"Non, et je n'envisage pas de le faire."

"Rose" soupira-t-il, agacé et frustré, et il s'appuya sur le mur près de lui. "Tu _dois _le leur dire, parce que Peter mérite que tout le monde le haïsse et, plus important, il mérite d'être battu jusqu'à l'état de poulpe par le plus de gens possible."

Je soupirai, en l'ignorant. Tout bien réfléchi, je préférais aller aux essais de quidditch. "T'as fini, Scorpius, parce que là, je devrais être autre part."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es _toujours _pressée?" me taquina-t-il et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer de nouveau lorqu'il me sourit.

_Scorpius Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy,_ me rappelai-je intérieurement.

"Je ne le suis pas", rétorquai-je, en regardant par dessus ses épaules. "Je suis juste vraiment, _vraiment_ en retard pour les essais de Quidditch."

"A quel point?" s'enquit-il, curieux.

"Disons," je tournai ma tête pour regarder son visage, "que si tu ne bouges pas de là, je vais probablement me retrouver transformée en graines de Mandragore."

"Ça existe?"

"Ouais, c'est des petites graines rose et violettes que tu mets dans l'eau et qui se dissolvent, et qui font que quand tu arroses les Mandragores elle poussent beaucoup plus vite et -" je réalisai que j'avais complètement changé de sujet "et laisse tomber. Bref, je suis _très_ en retard."

"Oh." Scorpius me souriait. "_Ça_, j'étais au courant."

"T'étais au courant?"

"Ouaip..." répondit-il rapidement. "Tout le monde est là-bas à t'attendre pour commencer les essais. Al _pète un cable_." Je le regardai avec insistance, mais il ne le réalisa pas. "C'est assez drôle, d'ailleurs", rit-il.

Je le frappai au front, ce qui eut l'air de le choquer. "Et tu as quand même commencé à me parler de graines de Mandragore?" fulminai-je.

"Désolé, c'était pas le moment?" Scorpius avait l'air perdu et innocent mais je le connaissais. Je lâchai un soupir dramatique qui voulait dire '_les-mecs-sont-sérieusement-idiots_' avant de le contourner et de continuer mon chemin dans le couloir.

"Oh, et Weasley" appela Scorpius, et je me retournai sur mes talons pour le regarder alors qu'il me mettait encore plus en retard. "J'ai parlé à McGonagall du bal et elle est pour à fond. Elle dit que la soirée avant les vacances de Noël serait parfaite. On pourra l'afficher dans les salles communes plus tard pendant les rondes."

"On doit en faire plus tard?" m'enquis-je.

"Heeu, ouais" répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

"Quand est-ce que t'allais me le dire?" lui demandai-je, en élevant légèrement la voix. Je ne m'entraînais pas assez au quidditch et j'avais déjà du retard dans mes devoirs (façon Rose Weasley, hein.) "J'aurais pu avoir un rencard ou plein de devoirs."

"Whoa, du calme, Rose. J'allais te le dire _maintenant_. Et, un rencard?" demanda-il. J'acquiesçai.

La seule réponse que j'eus fut un gloussement alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Je me retournai et, me rappelant ce que j'étais censée faire, sprintai hors du château vers le terrain de quidditch, dépassant les personnes qui marchaient tranquillement pour aller regarder les essais comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps. _Merlin, comme je les enviais à cet instant._

Il faisait beau et chaud ce jour là, pas vraiment le meilleur temps pour le quidditch parce que le soleil avait tendance à rapidement nous éblouir mais c'était pratique quand la lumière se reflétait dans le vif d'or. J'espérais que ça n'allait pas trop se réchauffer parce que je n'avais rien pris à boire; je risquais de me déshydrater.

Je ralentis pour trottiner quand j'aperçus le terrain de quidditch et me retrouvai coincée derrière un groupe de gens qui y allaient doucement. Avec la chance qui me caractérise, je me retrouvai à marcher incroyablement lentement juste derrière Laura Retham, Debbie Hastings et quelques autres filles pour qui j'éprouvai une grande antipathie.

"Super", marmonnai-je, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Laura se retourna et, me voyant là seule, sourit beaucoup trop gentiment. "Hey, Rose, tu veux venir avec nous?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non merci, Laura." lui dis-je, mais elle m'attira quand même dans son groupe et je fus forcée de marcher encore plus lentement qu'avant.

Scorpius nous dépassa rapidement, allant du château au terrain de quidditch, et de toute évidence il venait d'aller y chercher ses lunettes de soleil et une bouteille d'eau aux cuisines. Je lui lançai un regard qui appelait clairement à l'aide mais il m'adressa juste un sourire satisfait et me fit signe avant d'accélérer et de me lancer "T'es pas en retard, Rosie?"

Je rougis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans la seconde qui suivit les autres filles s'étaient tournées vers moi pour me regarder et Scorpius était parti.

"Tu parles à _Scorpius Malefoy_?"

"Oh, mon dieu, il t'a _parlé_!"

"Vous avez entendu? Il l'a appelée _Rosie_!"

"Du calme, du calme" j'essayai de calmer leur comportement immature envers les mecs. "Ce n'est pas _si_ miraculeux."

C'était assez étrange; c'étaient elles qui étaient fréquemment en compagnie de garçons (pour dire ça poliment), alors que je n'étais... d'accord, je n'étais _jamais_ dans _ce _genre de compagnie avec les garçons, mais j'étais celle qui ne me comportait pas comme si j'avais cinq ans quand on en parlait.

Laura fut la première à former une phrase cohérente et à me répondre. "Mais c'est Scorpius _Malefoy_. Il est... il est tellement _sexy_."

"Hm, hm, et même si j'apprécie ça chez une personne" marmonnai-je rapidement, "je préfèrerais sortir avec quelqu'un qui est aussi gentil, attentionné, drôle et tout ça."

Laura m'accorda un regard vide pendant un moment. "Vraiment? Mais c'est tellement ennuyant!"

J'haussai les épaules. "Bref, Malefoy _est_ dans le vrai - je _suis_ en retard, excuse moi."

Et sur ce, je m'échappai rapidement de leur bras intercroisés et courus aussi vite que je le pouvais vers le terrain de quidditch.

Je continuai à courir jusqu'à quelques mètres de ma destination, où je m'arrêtai, sans aucune grâce, devant ma famille et mes amis qui avaient formé un (pathétique-semblant-de) cercle au milieu du terrain.

Alice, Scorpius et Al parlaient de, eh bien... Quidditch (est-ce-que ces mecs parlent d'autre chose, des fois?). Angie essayait d'attirer l'attention de Lucy et Molly qui se disputaient à propos de la longueur de la jupe de Lucy, Hugo se tenait à l'écart du groupe et lisait un livre défoncé en essayant de ne pas se faire frapper par Fred, Louis et Roxanne, qui jouaient à '_un-Weasley-au-milieu_', dans lequel Fred se faisait bousculer entre les deux autres plutôt violemment alors qu'ils essayaient de le mettre à terre.

Je glissai sur la boue entre Al et Alice; il avait plu la nuit précédente, et trébuchai sur mes propres pieds. Alors que je sentais mon balai s'envoler de mes mains, j'essayai de me préparer à l'impact avec le sol (pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, grâce au stupide, regardez-comme-je-suis-cool-comme-capitaine-de-quidditch Albus Potter) et fermai mes yeux.

Je ne me cognai pas au sol, cependant, car deux bras musclés m'attrapèrent la taille et le cou et me rapprochèrent du corps auquel ils étaient attachés, me relevant dans une position presque verticale.

Je levai la tête et vis Scorpius à quelques centimètres de moi, me serrant contre lui et regardant, l'air inquiet, mon visage (qui était maintenant recouvert de taches de boue).

Il murmura: "Merlin, Rose, fais gaffe."

Je toussai, ma tête tourna quand je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, "Merci, Scorpius. Ça aurait pu faire mal."

"Tu crois?" me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, en gloussant.

Je sentis le sourire sur mon visage disparaître rapidement alors que trois personnes décidaient de commenter mon arrivée en même temps.

"Te voilà, Rose!"

"Oh, Merlin, ça va?"

Et enfin, mon préféré, Al déclara d'un air irrité: "Tu es en retard."

Je me tournai pour regarder Albus en même temps que Scorpius. Puis je regardai Alice: "Occupe-toi de lui", soufflai-je, et elle rit avant de traîner Al vers le bord du terrain, en discutant apparemment des arrangement pour les essais des gardiens alors qu'elle montrait du doigt les trois buts à l'opposé du terrain.

Je me tournai vers les autres: "Désolée d'être en retard."

"T'inquiète, Rose, Al était occupé. Je crois vraiment qu'il fait semblant d'être énerve pour montrer qu'il s'occupe de son équipe de quidditch", me dit Dom, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pas autant qu'il s'occupe d'Alice", chuchota Scorpius dans mon oreille, et je sentis mon estomac faire un soubresaut alors que j'explosai de rire avec lui. Plus loin, avec un timing parfait, Alice avait décidé de discrètement toucher le bras d'Al après avoir ri à une de ses blagues. Al avait été si choqué qu'il s'était littéralement figé pendant trois secondes avant de trébucher d'hébètement. Habituellement, il était très, très sûr de lui avec les filles et ne perdait jamais ses moyens alors le voir rougir et bégayer était très impressionnant de la part d'Alice.

Les autres nous regardaient alors que nos rires redoublèrent quand Alice plaça doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser.

Dom et Angie échangèrent ce que je pensais être un regard de confusion alors que je perdis encore l'équilibre, trébuchai sur le pied de Scorpius, et nous fis tomber tous les deux au sol.

Nous nous écrasâmes dans la boue en éclaboussant tout autour de nous, moi sur Scorpius, et cognâmes nos têtes, toujours en riant.

Mes cheveux s'échappèrent de mon chignon et s'étalèrent dans la boue au sol, et sur le visage de Scorpius qui dut recracher des cheveux roux de sa bouche alors qu'il riait toujours. Sans compter que ses vêtements étaient complètement ruinés. _Mauvais jour pour porter du blanc, Scorpius_, pensais-je alors que j'observais son jean et son t-shirt blanc tout simple.

"Hé!" nous hurla Al à tous. "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait relever ces deux-là avant que je doive personnellement leur jeter un sort pour qu'on puisse commencer les essais?"

Je réussis à me remettre sur mes pieds sans trébucher de nouveau dans la boue, et aida Scorpius à se relever. Hugo et Dom rejoignirent Al alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers les gradins pour regarder, me laissant seule avec Scorpius. Enfin, nous étions sur un terrain de quidditch avec des spectateurs mais ils regardaient tous Al à ce moment, alors qu'il commençait les essais.

"Merci, Rose", marmonna Scorpius, puis il me regarda. "Heu, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ressembles à rien."

Je frappai son bras. "Hé, toi non plus, tu sais."

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux boueux. "Ouais, je sais."

"Au moins tu peux aller prendre une douche", lui dis-je, envieuse. "Je dois rester jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un gardien et deux batteurs. Ça va durer _des heures_."

"Partir?" demanda Scorpius. "Je ne crois pas, Rosie, je reste regarder les essais."

"Au cas où je me ramasse encore, je suppose. Sérieusement, c'est pour m'empêcher de me blesser ou pour t'amuser?" le questionnai-je alors que ses yeux suivaient quelqu'un par dessus mon épaule.

"Aucun des deux", souffla-t-il et je me retournai, suivant son regard qui était fixé sur Peter Maroon. Je me tendis alors que Peter se tournait vers nous en approchant des gradins. Il souriait et riait avec ses amis comme s'il ne m'avait rien fait. Je détestais ça.

Il nous dépassa et je laissai échapper l'air que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. Scorpius serra mon épaule, me souris d'un air rassurant et alla rejoindre les gradins pour regarder nos essais.

Je me dirigeai vers Al, extirpant mon Eclair Exclusif de la boue alors que je passais à côté, et me plaçai à côté de lui alors qu'il finissait son discours à ceux qui voulaient passer les essais.

"Ok, je pense qu'on peut commencer par les essais de gardiens, comme ça on pourra passer directement aux batteurs après." Tout le monde acquiesça. "D'accord, alors, ceux qui sont là pour les postes de batteurs, attendez votre tour sur les bancs à côté des vestiaires et ceux qui sont là pour le poste de gardien peuvent s'aligner par là."

Tout le monde obéit; une partie de ceux sur le terrain qui n'étaient pas déjà dans l'équipe de quidditch alla s'asseoir sur les bancs tandis que les autres faisaient une ligne devant Al.

Le premier candidat était Rich Everton. Il avait l'air, pour une fois, d'être sur le point d'être malade mais attrapa son Nimbus 2020 avec détermination, nous suivit et se dirigea vers les buts. Je volai en cercle à l'écart, surveillant les autres qui attendaient de passer, comme Al m'avait dit de faire pour d'autres essais alors qu'il allait, avec Dom et Hugo, tester les capacités sportives de Rich.

Je crus que Dom, qui tira la première, allait marquer, alors que son tir sifflait à travers l'air, mais Rich, avec une vitesse que l'on pourrait comparer à celle d'Olivier Dubois, se jeta en avant et attrapa la balle d'une main devant le but de gauche.

"Whoa", soufflai-je, perdant presque l'équilibre sur mon balai alors que je me penchais pour écouter ce qu'Al disait. L'absence de vent faisait que je pouvais l'entendre sans risquer de tomber et de mourir aussi je décidai, assez rapidement, que je resterais assise comme il faut.

"Bien joué, Rich. C'était très bien. Continue, Dom." ajouta-t-il, rappelant Dom de l'autre côté du terrain alors qu'elle revenait vers les buts, un autre souaffle dans les mains en ayant l'air ennuyée que son 'tir spécial' ait échoué.

"Bordel, il est doué", me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi et volait jusqu'aux buts.

Rich arrêta facilement les quatre autres tirs, deux de Dom et deux de Hugo. Le gardien suivant, Lenny Bayard, était un Cinquième année qui arrêta trois tirs sur cinq. Après lui passèrent Amelia Smith, puis Danny Roy et Denise Lead, et tous les trois n'arrêtèrent que deux tirs, et enfin, Luke Howards en arrêta quatre, laissant passer le cinquième de justesse alors qu'il perdit le contrôle de son balai en descendant en spirales pour attraper le souaffle avant qu'il entre dans le but de droite.

Des applaudissements et encouragements bruyants venaient des gradins qui s'étaient remplis peu à peu de spectateurs. Les batteurs de l'année précédente avaient été les meilleurs depuis Fred et George Weasley. C'étaient deux gars qui s'appelaient William Forsyth et Ben Atkinson, mais ils avaient terminé Poudlard l'année dernière (en partant trois semaines avant la fin du trimestre pour devenir batteurs pour les Catapultes de Caerphilly et les Faucons de Falmouth).

Rich fut désigné comme le nouveau gardien de notre équipe et me rejoignit, plus haut que les autres, alors qu'Al allait tester les batteurs qui commençaient à stresser maintenant que c'était leur tour de nous montrer pourquoi ils devraient entrer dans l'équipe.

"Hé, Rose", Rich rayonnait alors qu'il s'arrêta à mon niveau. "Tu m'as vu?"

Je ris. "Bien sûr que je t'ai vu, t'étais excellent. T'as carrément mis Dom sur la touche."

"Vraiment?" Il eut l'air surpris. J'acquiesçai - Dom était probablement la meilleure poursuiveuse de Poudlard, mais il ne fallait pas le dire à Al, comme il pensait que c'était lui. "Voilà les batteurs, je ferais mieux d'aller aux buts."

Rich souriait alors qu'il volait pour la première fois vers sa nouvelle place de gardien et j'attendis patiemment dans les airs au milieu du terrain qu'Al décide quoi faire pour la suite des essais.

Il commença par leur demander à tous de faire un tour de terrain aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, et la première moitié arrivée continuerait les essais. Cela pouvait semblait sévère comme test mais il y avait tellement de participants, de la première à la septième année, que c'était nécessaire. De plus, comme Al l'expliqua à tout le monde après coup, si les batteurs n'étaient pas assez rapides leur coéquipier pouvait être frappé par un cognard avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'atteindre.

La moitié qui fut sélectionnée comportait une quinzaine de personnes. Al me demanda de les diviser en deux alors qu'il allait informer Rich de ce qui se passerait dans la suite des essais.

Je volai vers eux et les organisai pour que chaque personne ait un coéquipier et une batte dans la main. Quand j'atteignis la dernière paire et prit finalement conscience de qui c'étaient, je fus choquée de voir des cheveux roux familiers.

"Lily?" demandai-je, et elle leva sa tête pour regarder vers moi, et non plus vers le sol comme elle le faisait juste avant.

"Hey, Rose" répondit-elle, trop verte pour être normale.

"Nerveuse, Lils?"

Elle me sourit faiblement et admit : "Un peu."

"T'inquiète", lui dis-je en lui tendant une batte. "Tu vas être géniale."

Les batteurs s'affrontèrent deux contre deux, un groupe devait défendre Dom et l'autre Hugo.

La plus grande surprise fut quand Lily, ayant remarqué un cognard que son partenaire n'avait pas vu, prit un virage en épingle, s'élança vers Hugo et s'interposa entre lui et le cognard, en l'espace d'environ trois secondes. Non seulement ça, mais elle frappa le cognard avec tellement de force qu'il atteignit presque les buts opposés. Le gars avec qui elle faisait équipe, Sam Nelson, un sixième année, réussit à le frapper vers Dom et à passer le souaffle à Hugo alors qu'il approchait des buts, ce qui résulta en Hugo marquant Rich, le souaffle manquant ses doigts de quelques millimètres - le premier but marqué contre lui depuis qu'il était devenu notre gardien.

A la fin des essais, Lily et Sam furent annoncés comme étant les nouveaux batteurs; tous deux pouvaient frapper les balles assez fort et cela, combiné à la vitesse de Lily, les capacités de passe de Sam et son abilité à se placer aux bons endroits du terrain, était exactement ce qu'Al avait recherché.

* * *

**_Point de vue de Scorpius_**

Je m'assis sur un des bancs vers l'avant des gradins pour pouvoir regarder les essais sans être gêné par la tête de quelqu'un.

Ça allait être intéressant de voir comment se déroulaient les essais de Gryffondor; les essais de Serpentard consistaient généralement juste à qui peut frapper le plus de gens avec sa batte ou qui a le balai le plus cher. Je crois que je préférais la méthode Gryffondor, mais je ne l'aurais jamais admis.

_Enfin, peut-être à Rose_, pensai-je et, même si je le regrettai immédiatement, je savais que c'était vrai. _Merlin, cette fille pourrait m'extorquer n'importe quelle information si elle le voulait, qu'importe ce que c'était. Je lui dirais même probablement mes secrets les plus sombres si elle me le demandait_. Et ça me faisait peur (surtout parce que c'était vrai mais aussi parce que c'étaient des choses que je n'avais même pas dites à Al).

Alors que les essais pour les gardiens commençaient, j'essayais d'écouter ce qu'Al disait mais, rapidement, je dus me concentrer pour pouvoir l'entendre par dessus le bruit que faisaient quelques gars de mon année assis derrière moi.

J'essayais de les ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais. Être un Malefoy ne voulait pas vraiment dire que les gens vous traitaient forcément mal mais si vous posiez un orteil sur la limite, disiez quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû dire, dérapiez comme n'importe qui d'autre, alors vous étiez soudainement 'ce Malefoy' que tout le monde pensait être une erreur ou le Mal en personne. Des fois c'était vraiment fatigant.

Mon attention fut attirée par le nom que j'entendis ensuite dans la conversation derrière moi.

"Et pourquoi pas cette Lily Weasley?" demanda un garçon. C'était le nom 'Weasley' qui avait retenu mon attention.

"Elle est trop fifille, fait pas assez de sport."

"Non, c'est pas elle? Avec Rose?"

"Oh ouais, peut-être qu'elle vaut la peine qu'on sorte avec elle..."

"Sortir? Avec Lily Weasley?"

"C'est Lily _Potter_", dit l'un deux, que je reconnus comme s'appelant Daniel, aux autres.

"On s'en fout"

"Non", entendis-je Peter annoncer aux autres. "Je veux vraiment une Weasley. Elles ont l'air plus... mystérieuses."

"Pourquoi pas Rose Weasley?"

Je sentis mon corps se tendre mais ne tournai pas ma tête de peur qu'il fût trop évident que j'écoutais leur conversation.

"Rose Weasley... Elle _est_ assez jolie, je suppose", soupira-t-il. "Mais je l'ai déjà essayée. Elle est assez faible, par contre. Je pourrais probablement la mater en moins d'une semaine et je l'aurais pour moi."

Je pouvais littéralement sentir la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de moi.

_Qui était ce gars et qu'est-ce qu'il pensait être assez putain de bien à propos de lui pour qu'il puisse juste se faire n'importe quelle fille qui lui plaisait?_

D'accord, alors être Scorpius Malefoy me donnait une réputation de 'coureur de jupons', qui voulait dire que je passais d'une fille à l'autre tous les deux jours. Ce n'était, évidemment, pas vrai. J'avais eu quelques copines, une qui voulait vraiment tout contrôler en troisième année, deux en quatrième année et une autre en sixième année avec qui j'étais sorti environ cinq mois. J'avais été attiré par ces filles, en quelque sorte, mais aucune d'elle n'était vraiment intéressante, elles voulaient juste être avec moi parce que je venais d'une famille riche et puissante ou parce que c'était immensément cool de sortir avec moi.

Peter continuait de parler de Rose comme si elle était un défi à relever avant la fin du mois, plutôt qu'une vraie personne avec des sentiments.

"Elle a un beau corps, grâce au quidditch, je suppose, et c'est ce que je voudrais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors, Pete?"

"Ouais", répondit-il vaguement, "Elle est plutôt bonne pour une ptite histoire de quelques semaines."

"Quel autre genre d'histoire il existe?" demanda un de ses amis, et ils se mirent tous à rire.

C'en était assez.

Je me levai, attirant immédiatement l'attention sur moi, et me tournai, dos aux essais de quidditch, faisant face à Peter et son groupe d'amis. Peter était le seul qui m'importait.

"Ferme la!" lui hurlai-je.

Pendant un instant, il fut choqué, ainsi que les autres qui étaient assis sur nos gradins, alors j'en profitai pour hurler un peu plus.

"Tu ne peux pas juste parler comme ça et traiter les filles comme si c'étaient des morceaux de viande. T'es pas la meilleure chose sur Terre et tu ne contrôles pas tout le monde alors arrête d'être un connard complet et _achète-toi une vie!_"

Peter me regarda un moment, sans expression, puis se leva. Sa tête n'atteignait pas mon nez, ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas, mais il se tenait plus près de moi que la normale et ça m'agaçait déjà.

"T'as entendu notre petite conversation sur Rose Weasley, hein, Malefoy?" ricana-t-il. Ses amis rirent, en se regardant les uns les autres comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

"Si tu dis un mot de plus sur elle, Maroon, je m'occupe personnellement de te faire passer par dessus ce gradin." le menaçai-je.

"Malefoy, je pourrais être balancé cent fois par dessus ce gradin que je serais toujours plus beau que toi" me dit-il, et je me rappelai que j'étais couvert de boue. Pour être honnête, je me foutais d'être sale, du moment que Rose riait, j'étais content d'être comme ça.

"Tu sais quoi", j'essayai de respirer à travers ma colère. "J'en ai marre de toi et ton égo."

Je me jetai en avant et écrasai Peter contre le panneau en bois au fond des gradins. Nous nous écrasâmes tous les deux au sol, moi assis sur lui de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, et ma tête se mit à tourner. J'ignorai cette sensation et écartai mon poing avant de l'envoyer sur le côté de la tête de Peter plusieurs fois. Je suis presque sur d'avoir entendu un craquement quand il cogna sa mâchoire mais je n'hésitai pas à continuer à lui donner des coups. Il méritait chacun d'eux.

Peter arriva à sortir une de ses mains de sous son corps et, sans avertissement, je la sentis claquer l'avant de ma tête et, accompagné d'un craquement sonore, mon nez se cassa.

La douleur ou les torrents de sang qui s'écoulaient de mon visage n'étaient rien comparée à ma colère,. Je continuai de frapper Peter partout où je le pouvais -le visage, le torse, l'aine, les jambes- et cela m'aida beaucoup à relâcher ma fureur.

_Et merde_, je réalisai que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'un préfet en chef pouvait faire, se battre avec un autre élève. Ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait, pourtant. _Rose aller m'assassiner._

_

* * *

_

**_Point de vue de Rose_**

La nouvelle et entière équipe de quidditch s'aligna dans les airs, entourée de ceux qui avaient passé les essais mais n'avaient pas été pris. C'était alors l'heure du déjeuner et je commençai à avoir vraiment faim après avoir sauté le petit déjeuner.

"Merci à tous d'être venus, vous avez tous été brillants", leur dit Al. "Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas été pris que vous n'êtes pas un bon joueur de quidditch. En fait, vous avez tous été vraiment-"

La phrase de Al fut couverte par des hurlements qui s'élevaient d'un des gradins, les gens commencèrent à se détourner des essais et à regarder un tas de couleur au milieu de l'un d'eux, qui bougeait furieusement.

Le soleil l'éclaira, je pus clairement voir ce qui se passait sans plisser les yeux, et je gémis immédiatement, amenant tous ceux qui volaient à se tourner pour me regarder.

"Rose?" demanda Hugo.

"Merlin, ce mec a intérêt à ne pas s'être cassé les jambes parce que je ne le laisserai _pas_ manquer les rondes ce soir", leur dis-je à tous et, soupirant dramatiquement, j'accélérai vers le gradin, suivie de près par les autres.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre enfin posté :) du rapprochement, du rapprochement!**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, tout ça tout ça... Moi je vous passe les détails mais bacs blancs enfin terminés donc ca ne peut qu'aller :) Un énorme merci à ceux qui on reviewé le chapitre 5, les autres merci d'avoir lu, mais une review, même juste un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive... Donc si vous voulez des chapitres plus rapidement vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ;) (non non ce n'est pas du chantage... Mais presque :p)  
**

**Bonne semaine!**


	7. Le quidditch peut s'avérer violent 2

**Chapitre VII: Le quidditch peut s'avérer violent... (partie 2)**

J'atteignis les gradins juste à temps pour voir Scorpius se faire frapper à l'estomac par Peter, attraper ses lunettes de soleil sur le banc où il s'était de toute évidence assis plus tôt, et les écraser sur le visage de Peter.

Ses lunettes hors de prix se brisèrent en même temps que la baguette de Peter, qu'il venait de ramasser pour essayer de lancer quelques sorts à Scorpius.

Scorpius réalisa alors qu'il était, en fait, un sorcier et, agrippant toujours Peter par le devant de son t-shirt en le secouant répétitivement d'avant en arrière pour qu'il cogne contre le panneau de bois derrière lui, fouilla ses poches de jean avec son autre main à la recherche de sa baguette.

"Espèce de _connard_, Maroon!" hurla Scorpius par dessus les encouragements de toutes les personnes qui les regardaient autour. "Tu t'approches encore d'elle et _je te tue_, et je prendrai mon pied" menaça-t-il, et je suis presque sure que je vis tous les autres mecs qui pouvaient l'entendre soupirer de soulagement à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas Peter à ce moment-là.

"Scor!" lui cria Al, me rattrapant près des gradins. "Lâche-le, qu'importe ce qu'il a fait, ça ne vaut pas ta position de préfet en chef!"

"Ça. La. Vaut." répondit Scorpius entre deux coups de pied aux jambes de Peter tout en essayant toujours de trouver sa baguette.

Il réussit finalement à mettre la main dessus et la pointa sur un Peter à l'air terrifié, qui semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de se défendre.

"Scorpius!" le réprimandai-je, et il se retourna immédiatement pour me regarder, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec Al. "N'envisage même pas de lui lancer un sort!"

Il me regarda un moment. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, comme tout le monde attendait de voir ce qui se passerait, essayant de comprendre la situation. "Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Parce que tu es_ préfet en chef_!" lui rappelai-je en descendant de mon balai, et je me précipitai vers les deux garçons au milieu du cercle d'élèves. "T'es supposé donner le bon exemple."

"_Allez_, Rose. Tu sais que tu veux le frapper pour ce qu'il t'a fait." me souffla-t-il.

Apparemment il n'avait pas été assez discret car Hugo, qui m'avait alors rattrapée, demanda tout haut "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Rose?"

Je bafouillai. Je n'avais même pas voulu le dire à ma famille, j'avais l'impression que c'était trop personnel et je n'aimais pas avoir des conversations intimes, mais à ce moment on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient que je le leur dise devant toutes les autres personnes de mon année, et tous les Gryffondors.

"Il ment", entendis-je Peter bredouiller, à terre. "Je n'ai rien fait à Rose."

"Arrête ça!" Scorpius perdit son calme à nouveau et hissa Peter sur ses pieds. "Arrête d'essayer d'embobiner tout le monde comme ça!"

"Scorpius..." soufflai-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de mes problèmes. "Arrête, s'il te plait. Pour moi..."

Il se tourna pour me regarder et, pendant ce temps-là, Peter bondit loin de Scorpius et se retourna pour se tenir à côté de moi.

Je reculai.

Scorpius s'avança rapidement entre nous.

"Hey, Rose, ça va?" demanda faiblement Peter, de nouveau gentil comme avant tout ça, agissant comme s'il était innocent devant tout le monde, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de mon arrivée. Mes yeux se plissèrent mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Scorpius me devança, mettant fin à cette scène.

"Dégage, Maroon, avant que mes poings ne rencontrent ton visage... encore", ajouta-t-il, et je remarquai que ses jointures étaient rouges de sang. Regardant à nouveau Peter, je réalisai que c'était probablement le sang de Peter sur les mains de Scorpius.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a là, Weasley", Peter laissa tomber son gentil masque pour s'adresser à moi. "Tu t'es trouvé un petit garde du corps?"

Je ne répondis pas, laissant la parole à Scorpius. "J'ai dit dégage", menaça-t-il de nouveau, implacable. Peter eut l'air effrayé par son ton mais le cacha vite. Il tentait sérieusement sa chance, son visage affichait déjà plusieurs bleus et deux yeux au beurre noir.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça", dit -il en faisant vaguement signe en direction de Scorpius, comme s'il contrôlait la conversation, le congédiant. "On se voit plus tard, Weasley."

"Tu ne la verras nulle part, Maroon!" lui hurla Scorpius et, d'un mouvement rapide, il lui envoya son poing dans le nez. Pendant un instant, j'étais sous le choc, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius prenne ma main pour m'entraîner plus loin, Peter serrant son nez entre ses mains pour l'arrêter de saigner.

"Viens, Rose". Scorpius essaya de m'éloigner de Peter et je réalisai que c'était le moment ou jamais de me venger.

_Arrête d'être la douce, gentille, attentionnée et fragile Rose Weasley, et prend tes problèmes en main pour une fois_, m'entendis-je me dire dans un moment de courage. Peut-être que j'étais à Gryffondor pour une bonne raison.

"Non", dis-je fermement à Scorpius, m'arrêtant net en arrachant ma main de la sienne, et je marchai, déterminée, vers Peter. "Tu n'es qu'un gamin égoïste, Peter, et tu ne mérites même pas d'avoir des amis!" lui criai-je devant tout le monde. "Tu ne mérites rien du tout, si tu veux mon avis. Et tu sais quoi? La seule chose plus chiante que ton nom c'est ta tête, alors je pense que je vais arranger ça pour toi", crachai-je, puis, avant de pouvoir me retenir, je le gifflai violemment en plein sur le visage, laissant une marque de main rouge sur sa joue, sous le sang des coups de Scorpius, et lui donnai un coup dans les tibias.

Peter se renversa, littéralement, et cogna bruyamment le sol de bois. Je le regardai de haut, Scorpius à côté de moi, et sifflai furieusement: "Tu t'approches encore à moins de cinquante centimètres de moi et je m'occuperai personnellement de t'envoyer là où l'âme de Voldemort pourrit."

Le frappant une dernière fois dans les tibias et tirant par la main un Scorpius à l'air légèrement terrifié, je ramassai mon balai et me dirigeai hors des gradins.

Je pouvais entendre tout le monde autour de nous chuchoter entre eux et ma famille m'appeler mais je les ignorai tous. Qu'importe ce qu'ils diraient de ça plus tard, je m'en foutais - Peter l'avait mérité. Et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Le silence se fit entre Scorpius et moi; il jouait avec ses lunettes de soleil cassées avec sa main qui ne tenait pas la mienne.

"Je suis désolée que tu aies cassé tes lunettes", marmonnai-je.

Ça le fit rire. "Rose, j'ai cassé plus que mes lunettes" me dit-il. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur et, pour la première fois, remarquai le flot continu de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez cassé.

"Oh mon... Merlin..." je cherchai mes mots, le regardant me sourire, amusé.

"C'est pas si grave, Rose, ça ne fait pas très mal", m'assura-t-il.

"Pas si grave..." répétai-je, abasourdie. "Scorpius, ton nez est _cassé_." Je passai rapidement du mode 'choqué' au mode 'réaction excessive'. "On doit aller à l'infirmerie pour te soigner. Ça pourrait s'infecter et j'ai lu quelque part que plus on attend pour soigner un nez cassé, plus ça risque de ne pas se soigner correctement par magie-"

"Rose!" Il secoua sa main qui tenait les lunettes devant mon visage pour me faire taire. "Calme-toi, j'irai à l'infirmerie, t'inquiète."

Je suivis ses lunettes de soleil des yeux puis remarquai qu'il me regardait. "Elles ont coûté cher?" m'enquis-je, culpabilisant. Bien sûr qu'elles l'étaient - tout ce qu'il avait était cher.

Cela le fit rire de nouveau. "Environ soixante gallions", me dit-il, et je crus que j'allais encore m'évanouir.

"_Soixante gallions_?" demandai-je, en état de choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient _si _chères.

_Quelle personne saine d'esprit paierait soixante gallions pour des lunettes de soleil? _me questionnai-je, puis je réalisai la réponse.

_Scorpius Malefoy le ferait._

"Oui", acquiesça-t-il. "Mais assez de mes lunettes de soleil, je peux en racheter, comment tu te sens?"

"Ca va," lui dis-je.

"Hmm, je ne _doute pas_ que tu ailles bien... maintenant. Mais comment t'iras dans cinq secondes quand ta famille viendra te poser des questions?"

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Tu ne comptes toujours pas leur dire?" me demanda-t-il, l'air choqué. Je secouai la tête.

"Merlin, ton nez saigne _vraiment_, Scorpius," essayai-je de lui dire, mais il balaya ce commentaire d'un geste de la main.

"Rose, tu _dois_ le leur dire!" Il me suppliait presque alors que je fouillai mes poches pour trouver un mouchoir. "Ça te facilitera les choses si tu - qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher et me tenait face à lui. "Ne bouge pas." lui soufflai-je, et je m'avançai pour essuyer le sang de son visage.

Ce fut un moment étrange. D'un côté, cela me semblait totalement normal d'être si proche de Scorpius (même si cela accélérait légèrement mon rythme cardiaque), soignant ses blessures, mais, de l'autre, je me sentais un peu perdue et... Effrayée, je suppose. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait_? Pas si longtemps auparavant, Scorpius était 'Scorpius Malefoy' - le gars qui se foutait de moi tout le temps et de qui je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être à côté plus de dix minutes. Et maintenant, il était 'Scorpius Malefoy' - le gars qui avait tabassé quelqu'un et s'était fait tabassé pour moi, qui me rattrapait chaque fois que je trébuchais et à qui j'avais l'impression que je pourrais tout dire.

_T'es sérieusement atteinte, Rose_, me dit cette partie de mon cerveau teeeellement utile.

Heureusement, elle fut interrompue par plusieurs voix bruyantes, que je reconnus immédiatement comme être celles de ma famille. Personne d'autre à Poudlard ne se déplaçait en groupe si nombreux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Dumbledore est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" s'exclama Alice alors qu'elle, Al, Lily, Dom, Hugo, Angie, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy et même Louis s'approchaient de nous en courant.

Je secouai la tête. "Rien."

"Allez, on est pas si stupides. Qu'est-ce que Peter a bien pu faire de si mal? Il est plutôt gentil, quand t'y penses."

"J'essaie de ne pas y penser", lâchai-je à Dom.

"Il... Il a attaqué Rose", leur dit à tous Scorpius.

"Quoi?"

"Nan!"

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Attaqué?"

"Jvais le tuer!"

"Scorpius!" Je le poussai légèrement et il recula. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

"Désolé, mais ils ont le droit de savoir", répondit-il alors que je continuai d'essuyer le sang de son visage. "Ce connard mérite d'être haï par tout le monde, Rosie, et c'est ta famille, après tout."

Je lui lançai un soupir, frustrée. "Bien!" abandonnai-je.

"Attendez", nous arrêta Hugo. "Il a_ quoi_?"

"Il l'a, presque littéralement, attaquée. Sérieux, tout allait bien et une minute plus tard il la coinçait contre le mur et avait sa main sous son t-shirt", fulmina Scorpius.

Je rougis. "Il n'avait pas sa main sous mon t-shirt", marmonnai-je faiblement.

"Oh, si." me dit Scorpius, et les garçons eurent soudain l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un tandis que les filles avaient l'air choquées. Je vacillai de surprise à cette nouvelle information.

_Si?_ Je me dis que je devais être trop concentrée à ne pas embrasser Peter pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"C'était dégoutant. Il est si... si..." Je regardai Scorpius à court de mots. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Scorpius Malefoy savait toujours ce qu'il allait dire, avait toujours tout prévu pour que rien n'échappe à son contrôle, et il était toujours impeccable et sans défauts, et jamais... et bien, jamais comme il était à ce moment là: négligé et confus.

_Pour être honnête, c'était plutôt sexy._

Merlin, est-ce que je venais de penser ça? D'accord, je ferais mieux de dire la vérité. Ouais, je venais de le penser, parce que... bah, Scorpius _ét__ait_ beau, charmant et tout à fait convenable.

A sa façon, évidemment.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi!_

J'essayai rapidement de me changer les idées en rejoignant la conversation. Néanmoins, cela ne fit que me rappeler des images de la nuit à la bibliothèque et j'eus rapidement envie de revoir Scorpius torse nu comme j'en avais rêvé la nuit précédente.

_N'allez pas penser que c'était une chose à laquelle je rêvais souvent._

"Il a essayé de m'embrasser, et il... il m'a en quelque sorte poussée contre le mur et - et..." Je m'arrêtai et frémis, me remémorant vivement l'autre nuit à la lumière de ce que Scorpius m'avait dit. Je sentis que je commençai à pleurer et regardai hâtivement le sol.

Scorpius me prit dans ses bras; je me tenais déjà près de lui, et caressa mes cheveux boueux, me murmurant dans l'oreille que tout allait bien. Ça me faisait du bien, plus que du bien, même, de l'avoir là, près de moi, quand je me sentais vulnérable et effrayée, à prendre soin de moi et me protéger, alors j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et lui rendit son étreinte. Les autres ne parlaient plus.

"Tu vas bien, petite fleur?" demanda doucement Al, utilisant le surnom que mon père me donnait, la voix pleine de tendresse. Je vis Alice, qui se tenait près de lui, pratiquement fondre d'entendre ainsi ses émotions.

Je m'écartai de Scorpius et reniflai, essuyant mon nez sur ma manche. "Merci, Al, mais je vais bien."

Il acquiesça. "D'accord, maintenant, je vais aller retrouve Maroon et je vais lui _exploser la gueule_."

Je ris en tremblant alors qu'Hugo, Scorpius et Dom acquiesçaient avec force.

"Je vais lui écraser les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puissent plus les sentir', menaça Dom.

"Je pense que, _peut-être_, il recevra quelques beuglantes sous peu de la part d'un _tas_ de gens furieux..." dit Alice, sa voix s'estompant, nous laissant tous légèrement effrayés.

"Si il survit au weekend", lâcha Hugo et nous fûmes tous choqués de l'émotion qui bouillait en lui. Hugo était probablement le pire d'entre nous. Il s'énervait rarement mais quand il le faisait, Merlin, c'était comme écouter nos _deux_ parents hurler. Nous savions tous qu'il vallait mieux ne pas l'embêter.

Pour changer rapidement de sujet, Al ignora les autres qui étaient toujours absorbés par leurs propres idées de meurtres, se tourna vers moi et me demanda: "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant?"

"Rester loin de Peter", grogna Scorpius à côté de moi, son bras toujours posé sur mes épaules.

"Merlin, j'avais oublié" m'exclamai-je alors que je regardai son nez et le mouchoir plein de sang dans ma main, le replaçant doucement sur le visage de Scorpius. "Infirmerie."

"C'était de la bagarre, ça, Scor", dit Al à son meilleur ami alors que nous nous dirigions tous vers le château.

"Heu, merci", marmonna Scorpius.

"Tu l'as frappé plus d'une fois", commenta utilement Louis.

"T'es _tellement_ dans la merde avec McGonagall", dis Molly à Scorpius.

"Je sais", soupira-t-il.

"Oh, non" m'exclamai-je tristement alors que je réalisai quelque chose de terrible. "Et si j'avais des ennuis pour l'avoir giflé-"

"Et frappé", commenta Lily.

"Et menacé", ajouta Dom également. Je leur lançai un regard pénétrant avant de continuer.

"Et si j'avais une retenue? Je n'ai jamais eu de retenues. _Et si McGonagall me reprenait mon insigne de préfète en chef?_" Je crois que j'étais devenue un peu hystérique.

"Eh bien", commença calmement Scorpius. "Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir."

"Mais Peter _dira _que je l'ai frappé", argumentai-je.

"Et je dirai à McGonagall qu'il ment et que c'est moi qui l'ai frappé."

Je levai les yeux vers Scorpius: "Tu dirais ça?" Il acquiesça et nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre pendant un instant.

"Oh, Merlin" commenta soudainement Lucy. "Malefoy, t'as l'air totalement... heuu, bah..."

"Il ressemble à rien, Lucy", lui dis-je, me détournant de Scorpius.

"Et ben, merci, Rose", rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Quand tu veux", souris-je. "Tu peux me remercier avec des cadeaux hors de prix.", lui dis-je en blaguant. Tous les autres rirent.

"Hé, je crois pas que ce sera possible", plaisanta-t-il. "Je dois toujours m'acheter de nouvelles lunettes de soleil." Il brandit sa paire écrasée.

"Tu ne peux pas les réparer avec un _reparo_?" demanda Lily.

"Non", soupira Scorpius. "C'en n'est que la moitié, le reste est en plein de morceaux dans les gradins et, en plus, elles sont censées être incassable alors _reparo_ n'aura pas d'effet sur elles.

"Le vendeur pourra probablement te les réparer..." commenta Angie.

"Et, Merlin!" ajouta Lily. "Elles t'ont coûté combien?"

"Soixante gallions", leur dis-je, et Scorpius me lança un regard.

"T'avais besoin de le dire à _tout _le monde?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. J'acquiesçai.

Nous continuâmes de nous moquer de Scorpius sur tout chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie comme si tout allait bien mais je maintenais toujours le mouchoir sur son nez cassé, n'osant pas le soigner moi-même de peur de perdre ma concentration et qu'il ait à passer le reste de sa vie dans la peau d'un gobelin ou d'un demi hippogriffe ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pouvais sentir les regards d'au moins un membre de ma famille sur moi en permanence, même s'ils détournaient les yeux quand je les regardais.

Nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie, tous les treize, en attirant l'attention de Madame Pomfresh en un temps record.

Elle se précipita vers nous et accueillit Scorpius en reculant d'un pas, lui disant de but en blanc "Mon dieu, Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes hideux."

* * *

Le mois de septembre se termina ensuite rapidement avec deux semaines normales - j'allais en cours, étudiais des heures à la bibliothèque et traînais avec ma famille, Angie, Alice et Scorpius les soirs où je n'avais rien à faire.

J'avais fait attention d'éviter Peter autant que possible, mais mes précautions étaient inutiles, vu qu'il ne m'approchait plus. La centaine de beuglantes que lui avait envoyé Alice un matin y étaient certainement pour quelque chose mais cela devait aussi être dû aux regards assassins que mes cousins lui envoyaient quotidiennement, au fait que Dom lui avait _effectivement _écrasé tous les os de sa main droite pendant leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques (elle avait dit à McGonagall que c'était un 'accident'), à l'attaque d'une vingtaine de cognards qui avaient miraculeusement réussi à sortir de leurs boîtes un samedi quand il était passé par là, à la mystérieuse raclée qu'il s'était prise par un étrange groupe de garçons un soir en rentrant à son dortoir, à la potion qu'il avait avalée sans le savoir à un déjeuner qui l'avait transformé en grosse boule de poils rose et verts et l'avait fait chanter "un chaudron plein de passion" de Celestina Moldubec dès qu'il ouvrait sa bouche, ou encore au maléfice que _quelqu'un_ lui avait lancé de telle sorte que dès qu'il s'asseyait, il ressentait le besoin soudain de se relever, ce qui était terriblement amusant à regarder à chaque cours et à chaque repas pendant ces deux semaines.

Sans compter toutes ces choses qui m'avaient occupée, les devoirs de préfète en chef me prenaient également beaucoup de temps. Je n'avais dû faire que deux rondes après l'incident des gradins de quidditch, mais sans Scorpius.

Il avait temporairement été démis de ses fonctions par le professeur McGonagall, ce qui globalement signifiait qu'elle lui avait enlevé son badge de préfet en chef jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait assez de retenues à son goût. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas renvoyé. Apparemment, les parents de Scorpius n'étaient pas très contents de lui après avoir reçu une lettre concernant son comportement, mais ils ne lui coupèrent les vivres que durant une semaine, et refusèrent de laisser sa soeur lui écrire pendant ce temps-là. Scorpius m'avait dit que ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé avait été de ne pas pouvoir parler à sa soeur; rien d'autre ne lui importait vraiment.

Je me sentais incroyable coupable de sa rétrogradation temporaire dès que je le voyais, comme il avait été puni parce qu'il me défendait. Je l'avais, en vain, dit au professeur McGonagall. Scorpius lui avait même dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec la bagarre. Elle m'avait simplement dit que 'peut-être M. Malefoy n'aurait pas dû être si galant", et ignoré mes autres protestations.

L'information concernant le 'bal' qu'on organiserait pour Noël s'était répandue presque aussi vite que l'histoire de la raclée de Peter. Tout le monde était ravi, malgré ce que mes amis en avaient pensé en premier lieu. Les conversations autour du bal redoublèrent quand le premier week-end à Pré-au-lard fut annoncé début octobre. Comme d'habitude, il était prévu pour Halloween.

Même si nous ne faisions plus de rondes ensemble à ce moment, Scorpius et moi continuions à nous retrouver dans un coin de la bibliothèque la plupart des soirs (je disais aux autres que je devais étudier, ce que je faisais la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs) pour parler comme nous le faisions avant, comme pendant notre première ronde.

C'était agréable de décharger ma colère ou partager mon bonheur avec quelqu'un qui n'irait pas immédiatement voir les autres membres de ma famille pour leur répéter tous mes secrets, comme si un secret était toujours secret s'il restait dans le cercle familial, parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'étais assise à la bibliothèque un soir, lisant calmement un livre que j'avais trouvé dans la réserve, qui s'appelait "La Peur de la Mort", qui expliquait pourquoi exactement certaines personnes avaient peur de mourir, quand le livre fut soudain tiré de mes mains par Scorpius alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

"_'La Peur de la Mort'_?" demanda-t-il, en regardant la couverture. "D'accord, Rose, t'es officiellement devenue bizarre."

Je lui arrachai des mains, puis le fourrai dans mon sac que je repoussai loin sous la table. "C'est pas bizarre, c'est intéressant. Et il y a une suite - "

"Oh, joie" marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Elle s'appelle '_La Conquête la Mort_', mais en fait c'est pas vraiment à propos de conquérir la mort, c'est à propos de pourquoi les gens veulent conquérir la mort. Et il y a trois chapitres entiers sur Voldemort, mon oncle et mes parents", lui dis-je.

"Et tu veux lire ça pour en apprendre plus sur ce que Voldemort a fait avec ses horcruxes et comment ça a affecté ton oncle?" m'interrogea-t-il, en se penchant sur la table, en appui sur ses coudes.

"Exactement", et je l'imitai, tournant ma tête vers lui pour mieux le voir. "Tu penses que je suis bizarre maintenant?" demandai-je.

Il gloussa. "Non, juste intéressée par le passé, c'est tout." Sa voix se refroidit.

"Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas?"

"Rien..." marmonna-t-il, puis son regard rencontra le mien. 'Les gens changent avec le temps, Rose."

"Tu penses à ton père", dis-je gentiment.

Il acquiesça et répondit, même si ce n'était pas une question et que je ne lui avait pas demandé de me dire quoi que ce soit. "Certaines personnes le voient toujours comme le mal en pesonne ou pensent toujours qu'il croit en Voldemort et toute cette histoire de pureté de sang mais il n'est pas comme ça, Rose, il est juste comme n'importe quel autre parent... N'importe quel autre parent avec une marque des ténèbres sur le bras, s'entend."

"Scorpius", lui murmurai-je doucement, posant ma main sur la sienne. "Tu n'as pas à me dire tout ça."

"Je crois que je me sentirais mieux si je le disais à quelqu'un", me souffla-t-il, et il me regarda comme pour me demander si j'étais d'accord pour être ce quelqu'un.

"Il aimait ses parents et faisait ça pour eux, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et il était vraiment jeune - plus jeune que nous -, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a fait ça. Je veux dire, il aurait pu être tué s'il n'avait pas obéi aux souhaits de Voldemort. Tu sais, des gens disent qu'il appelle toujours Voldemort 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres' comme s'il le suivait toujours, comme s'il aimait toujours ses idées, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il l'appelle 'Voldemort' comme n'importe qui d'autre, ou 'Tom Jedusor' parfois, quand il est particulièrement en colère contre lui."

Scorpius releva la tête vers moi, son regard s'étant auparavant baissé sur nos mains jointes. "Je suis heureux qu'il ait changé, Rose, autrement je n'aurais jamais été autorisé à te parler."

Je remarquai qu'il voulait dire _moi_, spécifiquement, pas les autres. Scorpius n'aurait pu parler à aucun de nous si ses parents avaient toujours eu ces préjugés contre les sang-mêlés ou les nés-moldus, mais il parlait de moi en particulier cette fois-ci.

"J'en suis heureuse aussi", soufflai-je.

Il soupira, "Désolé, je viens probablement de vraiment te déprimer."

"T'inquiète", lui dis-je, avec un sourire. "Tu peux me parler."

Il me rendit mon sourire, et devins beaucoup plus joyeux. "Jouons à notre jeu."

"Ok, c'est toi qui commences", soupirai-je, et je fermai les yeux.

* * *

Je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle, un après midi de la deuxième semaine d'octobre, pour découvris Lucy, Angie, Alice, Lily et Roxanne en train de discuter, par dessus leur déjeuner, des tenues qu'elles allaient porter au bal. Je les rejoignis, et m'assis près d'un Fred mourant d'ennui qui semblait vouloir ne pas s'être assis là, mais ne pouvait pas se lever sans attirer l'attention sur lui et être embarqué dans une conversation sur le shopping et les fringues.

"Donc je me suis finalement décidée pour de l'argenté, parce que ça va avec tout, et je pourrai acheter des accessoires à Pré-au-lard, en choisissant mes préférés sans me préoccuper de leurs couleurs", disait Alice.

Au cours des dernières semaines, elle était devenue un membre à part entière de notre groupe, tout le monde l'adorait et s'entendait bien avec elle. Je comprenais pourquoi Al l'appréciait, parce que c'était évident qu'il l'appréciait, elle avait l'air mystérieuse avec ses inhabituels yeux violets et ses cheveux noirs, épais et aujourd'hui bouclés.

"Tu t'es trouvé un rencard, Alice?" lui demandai-je alors que je me penchai sur la table pour attraper les pommes de terre.

"Nan", soupira-t-elle tristement, "pas encore."

"Demande-lui", soupira également Angie, d'un air las cette fois.

"Qu... Quoi?"

"Al", développa Angie. "Demande-lui."

"Qui a dit que je voulais y aller avec Al?"demanda timidement Alice, en essayant, sans succès, de se défendre.

"C'est tellement _évident_", m'exclamai-je, attirant quelques regards sur moi.

"Tu vois", ajouta Lily. "Même Rose l'a remarqué."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" demandai-je, blessée par son ton.

"Je veux dire que tu es celle qui est le moins souvent avec nous, parce que tu es toujours en train d'étudier ou de faire des rondes ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu l'as quand même remarqué."

"Oh."

"Comment se passent les rondes, Rose?" me demanda Alice, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet. Je décidai de l'aider un peu.

"Ça peut aller", répondis-je. "En fait, c'est assez chiant maintenant que je dois patrouiller avec James Falcon."

"Scorpius est toujours en sursis?" plaisanta Roxanne.

"Ouais", boudai-je.

"Il ne peut pas être _si_ intéressant que ça", dit Fred en nous rejoignant. Tous me regardèrent d'un air interrogatif.

"Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire", bredouillai-je. Fred déformait mes paroles. "Je veux juste dire que je... vous savez, j'aime bien parler avec lui... quand je n'ai pas envie que toute ma famille sache ce que je ressens..."

Il y eut un moment embarrassant durant lequel aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Je crois qu'ils venaient tous de réaliser à quel point Scorpius et moi étions devenus amis depuis le début de l'année.

Je fus sauvée, encore une fois, par l'arrivée d'Al et Scorpius, qui avaient tous les deux l'air ennuyé, mais quelque chose dans leur manière de rire et de blaguer m'indiqua qu'ils se moquaient d'un prof.

"Foutu Londubat", grommela Scorpius, ce qui fit rire Al.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" leur demanda Fred.

"Oncle Nev va nous changer de place en botanique", nous informa Al, et nous poussâmes tous un gémissement. "Il a dit que nous devrions être capables de travailler avec d'autres gens que nos amis."

Alors que les autres marmonnaient et se plaignaient tous à propos des changements en botanique, Scorpius attrapa mon regard et me sourit comme s'il y avait quelque chose que je devais comprendre. Je lui rendis son regard et nous eûmes une conversation silencieuse. Je pris un air perdu, secouant ma tête, déconcertée, alors qu'il souriait simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension me frappe et que je remarque quelque chose de différent sur lui.

Interrompant la conversation autour de moi, je sautai sur mes pieds, mon regard faisant des aller-retours entre le visage de Scorpius et l'insigne brillant sur son torse. "Ça y est?" demandai-je. Il acquiesça, rayonnant.

Sans y réfléchir, je me jetai en avant et lançai mes bras autour de lui. Il répondit après un moment, probablement de choc, et me rendit mon étreinte, gloussant dans mon oreille.

Alors que nous nous séparions, il me dit: "McGonagall a décidé qu'il était temps que l'école retrouve son préfet en chef."

"Juste comme ça?" questionnai-je.

"Et bien...", il hésita, puis lança rapidement: "J'ai _peut-être_ suggéré qu'elle ne voudrait pas te stresser trop, avec les ASPICs et tes devoirs de préfète en chef et tout. Surtout en considérant le temps que tu passes à étudier."

Je le frappai gentiment sur le bras et nous nous sourîmes.

"Ça me fait penser..." lui dis-je mystérieusement, puis je levai un doigt pour lui indiquer de me donner un moment, fouillai mon sac de cours, et en sortis un grand parchemin enroulé et retenu par un ruban bleu.

Je le tendis à Scorpius, sous les yeux du reste de mes amis, qui avaient l'air complètement perdus. "Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est un cadeau", l'informai-je.

"Je sais", marmonna-t-il.

"Pour Claire..." développai-je.

"Oh", dit Scorpius, surpris. "Merci Rose. Mais maintenant je me sens un peu mal, tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu n'as même pas rencontré Claire."

"Je sais assez de choses sur elle pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire", lui répondis-je fermement.

"Euuuh..." dit Al, pour attirer notre attention. Les autres nous regardaient comme si notre conversation n'avait aucun sens. En fait, elle n'en avait probablement aucun. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'Al savait que Scorpius avait une petite soeur. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche juste après confirma cette théorie. "Qui est Claire?"

"La soeur de Scorpius", leur dis-je à tous.

Al se tourna vers son meilleur ami. "T'as une soeur?" Scorpius acquiesça. "Comment ça se fait que tu me l'aies jamais dit?"

"Jsais pas..." répondit calmement Scorpius. "Pas important, j'imagine."

"Comment elle s'appelle?" demanda Roxanne.

"Clarinda."

Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Al demande, en pleine confusion et, probablement, un peu blessé que Scorpius ne lui en ait pas parlé: "Comment ça se fait que_ Rose_ soit au courant et _moi_ pas?"

"Je sais pas... Rose a demandé, j'imagine, donc je lui ai dit", lui répondit honnêtement Scorpius et nous nous sourîmes, nous rappelant certaines choses que nous nous étions demandé l'un l'autre. Nous avions créé un jeu, qui consistait à poser le plus de questions possible en une minute à l'autre, et à y répondre uniquement par la vérité.

"Alors, Scorpius..." demanda lentement Lucy, nous sortant de notre bulle. Nous nous tournâmes vers ma famille, un peu gênés de cette démonstration flagrante d'amitié. "Je me demandais avec qui tu allais au bal."

"Moi?" bredouilla-t-il. Lucy acquiesça en lui souriant. "Heeu, j'avais pas vraiment prévu d'y aller."

"Pourquoi pas?" lui demanda Al.

"Tu sais...", grommela-t-il, lançant un regard à quelques filles dans la salle. "On pourrait me tuer."

Cela nous fit tous rire, sauf Lucy, qui semblait déçue, et Al, qui avait l'air contrarié. Il était de notoriété publique que Scorpius avait un paquet d'admiratrices dans l'école (et hors de l'école aussi, pour être honnête), mais il n'était sorti avec personne depuis le milieu de l'année précédente.

"Je pensais qu'on allait y aller ensemble..." marmonna-t-il.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui, sourcils levés. Apparemment il n'avait pas réalisé ce que cela pouvait laisser entendre. Il comprit finalement, probablement après avoir rejoué la scène dans sa tête.

"Non, non" modifia-t-il. "Je veux dire _entre potes_", il regarda ostensiblement Fred et Roxanne, qui rigolaient le plus, ayant hérité du sens de l'humour de leur père, "et traîner, quoi."

"D'accord", approuva Scorpius. "Ça me parait bien."

"Tu ne cherches pas de cavalière?" bafouilla Alice à Al, apparemment incapable de retenir sa question plus longtemps.

Il eut l'air choqué et confus un instant, puis essaya de trouver la bonne réponse. "Non... je veux dire, si, bien sûr... enfin, pas, genre, désespérément ou quoi - non pas que je sois désespéré ou quoi... Je veux dire, ça me dérangerait pas si j'étais... tu vois, invité par quelqu'un - ou si j'invitais quelqu'un, je veux dire..." Il s'arrêta finalement de parler.

Je regardai Alice qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer. C'était vraiment bizarre, Alice était toujours de bonne humeur, je ne croyais pas l'avoir vue pleurer une seule fois, et cette fois-ci elle était au bord des larmes juste parce qu'Al avait dit qu'il ne cherchait pas de cavalière.

Je toussai, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, sauf Alice et Al, qui continuait de la regarder. "On devrait aller en botanique..." marmonnai-je, attrapant le sac d'Alice et le mien, puis je l'emmenai hors du hall avec Angie avant qu'elle ne pleure.

"M-mer... Merci, Rose..." réussit-elle à dire avant de fondre en larmes et que je ne comprenne plus rien de ce qu'elle disait.

Alice s'effondra par terre devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard et Angie et moi nous assîmes de chaque côté d'elle alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Je frissonnai; il faisait un froid de canard et j'avais oublié mon manteau. J'attrapai ma baguette dans ma poche et lançai un sort qui me réchauffa temporairement.

"Je suis désolée..." bredouilla Alice dans sa main. "C'est stupide d'en faire tout un plat. C'est juste que... juste que je pensais que peut-être, il y aurait une chance, qu'il m'aime bien."

"_Il t'aime bien_, Alice" essaya de la réconforter Angie.

"Peut-être qu'Angie a raison", lui dis-je, pressant son épaule. "Peut-être que tu devrais juste demander à Al au lieu de tourner autour du pot."

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de ne pas y aller du tout", confessa Alice tout bas, son murmure emporté violemment par le vent.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers les serres où nous avions botanique en premier cours après le déjeuner, en essayant de notre mieux de faire rire Alice. On aurait dit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir alors, au lieu d'attendre dehors, nous entrâmes, pour trouver notre classe déjà dans les serres, les gens assis à des places inhabituelles.

Je repris notre précédente conversation alors que je m'asseyais avec Alice à sa table. "Au moins, viens avec moi, j'aurai pas de rencard mais j'y vais quand-même, surtout pour suivre Dom et la surveiller, mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes." Je souris quand Alice, heureusement, rit, et Dom me lança un regard.

"Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, alors, si t'as pas de cavalier", dit-elle.

"Je n'en aurai pas", j'étais sûre de ça.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Ai-je _jamais_ eu de copain?"

"Et Billy Johnson, il y a deux ans?"

"Ai-je jamais eu de copain normal?" rectifiai-je, et Alice pouffa à côté de moi en mettant ses gants. "Et à autre chose que le "_Club de__ Slug Reformé_" d'Oncle Neville cette fois-ci?"

Scorpius m'appela depuis sa table à l'autre bout de la salle avant qu'Alice ne puisse me répondre. Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce que seule Alice remarqua, attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers lui.

"Oui, M. Malefoy?" le taquinai-je.

"Tu veux être ma partenaire aujourd'hui?" me demanda-t-il, souriant gentiment.

"Pourquoi...?" demandai-je prudemment. "Ça ne t'embête pas de travailler aujourd'hui?"

Il fit semblant d'être choqué que je suggère une telle chose. "En fait, je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être ne pas avoir à travailler avec Billy pour le reste de l'année."

Je me retournai rapidement et regardai la salle. Effectivement, la seule chaise encore disponible était celle à côté de Billy Johnson, à part celle à côté Scorpius.

Billy Johnson ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça; la plupart des gens l'évitaient car il avait tendance à s'attacher étrangement à vous en moins d'une heure de cours si vous travailliez ensemble, et à vous suivre ensuite jusqu'à ce que vous le menaciez de faire apparaître le cadavre de Dumbledore pour le hanter.

_Non pas que ça ne soit déjà arrivé._

Je souris à Scorpius et m'assis à côté de lui. "J'adorerais."

_Oh_, pensai-je. _Comme les choses ont changé_.

* * *

**Et ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche! ;)**

**Merci aux rares reviewers du chapitre 6, ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je ne passe pas des heures à traduire cette fic pour rien et que ça fait plaisir à des gens :) J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait aussi pas mal de gens qui suivaient l'histoire sans laisser de review, j'imagine que ça veut dire que ceux-là apprécient aussi la fic, et je les remercie aussi, mais je ne serais contre un petit mot, ça motive ;) **


	8. Pré au Lard, me voilà!

_NdT: les mots suivies d'une * sont en français dans le texte de sarcatic-bones :)_

**Chapitre VIII : Pré-au-Lard, me voilà!**

La première sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva le 31 octobre, et fut accueillie, comme d'habitude, par une atmosphère extrêmement positive le matin de cette journée.

Je gambadai pratiquement jusqu'au petit déjeuner tellement j'étais excitée. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air parce que je rencontrai même un groupe de Serpentardes pouffant et gloussant, plus jeunes que moi d'une année, qui essayaient toutes en même temps de commenter les tenues des autres.

"Coucou, bonjour, _salut*_ " lançai-je hâtivement à mes amis et à une grande partie de ma famille (ceux qui prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble) quand j'arrivai à la table des Gryffondors. Seuls Hugo, Al et Dom ne furent pas perturbés par le français, les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Ou peut-être ces regards étaient-ils dû à mon excessive bonne humeur?

"Hey, Rose", m'accueillit Angie. "Prête pour un peu de shopping, aujourd'hui?"

"Et comment", lui dis-je. "Pré-au-Lard, me voilà!"

"On commence par quoi?" nous demanda Angie, à Alice et moi.

"Chez Madame Millie, elle fait les meilleures fringues", nous informa rapidement Alice.

"Super", approuva Angie.

"Mais elle fait aussi les fringues les plus chères", leur dis-je alors que je me penchai pour attraper le jus de citrouille.

Angie soupira. "Allez, Rose. Pour une fois, utilise ton argent pour quelque chose d'inutile dans lequel tu te sentiras bien. Quelque chose que_ tu_ veux et pas que tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu achètes."

Les mots d'Angie secouèrent ma mémoire et je me rappelai de ce que Scorpius m'avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt: 'Concentre toi sur ce que tu veux, et pas ce que les autres veulent.'

"Oh, mais il y a ce livre que je voudrais vraiment -" je remarquai le regard d'Angie et me tus immédiatement. Elle me fixait d'un air de me dire que ce que je disais n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je regardai Scorpius, que je savais être le dernier susceptible de me juger pour vouloir acheter un livre au lieu de vêtements, et lui lançai un regard signifiant _'J'ai des ennuis?'_

"_La Conquête de la Mort_?" me demanda Scorpius avec désinvolture en se resservant d'oeufs. Je pouvais clairement discerner les moqueries dans son ton.

"Va manger ton petit-déjeuner à ta table, toi", lui lançai-je.

Scorpius ne me sourit que plus largement alors que je le regardais jusqu'à ce que ne puisse plus le supporter et ne laisse sortir les rires que j'essayai de retenir. "La ferme", lui dis-je en riant alors qu'il me jetait un petit sourire satisfait.

Finalement, je fis un signe de tête à Angie et Alice; je voulais vraiment une nouvelle belle robe. "D'accord, mais si je suis crevée après, je vous jetterai un sort à toutes les deux."

"Courrier", marmonna Roxanne, ruinant l'effet de mes menaces. Nous levâmes tous les yeux à temps pour voir un grand hibou noir et marron descendre en spirale vers nous pour se poser au milieu de notre table, une lettre pour moi entre ses serres.

Je pris rapidement la lettre au hibou de ma mère, Wilkins, et l'ouvris.

_Chère Rosie,_

_J'espère que le début de l'année s'est bien passé, et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, j'ai été tellement occupée. Ton père veut organiser un Noël Weasley (avec tout le monde). Merlin, je ne sais pas où cet homme pêche ses idées. J'ai bien peur d'avoir cédé et de lui avoir dit que j'organiserais tout ça. Je dois t'apprendre une chose, Rosie - ne laisse jamais un homme te contrôler comme ça. Ça devient fatigant. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de le faire, bien sûr. Ça va être merveilleux d'être tous ensemble. Tu pourrais dire aux autres qu'ils iront tous chez Grand-mère Weasley pour Noël? Pas d'exception._

_J'ai aussi entendu parler, par Hugo, de... eh bien, d'une bagarre aux essais de quidditch. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Rosie, le quidditch est un sport dangereux, fais attention à toi, s'il te plait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous laisse jouer, tous les deux. J'espère que Scorpius va bien. Pourquoi diable est-ce que que ce garçon s'est laissé embarqué dans une bagarre?_

_Enfin, plus joyeux, Victoire m'a dit de vous dire à tous que son mariage avec Teddy avait été fixé au 27 décembre (une autre raison pour laquelle c'est une bonne idée d'avoir tout le monde pour Noël). Victoire veut également que tu sois demoiselle d'honneur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'écrirait bientôt pour te dire tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et aussi, tu peux amener qui tu veux. Angela et Scorpius sont déjà sur la liste des invités mais Hugo m'a aussi dit qu'il y a une jeune fille du nom d'Alice qu'Al apprécie beaucoup (mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça), et qui est une bonne amie à toi également. Elle est invitée, bien sûr._

_J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien à Pré-au-Lard ce week end._

_Bisous, Maman._

_PS: Si ton père t'envoie une liste de choses que je veux pour Noël, ignore-les -il n'a aucune idée- et dirige-le vers la bonne piste (il est encore pire que ton Oncle Harry pour acheter des cadeaux)._

Je parcourus rapidement la lettre une fois puis, n'y croyant pas vraiment, la relis avant de lever les yeux vers les visages confus des autres.

"Ils ont fixé la date du mariage de Teddy et Victoire!"

"Pas possible!"

"Déjà?"

"Ça a été rapide!"

"C'est quand?" me demanda Al.

"Le 27 décembre", lis-je sur la lettre. "Et vous êtes tous invités, même Angie, Scorpius et Alice."

"Ah bon?" me demanda Scorpius et je pus dire qu'il était un peu gêné à l'idée d'aller à un mariage composé quasiment uniquement de Weasley et de Potter.

"T'inquiètes, Scor", lui dit Al. "T'as déjà été chez moi avant et personne ne va te juger sur quoi que ce soit."

"Malefoy..." grommela-t-il en se beurrant un autre bout de pain.

"On en a déjà parlé, Scorpius." lui dis-je fermement. "Les gens changent, tu te rappelles?"

"Ouais", sourit-il faiblement en entendant ce qui avait été son argument auparavant.

"Alors, on y va", dit Angie en essayant de me hisser hors de ma chaise. "On n'a qu'aujourd'hui pour trouver nos robes."

"Vous avez_ toute la journée_", fit remarquer Al.

"Pour trouver la robe parfaite, les accessoires _et_ les chaussures", réfuta Alice en se levant, et elle aida Angie à me tirer hors de la salle, ne me laissant que le temps d'attraper quelques morceaux de pain et de mettre la lettre dans ma poche.

* * *

Les nuages au dessus de nous avaient commencé à virer à un gris déprimant quand nous eûmes fini d'attraper nos chapeaux, manteaux et écharpes et atteint les abords de Pré-au-Lard. Nous y pénétrâmes joyeusement, bavardant de nouveau du bal et, par conséquent, ne remarquâmes la silhouette nous approchant que lorsqu'elle fut juste devant nous.

"Oh, hey, Paul" l'accueillit Angie, et elle fut de toute évidence surprise quand il s'arrêta pour répondre, pensant qu'il continuerait son chemin vers le château.

"Hey, Angela" dit-il, nous balayant toutes les trois du regard. "Je me demandais si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal?"

Angie eut l'air sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas de difficultés avec les mecs mais ne s'attendait pas à être_ invitée _par quelqu'un si tôt. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait probablement à attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute, et accepter l'invitation de quelqu'un qui serait prêt à y aller avec_ n'importe qui._ Je lui avais dit que c'était plutôt triste mais m'étais tue dès qu'elle m'avait fait remarquer que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de copain. Angie avait tendance à se défendre quand on l'ennuyait.

"Heu, en fait, non", bredouilla-t-elle.

"Super", lui sourit-il. "Tu veux y aller avec moi?"

"D'accord"

"Super"

"Super"

"Cool", dit-il, avant de sourire puis de partir dans la direction opposée à la nôtre, pour retourner au château.

Je me tournai vers Angie et levai mes sourcils. "Regardez-moi ça", la taquinai-je.

"Je sais, je sais" me répondit-elle d'un ton irritée, mais elle me sourit juste après.

"Maintenant je me sens mal", nous dit Alice alors que nous continuions de marcher dans Pré-au-Lard en direction de Chez Madame Millie. "Pas pour toi, Angie, jsuis contente pour toi, évidemment", clarifia-t-elle rapidement. "Je veux dire pour moi. Je veux vraiment un rencard maintenant..."

Elle soupira et j'acquiesçai - c'était ce que je ressentais aussi- alors que nous entrions dans le magasin.

Ce n'était déjà pas un très grand magasin d'habitude, mais ce jour-là il avait l'air encore plus petit à cause du nombre incalculable de filles de Poudlard entassées dans les rayons, fouillant en hâte les tas de robes.

Je lançai un regard à Angie et Alice, qui regardaient toutes les deux les personnes à l'intérieur du magasin sans bouger du seuil.

"Allez", soupirai-je, en les attrapant pour les attirer dans la foule. "Espérons que ça va se calmer un peu."

"J'ai peur de me faire écraser..." marmonna Alice avant de disparaître derrière deux filles en pleine dispute, que je reconnus être en cinquième année.

Je soupirai. _On allait en effet probablement se faire écraser_, pensai-je, puis je me mis à regarder le portant le plus proche de moi tout en étant bousculée par un énorme groupe de troisième année.

Quand nous eûmes finalement trouvé les robes parfaites et surmonté l'épreuve qu'avait été le passage à la caisse, Angie, Alice et moi décidâmes qu'il serait mieux de chercher sérieusement des chaussures et des accessoires avant d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit à boire aux trois balais.

Ainsi, Alice acheta une robe argentée, bustier, longue jusqu'au sol, qui était magnifique sur elle, ainsi que que des talons, boucles d'oreilles et collier violets, assortis à ses yeux; Angie avait trouvé une jolie robe bleue turquoise asymétrique qui lui atteignait le milieu des tibias, et avait acheté des boucles d'oreilles noires avec; j'avais, après une recherche interminable, déniché une robe vert émeraude étincelante qui descendait juste au dessus de mes genoux. Pour être honnête, je me sentais vraiment bien dedans parce que j'avais enfin trouvé quelque chose que j'aimais qui ne jurait pas complètement avec mes cheveux. En fait, ça rendait vraiment bien avec ma teinte de roux.

Nous entrâmes aux trois balais, craignant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir des cordes (comme le suggéraient les nuages et les petites gouttes d'eau qui nous tombaient dessus), ralenties par nos multiples sacs, remplis aussi bien de bonbons de chez Honeydukes que de diverses farces et attrapes (que j'avais refusé d'utiliser, sauf sur Al ou Scorpius) de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Nous trouvâmes rapidement une table dans un coin au fond et y jetâmes nos sacs avant de nous effondrer sur les chaises.

"Quelqu'un doit commander les bièraubeurres", marmonnai, les yeux clos, avachie contre mon dossier.

"Jvais le faire", soupira Angie, et elle se hissa sur ses pieds avant d'aller au bar de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis des chaises racler le sol et sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi. "T'as fait vite."

"De quoi?" demanda Scorpius, et j'ouvris les yeux pour le découvrir, me souriant, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue de son état. Ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique que l'autre samedi, aux essais de quidditch -il ne ressemblait vraiment à rien ce jour-là - mais il était vraiment_ trempé_. Et complètement _canon_, comme d'hab.

Encore une fois, il portait un t-shirt blanc (mais pas le même que la dernière fois) et un jean tout simple qui lui allait beaucoup trop bien. Et tout le monde sait que le blanc devient transparent quand il est mouillé. Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, son t-shirt collé à son torse me donnait envie de... bah, je sais pas. Mais qu'importe ce que ça me donnait envie de faire, j'étais sûre que ça n'allait pas m'aider à gagner le trophée de _'l'innocente-de-l'année'_ (même si ça n'existait pas).

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dû s'asseoir juste là?_ me questionnai-je, en essayant de maintenir mon attention sur son visage et pas sur son torse-magnifiquement-sculpté._ Tain, jsuis devenue une de ces filles._

"Quoi?" m'interrogea Scorpius alors qu'Angie revenait, avec cinq bieraubeurres au lieu de trois.

"Pardon?" m'enquis-je, clignant des yeux, alors que je sentais qu'Al, assis à côté d'Alice, me regardait, ayant évidemment réalisé ma distraction.

"Sérieux?" demanda-t-il, souriant. "C'est parce que je suis -" il secoua ses cheveux vers moi, me faisant couiner bêtement " -mouillé?"

"Arrête ça, Scorpius", ris-je, en essayant de repousser ses mains alors qu'ils essayait de se les essuyer sur mon visage.

"Arrête quoi?" me taquina-t-il en se levant, puis il essora toute l'eau de son t-shirt sur moi.

Je le frappai au bras. "Maintenant je suis toute mouillée", boudai-je.

"Et alors, tu vas bien devoir sortir de toute façon."

"Ouais mais pas maintenant."

Il me sourit malicieusement. "Peut-être bien que si."

"Qu-" essayai-je de demander, mais il me coupa en m'attrapant pas la taille avec ses deux mains, me balança par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Faut prendre des risques dans la vie, Rose", me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, en tournant sa tête. J'acquiesçai simplement, alors que je sentis ma tête tourner quand son souffle atteint mon visage, puis nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte et il me lâcha. "Mais t'as toujours le choix."

Je n'hésitai pas un instant. J'attrapai sa main et l'attirai dehors sous la pluie battante. Il faisait un froid de canard, comme on était fin octobre, mais je m'en fichais. J'éclaboussai Scorpius avec la première flaque que je trouvai, et il contre-attaqua. Les gens autour de nous nous évitaient et nous regardaient bizarrement alors que nous restions volontairement sous la pluie. Finalement, Scorpius m'attrapa par la taille et nous nous renversâmes tous les deux sur le sol, directement dans une flaque glacée.

Nous restâmes là, la pluie dégoulinant sur nos visages, pendant un moment, essayant de reprendre notre souffle au milieu de nos rires.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous retrouvez toujours par terre tous les deux?" demanda une voix, et je clignai des yeux pour voir Al debout à côté de nous, près de Alice.

"C'est de la faute de Rose", grommela rapidement Scorpius, et je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se plia en deux, toujours allongé par terre à côté de moi, et sa joue toucha momentanément la mienne.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux, de toute façon?" leur demandai-je alors que Scorpius m'aidait à me relever.

Ils eurent tous deux l'air gêné.

"Je... je voulais juste parler à Alice un instant", me dit Al, essayant d'avoir l'air à l'aise. Je le connaissais trop bien. Ça devait être important parce que a) Al avait l'air extrêmement nerveux, ses mains tremblaient et b) Alice restait volontairement sous la pluie alors que ses cheveux s'étaient mis à friser (même si je savais qu'elle le ferait pour Al de toute façon, important ou pas).

Scorpius et moi échangeâmes un regard. "Ok, on se retrouve aux trois balais alors", dit Scorpius, et nous les laissâmes dehors sous la pluie et rejoignîmes Angie à l'intérieur.

"Vous êtes là!" s'exclama-t-elle quand elle nous vit. "Tout le monde m'a lâchée."

"J'ai pas eu le choix, Angie" ris-je alors que Scorpius et moi nous asseyions.

"Et, Merlin, vous êtes tous les deux trempés", commenta-t-elle.

Scorpius me sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

"Qu'est-ce que-" Je fus interrompue assez rudement par une fille de mon année que je préférais appeler 'elle' plutôt que de l'appeler par son vrai nom (à savoir Tally Mitchells). Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds (elles sont toutes comme ça, non?) et était connue pour avoir un copain différent chaque semaine, même si elle était incroyablement intelligente (elle était du coup à Serdaigle). L'année dernière, je l'avais attrapée,_ chaque fois_ que je faisais des rondes (sans blague, sérieusement), à bécoter des gars différents dans les couloirs.

"Hey, Scorpius", dit-elle en battant des cils vers lui. "Quoi de neuf?"

Scorpius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser qu'on lui parlait. "Oh, je suis désolé, Tilly - "

"C'est _Tally_"

" - Je t'avais pas vue, tu sais... avec toutes ces extensions et ce maquillage, j'ai cru que tu étais une sorte de boursouflet particulièrement grand qu'ils vendent aux sorciers facétieux en ce moment", lui lança-t-il.

"Où est Al?" demanda Tally, ne semblant que peu ennuyée par le mépris évident de Scorpius devant sa tentative de flirt, et elle commença rapidement à scanner la salle à la recherche d'un autre gars.

"Parti avec sa copine", grommela Scorpius, et Tally comprit finalement le message.

Elle fit la moue puis se tourna pour envoyer un baiser à Scorpius: "A plus, Scor"

Scorpius grimaça alors qu'elle s'éloignait; il m'envoya un regard qui demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter que Tally flirte avec lui tous les jours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chou?" le taquinai-je. "Ça t'embête d'être un des gars les plus sexy de l'école?"

Il sourit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et je réalisai que je venais de dire quelque chose qui flattait sa déjà-trop-grosse tête et son ego. "Je suis un des gars les plus sexy de l'école, Rosie?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr que oui", répondis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je dus avoir l'air totalement humiliée et choquée car il se mit à rire si fort que les personnes autour de nous se retournèrent pour le regarder.

"Bien joué, Rose", marmonna Angie avec sarcasme, et je lui lançai un regard qui la fit se taire instantanément.

"Et toi, Angie?" lui demanda Scorpius une fois que son rire eût diminué."Tu me mettrais quelle note?"

Elle fit semblant de le regarder de haut en bas pendant un moment (en fait, connaissant Angie, elle en profita probablement pour_ effectivement_ le regarder de haut en bas), puis lui déclara négligemment "Probablement un sept ou un huit..."

"Neuf", soufflai-je automatiquement, puis je plaquai mes deux mains sur ma bouche. Le fait que Scorpius me lance un petit sourire satisfait et me regarde de haut en bas comme ça n'améliora pas_ du tout_ la situation.

"Vraiment? Et ben, merci, Rosie" dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil et, même si je savais que c'était pour rire, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur d'accélérer. "J'ai un secret pour toi..." murmura-t-il, se penchant vers moi par dessus la table et m'incitant à me rapprocher avec son index.

Je lançai un autre regard du genre "les-garçons-sont-idiots" à Angie avant de soupirer et de me pencher vers lui, ma tête tournant légèrement alors que je respirai son souffle, réduisant l'espace entre nous de telle sorte que quelqu'un n'y regardant pas de trop près aurait probablement pensé que nous nous embrassions ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Si seulement_, pensai-je rêveusement, puis me gifflai mentalement moi-même._ Mais ferme-la, bon sang!_

"C'est qu-" commençai-je à demander mais Scorpius lança un 'chut' et je continuai en chuchotant. "C'est quoi ce secret, alors?" le questionnai-je d'un air légèrement moqueur, même si je voulais le savoir, en secret.

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de me souffler sérieusement dans l'oreille: "Je te mets dix _sans hésiter_"

Je sus que je rougis comme une idiote, mes oreilles me brûlaient et je pouvais dire que mon visage était probablement aussi rouge que mon uniforme de quidditch.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de lui, presque trop vite, comme si j'avais été électrocutée.

Merlin, je savais qu'Angie allait me mettre la pression à propos de ça plus tard, ainsi qu'Alice. Angie adorait les ragots encore plus que Roxanne, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Après une ou deux minutes de silence, je regardai Scorpius et essayai de commencer une conversation normale. "De quoi est-ce qu'Al voulait parler avec Alice?"

"J'en sais rien, si?" demanda-t-il en souriant. "J'étais dehors, en train de me faire tremper."

Avant que je ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Alice et Al entrèrent et nous rejoignirent ensemble, souriants.

"Sympa ta coiffure", dit Scorpius à Al, qui rougit violemment comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. En fait, ceux d'Alice également. Intéressant...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" la questionnai-je.

"Hm..." hésita-t-elle, en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place. "Al m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal."

"Il l'a fait?" demandai-je, choquée qu'il l'ait vraiment fait.

"Tu l'as fait?" demanda Scorpius à Al au même moment.

"Je l'ai fait, ça va!" nous lança Al, nous rappelant qu'il était là. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'arrivez pas à le croire?"

"On te croit, Al" lui dis-je puis Angie, Scorpius et moi éclatâmes tous de rire en même temps. Nous le croyions, définitivement, nous avions tous su avant Al qu'il aimait bien Alice.

"Quoi?" nous questionna Alice.

"Viens, Alice", lui dit Al, attrapant sa main.

"A plus, vous tous" nous lança Alice en partant, main dans la main, avec Al.

"Ils ont enfin réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient bien tous les deux", dis-je, en me tournant vers Scorpius.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel il me regarda et je me sentis bizarre, et j'eus le sentiment pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

"Allez, vous êtes tous les deux complètement trempés, vous feriez mieux de retourner au château avant de chopper une hypothermie", nous réprimanda Angie, et nous attrapâmes nos affaires puis partîmes en direction de la chaleur du château.

"Pas la peine de paniquer, Angie", marmonnai-je, irritée, et, tirant ma baguette de ma poche, lançai un sort informulé de séchage sur Scorpius et moi.

L'averse dehors me confirma que cela avait été une perte de temps, aussi je resserrai mon manteau et mon écharpe autour de moi pour me protéger du froid.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après le festin d'Halloween, il y eut une dispute, plutôt bruyante, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sérieusement, évitez d'avoir plus de cinq cousins, si vous le pouvez.

J'entrai dans la salle commune depuis mon dortoir, alertée par Dom et Angie qui criaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient sur le reste de ma famille de Gryffondor. Apparemment, cette dispute était déjà bien commencée, étant donnée que les autres Gryffondors s'en étaient désintéressés et leur tournaient le dos.

"Laisse-la tranquille, Al!" lui cria Dom. "C'est pas parce qu'il est dans cette maison que c'est le mal incarné."

"Mais il _est _comme ça, Dom!" lui cria Fred en retour. "Aucune de vous ne devrait sortir avec un Serpentard!"

"Ça a rien a voir avec toi!" leur hurla Angie. Al et elle étaient pratiquement des frères et sœurs, ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'engueulaient aussi comme des frères et sœurs. "T'es avec Alice maintenant alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire. Quelqu'un que j'aime bien m'a proposé de l'accompagner au bal, en s'en foutant des maisons, alors j'ai dit oui. T'imagine comment il doit en baver pour ça, à Serpentard?"

Al avait l'air de s'être un peu calmé. 'Ouais, t'as raison", grommela-t-il, et il se rassit avec Alice devant le feu, en entrelaçant leurs mains. "Mais ça me plait pas."

"Bien sûr que ça te plait pas", dis-je, les rejoignant. "Mais arrête de t'énerver là-dessus. Quel est le problème si elles veulent sortir avec des Serpentard?"

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre", soupira Al. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait des préjugés envers les Serpentards ou quoi, son meilleur ami était un Serpentard après tout, c'est juste qu'il n'approuvait pas que nous, les filles Weasley (ou Potter) sorte avec l'un d'eux. Sans vouloir généraliser, les gars de Serpentard avaient tendance à avoir des mauvais dossiers amoureux.

"D'accord, Al" lui dis sérieusement. "Et si Alice était à Serpentard, qu'est ce que tu ferais?"

"C'est différent", soupira-t-il.

"Non, ca ne l'est pas, Al" lui dit Alice, prenant apparemment le parti d'Angie et Dom. "_Qu'est-ce que_ tu ferais si j'étais à Serpentard?"

"Je... Je sortirais avec toi quand même", admit-il.

"C'est vrai?" demanda Alice.

"Ouaip", la rassura-t-il. Alice rayonna et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Vous savez quoi?" leur dis-je alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou d'Al. "Je suis contente de ne pas devoir rester assister à ça. Jdois faire une ronde."

Et sur ce je me dépêchai de sortir de la salle commune avant qu'ils ne commencent à se bécoter devant tout le monde et que je ne sois choquée à vie.

Comme d'habitude, Scorpius était déjà là à m'attendre quand j'arrivai dans le Hall d'entrée, appuyé contre le mur.

"Bon sang, tu vis là ou quoi?" me moquai-je en indiquant le Hall, alors que je sautais les dernières marches et atterrissais devant lui.

"Enfin", marmonna-t-il, souriant et ignorant ma question. Ça ne m'ennuyait pas, ce n'était que rhétorique (s'il avait répondu 'oui', ça m'aurait inquiétée).

"Désolée, y'a eu une dispute dans la salle commune", lui dis-je.

"A propos d'Angie et Paul?" devina-t-il. "Et Dom et Bill?" Bill, un grand Serpentard de sixième année, avait invité Dom au bal plus tôt dans la journée. Sérieusement, les gens se préparaient beaucoup trop tôt pour ce bal.

"Comment tu le sais?" le questionnai-je alors que nous atteignions l'étage suivant et continuions à marcher dans le couloir.

"Les disputes ne sont pas spécifiquement confinées à la salle commune de Gryffondor", déclara-t-il.

"Ils se sont fait disputer aussi?" demandai-je, un peu choquée malgré ce que j'avais dit à Al plus tôt.

"Ouais, c'est assez déprimant", dit Scorpius. "Les gens ont toujours tellement de préjugés contre les autres maisons. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passerait si j'invitais une Gryffondor."

"Jouons à un jeu, alors", souris-je. "Et arrêtons de penser à ça."

"Bonne idée", approuva Scorpius.

"Tu peux commencer", offris-je une nouvelle fois, comme toujours. Je ne savais jamais quoi lui demander et le jeu m'ennuyait un peu pour être honnête, mais Scorpius l'aimait bien alors je m'adaptais. "Ta minute commence... maintenant."

Cette fois-ci, il me posa des questions ridicules pendant que nous marchions.

"Combien de fois est-ce que t'as triché à un examen?"

"Jamais", répondis-je, légèrement irritée par la question. _Je ne tricherais jamais à un examen_.

"Combien t'as d'argent dans ta poche?"

"A peu près deux gallions"

"C'est quoi ton deuxième prénom?"

"Comme si j'allais te le dire", souris-je.

"Allez... Moi c'est Hyperion" admit-il, je savais qu'Al essayait de lui extorquer cette information de puis des années.

"Hyperion?" demandai-je, sans aucune once de moquerie dans ma voie, puis cédai devant ses yeux de chiot triste. "Bien... Moi c'est Nymphadora."

Il rit. "Sérieux, on n'est pas le roi et la reine des deuxièmes prénoms bizarres?"

"Qu'est-ce ce qui te fait penser que je serais ta reine?" lui demandai-je en riant.

"Tu voudrais bien?"

"Si tu demandais gentiment", admis-je, avec un sourire espiègle.

"Ô Princesse Rose", s'exclama-t-il, me tendant le bras. "Me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma Reine?"

"Bien sûr, Monseigneur", lui répondis-je, en posant mon bras sur le sien.

"T'as combien de matières cette année?" continua Scorpius, en se rappelant visiblement de la limite de temps.

"Honnêtement, aucune idée."

"Comment tu décrirais Albus?"

"Intelligent, habile, amusant..."

"C'est positif -"

"- il choisit mal ses amis par contre", ajoutai-je pour rire. Il ne s'offensa pas de cette attaque, ne faisant que glousser.

"De quelle couleur est ta chambre?"

"Rouge", lui dis-je, un peu perdue. Je commençai à l'ignorer et à lui répondre inconsciemment, empruntant une porte au milieu du couloir.

"Comment tu me décrirais?"

"Arrogant, ennuyant, sexy, avec un excès de confiance"

"Comment se sont passées tes vacances?"

"Tu le sais déjà parce que je t'ai vu au moins quatre fois", répondis-je.

J'allais tourner au bout du couloir et, du coup, avais fait quelques pas de plus pour me tenir à côté de Scorpius, ce qui signifiait que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Scorpius s'arrêta de marcher et me repoussa contre le mur avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. J'étais coincée entre le mur de pierres du château sur lequel Scorpius avait placé ses mains, de chaque côté de ma tête, et son corps. Mon souffle s'arrêta.

"Combien de gars t'as déjà embrassé?" murmura-t-il.

J'avalai et essayai de me rappeler comment respirer.

"Heu..." Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà?_

Les lèvres de Scorpius se rapprochèrent des miennes, réduisant lentement l'espace entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne presque insupportable de l'avoir si près de moi.

_Sérieusement, saute lui dessus, c'est tout, Rose_, m'entendis-je penser.

Des éclats de voix et des bruits de pas jaillirent dans le couloir et nous fîmes un bond en arrière, nous écartant. Enfin, Scorpius fit un bond en arrière, je restai juste collée contre le mur, en état de choc.

"Oh, désolé..." dit la personne, je ne pouvais voir derrière le corps de Scorpius pour savoir qui c'était mais je savais que c'était mieux ainsi, un première année quelconque, sans doute. Une fois qu'ils furent repartis dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, le silence se fit.

Scorpius se tourna vers moi, sourit timidement et dit: "Je pense que ma minute est finie, non?"

Puis il se remit à marcher pour le reste de notre ronde, me parlant de l'anniversaire de Claire et des cadeaux qu'elle avait eus. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche, l'écoutant seulement me dire qu'elle avait aimé la photo du ciel nocturne que je lui avait offert, qui comprenait toutes les constellations et les termes magiques pour différentes choses. Sinon, je restai coincée dans mes pensées.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer?_

_

* * *

_

**Haha je vous vois d'ici couinant devant vos ordis, '_mais pourquoi ce petit n'a pas attendu deux minutes de plus avant d'entrer dans ce fichu couloir?_' héhé... Ça aurait pas été drôle sinon ;)**

**Chapitre posté en temps et en heure, il faut dire que j'ai bien été motivée par toutes vos reviews, MERCI! Et continuez je ne m'en lasse pas :) **

**A la semaine prochaine!  
**


	9. Les réalisations peuvent faire rire

Chapitre IX: Les réalisations peuvent faire rire... ou pleurer.

Dès que je fus rentrée dans mon dortoir après les rondes, toujours préoccupée par les pensées bizarres qui envahissaient ma tête, Angie, dans une nuisette en soie violet foncé, m'attrapa et m'entraîna sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce entre mon lit et le sien.

Alice était déjà là, me lança un grand sourire comme si elle était fière de leur plan pour me kidnapper et que c'était l'idée la plus géniale depuis l'invention des balais. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, elles me faisaient le coup chaque année. Alice portait le pyjama le plus duveteux, le plus rose et le plus chaud qu'elle avait, avec une image de boursouflet dessus, assorti à ses énormes pantoufles moelleuses. L'espace sur le sol avait été tapissé d'édredons et de coussins venant de nos lits puis recouvert de divers bonbons de toutes les tailles et de tous les goûts. C'était typique d'Halloween, sauf que d'habitude il y avait Dom, aussi. Les autres filles du dortoir aimaient bien rester tard à Pré-au-lard car les parents de Niomi y vivaient.

Alors que j'étais attirée au sol entre Angie et Alice, Dom sortit de la salle de bain, dans son propre bas de pyjama bleu et son haut des Flèches d'Appleby (sérieusement, _pourquoi _au juste est-ce qu'elle voulait un pyjama des Flèches d'Appleby, ça m'échappait), et nous rejoignit dans le coin. J'ignorai leurs bavardages et desserrai ma cravate, enlevai mon pull et défit les deux premiers boutons de mon uniforme. Je l'avais porté pour les rondes, comme d'habitude.

"Et c'est pas comme s'il n'aimait pas les Serpentards, son meilleur ami en est un", Dom se plaignait encore d'Al.

"Laisse lui une pause, c'était un choc pour lui que vous ayez _toutes les deux_ été invitées par des Serpentards", le défendit Alice.

"Arrête d'être une petite copine loyale, Al", se plaignit Angie.

"Oh, je viens de réaliser", s'exclama soudain Dom, et nous nous tournâmes toutes vers elle. "Ça fait Al et Al."

"Merlin, Dom, tu viens juste de le réaliser?" lui demandai-je alors qu'Angie riait et qu'Alice essayait de leur jeter à toutes les deux un regard signifiant '_la-ferme-où-je-vous-tuerai-dans-votre-sommeil_'.

"Vous pouvez pas nous laisser tranquilles?" les implora Alice en lançant violemment un emballage de Patacitrouille en direction de Dom.

"Et bien, c'est pas comme si tu nous avais facilité la tâche", lui dit Dom en lui renvoyant l'emballage. "Vous vous bécotez dans la salle commune et tout - c'est comme demander qu'on se foute de vous. Si Rose avait été là, elle vous aurait mis en retenue tous les deux."

Alice me regarda comme pour me demander si je lui aurais vraiment donné une retenue mais je l'ignorai et me tournai vers Angie alors qu'elle me parlait: "C'était comment tes rondes ce soir, Rose? Y'a eu des blagues pour Halloween?"

"Nan, en fait, c'était plutôt calme", lui dis-je. "Et... agréable." Et je réalisai que je le pensais honnêtement. Je n'étais ni en colère, ni ennuyée par le comportement de Scorpius - en fait, ça me _plaisait_.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça me plairait? _me questionnai-je, sérieusement désorientée. _Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que j'aime l'idée de Scorpius Malefoy et moi seuls dans un couloir désert._

Après que j'eus réussi à attraper un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue sur le lit d'Angie, derrière ma tête, je reportai de nouveau mon attention sur leur conversation, essayant d'ignorer mes pensées épineuses.

"Et là il m'a juste dit, en quelque sorte, qu'il m'aimait bien et qu'il aurait aimé aller au bal avec moi", dit Alice.

"Alors, sérieux, t'aimes bien Al?" demanda Dom, incrédule. "Honnêtement?"

"Bien sûr que oui", répondit fermement Alice. "T'as pas vu ses yeux? Ils sont tellement beaux, et il est vraiment gentil -"

"- Al? Gentil?" reprit Dom.

"Oui", rit Alice, et son expression changea quand elle se mit à regarder rêveusement par la fenêtre, puis vers nous de nouveau quand Angie claqua des doigts devant son visage. "Il m'a porté mon sac, ma ouvert la porte et m'a embrassé sur la joue, et il ma laissé choisir où s'asseoir. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre et paresseux mais Al est tellement attentionné. Il m'a juste fait rire et je me sentais si...", elle soupira, alors que Dom faisant semblant de vomir derrière sa main, " si _heureuse._"

Alice remarqua que Dom levait les yeux au ciel et essayait de ne pas rire dès qu'elle la regarda, un moment plus tard, et elle commencèrent une guerre de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des bonbons volant dans tous les sens, suivis par leurs emballages.

"Alors, Alice..." Angie essaya de commencer une conversation normale environ dix minutes après s'être pris dans l'œil ce qui semblait être un dragée goût grenouille (ne me demandez pas comment elle savait que ça avait le goût de grenouille parce que je ne veux pas le savoir, et oui, ça m'inquiétait). D'après le regard qu'Angie me lança après avoir parlé, je sus que cette conversation n'avérait rien de bon pour moi. "Tu donnerais quelle note à Al, sur dix?"

Je gémis involontairement et regardai Angie comme si ma vie en dépendait. "Probablement un dix", nous dit-elle en rougissant.

"Bien..." dit Dom comme si on venait de lui dire le pire ragot du monde. "Nous savions toutes que _ça _allait arriver."

Je ris. "Personne ne donne dix à quelqu'un à moins qu'il ne l'apprécie _vraiment_", lui dis-je, puis, lorsque je me rappelai ce que Scorpius m'avait dit aux trois balais, je rougis et regrettai d'avoir dit ça.

"Concernant un certain Monsieur Malefoy..." souffla Angie.

"De quoi tu parles?" lançai-je rapidement.

"Et bien, quand il t'a donné une note -"

Je toussai soudainement et bruyamment pour couvrir ce qu'Angie était en train de dire.

Alice commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je fus sauvée par Dom, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment.

"Il y a une échelle de '_bien aimage_'?" me demanda-t-elle. Après coup, je pensai qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de me sauver d'une conversation embarrassante car elle me lança un clin d'œil quelques secondes plus tard.

"Ouaip", répondit Angie pour moi. "De 1 à 2 - y'a pas moyen. 3 à 4 - t'y réfléchis. 5 à 6 - ils t'attirent. 7 à 8 - tu les trouves sexy. 9 à 10 - ils sont canons et une minute toute seule avec eux ne te dérangerait absolument pas, bien sûr."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec la personnalité, ce classement?" demanda Dom au milieu de ses rires.

"Seul un génie peut savoir la personnalité de quelqu'un seulement en le regardant", dit Alice.

"Ouais..." approuvai-je, fourrant un autre patacitrouille dans ma bouche. "Certaines personnes sont dures à cerner."

"Scorpius?" demanda Dom et je tournai brusquement ma tête vers elle en m'étouffant avec mon bonbon. Une fois remise, en crachant rapidement le patacitrouille dans la poubelle, je bredouillai, mes phrases se bousculant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? De quoi tu parles? J'ai rien dit sur lui... s-si?" _Je finis ma phrase pas très sure de moi. J'avais parlé de Scorpius? Je ne croyais pas... A moins que j'aie pensé à voix haute, et ce serait très embêtant._

Alice et Dom échangèrent un regard confus, légèrement amusé.

"Calme-toi, Rose", me dit Angie, et je pouvais sentir qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. "T'es un peu nerveuse."

"Nerveuse? Jsuis pas nerveuse."

"Je voulais juste dire que Scorpius a l'air, et bien... vraiment arrogant -" commença Dom.

Je reniflai.

"- mais en fait il est sympa, comme on a pu le voir", finit-elle.

"Ah bon?" lui demandai-je.

"Rosie, il s'est fait casser le nez pour toi", me dit-elle fermement, en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Alors?" Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. _Oh, Merlin, elles savaient que j'aimais bien Scorpius._

_Attendez, quoi? J'aimais bien Scorpius? Ah bon? Oh, Merlin, bien sûr que je l'aimais bien._

J'appuyai ma tête en arrière contre le matelas d'Angie, en fermant les yeux et en frottant mes index et majeurs contre mes tempes. "J'dois me faire soigner."

Elle rirent jusqu'à ce que Dom ait la courtoisie de me demander: "Pourquoi?"

"Pour rien", répondis-je rapidement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Dumbledore n'allait pas avec moi cette année?_

Peut-être était-ce le stress des ASPICs, essayai-je de me raisonner.

_Ou peut-être l'aimais-je plus que je ne le devrais._

"Allez, Rosie Posie", Dom commença à me chatouiller. "Dis-nous."

"Non", lui répondis-je fermement à travers mes rires. "Dégage!"

"Ya pas moyen, si tu me le dis pas je devrai commencer une autre guerre", me menaça-t-elle.

"Vas-y, alors, _Dominique_", dis-je en insistant sur son nom.

"Oh", elle arrêta de bouger pendant un instant - je savais qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom entier. "Si c'est comme ça."

Et sur ce, une nouvelle guerre fut déclarée. Et plus violente que la précédente. En moins de quatre minutes, Angie avait, encore, été frappée dans les yeux et les tibias par des baguettes réglisses et une des pantoufles d'Alice avait été balancée par une de nos fenêtres.

Finalement, les cris et les hurlements commencèrent, il était minuit passé à ce moment-là mais nous étions surexcitées à cause de tout le sucre que nous avions ingurgité, et nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter de courir partout dans le dortoir, sur les lits, dans la salle de bains et, aussi, dans le couloir.

Dom avait essayé de me lancer une poignée de dragées surprise, alors je m'étais cachée derrière Alice, qui s'était tout pris dans la figure. Alors que j'étais encore poursuivie par Dom, j'essayai d'aller me barricader dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement, je n'étais qu'à mi-chemin quand elle s'agrippa à mon uniforme, la seule partie de moi qu'elle pouvait atteindre, puis trébucha.

Ma jupe se déchira en deux, une partie déchirée inégalement, qui ne recouvrait que quelques centimètres de mes cuisses, et l'autre dans les mains de Dom, étalée par terre, qui riait hystériquement. Alice et Angie s'immobilisèrent au milieu de leur bataille de plumes en sucre sur mon lit, et se tournèrent pour nous regarder. Pour la première fois en trente minutes, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

"Dom..." commençai-je avec une voix mortellement calme. "Je vais _te tuer_!"

Je m'avançai d'un pas vers elle, prête à tuer ma cousine à mains nues - c'était la seule jupe que j'avais pour le moment, je devrais attendre jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour en racheter une, mes parents me diraient que c'était ma faute donc que je devais me l'acheter toute seule - mais soudain, nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper bruyamment à la porte.

J'allai l'ouvrir, me détournant de ma rage meurtrière, toujours avec ma jupe déchirée et n'atteignant que la moitié de mes cuisses.

A la porte ne se tenait nul autre que mon cousin (_Enfin, fallait s'en douter, je suis cousine avec la majorité de l'école, après tout_).

"Al!" m'exclamai-je, et Alice, quelque part derrière moi, souffla 'vraiment?', et je devinai qu'elle fut rapidement mise à terre par Angie quand j'entendis un énorme bruit. Al me sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma porte et comment, au nom de Merlin, est-ce que t'as réussi à monter l'escalier des filles?"

"Ah, Rosie Posie", commença-t-il, et je soupirai (_toute ma famille s'était mise d'accord pour m'appeler comme ça ce soir ou quoi?_), "j'ai mes sources, ne savais-tu pas que je partageais des raccourcis avec mon frère, et ne croyais-tu pas qu'il avait partagé ses petites découvertes avec moi?"

"D'accord, primo,_ berk_", lui dis-je. "Je ne veux pas savoir ce que James fabriquait dans les dortoirs des filles. Et deuzio, pourquoi est-ce que t'es là?"

"Bonne question, Rose, mais je pense que _je_ devrais t'en poser une plus importante: qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton uniforme?" demanda-t-il en levant ses sourcils.

Okay, _c'était vrai_ que j'avais l'air ... hm; _Victoire-ienne _était un bon moyen de le dire. Les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier étaient défaits, ce qui me faisait un décolleté sérieusement bas, ma cravate était desserrée, ce qui faisait qu'on aurait plus dit un accessoire qu'un vêtement, et ma jupe, comme mentionné précédemment (j'allais tuer Dom), était incroyablement courte (si elle avait été plus courte, on aurait pu voir mes sous-vêtement, sérieusement).

"La ferme, on est pas en cours", répondis-je brillamment."Sérieusement, Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les dortoirs des filles?"

"On pensait que quelqu'un était en train de se faire tuer", dit une voix derrière Al, et Scorpius se dégagea du mur pour rejoindre son ami à la porte. _Oups, j'l'avais pas vu._

Je regardai dans ma chambre, essayant d'éviter de regarder directement les yeux de Scorpius, vers Dom, alors qu'Alice arrivait. "Al", l'accueillit-il.

"Quelqu'un_ allait_ se faire tuer, avant que vous nous interrompiez", dis-je à Scorpius.

Il me sourit et me dit assez suggestivement, me regardant lentement de haut en bas: "En fait, j'_adore_ le nouvel uniforme."

Je rougis et essayai de tirer ma jupe pour qu'elle soit plus longue. "Et _ça_, mon cher Scorpius", je le regardai, "est la raison pour laquelle j'étais sur le point de tuer Dominique, ici présente."

"Eh bien, ne te gêne surtout pas pour nous", dit-il en faisant un signe de la main vers l'intérieur de la pièce comme pour nous dire de continuer. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau facilement.

Alors qu'Alice et Al redescendaient dans la salle commune, je me tournai vers Scorpius. "Comment est-ce que t'as réussi à rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor, sans compter les dortoirs des filles?"

"Ah, Rosie, j'ai mes sources", dit-il simplement.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes; il avait un air particulièrement doux. Nous restions là, seuls dans le couloir des dortoirs des filles, sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je savais qu'il était en train de penser la même chose que moi - _qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé, plus tôt, si nous n'avions pas été interrompus? Est-ce qu'il m'aurait embrassée? Est-ce que je l'aurais embrassé en retour? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?_ Ma tête se mit à tourner alors que je cherchai des réponses, n'entraînant que de nouvelles questions encore plus compliquées.

La tension entre nous grandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque insupportable, j'essayais de trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Soudainement, Scorpius se rapprocha de moi, comme s'il s'était décidé à faire quelque chose, et ouvrit se mit à parler. "Rose, je -"

" - T'es un petit rebelle, hein, Scorpius", lui dit Dom, alors qu'elle nous avait finalement rejoints à la porte, ayant apparemment décidé que j'avais renoncé à la tuer, interrompant sans le savoir Scorpius.

"J'espère bien", lui sourit-il, se reculant pour s'appuyer de nouveau sur le mur, changeant complètement son expression et sa posture, tout en arrogance et élégance.

"Arrête ça, Dom", lui dis-je, retournant instinctivement en mode-normal. "Il a déjà la grosse tête, pas besoin d'en rajouter".

"Et bien", il se tourna vers moi, "au moins tu cherches de nouveaux uniformes. J'oserai dire que celui-là est un peu trop suggestif, préfète en chef."

"Dom l'a déchiré", marmonnai-je. "Et maintenant je devrai attendre jusqu'à Noël pour m'en racheter."

"Pourquoi tu ne le répares pas?" Je le regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il développe."Avec la magie? Nan? T'es une _sorcière_, jme trompe?"

"Ça ne restera intact qu'un moment, c'est pas permanent, et très fragile", récitai-je.

"D'accord, alors..." souffla-t-il après une minute. "Reste comme ça pour le prochain mois et demi, alors. Dans tous les cas, tu es_ divine_", dit-il d'un air efféminé avant de sourire de nouveau.

Je soupira d'un air ennuyé, en partie pour dissimuler le fait que j'avais rougi. "Dégage, Malefoy, avant que je te donne six semaines de retenue."

Il s'inclina devant nous deux, comme le gentleman qu'il n'était pas, et dévala l'escalier en hurlant "Al! On doit y aller!"

Quelques instants plus tard, Alice se glissa dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

La jupe intacte et d'une longueur décente, tout continua normalement alors que le mois d'octobre laissait place au mois de novembre. Je recevais fréquemment des informations concernant le mariage de Teddy et Victoire, toujours les mêmes choses ennuyantes. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était la date et le lieu, et ça m'aurait suffi, mais, étant donné que nous allions tous aller au Terrier pour Noël, je ne m'embêtais pas à retenir les détails.

Ma relation avec Scorpius était revenue à la normale (en quelque sorte, nous passions moins de temps ensemble mais suffisamment assez pour que nos amis ne remarquent rien, simplement parce que je pensais que je serais susceptible de faire quelque chose de stupide si je restais trop longtemps avec lui) - nous nous taquinions comme le font des meilleurs amis. Aucun de nous ne reparla de cette scène étrange lors des rondes, et il n'essaya pas non plus de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à dire avant que Dom ne l'interrompe dans le couloir des dortoirs.

Je sortais d'Histoire de la Magie avec Dom un vendredi, et me retrouvai coincée au milieu d'une multitude de personnes extrêmement lentes. Tout le monde était surexcité à propos du prochain match de quidditch, le premier de la saison, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais Dom et moi parlions du cours duquel nous venions juste de nous échapper.

"Merlin, je ne pensais pas que quelque chose puisse être si _chiant_", se plaignit Dom par dessus les bruits du couloir. "Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout qu'un gars ait séduit un peu trop de filles et ait décidé de toutes les faire tuer par des géant et lui avec."

Je laissai échapper un bruit de dégout. "C'est quoi le masculin de salope?" demandai-je sérieusement à Dom.

"Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier, dis-moi, Rose?" entendis-je Scorpius me demander de derrière.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour le regarder alors qu'il nous rattrapait.

"T'inquiète, Scorpius," lui dit Dom. "Demain, je ferai en sorte que tu te prennes un cognard bien placé pour que que tu n'aies pas _ce_ genre de problèmes avec les filles"

"Comme ça je n'aurai que le problème avec les géants?" demanda-t-il. Dom acquiesça. "D'accord... merci."

"T'es venu ici dans le _seul_ but de nous ennuyer ou c'est juste en bonus?"

"Eh bien, au départ, je pensais que c'était juste en bonus, mais maintenant je considère sérieusement à me barrer fissa."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?" soupirai-je alors que nous pénétrions dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il avait recommencé à me taper sur les nerfs - c'était probablement à cause du nombre grandissant de commentaires suggestifs que j'avais essayé, en vain, d'éviter.

"Oh, juste te dire que j'allais te botter le cul demain."

Je reniflai. "Je crois pas, nan", lui dis-je sérieusement alors que j'arrivai à la table où le reste de ma famille était déjà plongé dans une conversation sur le match imminent et ignora complètement notre arrivée, et Dom s'assit à côté de Roxanne. "Je vais attraper le vif avant toi donc tu ne vas surement pas me botter le cul."

"Je peux lui donner une tape, alors?" sourit Scorpius alors qu'il me dépassait pour aller s'asseoir, pour une fois, à la table des Serpentards. Et il le fit, comme ça, il me donna une tape sur les fesses.

Je l'observais pendant tout le cours de Sortilèges.

* * *

Est-ce que le stade de Quidditch était plus rempli que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé, ou est-ce que c'était juste une impression parce que j'étais _vraiment _haut dans les airs et que la foule se confondait en une grosse masse?

_Peut-être_, me raisonnai-je, pas vraiment dérangée.

Le match avait commencé depuis environ dix minutes, et nous en étions à 60 à 40 pour les Gryffondors. Tout ce que j'avais à faire maintenant était d'attraper le vif avant Scorpius.

Je le regardai voler autour du terrain en cercles quelques mètres plus bas que moi alors que je restai immobile, n'utilisant que mes yeux pour essayer de repérer la petite balle.

Les nuages au dessus de nous nous menaçaient de pleuvoir une averse dans laquelle on ne pourrait rien voir et qui ne nous aiderait pas, surtout qu'il faisait déjà très gris et qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent, mes cheveux volant autour de mon visage, qui s'étaient échappés du bandeau que j'avais perdu au bout de trente secondes de jeu à cause d'une bourrasque particulièrement violente.

Au moment même où je décidai de faire quelques tours du terrain pour voir si ça aurait pu m'aider à trouver le vif, Scorpius décida, de façon plutôt surprenante, de voler plus près de moi, toujours quelques mètres plus bas.

Il m'interpella: "Hey, Rose! Tu trouves le vif?"

"Je ne vais pas te le _dire_, Malefoy!" lui hurlai-je en retour, à cause du vent. "Gryffondor va écraser Serpentard!"

"Hé, tu sais, tout ce truc à propos d'Angie et Paul, et Dom et Bill... et ben, je... je me demandais si_ toi_, tu avais déjà imaginé sortir avec un Serpentard", me cria-t-il, et je restai sous le choc un moment, baissant les yeux pour le regarder au lieu de regarder le terrain pour trouver la balle dorée que j'étais censée chercher.

"De quoi tu parles?" le questionnai-je._ Était-ce ce qu'il avait voulu me demander l'autre fois?_ Non. Je savais que ce n'était pas ça, il avait eu l'air beaucoup plus sérieux, alors, et plus ... embarrassé? Gêné? Peut-être un peu effrayé?

"Quoi?" cria-t-il.

Je répétai ma question plus fort, et clignai des yeux pour éclaircir ma vison, des larmes se formant dans mes yeux à cause du vent.

Un éclair de lumière attira mon regard.

"Juste par curiosité!" me dit-il tout en cherchant le vif. "Tu sais, les préjugés, tout ça..."

Soudainement, je réalisai ce qu'il était en train de faire - Scorpius essayait de me distraire pour ne pas que j'attrape le vif. L'équipe de Gryffondor, et en particulier Al, voulait à tout prix gagner ce match pour prendre de l'avance dans la saison; cela nous enlèverait un peu de pression de savoir que nous gagnions, et nous donnerait aussi l'occasion de charrier les Serpentards jusqu'au prochain match.

"Bien essayé, Malefoy!" lui lançai-je. Il me regarda d'un air perplexe pendant une demi-seconde puis, me voyant piquer vers l'autre bout du terrain, réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

_"Weasley numéro 12 pique vers le terrain alors que Weasley numéro 3 tire, mais va-t-elle marquer? Oh! Et dix points pour Gryffondor! On dirait bien que potter se débrouille comme capitaine, comparé à Flint"_ retentit la voix du commentateur dans le microphone du côté du terrain vers lequel je fonçai._ " Weasley numéro 12 fonce, on dirait bien qu'elle a vu quelque chose que Malefoy n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Mais est-ce que c'est le vif? Si c'est le cas, Gryffondor va certainement se retrouver avec une belle avance cette saison. Et c'est le vif!"_

Je montai en chandelle en passant devant le commentateur, William Jordan, fils de Lee Jordan, en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Scorpius me suivait de près et nous nous retrouvâmes à faire la course pour attraper le vif à temps. J'éclipsai momentanément tout ce qui se passait dans le reste du jeu en me focalisant sur la petite balle dorée devant moi.

_"Et Weasley numéro 8 a marqué! On dirait qu'il essaie de marquer le plus de points possible avant que sa charmante soeur n'attrape le vif. Le score est maintenant de 80 à 50 pour Gryffondor! Et Weasley numéro 12 et Malefoy sont toujours au coude à - Oh là! Tout juste pour Wealsey numéro 29. Heureusement que son coéquipier Nelson l'a rattrapée à temps - beau rattrapage! Ca aurait pu être une vilaine chute. Ces Serpentards jouent vraiment vicieusement! Elle va bien? On dirait qu'elle est inconsciente. Va-t-on siffler une pause? On ne dirait pas. Oh, oh, Weasley numéro 12 tend la main; on dirait bien qu'elle a le vif!"_

J'étais assez près du vif pour le toucher (ne m'étant concentrée que sur ce but sans écouter ce que William disait), si ce foutu truc arrêtait de bouger, s'entend. Mon balai accéléra autour du terrain, zigzaguant entre les jours et faisant des loopings alors que je poursuivais ma proie. Je tendis la main. _Pas assez près. _Je devais me pencher sur mon balai, ce qui était habituellement dangereux, mais à la vitesse à laquelle j'allais... c'était pratiquement suicidaire. Et, non, je ne voulais pas me tuer. Je voulais juste _vraiment _gagner. Si je manquais cette chance, Scorpius l'attraperait surement.

Je tendis de nouveau la main et eut le plaisir de sentir le métal froid de la petite balle se débattre dans ma main.

Ralentissant, je descendis en spirales (un nouveau truc que j'avais trouvé il n'y avait pas longtemps) vers Al alors que la foule commençait à exploser en applaudissements.

_"Et Weasley numéro 12 l'a fait! Elle a attrapé le vif pour Gryffondor qui gagne ce match 230 à 50!"_, disait William à travers le micro. Je n'y payais attention que maintenant, comme le match était fini.

"Bien joué, Rose!" me lança Al par dessus le vent.

"On a gagné! On a gagné!" chantait Dom en nous rejoignant.

Cependant, mon attention fut attirée par une forme étrange qui volait vers notre petit groupe au centre du terrain. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, je réalisai que cette forme était, en fait, Sam Nelson sur son balai, retenant une Lily avachie en essayant de la garder en équilibre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" lui demandai-je quand il fut assez près.

"J'ai... erg, j'aide Hugh... match..." marmonna Lily de façon incohérente.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" lançai-je à Sam.

"Elle est dans les vapes", m'informa-t-il, trop inquiet pour Lily pour daigner me regarder. Je sentis mon sang se glacer.

"Oh mon dieu, Lily!" lui dis-je par dessus le vent. "Lily, réveille-toi!"

"Elle va s'en sortir. Faut juste qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie rapidement. Hugo est parti chercher son balai." Il se dirigeait vers le sol.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?"

"Il... Il est en pièces." me dit Sam sérieusement. "Il s'est fracassé sur le sol."

Sans lever les yeux de ma cousine, je murmurai sombrement: "Au moins ce n'était pas Lily."

* * *

Nous attendîmes tous devant l'infirmerie pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Par 'tous', je veux dire chaque membre de ma famille encore à Poudlard... et d'autres.

Premièrement il y a avait Rich, puis moi, Al, Scorpius, Dom, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne et Louis. Ensuite, les meilleures amies de Lily, Callie Carmen et Sarah Yang arrivèrent, et enfin deux autres membres de l'équipe de Serpentard, Darren Flint (le capitaine, et le fils de Marcus Flint), et Tristan Dale.

Apparemment, Darren et Tristan s'étaient rentrés dedans, percutant Lily dans le processus. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir si ça n'avait été que ça, mais Tristan (un batteur) l'avait accidentellement frappé à la tête avec sa batte, qui lui avait échappé des mains quand il avait été repoussé en arrière par le choc. Darren et lui avait été éjectés de la collision et Sam, qui talonnait sa coéquipière, avait foncé vers le sol pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans la boue compacte.

Il avait montré beaucoup de courage en volant à plus de 110 km/h si près du sol pour la rattraper. Non seulement ça, mais Sam_ refusa_ catégoriquement de quitter le chevet de Lily. Nous autres fûmes tous virés de l'infirmerie.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de Serpentard avaient aussi voulu rester, mais Darren les avait renvoyés à leur salle commune. Scorpius, au départ, avait essayé d'user de son statut de préfet en chef pour pouvoir rester mais je lui avait sèchement dit qu'il était dans le passage et que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il s'en allait. Je pense qu'il avait senti que j'étais en colère contre lui pour avoir essayé de me jouer un tour pendant que je cherchais le vif car il me lança un regard perdu mais finit quand même par réussir à rester.

Je me retrouvai près de lui, comme d'habitude, et nous nous laissâmes glisser contre le mur pour nous asseoir par terre. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et je finis par m'appuyer contre Scorpius pour me réchauffer et trouver une meilleure position dans le froid du château. Il passa un bras autour de moi et je passai, à mon tour, un bras devant son torse pour le poser sur son épaule gauche, ma tête reposant dans le creux de son cou. J'étais épuisée.

L'autre raison pour laquelle Sam avait été autorisé à rester dans l'infirmerie était qu'il était celui qui avait rattrapé Lily, et qu'il avait tout vu de près. Madame Pomfresh avait sans doute voulu qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je crois qu'elle l'aimait bien; comme tout le monde. Il était grand, sombre, beau, et complètement gentleman.

Alors que je pensais cela, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Lily en sortit, l'air instable dans une blouse rose et des pantoufles, retenue par le coude par Sam.

Nous nous levâmes tous alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant nous.

"Comment ça va, Lils?" lui demanda Al.

"T'es toute pâle", ajoutai-je.

"Je... je pense que je me suis foulé le poignet, mais ça va. Heureusement que Sam m'a rattrapé", nous sourit-elle faiblement. "Madame Pomfresh a dit que je pouvais retourner à la tour de Gryffondor et me reposer. Je pourrai retourner en cours lundi."

"C'est génial, Lily" dit son amie Carmen alors que Sarah acquiesçait furieusement derrière elle.

"Lily..." Hugo s'avança vers elle. "Je suis tellement désolé. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide tu n'aurais pas été blessée."

"T'inquiète, Hugh", répondit-elle en tapotant son épaule. "Je vais bien. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans le chemin."

"T'essayais juste d'aider", raisonna Hugo. J'eus soudain le sentiment que j'avais manqué quelque chose.

Quelqu'un toussa derrière moi et Tristan Dale s'avança. "Lily, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te frapper. Le vent... il-il y en avait tellement, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour... pour..."

Cela me choqua de voir Tristan, ce sixième année grand et musclé, qui aurait pu passer pour un septième année de Durmstrang, avec des larmes plein le visage. Il n'était plus en train de pleurer, mais il avait pleuré plus tôt.

"J'ai cru que je t'avais tuée..." souffla-t-il.

Lily lui sourit. "T'inquiète, Tri, je vais parfaitement bien."

"Allez, on a dépassé le couvre-feu, tout le monde retourne dans son dortoir", leur dis-je et tout le monde grogna. "Quoi?" me défendis-je.

"Est-ce que tu dois _toujours _être en mode 'préfète en chef'?" me demanda Scorpius alors que nous quittions le couloir. Il balança un bras sur mes épaules pendant que nous marchions.

"Toujours", acquiesçai-je.

* * *

Il y eut une fête dans la salle commune ce soir-là. Plutôt que d'être affectés par le fait que Lily avait frôlé la mort, notre maison avait préféré fêter son rétablissement en même temps que la victoire du match... enfin, c'est ce que m'avait dit Fred. Personnellement, je pense qu'il voulait juste une excuse pour piquer _plus_ de bièraubeurre dans les cuisines. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait des bièraubeurres dans les cuisines, je ne le savais pas, les professeurs avaient forcément dû remarquer qu'elle était tout le temps volée.

Je me retrouvai assise sur le plus grand appui de fenêtre de la salle commune, qui laissait voir la lune se refléter dans le lac, calée entre Dom, qui flirtait avec un cinquième année (qu'elle avait apparemment noté 7 sur 10, m'avait-elle dit), et William Jordan et ses amis de l'autre côté.

Je restai silencieuse, regardant le lac, en sirotant tranquillement ma bièraubeurre. La musique qui jouait en fond sonore était inaudible tellement les étudiants faisaient de bruit. Je pouvais entendre Laure et Debbie glousser depuis l'autre bout de la pièce - _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devaient faire autant de bruit?_ - En tant que préfète en chef, j'aurais _probablement_ dû arrêter la fête, mais j'aurais été haïe par tout le monde pour l'éternité... Et il n'y avait pas de mal à fêter notre victoire. Même moi, je devais admettre que tout le monde avait besoin d'une fête quelques fois (j'ignorai la partie de mon cerveau qui me rappelait qu'il y avait y avoir le bal quelques semaines plus tard et que les gens auraient probablement pu attendre jusque là).

Je sentis quelqu'un me taper légèrement l'épaule et me retournai pour voir qui c'était.

"Hey Will", accueillis-je William Jordan, adressant un bref signe de tête à ses amis que je ne connaissais que de vue.

"Hey Rose, je me demandais si tu allais bien? Tu peux rejoindre notre conversation si tu veux", offrit-il.

"Merci, Will, mais je suis bien là avec.." je me tournai et vis que Dom avait disparu, probablement dans un coin retiré avec son cinquième année mignon. "Ah, on dirait qu'elle est partie."

Il me sourit doucement. "Nous nous demandons quelle équipe de quidditch pourrait battre les Frelons de Wimbourne si on ne pouvait pas tricher", m'expliqua-t-il.

"_Personne_ ne pourrait gagner un match de quidditch sans tricher", leur dis-je à tous.

"Alors comme ça tu triches, Rose? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu t'abaisserais à ça", me dit Will, et j'eus l'impression qu'il était presque déçu de moi.

"Tout le monde triche, Will", lui dis-je fermement. D'accord, je n'avais _jamais_ triché en rien, et encore moins en quidditch, mais toutes les équipes professionnelles de quidditch trichaient et je pensais qu'il serait idiot d'affirmer le contraire.

"Oh que oui", approuva joyeusement un de ses amis, et il trinquèrent tous ensemble.

Une seconde année à l'air effrayé s'approcha de nous et, vacillant à la vue du grand groupe de septièmes années autour d'elle, marmonna vers le sol: "Rose Weasley? Il y a un garçon dehors qui dit qu'il veut te parler", et elle s'échappa rapidement, disparaissant dans la foule.

"D'accord..." commençai-je alors que quelques gars autours de moi se mettaient à pousser des sifflements et d'autres riaient d'avoir effrayé cette fillette. "Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il me veut cette fois."

Je me levai, arrangeant mon uniforme, alors que Will me demandait "Mais comment tu sais qui c'est?"

"C'est _toujours _la même personne", lui dis-je, secouant ma tête d'un air exaspéré, et je me frayai un chemin jusqu'au trou du portrait, marmonnant dans ma barbe "Stupide Serpentard avec son mauvais timing... Gâche ma fête..."

J'arrivai dans le couloir vide et froid, enveloppant mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer, quand le portrait se referma et étouffa une partie du bruit de la fête.

"Ne sois pas trop longue, ma petite", me prévint joyeusement la Grosse Dame, et elle continua à descendre son tonneau de vin avec une amie. Apparemment, elles faisaient aussi la fête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scorpius?" lui demandai-je alors qu'il se dégageait du mur contre lequel il avait été appuyé.

Au lieu de blaguer comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, Scorpius m'étonna en allant droit au but. "Je ne suis pas sur de _ce que_ je veux, Rose", soupira-t-il. Je pensai un instant qu'il y avait un sens caché à cette phrase. "J'ai juste l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de mal, que _j'ai _fait quelque chose de mal, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi... je ne sais pas. Alors je te demande... qu'ai-je fait qui te rende... je sais pas, un peu bizarre avec moi?"

"C'est rien, Scorpius", marmonnai-je. "Oublie."

"Non!" s'exclama-t-il, puis il baissa d'un ton. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je veux le savoir, autrement ça va me rendre fou."

"C'est juste..." je dis ma phrase le plus vite possible. "C'est juste ce que tu as dit, sur le terrain de quidditch... t'sais, à propos de sortir avec un Serpentard..."

"Ouais... et donc?" demanda-t-il, l'air complètement perdu.

Je lançai furieusement mes bras en l'air, ma colère surgissant d'un coup. "_Et donc_? Sérieusement, Scorpius, tu me demandes ça? Tu l'as dis délibérément pour me distraire assez de temps pour pouvoir trouver le vif."

"Quoi? J'ai pas fait ça!"

"Si tu l'as fait, et de toute façon, ça n'a pas marché", lui lançai-je.

"Écoute, Rose, c'est quoi ton problème? Peut-être que je t'ai demandé ça parce que je voulais vraiment savoir la réponse. Peut-être que je savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Peut-être que je ne réfléchis pas _toujours_ avant de parler quand je suis avec toi. Tu t'es jamais dit ça? Je ne pense pas, tu ne penses jamais que d'autres personnes puissent avoir des problèmes. On n'est pas tous parfaits comme toi! Et on n'est pas égoïstes comme toi, on ne pense pas qu'à nous!" me cria Scorpius, s'avançant d'un pas de telle sorte que nous étions pratiquement nez à nez, sauf que j'étais légèrement plus petite que lui.

"Excuse-moi? Tu te prends pour qui?", lui hurlai-je en retour, mon instinct de défense surgissant sans que j'y pense. "N'essaie _même pas_ de me dire qui je suis. Tu ne me connais pas!"

"Bien sûr que je te connais, Rose. Je sais plus de choses sur toi que je ne le devrais!" explosa-t-il. "Et je sais à quel point les filles peuvent être _compliquées_!"

"C'est des stéréotypes, je pensais que toi, au moins, tu saurais à quel point c'est horrible!"

"Oh, je suis désolé", dit-il sarcastiquement, réunissant sa colère de sorte qu'il me hurla sa phrase suivante à la figure. "J'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de t'appeler une_ fille _et pas un bon-à-rien, égoïste, prétentieux, arrogant, méprisant _Mangemort!_"

"_Et bien c'est ce que tu es!_" Je me tus jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que j'avais dit._ Je ne le pensais pas, pas du tout._

Je me sentis extrêmement mal quand Scorpius se recula simplement, me fixant d'un air blessé, choqué.

Je m'avançai vers lui avec les mains levées. "Scorpius", murmurai-je. "Je ne le pensais pas, bien sûr que je ne le pensais pas. _S'il te plait_, je suis désolée - vraiment et profondément désolée."

"Tu penses que je suis aussi mauvais qu'un Mangemort..." se souffla-t-il à lui même.

"Non, bien sûr que je ne le pense pas", essayai-je de lui dire mais on aurait dit qu'il ne m'entendait pas.

Scorpius me regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il, finalement, se retourne pour retourner à sa propre maison. "Tu sais quoi, Rose..." souffla-t-il avant de partir "Tu n'es qu'une égoïste et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu penser que tu étais sympa. Si tu comptes rester là et me traiter de Mangemort, alors je ferais mieux de te traiter de stupide petite traître à son sang."

Et sur ce, il se retourna et me laissa, seule, dans le couloir glacial. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues et je pus presque sentir un bout de mon cœur se déchirer. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, je n'aurais pas réussi à rester debout tellement j'étais étourdie. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, à cause de mes pleurs ou de quelque raison sentimentale que je ne connaissais pas, et je me roulai en boule, collant mes genoux à mon buste et enterrant ma tête sous mes cheveux.

Le son de mes sanglots résonnait dans le couloir -ce fut le seul son pendant ce qui me sembla être un bon moment -, puis j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je savais que ce n'était pas Scorpius, parce qu'il ne serait pas revenu; je venais de trahir sa confiance et lui avait lancé la pire insulte que j'aurais pu lui dire. Il me haïssait.

La personne se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de moi et m'enlaça étroitement, caressant mes cheveux et me consolant. Sans même le regarder, je savais qui c'était.

"Tout le monde a entendu, hein?" soufflai-je à travers mes sanglots.

"Ouais..." soupira Al. Ses mots entraînèrent une nouvelle salve de larmes alors que je me sentais encore plus démolie. Je venais peut-être de ruiner une de mes plus belles amitiés. Je me tournai de sorte à pouvoir serrer Al dans mes bras pendant que je pleurais.

Puis, accompagnée d'encore plus de larmes, arriva la vraie réalisation. _Peut-être que je venais juste de ruiner beaucoup plus que de l'amitié._

_

* * *

_

**Drame, drame! Vos pronostics pour la suite? :)**

**MERCI, merci merci à tous ceux qui on reviewé, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut faire plaisir et motiver! Continuez comme ça :p **

**La suite très bientôt!**


	10. La meilleure façon de se réconcilier 1

**Salut tout le monde, juste pour vous prévenir, j'ai décidé de désormais couper les chapitre en deux, parce qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs, et que ça m'énerve de poster en retard à chaque fois. Comme ça, vous aurez de plus petits chapitres certes, mais plus réguliers :) Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre X: La meilleure façon de se réconcilier (1/2)

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas avoir déjà été aussi malheureuse. Au fur et à mesure que les jours se succédaient, tout ce que je trouvais à faire pour éloigner mes pensées du problème 'Scorpius' était d'étudier. Et, même si j'étais déjà habituée à étudier pas mal, ça, c'était de l'étude intense. A tel point que trois de mes cousins écrivirent à ma mère en lui demandant s'ils feraient mieux de me laisser faire ou de me forcer à me décoller des livres sur lesquels j'étais constamment penchée. Et comment savais-je qu'ils lui avaient écrit? J'avais volé leurs lettres. Comme je l'ai déjà dit... j'essayais de m'occuper... et je ne leur faisait pas confiance quand il s'agissait d'écrire à mes parents.

J'avais aussi pris l'habitude de m'entraîner trois heures par jour au quidditch, pour deux raisons; la première, c'était de m'occuper, et d'occuper mon esprit pour éviter de trop penser, et la seconde, c'était parce que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais laisser un membre de ma famille se mettre en danger en jouant au quidditch. Je savais que je n'avais rien à voir avec l'accident de Lily, mais je voulais être préparée au cas où _je_ serais impliquée dans un accident. Et un bon entraînement de quidditch ne pouvait pas me tuer, surtout en vue de l'annuel match de quidditch Potter/Weasley de Noël.

Mais avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, on était déjà le 20 décembre, la veille du bal, et j'étais toujours plus malheureuse qu'une pierre. J'avais essayé de m'excuser auprès de Scorpius, j'essayais chaque jour. Au début, je ne voulais pas le forcer, et je lui avais laissé un peu de temps pour se calmer et réfléchir à la situation, mais il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. J'avais alors commencé à essayer de m'excuser chaque fois que je le voyais, au moins une fois par jour, et je m'étais même mise à le suivre pour qu'il m'écoute. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il ne me parlait plus jamais volontairement, seulement en cours ou quand je lui demandais délibérément quelque chose à laquelle il était le seul à pouvoir répondre, comme par exemple des trucs à propos de nos devoir de préfets en chef. Il ne me parlait même plus pendant les rondes. Les seules fois ou il m'avait parlé volontairement durant le mois précédent avaient été en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, une fois parce que j'étais sur le point de me prendre un épouvantard et une fois parce que j'étais dans son chemin.

Après un cours d'histoire de la magie un vendredi, notre dernière leçon du trimestre, notre groupe se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Nous venions tous du le même cours, y compris Scorpius.

"Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que le bal est _demain_", couina Alice, agrippée au bras d'Al.

"Ouais, génial..." marmonnai-je sarcastiquement.

"T'as toujours pas de rencard, Rose?" me demanda Dom. J'optai pour simplement secouer ma tête une fois.

Ce n'était pas comme si on ne m'avait pas invitée, j'avais été invitée... environ quatre fois. En premier lieu, par William Jordan, quelques jours après la fête dans la salle commune, il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au beau milieu de notre cours de sortilèges pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Je lui avait dit non, cependant. Il était mignon, mais je ne l'aimais pas de cette manière et ça aurait été méchant de lui laisser penser cela. Les autres personnes qui m'avaient invitée étaient Henry Johnson, Cody Bright et William Brown.

Vous vous souvenez peut-être de ce dernier gars, William Brown, sur lequel j'avais complètement _craqué_ en quatrième année et qui m'avait 'brisé le coeur' (ou ce que je pensais être briser le cœur à l'époque). Quand il m'avait interceptée sur le chemin de l'entraînement de quidditch la veille et m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal, j'avais failli le frapper avec mon balai. Mais je m'étais ensuite rappelée qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que je l'aimais bien trois ans auparavant et même si on était presque sortis ensemble à cette époque ce n'avait pas vraiment été défini. Je devais passer par dessus ça. J'avais opté pour lui rire au visage et lui répondre un ferme 'non'. En y repensant, je pensais que j'avais _peut-être_ été un peu sèche. Mais le malheur faisait de moi une véritable peste et je me fichais de l'effet que ça faisait sur les autres gens.

_Scorpius avait raison_, réalisai-je. _J'étais égoïste_.

"T'inquiète, tu pourras toujours t'amuser avec nous", essaya de me rassurer Dom alors que nous nous asseyions tous à la table de Gryffondor. Je fus surprise de voir que Scorpius s'était assis avec nous; d'habitude, il partait à la table des Serpentard dès que nous entrions dans la grande salle. Même si ce jour-là il avait délibérément accéléré pour qu'Al soit assis entre nous et qu'il n'ait pas à s'asseoir à côté de moi, peut-être était-ce un progrès... Peut-être me pardonnerait-il bientôt...

"_C'est bon_, Dom", lui lançai-je. "J'ai pas de cavalier, je sais comment ca se passe aux bals, merci."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête avec condescendance mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Je crois que je commençais à taper sur les nerfs de toute ma famille. Sauf Al, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il m'aimait encore.

"Ben, pourquoi t'y vas pas avec Scorpius, alors?"

_Après ce commentaire, peut-être que c'était moi qui ne l'aimais plus._

Scorpius et moi lui lançâmes tous deux un long regard de nos places respectives. Peut-être qu'Al n'avait rien remarqué. Il savait que nous nous étions disputés un mois auparavant, mais de tout évidence il n'avait pas remarqué que que nous ne nous parlions toujours plus. Un silence tendu tomba sur toute la table. Apparemment, il était évident pour_ tout le monde_ sauf Al que nous étions en froid.

"On se se parle plus." grogna Scorpius violemment tout en écrasant ses pommes de terres avec sa fourchette.

"Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment parlé", nous marmonna Al en retour.

"Bien sûr que si!" protestâmes-nous en même temps.

"D'accord, d'accord", céda Al en levant ses mains en signe de capitulation. "Allez-y tous seuls alors, j'essayais juste de vous trouver des cavaliers."

"Réfléchis avant de parler, Al..." suggéra Roxanne.

"Merci, Roxy", lui dit-il sarcastiquement. "T'aurais pu me dire ça il y a trente secondes environ." Cela eut l'air de la blesser.

_Et ben, est-ce que ma mauvaise humeur ne se propageait pas un peu trop vite ce jour-là?_ Déjà que Dom était irritée à cause de moi, puis Scorpius (qui me haïssait déjà de toute façon), ensuite Al avait été contaminé et enfin Roxanne. Cela me fit me sentir encore pire de savoir que je les avais tous mis de mauvaise humeur.

Nous mangeâmes en silence un moment, ce qui était en soi un exploit quand on pense au nombre que nous étions, jusqu'à ce que je leur murmure à tous "Désolée de vous plomber le moral."

Ils nièrent tous en disant que je n'avais rien fait, comme le ferait une bonne famille, mais de toute évidence mes excuses aidèrent car tout le monde se remit à bavarder.

Scorpius se leva, ayant fini son repas, et m'adressa la parole pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci: "T'es vraiment désolée, Rose?" me cracha-t-il, puis il sortit de la grande salle.

L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas le meilleur vendredi de ma vie.

* * *

Je passai la majeure partie du samedi à bouder dans mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'Angie, Alice, Dom et même Polly et Niomi s'unissent pour m'en faire sortir vers dix sept heures. J'étais plutôt bien là, à lire et à manger du chocolat.

"Arrête de bouder et _lève-toi_!" exigea Lily, pénétrant dans notre chambre avec la moitié de ses cheveux toujours en bigoudis, et la fermeture éclair de sa robe pas encore remontée. Elle s'avança vers moi, nous rappelant tous qu'elle avait hérité du tempérament de sa mère, et commença à me frapper avec son tube de mascara.

"Je ne boude pas", grognai-je en roulant sur le côté pour éviter ses coups.

"Oh que si, et j'en ai marre. Maintenant _sors de ce lit_. Il est cinq heures et tu ne t'es pas levée une seule fois. Tu n'as presque plus de temps pour te préparer et t'as intéret à être magnifique dans cette robe, parce que tu l'as payée la peau du cul!"

"D'accord, d'accord", lui dis-je en souriant. "Je me lève."

"Bien", marmonna-t-elle, repartant vers son propre dortoir en secouant sa tête et en marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos du fait d'avoir trop de cousins et de la facilité d'être un enfant unique.

"Lily!" la rappelai-je. Pendant un instant, elle ne répondit pas et je crus qu'elle m'ignorait ou ne m'avait pas entendue, mais elle réapparut à la porte en me souriant. "Peux-tu m'aider avec mes cheveux, s'il te plait?" lui demandai-je poliment.

Son sourire s'élargit. "J'ai cru un moment que t'allais pas me le demander."

Les dortoirs des filles s'étaient pratiquement transformés en une sorte de coulisses de spectacle, ou un genre de mêlée générale. Des filles de toutes les années passaient d'un dortoir à l'autre pour récupérer du maquillage ou emprunter des chaussures. C'était une maison de fous. Je me douchai rapidement et enfilai ma robe en appelant Lily. Elle arriva presque immédiatement, fantastique dans sa robe dorée - apparemment, sa mère l'avait portée au mariage d'Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur quand elle avait seize ans. Lily me boucla les cheveux, en me disant que ça serait plus joli lâché, et me maquilla parfaitement. Finalement, il fut temps de commencer à nous diriger vers le Hall.

Le bal se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, comme le bal de Noël des années auparavant. Quand nous arrivâmes, mes amies retrouvèrent leurs cavaliers et je les rejoignis pour former un grand groupe avant que nous ne pénétrions dans la grande salle. Al et Alice portaient tous les deux de l'argent, la robe d'Alice était argentée, ainsi que la cravate d'Al. Angie était superbe dans sa longue robe bleue, ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon avec quelques mèches bouclées qui s'en échappaient. Son rencard, Paul, se tenait silencieusement à côté d'elle dans un costume noir et blanc. Lily était venue au bal avec Tristan, qui avait l'air immensément heureux de l'avoir à son bras, et c'était justifié. Elle portait cette robe dorée dont elle n'avait pas arrêté de me parler les cinq dernières semaines, qui soulignait parfaitement son visage, ses cheveux bouclés comme les miens, avec un serre-tête doré orné d'un lys en or. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point Lily ne remarquait pas comment Sam Nelson n'arrêtait pas de la regarder dès qu'il le pouvait.

Je remarquai que Peter Maroon était venu au bal avec Lauren, une Serdaigle qui avait été très intéressée par Scorpius. Je ne l'avais plus vue près de lui depuis le jour où j'avais inscrit '_looser sans expérience_' sur son front. Puis je pensai à quelque chose : _Avec Scorpius viendrait-il au bal?_ Je me rappelai ce qu'Al nous avait dit à tous les deux la veille, "j'essayais juste de vous trouver des cavaliers", ce qui signifiait que Scorpius n'avait pas de cavalière. Je le vis s'approcher de notre groupe et commencer à parler à Al. Ouaip; il n'avait définitivement pas de cavalière.

_Mais pourquoi_? Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne l'avait invité. Plusieurs filles lui avait probablement demandé parce que, bah, c'était Scorpius - une bonne moitié des filles de l'école voulait sortir avec lui. Je savais de source sûre que Lucy l'avait invité, il avait poliment refusé en lui disant que la fille qu'il voulait inviter ne voudrait pas y aller avec lui et qu'il ne voulait pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au moment où Dom me l'avait raconté, je pensais que Scorpius avait déjà invité une fille. C'est simple, il aurait pu demander à _n'importe qui_. Je remarquai également qu'il y avait pas mal de filles (et de mecs aussi) autour de nous qui n'avaient pas de cavaliers, comme moi, ayant préféré venir entre amis. Je me sentis un peu moins seule.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Elle était magnifiquement décorée. Le plafond reproduisait, comme d'habitude, le ciel nocturne, ce jour-là d'un noir profond avec des centaines d'étoiles. Je pouvais voir Hugo, séparé de moi par quelques personnes, le regarder, fasciné - il adorait les étoiles. Tout comme Claire.

_Arrête un peu de penser à des trucs en rapport avec Scorpius et essaie juste de bien t'amuser ce soir_, me dis-je. Je m'étais juré de ne pas gâcher la soirée de ma famille juste parce que j'étais malheureuse de m'être disputée avec un ami proche.

Les murs avaient été drapés de soie blanche; les seuls endroits qui n'avaient pas été recouverts étaient les fenêtres, qui laissaient voir la lune et les étoiles au dessus du grand lac et des montagnes. Le sol était aussi recouvert de cette soie, ce qui faisait que tout était blanc. Un scène avait été installée au bout de la pièce, à l'endroit où s'asseyaient habituellement les professeurs, et quelques petites tables d'une dizaine de places avaient été installées tout autour de la salle, laissant juste le centre de la pièce pour danser.

Je m'assis immédiatement à une table vers le milieu du mur de gauche pour avoir une belle vue sur le lac, attrapant un verre sur l'un des nombreux chariots qui flottaient à travers la salle.

Le professeur McGonagall était en train de nous dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre à cause de tous les bavardages des étudiants. Un moment plus tard, je réalisai qu'elle était en train d'essayer de les faire taire.

Entrevoyant déjà là un moyen pour évacuer ma colère, je me levai sur ma chaise. Un autre pas plus tard et j'étais sur la table, dominant tout le monde, et je sortis ma baguette de derrière mon oreille (eh, ca peut paraître bizarre mais Tante Luna a de bonnes idées, de plus personne n'aurait pu la voir étant donné l'épaisseur de mes cheveux, et comme ça je ne devais pas tout le temps me trimballer un sac.)

La plaçant contre ma gorge, je murmurai 'sonorus' et criai à tous les étudiants de l'école: "Du calme! Le professeur McGonagall _essaie_ de créer un peu d'ordre! Ceux qui continuent à parler seront mis en retenue!"

Ils se calmèrent tous, personne ne refusa ou ne protesta dans sa barbe étant donné que leur crier dessus m'était permis en tant que préfète en chef.

Après un instant ou deux, le silence se fit totalement dans la pièce (ce qui était bizarre étant donné qu'il y avait plusieurs centaines d'étudiants), et McGonagall me lança un regard qui me fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux que je descende de la table avant de me prendre une retenue.

Deux mains apparurent instantanément pour m'aider à descendre, et je les attrapai, reconnaissante, marmonnant des remerciements aux deux personnes. Ce ne fut qu'après que mes pieds soient fermement plantés sur le sol que je réalisai qu'une des mains avait appartenu à Scorpius. Il y avait environ dix autres gars qui auraient pu m'aider, et pourtant Scorpius avait choisi de le faire. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il me haïssait moins que je ne le pensais?

Je me retournai pour écouter ce que le professeur McGonagall était en train de dire:

"Je vous fais confiance pour suivre toutes ces règles à la lettre, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec six semaines de retenue et d'exclusion du terrain de quidditch et de la bibliothèque - " _La vache, ça avait l'air sérieux... et dire que je ne l'avais pas écoutée..._ " - J'aimerais rappeler aux préfets en chef que vous êtes supposés faire un discours à la fin de la soirée concernant le comportement de toute le monde alors il va de soi que vous ... n'enfreigniez aucune règle vous-même." Beaucoup de personnes des dernières années éclatèrent de rire et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir écouté les règles. "J'espère que vous passerez tous une bonne soirée, et voici le premier groupe de ce soir - Les Bizarr' Sisters."

McGonagall s'éclipsa de la scène plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru possible pour quelqu'un de son âge alors que les Bizarr' Sisters arrivaient, des élèves se ruant vers la scène pour avoir une bonne place, d'autres optant pour danser ou crier de toutes leurs forces. Même après tout ce temps, les Bizarr' Sisters étaient toujours célèbres - c'était une légende vivante.

Au moins, on aurait dit que tout le monde s'amusait bien.

"Allez, Al", dit Alice en le tirant par le bras, "On va danser", et ils disparurent au milieu de la foule.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, et liquidai la moitié de ma boisson en une gorgée, sans trop savoir ce que c'était, alors qu'une chanson rapide commençait.

"Tu danses pas?" demanda une voix derrière moi.

En me retournant, je répondis: "Non, j'ai pas très envie... "

William Jordan vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. "Je pensais que tu avais refusé de m'accompagner parce qu'on t'avait déjà invitée."

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas vraiment de cavalier."

"Ouais, je.. je pensais juste que peut-être -"

" - que peut-être je mentais?" Il acquiesça. "Non, je t'ai dit la vérité."

"Alors, je sais que tu ne veux pas de cavalier ou quoi mais... tu veux danser? Entre amis?"

J'envisageai de simplement secouer ma tête et rester assise là, à ruminer. Au lieu de ça, j'optai pour sourire à Will, en le regardant par dessous mes cils. "J'adorerais."

Je passai les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes à danser avec Will et ses amis, toutes les chansons étaient entraînantes, et quand une plus lente arriva et que tous les heureux couples envahirent la piste, je décidai qu'il était temps de prendre l'air et d'aller traquer les gens qui désobéissaient aux règles dans les couloirs. Je ne savais toujours pas quelles étaient exactement ces règles, mais je me doutais d'en quoi elles consistaient.

Dès que j'arrivai dans le Hall d'entrée, l'air frais qui pénétrait par les grandes portes m'atteignit. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me rafraichir.

Un couple était en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans le coin derrière les portes; apparemment, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient invisibles. Ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. C'était le quatrième couple dont j'eus à abréger le baiser (les trois autres avaient été sur la piste de danse ou juste assis), et au moins dix personnes durant l'heure précédente avaient dû être ramenés à leur dortoir parce qu'elles étaient soit trop bourrées pour pouvoir encore marcher (je pensais qu'une des boisson avait été trafiquée), soit devenues 'ingérables'. Huit de ces dix personnes avaient été bourrées, et parmi les deux devenues 'ingérables' se trouvait Fred, que j'avais repéré dix minutes auparavant en train de se glisser à nouveau dans la grande salle.

Je me raclai la gorge quand je fus assez près du couple presque-caché pour qu'ils ne puisse pas fuir leurs heures de retenues. Ils se séparèrent brusquement et fus choquée de voir que le gars n'était autre que Paul, le cavalier d'Angie, mais que la fille n'était pas Angie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés ras et portait une mini robe rose électrique.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, mon esprit fonctionnant à cent à l'heure pour trouver ce que j'allais dire à Angie, j'entendis sa voix derrière moi, elle avait vu la scène. "Alors c'est la fille avec qui tu as choisi de me tromper!" lui cria-t-elle. Heureusement, la musique dans la grande salle était si forte que la plupart des gens ne pouvais pas l'entendre. La fille blonde eut l'air complètement choquée un instant, puis, dans un mouvement rapide, fluide et surprenant, gifla Paul et nous rejoignit.

"Je suis désolée, Angie, je ne savais pas", plaida-t-elle, en lançant un regard méprisant à Paul.

"C'est pas ta faute, Kellie", lui dit Angie en sortant sa baguette, et elle la pointa sur un Paul à l'air terrifié. "Espèce de salaud, dégage hors de ma vue." dit-elle calmement et le visage de Paul se mit à enfler et à rougir, et sa langue s'allongea jusqu'au sol, d'une dégoutante couleur violette.

Sans hésiter, Paul s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, sa langue le ralentissant en trainant par terre derrière lui.

Nous nous tournâmes toutes trois les unes vers les autres. "Tu vas me mettre en colle, hein?" me demanda tristement Kellie. "Pour avoir enfreint les règles..."

Je regardai Angie, qui haussa juste les épaules, et répondit "Nan, je pense que je vais laisser passer."

Kellie me lança un sourire. "Merci Rose. Malefoy avait raison, t'es plutôt cool."

"Depuis quand tu parles à Malefoy?" lui demanda Angie avant que je ne puisse le faire. Kellie, d'après ce que je savais sur elle, était en sixième année à Poufsouffle, ses parents étaient moldus, détestaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie et était profondément religieux.

"Je ne lui parle pas vraiment", dit-elle négligemment en haussant les épaules. "Je suis juste tombée sur lui hier alors que je rentrais tard à ma salle commune. Il a voulu me mettre une retenue mais a changé d'avis, di - Merlin merci. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais dit de ne pas toujours donner des retenues à _tout le monde_ parce qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs tard, et que certaines personnes avaient leurs raisons. Ensuite il m'a dit que tu étais cool et m'a dit de m'en aller avant qu'il ne change d'avis", gloussa-t-elle. "Ce garçon avait l'air plutôt soucieux."

"Oh" fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre.

Angie frissonna. "Allez, retournons là-dedans et allons _danser_."

Nous l'approuvâmes et retournâmes à l'intérieur. Angie et Kellie rejoignirent Alice, Roxanne, Lily, Tristan et Sam sur la piste alors qu'ils étaient en train de danser sur une chanson particulièrement entraînante des Bizarr' Sisters. Je choisis de revenir à l'abri sur à ma table. Ce ne fut que quand j'eus les mains posées sur le dos de ma chaise, prête à la tirer pour m'y asseoir, que je réalisai que Scorpius était la seule personne assise à la table, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise qui nous séparait.

* * *

**Oui bon d'accord, j'ai choisi un endroit nul pour couper le chapitre en deux, mais comme ça y'a un peu de suspens, hein :p **

**Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui reviewent (si si c'est un verbe), vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir! :) Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur : je n'aime pas faire des notes d'auteur (enfin, de traductrice ici :p) de trois mètres de long donc je ne vous réponds pas, mais globalement: Merci! :D Pour les autres, je crois que je vous ai tous répondu ;)**

**A très bientôt pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, je pense que vous allez bien l'aimer... ;)**


	11. La meilleure façon de se réconcilier 2

_[...] Ce ne fut que quand j'eus les mains posées sur le dos de ma chaise, prête à la tirer pour m'y asseoir, que je réalisai que Scorpius était la seule personne assise à la table, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise qui nous séparait._

Chapitre X: La meilleure façon de se réconcilier (1/2)

_Bon_, pensai-je, _ça ne l'aurait pas fait si je m'étais juste tournée et que j'étais partie, il était trop tard. Par ailleurs, c'était peut-être le moment de m'excuser._

"Hey", dit-il et mes mains s'immobilisèrent sur le bord de la chaise que je venais de tirer pour m'asseoir.

"Scorpius", répondis-je, un peu choquée qu'il ait parlé en premier, en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise. Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant un moment. "S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas -" me dépêchai-je de dire, juste au moment où il se mit à parler également.

"Je te dois des excuses, Rose."

" - je ne veux pas - attends, quoi?" Nous nous contemplâmes l'un l'autre un instant, perdus. "Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ devrais t'excuser? C'est moi qui ai agi comme une idiote, et je n'arrête pas d'essayer de m'excuser, je suis tellement désolée, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu_ dois_ me croire Scorpius."

"Je te crois, Rose", dit-il en tirant la chaise entre nous deux, et il se rapprocha de moi en s'y asseyant. "J'ai juste... j'ai agi comme un idiot, pas toi. J'ai fait des conclusions hâtives. Je veux dire, tout le monde dit des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas quand ils sont en colère. J'ai juste... réagi de façon excessive."

"Non, pas du tout", argumentai-je, me penchant vers lui pour que les gens autour ne puissent pas entendre notre conversation. "_Je_ t'ai lancé la _pire_ insulte qui soit. Et je _savais_ que tu allais mal le prendre, et je l'ai quand même dit, et je ne le pensais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dit."

"Rose, je t'ai traitée de traitre à ton sang - " essaya-t-il de m'opposer.

"Non, tu as dit que tu _ferais mieux de _me traiter de traitre à mon sang."

"- mais je l'ai dit quand même. C'était stupide. Est-ce qu'on - est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

_Pourquoi avait-il l'air plein d'espoir? C'était moi qui devait être pardonnée._

"Si tu peux accepter mes excuses alors j'_adorerais_ passer l'éponge", approuvai-je.

"Définitivement", me sourit-il, et mon cœur rata un battement.

"Tu me pardonnes alors?" m'assurai-je.

"Définitivement", répéta-t-il. Et juste comme ça, nous étions de nouveau amis. Cette dispute incroyablement stupide nous avait poussés à ne plus nous parler pendant un laps de temps tout aussi stupide.

D'une façon assez inattendue, Scorpius se pencha vers moi, remplissant l'espace entre nous, enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'enlaça étroitement. Je répondis après un court instant et nous nous enlaçâmes juste là, au milieu de la grande salle. Ça ne me faisait pas la même chose que d'habitude, parce que nous n'avions pas été en contact l'un avec l'autre depuis tellement longtemps... _Non_, je savais que ce n'était pas pour ça...

Dans un coin de mon esprit je savais exactement pourquoi cela ne me faisait pas la même chose qu'avant d'être si proche de Scorpius. Si j'avais dû le formuler, sans pour autant reconnaître la vérité qui en découlait, j'aurais dit que_ je venais juste de réaliser que Scorpius était un **gars**._

Nous nous séparâmes et nous sourîmes l'un l'autre, séparés de quelques centimètres, quand Al, Lucy, Louis et Roxanne arrivèrent, déposant un Fred _très_ éméché sur l'une des chaises autour de la table.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être si stupide. Maman va l'_assassiner_", dit Roxanne.

"Et Oncle George?" demanda Lucy.

Roxanne haussa les épaules, "Il va probablement le féliciter."

Al se détourna de Fred et dit: "Hey, Rosie, tu veux danser?" Il remarqua que Scorpius et moi étions assis ensemble et sourit. "Vous êtes re-amis? _S'il vous plait_, dites-moi que vous êtes amis?"

Nous acquiesçâmes tous deux. Louis relâcha son souffle. "Merlin merci pour ça."

Les autres rirent alors que je me tournai vers Al. "Alors, on danse?"

Il me lança un grand sourire. "Ouais, allez, viens."

Une chanson calme passait à ce moment là, la dernière des Bizarr'Sisters pour la soirée, et des couples dansaient au milieu de la salle. Al et moi trouvâmes un coin près du bord de la piste et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il plaçait les siens autour de ma taille. Je vis Alice nous repérer alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de Fred, alarmée par son expression d'exubérance.

"Je t'emprunte mon cousin préféré pour une minute", lui lançai-je, en faisait allusion à Al, et elle rit en acquiesçant. Tous mes autres cousins se tournèrent pour me regarder.

"Et moi alors?" plaisanta Lucy.

"Je croyais que c'était _moi_ ta cousine préférée?" demanda Dom.

"Hé!" réussit à protester Fred malgré l'alcool.

"Je ne vais plus te laisser m'emprunter mes fringues, Rose", me lança Lily.

"C'est toi qui voles _mes_ fringues", ris-je. Je l'entendis grommeler "C'est pas faux" aux autres, alors que je me retournai vers Al. Il me souriait.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, embarrassée.

"Je suis ton cousin préféré?" me questionna-t-il, rayonnant.

Je le frappai sur le bras. "Bien sûr que oui."

"Gloire à Dumbledore pour ça", rit Al.

"Alors, tu penses que le prochain groupe ce sera qui?" lui demandai-je, alors que nous nous balancions doucement sur la musique.

"J'ai entendu dire que c'était Célestina Moldubec", plaisanta-t-il, gloussant quand je lui frappai de nouveau le bras.

"Elle n'est pas morte?" demandai-je.

"Pas encore", répondit-il négligemment.

"Et bien, elle ne devrait pas tarder."

"Crois-moi, Rose; elle ne mourra jamais pour Mamie Molly."

C'était vrai, Grand-mère Weasley était probablement la plus grande fan de Célestina Moldubec qui ait _jamais_ existé - elle avait même initié mes grands parents moldus à ses chansons. Ma mère répétait à ses parents qu'ils n'était pas _obligés_ d'écouter la même musique que Molly, tandis que mon père riait dès que quelqu'un la mentionnait. Mais apparemment Grand-mère et Grand-père Granger _adoraient_ sa musique.

La chanson se termina et Al et moi retournâmes à notre table où un groupe de six de nos cousins, dont un Fred désormais totalement saoul, étaient en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. _Devaient-ils vraiment y jouer **partout**?_

"Où est Scorpius?" leur demandai-je, m'effondrant une nouvelle fois sur ma chaise. Sa veste avait été laissée sur la chaise à côté de la mienne mais je ne le voyais pas.

"Parti chercher à boire", me marmonna Roxanne, sans quitter son jeu des yeux, apparemment profondément concentrée.

Scorpius réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, la cravate desserrée et les boutons du haut défaits - pendant ce temps, le bout des cheveux d'Hugo avait été brûlé et Lucy avait abandonné face à lui; il était le champion de la bataille explosive. Scorpius faisait léviter une dizaine de verres prudemment à travers la foule. Il discutait avec William Jordan et il s'assirent tous deux, chacun se servant un verres après les avoir posés au milieu de la table.

A l'autre bout de la table, il y eut une autre explosion et le reste des cheveux d'Hugo devint noir. Je remuai ma baguette rapidement et négligemment dans sa direction et ils virèrent au vert.

"Rose!" se plaignit Hugo, remarquant immédiatement le changement de couleur - ses cheveux lui arrivaient quelque part entre ses épaules et le bas de ses oreilles, donc ils lui tombaient régulièrement devant les yeux. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

"C'est pour t'apprendre à te les laisser se faire brûler", lui dis-je sévèrement."Au moins ils ne sont plus noirs."

"Mais ils ne sont pas non plus _normaux_!" dit-il d'un air exaspéré. "Annule ça!"

"Ok", marmonnai-je, remuant ma baguette à nouveau dans sa direction. "Si t'insistes, Hugh."

"Merci", me sourit-il, puis il retourna à son jeu en marmonnant "ah, les soeurs".

"Qui aime bien châtie bien", commenta Scorpius.

Je haussai les épaules. "Quelqu'un devait le faire."

Prenant une autre gorgée de boisson, je réalisai que le nouveau groupe était arrivé, et qu'ils jouaient ma chanson préférée d'Hypogriff High.

"Cette chanson..." commençai-je.

"C'est "Maybe We Should Dance" d'Hypogriff High", m'informa Scorpius.

"Je sais", marmonnai-je, dans les nuages, prêtant plus d'attention à la musique qu'à la conversation. "C'est ma chanson préférée."

"Moi aussi", me sourit Scorpius, puis il se leva. "Tu veux danser?"

"Bien sûr", répondis-je et, attrapant sa main pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés, nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'au milieu de la piste où les gens se bousculaient littéralement les uns les autres tellement nous étions nombreux.

Nous dansâmes un moment sur cette chanson et sur les deux suivantes avant que je ne crie à Scorpius par dessus la musique et les bavardages, "C'est trop bête qu'on ne puisse pas aller devant."

Il me lança un sourire satisfait, "oh que si, on peut."

Agrippant ma main de nouveau, il se faufila parmi les gens, qui se fichaient totalement de se faire pousser, et me tira jusqu'à la scène.

"Tu peux voir?" me demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête plutôt que de me casser la voix en hurlant.

Nous dansâmes encore sur trois ou quatre chansons, délirant en faisant le robot de mon côté et l'homme qui court du sien, ou dansant le plus collé-serré possible (je suis _sure_ que quelqu'un avait un peu relevé ma boisson, parce que je ne me serais _pas_ permis de me coller _autant_ à Scorpius en temps normal, j'étais un peu ... joyeuse), puis Alice vint nous voir. "Vous ne devriez pas allez vérifier les couloirs, vous deux? Il ne reste plus que quinze minutes avant que The Chosen arrive pour jouer les dernières chansons."

Je fis un signe de la tête à Alice, "Merci. Viens, Scor, on ferait mieux d'aller patrouiller."

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la grande salle alors qu'une chanson très connue commençait et qu'une nouvelle salve d'élève se précipitait sur la piste.

Une nouvelle fois, l'air frais du Hall était juste ce dont j'avais besoin me rafraîchir. Nous sortîmes par les grandes portes et arrivâmes sur les marches, admirant le parc. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne.

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, sa lumière se reflétait sur le grand lac (et ma robe scintillante) et illuminait le parc paisible. Il y avait une légère brise, et le vent faisait bruisser les arbres à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Une légère lueur émanait de la cabane d'Hagrid, ainsi que de la fumée de sa cheminée.

Je frissonnai.

"Tu veux ma veste?" me demanda Scorpius.

Je le regardai un moment. Il oubliait un détail. "Scor, tu ne portes pas ta veste."

Il baissa les yeux comme pour vérifier, au cas où je mentirais ou quelque chose. "Ah ouais", me sourit-il. "Oups..."

"T'inquiètes", me moquai-je.

"On n'a qu'à faire ça", il me rapprocha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules alors que je l'enlaçai dans la brise, mes bras autour de son cou et ma tête reposant sur son épaule, contre son cou. L'enlacer me réchauffait beaucoup.

Après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles on ne put entendre que les basses d'une nouvelle chanson résonnant dans la Grande Salle, je levai les yeux vers Scorpius et marmonnai, "On n'est pas vraiment en train de patrouiller, tu sais."

Il sourit, "Ouais, mais ça gâcherait tout de patrouiller."

J'y réfléchis un moment puis réalisai ce que j'aurais dû demander à quelqu'un avant, "Ces règles dont McGonagall parlait tout à l'heure... c'était quoi, exactement?"

Il rit dans mon oreille, "Tu n'écoutais pas?"

"Ça dépend ce que t'entends par 'écouter'."

"Oh, Rosie... Je ne savais pas que tu étais une rebelle."

Je fis semblant d'avoir l'air choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. "Bien sûr que si."

"Ah vraiment?"

"Vraiment", lui assurai-je.

"Prouve-le, alors", me répondit-il dans un murmure séduisant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée à le faire. Peut-être était-ce le peu d'alcool que j'avais avalé (même si cela n'aurait pas été assez pour faire mal à une mouche). Peut-être était-ce le clair de lune et la tranquillité que je sentais quand j'étais près de Scorpius. Peut-être était-ce simplement inévitable. Enfin on s'en fiche, toujours est-il que je le _fis_.

Je poussai Scorpius légèrement pour lui faire faire quelques pas en arrière, arrêté par les solides portes en bois de Poudlard, et pressai mon corps contre le sien. Sans même hésiter, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes brutalement. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille alors qu'il répondit, presque immédiatement, en approfondissant le baiser.

Mes mains s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux alors que je m'accrochai à lui, une passion dont je n'avais jusque là pas connaissance bouillant à l'intérieur de moi et jaillissant dans ces baisers que Scorpius et moi partagions. Il aventura ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire et de nouveau sur les miennes alors que j'enroulai une de mes jambes autour de lui.

J'étais dans un état de totale béatitude jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom, crié par quelqu'un juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Nous nous séparâmes au moment même où Alice sortit du Hall et nous aperçut.

"Hey..." dit-elle, rompant le silence. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Rien", répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Alice nous regarda, je me passai la main dans les cheveux, Scorpius toussa. "D'accord, alors, McGonagall vous cherche tous les deux. Elle dit qu'elle veut que vous disiez quelques mots avant la dernière danse qui est dans, genre, deux minutes."

"Oh, d'accord, merci Alice", lui souris-je, et elle me sourit en retour.

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous fichez dehors dans le froid?" demanda-t-elle de nouveau, en nous observant, Scorpius, moi, et l'espace nous séparant, inhabituellement important.

"On était juste en train de ... euuh, tu sais... prendre l'air", bafouillai-je.

"Ouais, il fait vraiment chaud à l'intérieur", ajouta Scorpius un peu trop rapidement.

Pendant un moment, je crus qu'Alice n'allait pas nous croire, mais elle acquiesça et dit, "il _crève de chaud_, Al n'arrête pas de se plaindre."

"Bon allez, venez", leur dis-je. "On ferait mieux de rentrer."

"Bonne idée", approuva Scorpius.

_Merlin merci, Alice ne nous avait pas vus._ Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement alors que nous nous tournâmes pour rentrer dans le château.

Le soulagement ne dura qu'une seconde cependant, puisqu'elle se tourna vers Scorpius pour lui dire "Et en fait, tu as un peu du rouge à lèvre de Rose juste..." elle indiqua un endroit sur le coin de sa propre bouche, "là."

Et elle retourna à l'intérieur alors que Scorpius marmonnait une série de jurons en essayant de l'essuyer avec le dos de sa main.

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre pendant un moment puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

"Au moins c'était Alice et pas McGonagall; on aurait été en train d'enfreindre une de ses règles."

"Ouais, au moins", approuvai-je alors que mon rire se calmait.

"Rose, ton rouge à lèvres ne veut _pas_ s'en aller", se plaignit Scorpius, en frottant désespérément son visage avec ses mains.

"Mais si, viens là", je le tirai vers moi et effaçai précautionneusement toutes les traces de maquillage.

Nous nous tenions là, près l'un de l'autre, en silence pendant quelques secondes. C'était en fait un peu gênant, nous commencions à réaliser dans un coin de notre esprit que nous avions l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais sans réaliser pourquoi c'était mal. Puis nous haussâmes en chœur nos épaules et nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour continuer notre bécotage passionné. Je glissai une de mes mains dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'autre dans son dos alors que l'une des siennes jouait dans mes cheveux et l'autre était doucement posée sur mon épaule.

Scorpius nous retourna pour que je sois calée entre les portes en bois froid de Poudlard et son corps chaud et fort. Pour être honnête, j'adorais ça. D'accord, alors c'était le même Scorpius dont le nom de famille était 'Malefoy' et sur le front duquel j'avais inscrit '_J'aime les hommes_' quelques semaines plus tôt. Et à ce moment là, je m'en fichais royalement. Une nouvelle fois, je sentis ses lèvres glisser sur mon cou (Merlin, j'allais avoir quelques marques le lendemain), et de plus en plus bas. Je glissai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprochai de moi avec l'autre alors que ses lèvres capturaient les miennes de nouveau et que ses mains prenaient doucement mon visage en coupe.

Nous fûmes encore une fois interrompus par Alice, cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Nous ne l'avions pas entendue approcher cette fois-ci.

"Merlin, je vais devoir vous jeter un seau d'eau ou quoi?" grommela-t-elle furieusement. "Rentrez avant que les gens commencent à s'imaginer des choses, tout le monde vous attend."

"Oups", tentai-je, en souriant.

Scorpius attrapa ma main et me tira vers les portes, à travers le Hall, réarrangeant ses cheveux et ses vêtements pendant qu'il marchait, et je l'imitais. Alors que nous pénétrions dans la Grande Salle il me lâcha la main, s'assurant qu'il y avait une distance évidente entre nous, et nous nous frayâmes un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la scène.

Scorpius s'essuya discrètement la lèvre inférieure avec sa main alors que j'amplifiai une nouvelle fois ma voix par un '_sonorus_', et je m'adressai à la salle remplie d'élèves.

"Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés ce soir. Vous avez, pour la plupart, été supers - super comportement et respect des règles. Il y a eu quelques exceptions, vous savez de qui je parle, qui ont été mis en retenue et qui avec un peu de chance se comporteront mieux la prochaine fois qu'on organisera quelque chose comme ça. Sinon, dans l'ensemble, vous avez été géniaux et .. euuh, j'espère que vous vous êtes tous amusés ... et joyeux Noël. Scorpius?" Je me tournai vers lui et annulai le sort pour faire revenir ma voix à la normale. Je remarquai le clin d'œil discret qu'il me lança juste avant de se tourner vers la salle.

"Ouais, Rose a tout dit alors, juste joyeux Noël!"

Les autres élèves dans la salle répondirent en chœur "joyeux Noël" gaiement alors que les membres de The Chosen s'avançaient sur scène pour jouer la dernière chanson de la soirée.

Scorpius et moi retournâmes à notre table.

"Ah, voyez-vous ça", s'exclama Scorpius, baissant les yeux vers les chaises. "Ma veste."

Je répondis d'un sarcastique "Ha, ha" en m'asseyant sur ma chaise. Les autres membres de ma famille étaient également là.

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Alice?" lui demanda poliment Al, et elle attrapa sa main joyeusement, me lançant un regard du genre '_j'ai-deux-mots-à-te-dire-Rose-Weasley_', puis ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse au son d'une chanson lente dont la mélodie principale était jouée par un magnifique piano.

"C'était un de mes rêves", soufflai-je, plus à moi-même qu'à Scorpius, mais il m'entendit quand même.

"De quoi?"

"Jouer du piano", répondis-je.

"Ce n'est plus un de tes rêves maintenant?" me demanda-t-il, toujours en chuchotant.

"Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais apprendre", soupirai-je.

Scorpius ne dit rien pendant un moment et je pensai qu'il devait penser que j'étais stupide de vouloir jouer d'un instrument moldu. Et puis il murmura, si bas que je dus me concentrer pour l'entendre, "je sais jouer du piano."

"Ah oui?" Je me dis que mon choc avait dû être évident dans ma voix et dans mes mouvements: je relevai la tête soudainement pour le regarder.

Il hocha la tête. "Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux."

Je souris mais ne pus lui répondre comme Roxanne, Lily, Al et Louis apparurent et s'assirent en face de nous.

"Sérieusement, _Albus_, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille?" De toute évidence, Lily était en colère contre Al mais, heureusement, elle ne lui criait pas dessus. Pas encore.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite sœur de quatorze ans était en train d'embrasser un Serpentard de seize ans au milieu d'un couloir et qu'elle me dise le la _laisser tranquille_", répondit Al, haussant la voix. Alice n'était pas avec lui.

En soupirant, je me tournai vers Roxanne et demandai, "A propos de quoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent, cette fois?"

"Lily était en train d'embrasser Tristan et maintenant Al se la joue '_grand-frère-protecteur_'", me dit-elle.

"Mais Lily sort avec Tristan, non?" fis-je remarquer.

"Je m'en fiche!" s'exclama Al. "Elle ne devrait pas bécoter des Serpentards!"

"Oh, Al", lui dis-je. "Laisse tomber, si ça peut te consoler Lily sortira probablement avec un Gryffondor la prochaine fois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" me demanda soudainement Lily.

"Et bien", commençai-je. Je savais que je devais faire attention aux mots que j'utilisai. "Si tu casses avec Tristan, genre, cette année, c'est assez évident que Sam te demandera de sortir avec lui."

Heureusement, toutes mes cousines m'approuvèrent en hochant la tête ou verbalement.

"Sam?" demanda doucement Lily. Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. "Sam m'aime bien?"

"Ouais", soupira Dom. "Plus que bien, Lils."

"Vraiment?" nous demanda-t-elle à nouveau pour confirmer. Quand nous acquiesçâmes, elle se leva. "Je vais aller lui parler."

"Et Tristan?" lui demanda Louis.

"On a... On a rompu il y a quelques minutes."

"Pourquoi?" m'enquis-je.

"Je n'étais pas vraiment sure, mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce que, et bien... parce que _moi_, j'aime bien _Sam_", dit-elle et elle se retourna, disparaissant dans la foule pour le retrouver alors que la dernière chanson de la soirée se terminait.

Nous avions tous l'air un peu déçus alors que nous remontions les escaliers en traînant des pieds tous ensemble, la famille Weasley, les Potters et quelques autres amis.

"C'est bête que ce soit déjà fini", déclara Dom. "C'était bien."

"Bien est définitivement un mot pour décrire cette soirée", approuva Scorpius, me lançant discrètement un regard. Je rougis et Alice me regarda d'un air de dire '_c'est ton problème_'.

"Mais vous savez quoi..." commença Roxanne et nous la regardâmes tous, nous demandant ce qu'elle allait dire. "C'est bientôt Noël, et après, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Je sus directement de quoi elle parlait et lui répondit tandis que les autres la regardaient d'un air perdu. "Teddy et Victoire vont se marier!"

Nous allâmes tous nous coucher avec le sourire.

Le mien resta sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée dans mon lit, avec le silence qui me laissa clarifier mes pensées et débarrassa mon esprit de la confiance que l'alcool m'avait donnée.

_Oh Merlin. Et maintenant?_ Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas le genre de gars qu'on n'embrasse 'qu'une fois comme ça' (ou deux... ou plus). _Du moins, pas dans mes livres_.

* * *

**TADAM! Le chapitre que vous attendiez tous :D Et moi j'attends avec impatience vos réactions... et vos hypothèses ;)  
**

**Encore une fois merci à tous les revieweurs (de plus en plus nombreux...!), et à la prochaine!**


	12. Merlin, même si je le voulais  1

Chapitre XI: Merlin, même si je le voulais, je ne réussirais pas à l'éviter (1/2)

_Ma vie tait officiellement terminée._

J'avais enfin atteint le Poudlard Express le matin suivant, après avoir traversé plusieurs obstacles comme faire léviter ma malle à travers le brouillard et la neige, me ruer derrière une tapisserie pour éviter de parler à Will Jordan, trébucher dans les marches du dortoir deux fois de suite, et décuver, quand je réalisai quelle stupide erreur j'avais faite en embrassant Scorpius.

_Et j'avais agi comme une parfaite idiote en me jetant sur lui._

Je trouvai un compartiment vide pour ma famille et m'assis, méditant sur mon idiotie et attendant que les autres se grouillent de monter dans le train. Lily, en particulier, marchait très lentement.

Au moment où j'allais me lever et aller les chercher travers la neige, le froid et les autres élèves, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Alice se laissa tomber à côté de moi en soupirant.

"Je suis sérieusement en train d'envisager de devenir bonne sœur parce que les gars n'en valent _pas_ la peine", plaisanta-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que mon cousin a encore fait?" demandai-je.

Alice parla d'une voix grave, que je supposai être sa version d'Al :"T'inquiètes, Ally, je suis sûr que je peux faire léviter au moins six malles - une septième ne changera pas grand chose." Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que je commençai à rigoler, et reprit sa voix normale pour marmonner, "Idiot."

"Juste une question, Alice", lui dis-je sérieusement, puis je souris. "Est-ce qu'il t'appelle vraiment Ally?"

"La ferme", me dit-elle en me frappant gentiment le bras tout en déroulant l'écharpe d'Al de son cou - Alice _n'avait pas_ d'écharpe, en tout cas pas depuis cet incident avec l'hyppogriffe deux ans auparavant.

"Nan, nan, je trouve ça mignon"

"Ah bon?" me demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

"Oui."

Nous nous sourîmes un instant, Alice avait l'air reconnaissante que je ne me moque pas d'elle pour son surnom comme Angie, Dom ou Roxanne l'auraient ait.

Puis, derrière la tête d'Alice, Scorpius passa de l'autre côté de la vitre, s'arrêtant devant les portes en regardant les élèves et les compartiments.

Sans hésiter je me jetai à plat sur le sol. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de parler de ce baiser (_'ces baisers' serait plus approprié_, me corriga un coin de mon cerveau), comme je savais que je devrais le faire s'il me voyait, parce que, connaissant Scorpius, il demanderait Alice de nous laisser seuls un instant s'il n'y avait que nous et elle, mais s'il y avait plus de gens il attendrait. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais choisi la deuxi me option - le plus tard possible.

Alice s'alarma un instant puis, une fois qu'elle se fut tournée pour faire un signe à Scorpius, leva les yeux au ciel puis me regarda, toujours allongée par terre, priant pour que Scorpius n'ouvre pas la porte du compartiment et trébuche sur moi.

"Il est parti?" lui sifflai-je.

Toujours en lui faisant coucou, Alice me répondit en marmonnant, essayant de bouger ses lèvres le moins possible, "Pas encore."

Je soupirai quand elle ajouta "Maintenant il est parti."

Je me hissai de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir voir le couloir en levant mon cou. Scorpius, toujours là au contraire de ce que m'avait dit Alice, se retourna pour regarder droit dans ma direction à cet instant précis, et, une nouvelle fois, je me laissai tomber terre en moins d'une seconde, optant simplement pour juste retirer mes bras de sous mon corps, m'écrasant presque le visage sur le plancher dans ma hâte.

"Alice!" sifflai-je encore par terre alors qu'elle riait sans pouvoir se contrôler depuis le siège à côté de moi.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle. "Ok, maintenant il est définitivement parti."

"Vraiment?" demandai-je, pour être sûre.

"Vraiment."

Je levai la tête pour voir la tête blonde de Scorpius s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Me rasseyant c t d'Alice, je lui tapai légèrement l'épaule. "Pourquoi t'as fait a?"

"Moi?" demanda-t-elle, indignée. "C'est toi qui l'évites!"

"Je n'évite pas Scorpius, Ally, ne sois pas idiote", essayai-je de lui dire d'un air détaché, avec un mouvement de la main pour compléter le tableau, en me tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre les derniers élèves qui montaient dans le train.

"Oh, ouais", répondit-elle sarcastiquement. "Parce que c'est comme ça que tu commences normalement tes voyages en train - avec deux-trois pompes."

"J'essaie de nouvelles choses", marmonnai-je sans y penser.

"Quoi, comme embrasser ton meilleur ami?"

Je me retournai brusquement vers elle en criant à moitié "Chut!" Je regardai autour de nous même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans notre compartiment, et que les élèves dehors ne pouvaient pas nous entendre. "Ne va pas le dire à tout le monde! Tu ne l'as dit à personne, hein?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, "Bien sûr que non, Rosie."

"Merci", lui dis-je, reconnaissante.

"Donc pourquoi est-ce que _tu l'évites_?"

"C'est juste une chose stupide qu'on a faite et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'assumer pour le moment", répondis-je, essayant de mettre le moins de mots possible là dessus. "Et puis, c'est pas comme si quelque chose avait changé."

"Rien n'a changé?" me demanda sérieusement Alcie, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Al (l'air _frigorifié_ sans son manteau parce qu'il l'avait bravement prêté à Alice, qui oubliait le sien chaque année), Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, Scorpius, Lily et Sam. Al s'assit à côté d'Alice, et Scorpius, heureusment, s'assit à côté de lui, de telle sorte que nous avions un heureux couple entre nous et ne pouvions pas croiser nos regards facilement. Les autres s'assirent en face, Lily et Sam enlacés.

"T'es là, Rosie!" s'exclama Al, une fois assis.

Je continuai de regarder Alice, me penchant par dessus lui pour la voir. "Et non, Alice, rien", lui dis-je. Les autres eurent l'air perdus mais nous ignorâmes toutes deux leurs questions.

"Pourtant tu donnais pas cette impression, d'où j'étais", me dit elle gentiment.

"De _quoi_ est-ce que vous parlez?" nous interrompit Louis.

"Bien sûr que non", niai-je fermement.

"D'accord, Rosie", soupira Alice, en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Al. "Mais qu'importe à quel point tu le nieras, tu _sais_ que j'ai raison."

Je boudai pendant quelques instants dans le silence du compartiment. Soudainement Al me dit "On savait pas où t'étais."

"Ici..." marmonnai-je, levant mon livre devant mon visage en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Scorpius parce que je savais que je rougirais inévitablement si je le regardais.

Alice rabaissa mon livre pour m'empêcher de lire. "Socialise un peu, Rose."

Je lui lançai une expression à la '_jsuis vraiment obligée?_' alors que Scorpius se penchait par dessus Al et Alice pour me voler mon livre. L'odeur de son eau de cologne arriva à mon nez et je souhaitai soudainement, malgré le froid et la neige dehors, que les fenêtres soient grandes ouvertes. Je chassai de mon esprit la pensée alternative qui me soufflait de me lever, de m'asseoir sur les genoux de Scorpius et de le bécoter passionnément.

"Hey!" me plaignis-je pour me débarasser de cette deuxième pensée, bien plus bruyante dans mon esprit, essayant d'attraper mon livre, mais je fus trop lente. Scorpius me sourit simplement et se tourna pour lire le résumé.

Après une minute, il marmonna un 'hmm' satisfait, puis le reposa sur le siège, entre lui et la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir. "Tu pourras le récupérer plus tard, Rose."

"Eh ben, merci", marmonnai-je sarcastiquement en croisant mes bras. "Comme c'est gentil."

"D'accord, d'accord, arrêtez de vous disputer les enfants", essaya Dom pour nous faire taire. "Merlin, il sont exactement comme Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione."

Sam, Lily, Louis et Al rirent sa comparaison, probablement parce que c'était vrai.

"Sauf que..." commença Roxanne. "Pour quoi Ginny avait-elle dit qu'ils se disputaient déjà?"

"Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la tension sexuelle", gloussa Lucy. Roxanne la rejoignit dans ses rires, ainsi que tous les mecs, sauf Scorpius.

"Quoi, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a une tension sexuelle entre Rose et Scorpius?" demanda Alice, souriant et essayant de ne pas rire.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre et, même si c'était sans doute la pire chose faire dans cette situation, je me tournai pour regarder Scorpius.

L'expression sur son visage me choqua complètement. J'étais préparée pour de la colère, de la gêne, même pour de l'hilarité. Je n'étais pas préparée pour... eh bien, la seule façon d'expliquer ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de me dire était qu'il me _suppliait_.

La phrase qu'Al prononça ensuite me fit sursauter et je me tournai rapidement vers lui, réalisant que seules quelques secondes étaient passées. "Vaudrait mieux pas."

"La ferme, Al, même toi tu sais que c'est vrai", rit Alice.

"Hem, loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser les gars... Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si cette conversation me _fascinait_ pas ou quoi, mais je préfèrerais ne pas parler de tension sexuelles entre moi et - et les mecs."

Je n'arrivai pas dire '_tension sexuelle entre moi et Scorpius_' parce que ça aurait été extrêmement gênant, surtout après la nuit précédente.

A ma grande surprise, Scorpius se mit à rire. "C'est pas grave si tu me trouves séduisant, Rose. Tout le monde me trouve séduisant." Il me sourit et je lui lançai un regard méprisant.

"Je ne te trouve pas séduisant.", soufflai-je. _C'était moi ou on pouvait clairement entendre que je pensais exactement le contraire?_

Le reste de ma famille éclata de rire. "Ok, ok, Rose, dis ce que tu veux", me dit Dom sarcastiquement.

"Laissez moi tranquille."

"On ne peut pas quand tu nous sors des mensonges gros comme ça, Rosie", me dit Scorpius._ Merlin, il tait si arrogant parfois._

"Bien!" abandonnai-je, voulant juste récupérer mon livre pour lire en paix. Je me levai et fis deux pas pour me tenir devant Scorpius. En me penchant pour que mes cheveux glissent sur mon épaule gauche et sur son visage, j'attrapai mon livre et lui murmurai "Je te trouve séduisant, ça va?"

Il eut l'air un peu choqué pendant un instant puis me sourit alors que ma famille riait. Alice essaya de me lancer des regards bizarres aprèsç a, mais j'évitais ses yeux autant que possible. Pour les autres, c'était juste pour rire.

Je ne parlai pas beaucoup plus pendant le trajet, seulement quand on m'adressait la parole ou participant de temps à autres à la conversation d'une heure et demie sur le quidditch durant laquelle nous décidâmes tous, quand on nous demanderait pendant les vacances quelle équipe était la meilleure, de répondre soit les Canons de Chudley, soit les Harpies de Holyhead, selon le nom de famille de la personne qui nous poserait la question. Si c'était un Potter, on dirait les Harpies de Holyhead, au cas où Tante Ginny nous menace, et si c'était un Weasley (probablement mon père), nous répondrions les Canons de Chudley, parce qu'il irait sans doute se plaindre à ma mère pour les deux prochaines semaines si nous disions une autre équipe.

Alors que le train s'arrêtait dans la gare, je réalisai à quel point mes parents m'avaient manqué ces derniers mois. Bizarrement, c'étaient leurs petites disputes idiotes qui me manquaient le plus, parce qu'elles illuminaient les conversations. La menace constance de Tante Ginny de nous jeter un seau d'eau à la figure quand nous ne voulions pas nous calmer me manquait, le calme d'Oncle Harry et sa façon de s'éloigner en me faisant un clin d'œil dès que mes parents étaient sur le point de s'énerver me manquaient. Et la nourriture de Nana Molly et son agitation constante me manquaient définitivement.

Je récupérai rapidement ma malle et sautai du train, directement dans les bras de mon père.

"Papa!" m'exclamai-je en l'enlaçant.

"Comment tu vas, Rosie?" Il me sourit alors que nous nous écartions et me regarda de haut en bas. "Tu as l'air plus vieille."

"Toi aussi, Papa", ris-je. 'Ça va, et toi?"

Alors que mon père me faisait part du nombre de parties d'échec qu'il avait gagnées contre ma mère, j'entendis mes autres cousins saluer leurs parents. Tante Ginny s'inquiétait comme seule elle le pouvait autour d'Al, Lily et même Scorpius tandis que James riait et se moquait d'Al à propos du fait qu'il avait une petite amie, et que Oncle Harry lui rappelait que_ lui_ n'avait pas de petite amie.

La voix de ma mère attira mon attention avant même que je ne la voie alors qu'elle dit à travers la fumée, "Je t'avais dit de ne pas fanfaronner, Ronald."

"Je n'étais pas en train de fanfaronner, hein, Rosie?" me demanda mon père avec un clin d'œil derrière le dos de ma mère.

"Bien sûr que non", dis-je en riant alors que ma mère m'attirait dans ses bras avec Hugo, qui venait juste d'arriver.

"On va directement au Terrier alors, maman?" demanda Hugo une fois qu'elle l'eût relâché.

"Oui, avec les autres."

Nous nous tournâmes pour voir les autres membres de notre famille raconter avec animation les derniers mois à Poudlard et les tonnes de devoirs qu'on nous avait données pour les vacances.

"Hey, c'est Scorpius!" s'exclama joyeusement mon père en lui faisant un signe.

"Hey, Mr Ron", le salua Scorpius. Il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler mes oncles et tantes par leurs prénoms et leur titre parce que 'Weasley' s'appliquait à trop d'entre eux.

"Bon trimestre, Scorpius?" lui demanda-t-il, et ils commencèrent une conversation à propos d'à quel point l'école pouvait être ennuyeuse.

C'était étrange de les voir s'entendre si bien, on pourrait penser que mon père haïrait Scorpius simplement cause de son nom de famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Drago Malefoy et mon père se saluaient de la tête lorsqu'ils se voyaient et communiquaient par des phrases courtes, sèches. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y laisser prendre; je savais de source sûre que mon père tuerait le grand-père de Scorpius dans la seconde s'il en avait l'occasion.

"Scorpius?" entendis-je la douce voix d'une femme appeler, puis sa propriétaire sortit de la fumée près de ma mère, portant un enfant dans ses bras.

C'était l'une des plus belles personnes que j'avais jamais vue, ses longs cheveux dorés tombant jusqu'à sa taille et ses yeux verts ressortant sur ses traits doux. La petite fille dans ses bras avait l'air de sa version miniature, lançant un sourire éclatant à Scorpius avec les mêmes yeux que sa mère.

Je regardai Scorpius et le vis sourire la fillette alors qu'elle lui souriait également. "Maman! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?" demanda-t-il à la femme. "Je t'avais dit que je passais Noël au Terrier, non?"

"Claire voulait te voir pour te donner son cadeau de Noël", expliqua joyeusement Astoria Malefoy.

"C'est Claire?" lâchai-je sans y penser.

"Rose?" me demanda Claire, sa voix douce et heureuse. J'acquiesçai. "Je mourais d'envie de te rencontrer."

La sœur de Scorpius parlait comme une adulte et je fus destabilisée un instant, mais repris rapidement mes esprits.

"Ah bon?" demandai-je avec circonspection.

"Bien sûr, Scorpius parle de toi _tout le temps_."

J'étais presque sure que Scorpius rougit plus que moi, tournant tous les deux cramoisis en moins d'une seconde.

"Ah.. Ah bon?" lui demandai-je, lâchant un petit rire supposé être désinvolte mais qui fut tremblant et gêné.

" Et il a _dit_ que tu étais belle", me dit-elle joyeusement alors que son frère enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en rougissant encore plus. "J'aimerais avoir des cheveux comme les tiens."

Mon père rayonna de fierté parce que mes cheveux étaient exactement de la même couleur que les siens. "On peut changer", offris-je en plaisantant. "Honnêtement, je préfère les tiens."

Avant que Claire ne puisse continuer la conversation, Scorpius nous interrompit. "D'accord, alors tout le monde a de beaux cheveux et Claire m'a brillamment embarrassé - ce ne serait pas le moment parfait pour séparer ce petit rassemblement?"

Claire rit alors que je levai les yeux au ciel. "Il est tellement impatient."

"Tu trouves aussi?" approuva-t-elle, et Scorpius leva ses mains en l'air, genre '_Oh et puis mince, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer!_'

"Il n'a pas tort, cependant, Rosie", me dit ma mère. "Molly nous attend tous."

"Bien, allons y alors", approuva rapidement Scorpius, posant ses mains sur mes épaules en essayant de m'éloigner de sa famille.

Je me faufilai sous ses bras, tentant de rejoindre les autres mais il tendit son bras devant moi comme une barrière et je ne réussis pas le contourner. _Autant d'efforts à l'éviter pour ça_. "Hé ! Laisse moi passer", lui dis-je en croisant mes bras.

"Tu sais, Rosie, on devrait vraiment y aller. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, '_le temps est une vertu_', ou quelque chose comme ça", me rappela-t-il, avec un geste nonchalant de la main. J'en profitai pour plonger sous son bras en mouvement en rejoignant les autres.

"Tu ne veux pas ton cadeau de Noël, Scor?" lui demandai-je joyeusement. "Et c'est '_La patience est une vertu_'."

"Même chose", marmonna-t-il pendant que Claire fouillait dans sa poche et sortait une petite boîte bien emballée, de la taille d'une boîte qui pourrait contenir une bague de fiançailles. Elle la tendit à Scorpius en s'exclamant "Joyeux Noël!"

Il la remercia et l'ouvrit.

Dans la boîte se trouvait, effectivement, une bague. C'était plus comme une bague d'amitié - petite, avec une bande d'argent. En la regardant de plus près, je réalisai qu'il y avait des mots gravés dessus mais je ne pouvais pas les lire d'où je me tenais.

Je me rapprochai de Scorpius, me penchai pour que ma joue touche presque la sienne et regardai sa bague, murmurant "Qu'est-ce qui est écrit?"

"Je t'aime", lit-il à voix haute, tournant son visage vers moi. Pendant un moment, j'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, comme si son regard m'avait piégée et que j'étais coincée à regarder dans ses yeux.

Je me reculai brusquement. "Viens, c'est probablement l'heure d'y aller", me dépêchai-je de dire, entendant Tante Ginny nous appeler par dessus le bruit des autres élèves et leurs familles sur le quai.

Je fis signe à Astoria et Claire et m'échappai rapidement.

_Alors comme ça on essayait de ne pas trop se rapprocher de lui, Rose?_

_Merlin, même si je le voulais, je ne réussirais pas à l'éviter._

Ce que, vu le nombre de fois où nous nous touchions en une journée, je ne voulais pas vraiment.

* * *

**Salut chers lecteurs :) Désolée x 1000 pour le retard, bacs blancs + bugs d'ordi, fin je vous passe les détails... En tout cas un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 10 (et tous les autres d'ailleurs :p) !**

**La suite bientôt ;)**


	13. Merlin, même si je le voulais  2

Chapitre XI: Merlin, même si je le voulais, je ne réussirais pas à l'éviter (2/2)

Nana Molly s'agita encore plus que d'habitude quand nous arrivâmes tous au Terrier. Les seuls qui étaient restés derrière pour nous attendre étaient les Potter, Angie et Alice. C'était probablement mieux d'ailleurs, parce que nous aurions été trop nombreux pour que Nana choisisse de qui s'occuper en premier si nous étions arrivés tous ensemble. Cependant, arriver en petits groupes voulait dire qu'on ne pouvait pas s'éclipser discrètement comme Al et moi avions l'habitude de le faire.

"Rosie!" s'exclama-t-elle avant même que je ne passe la porte, et elle m'écrasa dans une étreinte que je n'avais pas vue venir. "Comment vas-tu, trésor? Tu manges bien? Tu es un peu maigre. Ne t'inquiète pas; j'ai un peu de soupe pour toi dans la cuisine."

Nana Molly me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. Après toutes ces années, j'avais appris ne pas contester sa façon de nous nourrir alors je me dépêchai d'aller à la cuisine pendant qu'elle accueillait Al.

Roxanne, Oncle George, Tante Audrey, Oncle Charlie, Dom, Tante Fleur, Teddy et Victoire étaient tous assis autour de la table, mangeant la célèbre soupe à l'oignon de ma grand-mère.

"Weasleys", les apostrophai-je tous et chacun leva la tête à un moment différent. "Et membres honoraires et futurs Lupins", ajoutai-je, lançant un sourire en direction de Victoire.

"Rose!" Elle sauta sur ses pieds et vint m'enlacer, puis quand elle s'écarta et me força pratiquement à m'asseoir sur une chaise avec un bol de soupe, je souris de nouveau. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Victoire", ris-je, pas méchamment. "Tu veux vraiment parler de ma vie ennuyeuse maintenant? Tu te _maries_ dans, genre, une semaine!"

En entendant ça, Teddy quitta sa place près de la fenêtre pour nous rejoindre. "Et ouais, on se marie!" acquiesça-t-il joyeusement, enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille de Victoire.

"Bon, Rose", commença Victoire, et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose de sérieux concernant le mariage. "Tu _sais_ ce que tu es censée faire au mariage, hein?"

Je mourais d'envie d'acquiescer, mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je ne dis rien._ 'Ce que j'étais censée faire au mariage?' Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?_

Elle gémit. "Ok, ok, Tante Hermione t'a au moins dit que tu étais demoiselle d'honneur, hein?"

Comme je restais silencieuse et choquée, Victoire mit sa tête dans ses mains. "Oh, Merlin, ça ne présage tellement rien de bon."

"Calme toi, Tory", murmura Teddy dans son oreille depuis derrière elle. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Non, tout part en n'importe quoi là. Maudites soient toutes les femmes de cette famille, si seulement on organisait un petit mariage."

"C'est juste Rose qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire, tout le reste est réglé", dit Teddy.

"Et les fleurs - "

" - à l'accueil? C'est réglé."

"Et les robes des demoiselles d'honneur?"

"Réglé."

"Et le groupe?"

"Réglé, aussi. Victoire, s'il te plait, calme-toi." Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle se calma visiblement et soupira.

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce que j'étais censée faire en tant que demoiselle d'honneur (il me semblait que ma mère me l'avait mentionné dans une lettre) au mariage, qui était seulement cinq jours plus tard, Nana Molly entra dans la pièce, l'air immensément heureuse, suivie par un Al rougissant, une Alice intimidée et un Scorpius hilare.

"Et c'est tellement mignon", disait Nana. "Tu ne m'avais jamais ramené de petite amie auparavant, Albus."

"En fait, Nana", dit rapidement Al, "Alice est aussi la meilleure amie de Rose..."

Alice hocha la tête plusieurs fois, se tenant derrière Al.

"Tu étais destiné à avoir un tas de petites amies, Al. N'est-il pas bel homme?" demanda Molly à Alice, qui hocha la tête à nouveau et s'échappa rapidement vers le salon où le reste de ma famille se trouvait.

"Et toi, Rosie? Où sont tes petits amis?"

Je le jure, si j'avais pu tuer Scorpius sans aller à Azkaban, je l'aurais fait. Il avait l'air si... si _arrogant_. Quel était le problème si je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami à proprement parler?

Je lui lançai un regard méprisant avant de me tourner vers Molly, "Je n'en ai pas... et je ne prévois pas d'en avoir sous peu. J'ai les ASPICs bientôt et entre les révisions, mes obligations de préfète en chef et les entraînements de quidditch, j'ai à peine le temps de dormir."

"Merlin, parfois tu ressemble trait pour trait à Ron mais tu es vraiment la fille de ta mère", me dit-elle avec un sourire, puis elle retourna à la soupe à l'oignon qu'elle était en train de préparer.

"Bien..." commença à dire Scorpius. "Je vais aller voir si Mme Hermione a besoin d'aide avec les bagages."

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Nana Molly nous souffla à tous: "Quel gentil garçon".

Je reniflai. "Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Nana."

Elle rit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Je repérai Victoire en train de me regarder et me tournai vers elle. Elle me lança un regard _bien trop_ connaisseur et je m'assis rapidement, fourrant une cuillerée pleine de soupe dans ma bouche sans relever les yeux.

Quand j'eus fini, la seule personne restante dans la cuisine était Tante Audrey, qui écrivait un rapport pour son travail sur la table, et, à en juger par le bruit venant du salon, le reste de ma famille était en train de décorer le sapin de Noël.

C'était un événement que j'attendais impatiemment quand nous retournions à la maison pour Noël alors je me dépêchai de nettoyer mon assiette magiquement, me précipitai en haut pour enfiler des vêtements confortables et bondis jusqu'au salon dans lequel je découvris possiblement la scène la plus chaotique à laquelle j'avais jamais assisté.

Mes oncles (oui, ça veut bien dire tous mes oncles) et mon père étaient regroupés autour d'une boîte, en sortant des décorations variées qu'ils jetaient rapidement par terre une fois qu'ils les avaient montrées aux autres hommes autour d'eux. Ma mère devait constamment les ramasser et les passer à mon frère, mais il les plaçait sans réfléchir sur le sapin, trop plongé dans son livre pour remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le résultat des mouvements de baguettes aléatoires d'Hugo était que des décorations volaient partout dans la pièce, et que ma mère lui criait dessus, mais Hugo n'avait de toute évidence aucune idée que c'était _lui_ qu'elle était en train de disputer, et l'ignorait.

James, Al, Alice et Roxanne couraient tous après trois gnomes qu'ils avaient attrapés dans le jardin (comme ils le faisaient chaque année). Sauf que les gnomes ne voulaient pas se retrouver colorés en vert et rouge avec de fausses barbes blanches, stupéfixiés puis placés sur le haut du sapin pour les prochaines semaines. Ils savaient ce qui se passait cette année - et par conséquent couraient partout dans le salon, recherchant désespérément une issue.

Dom, Papy Weasley, Victoire et Teddy se criaient des consignes à travers la pièce, chacun dans un coin, essayant de punaiser sans magie quelques bannières, et ratant à chaque fois: seule une punaise voulait bien aller dans le plafond, les autres refusant de suivre la première.

Quelques unes de mes tantes étaient en train d'emballer des cadeaux pas très loin de moi, avec le papier cadeau étalé sur le sol et les ciseaux, le scotch et la colle éparpillés autour d'elles également. Chaque objet étant identifié dans mon cerveau comme quelque chose sur lequel je pourrais trébucher et qui pourrait me faire m'étaler par terre.

Enfin, Nana Weasley et Scorpius étaient assis sur le canapé près du feu allumé, plongés dans une conversation calme et polie alors que les autres se démenaient tous autour d'eux.

Je décidai de les rejoindre - c'était la situation la moins dangereuse de la pièce.

M'asseyant à côté de Scorpius, j'entendis Nana s'exclamer "Et elle devint tellement rouge que c'en était choquant!"

Scorpius se mit à rire et me lança un regard qui m'indiqua immédiatement qu'ils étaient en train de parler de moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Scorpius?" lui demandai-je poliment, mon regard lui disant cependant que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être polie.

"Désolé", marmonna-t-il au milieu de ses rires, "Mme Weasley était juste en train de me raconter quelques histoires te concernant."

"C'est ce qu'elle faisait, hein?" Je lançai un long regard à Nana Weasley mais elle se contenta de me sourire et se leva.

"Et bien, c'est bien que tu sois là maintenant, Rosie, pour occuper Scorpius pendant que je finis ma cuisine". Elle me sourit chaleureusement, me lança un clin d'œil discret, dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminée pour que les flammes se ravivent, puis sortit du salon, réprimandant mes oncles et mon père en passant à côté d'eux.

Je regardai ma grand mère partir puis me tournai vers Scorpius. Il avait replié ses pieds sur le canapé et s'appuyait sur le dossier, me faisant face, pour pouvoir parler par dessus les cris occasionnels des adultes ou les rires continus et les jurons d'Al, Alice et Roxanne, qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à attraper les gnomes courant à travers le salon.

Scorpius avait aussi mis des vêtements plus confortables. Il portait un pull chaud gris foncé et un jean noir avec de grosses chaussettes qui portaient l'emblème de Serpentard. L'effet était assez plaisant, pour être honnête.

Pour me débarrasser de ces pensées plus qu'amicales, je lui dis, alors qu'il se tournait vers moi, détournant son attention d'Al qui trébuchait sur les pieds de Roxanne, "Hé, Scorpius, est-ce que tu connais celle-là - "

"- Je parie que je la connais", murmura-t-il avec confiance, et il me lança un sourire à faire fondre le cœur que je savais que j'aimais secrètement.

"Combien faut-il d'égo-maniaques pour changer une ampoule?"

Il eut l'air un peu perdu mais le masqua en souriant de nouveau, et me souffla intimement "Combien?"

"Un seul", me forçai-je à lui répondre alors que ma bouche s'asséchait. Involontairement, nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre de telle sorte que nous étions cachés aux yeux de ma famille par le canapé, de plus en plus proches.

Je me rappelai qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'étais supposée dire.

"Et pourquoi ça?" souffla-t-il, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

"Il reste là à attendre que le monde se mette à tourner autour de lui."

Et, juste comme ça, l'atmosphère entre nous changea et il lança sa tête en arrière en riant alors que je lui souris comme nous en avions l'habitude quand nous étions meilleurs amis.

Son rire attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce, stoppant momentanément le chaos et permettant aux gnomes de s'échapper rapidement de la pièce et de passer par dessus la barrière du jardin.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et Al et James, derrière elle, se mirent à chuchoter entre eux avec des expressions identiques d'agacement gravées sur le visage. Heureusement, ma mère décida de faire un commentaire avant que je ne puisse vraiment m'inquiéter à propos de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient agacés.

"Tu ne devrais pas aider un peu, Rosie?" me dit ma mère avec un regard désapprobateur.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la plus petite boîte de décorations dans un coin de la pièce, près du sapin, et commençai à les trier. Le niveau de bruit revint à la normale alors que je me mettais à arranger les guirlandes lumineuses.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Scorpius me sourire d'un air narquois jusqu'à ce que la voix de ma mère ne s'élève, "Pourquoi n'aides-tu pas Rosie, Scorpius?"

"Bien sûre, Mme H", lui sourit-il gentiment puis, quand elle se fut tournée et que personne ne le regardait plus, il se leva avec réticence du canapé pour m'aider.

Ce n'était pas que Scorpius ne voulait fournir aucun travail pour notre famille ou pour Noël, c'était plutôt parce que nous allions devoir travailler ensemble dans un espace réduit où nous pourrions parler. J'espérai qu'il trébuche sur son chemin et se casse la jambe, ou qu'il attrape soudainement avec une migraine, mais je n'eus pas cette chance.

Scorpius fouilla dans la boîte sur le sol entre nous et enroula une guirlande autour de moi, tenant un bout dans chaque main, de sorte que je ne pouvais plus bouger que dans l'espace restreint entre nous deux.

En soupirant, je me retournai pour lui faire face, réalisant que nous étions plus proches que je ne le pensais.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouvais toujours dans ce genre de situation?_ Je lâchai un soupir.

"S'il te plait, Scorpius?" lui demandai-je brutalement.

'Pas de problème."

Aucun de nous deux ne parla après cette remarque, et je lui lançai simplement un long regard pendant qu'il me regardait en retour dans les yeux, l'air de s'amuser furieusement.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa peau était parfaite..._ Je sentis mon visage devenir écarlate quand cette pensée traversa mon esprit et regardai immédiatement mes pieds.

Je ne devais pas penser des choses comme ça. Enfin, c'était mon _meilleur ami_ auquel j'étais en train de penser. Mais penser ces choses dans les bras dudit meilleur ami était un tout autre problème. Cela rendait les choses entre nous tellement plus réelles et ... _possibles_.

"D'accord, désolé... désolé..." marmonna Scorpius, reculant d'un pas et tirant la guirlande d'une main de façon à ce qu'elle traine sur le sol devant lui. "Je m'amusais juste."

"C'est ce que tu faisais aussi la nuit dernière?" Alice nous lança un sourire narquois en passant à côté de nous, tenant un gnome se tortillant dans chaque main, à bout de bras, comme s'ils étaient atteints d'une maladie mortelle contagieuse.

Alice partit rapidement, avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, et Scorpius et moi nous retrouvâmes bloqués les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas quelle expression son visage exprimait à cet instant; en fait, je crois qu'elle n'exprimait aucune émotion, aucune pensée. Mais je savais que je devais m'éloigner de lui et de sa sorte de '_charme d'abruti_' aussi vite que possible ou je me retrouverais à faire quelque chose... quelque chose comme la nuit précédente.

Ce qui n'apporterait rien de bon.

Surtout devant toute ma famille.

Au lieu de ça, je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

** Enfin la suite! Désolée, j'étais en vacances et j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi donc je n'ai pas pu poster avant de partir. Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça motive :)**

**La suite bientôt!**


	14. Si jusque là c'était une erreur 1

Chapitre XII: Si jusque là c'était une erreur ... (1/2)

Je n'allais pas bien loin avant de tomber.

Ben, hé, c'est de _moi _qu'on parle là.

Donc je tombai, naturellement, et je tombai durement. Je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds et ma tête heurta l'escalier en m'écroulant.

J'envisageai de juste rester là une minute pour reprendre mon souffle et retrouver l'équilibre, mais Scorpius se précipita pile dans mon champ de vision, s'approchant rapidement des escaliers puis s'arrêtant net à la vue de ma personne étalée sur trois marches.

_Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment être aussi beau tout le temps? _divaguai-je intérieurement, le regardant à nouveau. Le peu qu'il avait couru l'avait décoiffé, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage le rendant encore plus attirant. Il les remit vite en arrière pour qu'ils ne soient plus dans ses yeux et roula négligemment les manches de son pull.

Je soupirai, en partie d'agacement qu'il soit _encore_ apparu mais surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était canon. "Tu ne vois pas que je t'évite?" demandai-je, irritée.

Il me lança simplement son '_célèbre sourire Malefoy_' et s'appuya contre le mur, une jambe repliée derrière lui.

Croisant ses bras avec condescendance, Scorpius me répondit "Pour te te dire, je ne l'avais pas vu". Ses sourcils se rejoignaient de confusion et de concentration, et on aurait vraiment dit qu'il n'avait_ pas_ remarqué que je l'évitais (ou du moins que j'essayais).

"Eh bien c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop évident", soufflai-je en me levant dans une tentative désespérée de m'éloigner de lui, montant d'un pas lourd les marches qui menaient au palier donnant sur la chambre que je partageais avec Angie et Alice pendant ces vacances.

Malheureusement, Scorpius décida que c'était un bon moment pour me suivre partout comme un labrador, alors il calqua ses pas sur les miens avec détermination et atteignit le palier une seconde après moi.

Dès que je fus assez près de ma porte pour pouvoir en toucher la poignée, je me retournai, en estimant mal la distance entre nous et cognant le visage de Scorpius avec mon propre front.

"Ouch!" Il me lança un long regard en frottant son front avec l'une de ses mains, mais ne recula pas.

"Je peux t'aider, Scorpius?" lui demandai-je; cette fois mon ton lui disait que je voulais être seule.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et demanda, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m' "évites"?" Je plissai mes yeux aux guillemets qu'il mima autour du mot 'évites'.

"Parce que", je fis une pause, sélectionnant les bons mots parmi le fouillis qui s'était formé dans ma tête. J'optai pour la simple vérité. "Parce qu'on... on s'est embrassés."

"Et bien, ouais, de toute évidence", il avait l'air de vouloir rire mais se calma en voyant mon expression sérieuse. S'avançant d'un pas et posant ses mains sur mes épaules, Scorpius souffla "Je m'en rappelle, Rosie."

Je toussai nerveusement à cause de notre proximité. "Alors tu comprends que..."

"Non, Rose!" Il eut l'intelligence d'arrêter de crier après ces deux mots lorsqu'il me vit lancer un regard nerveux vers la cage d'escalier. "Je ne comprends pas du tout. Écoute,_ tu_ m'as embrassé. Ce n'était pas dans l'autre sens."

J'ouvris ma bouche pour l'interrompre mais Scorpius me devança. "D'accord, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais probablement fait."

Cette fois-ci je n'ouvris pas la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parlait; mon esprit n'aurait pas réussi à mettre les mots dans l'ordre de toute façon. Ma mâchoire tomba sous le choc.

Je remarquai qu'il rougit un moment avant de se remettre à parler, et fixa ses yeux sur un point juste au dessus de ma tête. "Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_, Rose, mais... mais je sais que j'ai _aimé_ t'embrasser."

"J'ai aimé t'embrasser aussi", admis-je, les yeux baissés d'embarras._ Qu'est-ce qui m'avait possédée pour me faire dire ça?_

"Bien... Donc, bien..." Il buttait sur ses mots, puis me força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Alors où est-ce que ça nous mène?"

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il y eut un bruit qui ressemblait suspicieusement à mon Oncle Charlie dans le feu, suivit immédiatement par celui du sapin de Noël tombant et ma mère hurlant, par dessus les autres bruits, "Al, espèce d'idiot!"

Mes yeux quittèrent ceux de Scorpius pour regarder dans la cage d'escalier où je pus distinguer les têtes de James, Lily, Dom, Louis, Alice et Hugo. Leurs voix s'élevèrent jusqu'à nous, où nous nous étions tous deux pétrifiés.

"Où est-ce que Rose est passée maintenant?" demanda Hugo aux autres, regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendant à ce que je bondisse de la cape devant lui en chantant "On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël" avec un chœur de gnomes anormalement joyeux.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour leur dire que j'étais juste au dessus d'eux, mais Scorpius s'avança encore plus près, assez pour que je puisse compter ses cils (non que je n'avais l'intention de le faire), et couvrit rapidement ma bouche de sa main, me bloquant fermement entre le mur et lui.

"Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vue, maintenant que tu le dis" commenta Louis. Si l'un d'eux avaient soudainement regardé en l'air, ils nous auraient vus.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller la chercher?" demanda Hugo, pas vraiment sûr. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne me chercher en haut.

"Bonne idée", approuva Alice, prenant les commandes. "Les filles, on se charge d'en haut, les garçons, occupez-vous d'en bas."

Alors que je levai les yeux au ciel à l'idée d'Alice, ils approuvèrent tous et partirent dans différentes directions. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Scorpius et avant même que je n'aie pu lui demander d'enlever sa main, il ouvrit la porte à ma droite et me poussa silencieusement à l'intérieur, la refermant fermement derrière lui.

Je fus immédiatement poussée contre le mur sur ma gauche par Scorpius, qui avait encore placé sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Je me sentais comme un hotage dans un mauvais film.

Un instant plus tard j'entendis Alice, Lily et Dom atteindre le palier de l'autre côté de la porte et s'arrêter. Elles parlèrent brièvement de quelque chose que je ne pus pas entendre, comme Scorpius murmura dans mon oreille "Ne fais aucun bruit et elles nous ignoreront".

Et, une minute plus tard, elles partirent vers l'escalier suivant vers la chambre d'Al et Scorpius.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" demandai-je à Scorpius, agacée de nouveau, mais ma voix sortit étouffée dans la pénombre et je pus juste distinguer le sourire narquois de Scorpius alors qu'il baissait sa main de devant ma bouche, mais sans bouger.

"Je n'allais pas te laisser partir maintenant, pas quand tu t'es enfin mise à me _parler_."

"Amusant", lui dis-je sèchement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?" chuchotai-je alors qu'il tourna son visage vers moi, à quelques centimètres, pour me regarder.

Il soupira, et je remarquai à quel point il était fatigué. "Tout..." souffla-t-il, avant de changer d'avis et de dire, "Rien..."

Je levai les yeux dans le noir, sachant qu'il était assez près pour le voir. "Ça m'aide beaucoup."

"J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé, Rose", commença-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Je veux dire, tu es probablement ma meilleure amie - mais ne dis pas à Al que je t'ai dit ça- et d'un coup on se retrouve à faire des trucs pas très 'meilleurs amis'."

Je soupirai lourdement, totalement perdue. "Je sais, je sens le changement aussi."

Nous restâmes là en silence une minute alors que les voix de mes cousines et Alice me cherchant et d'autres membres de ma famille nous parvenaient à travers le plafond.

Je me tortillai après un instant lorsque je réalisai que nous étions plus proches que nécessaire, mais je ne pouvais rien faire avec le corps de Scorpius dans le chemin. Je voulus lui demander de se pousser, mais il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

Finalement, les yeux de Scorpius se posèrent sur mon visage et il souffla, "Alors si on aime tous les deux s'embrasser... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas en train de le faire là?"

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je le jure. Je savais que ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire était d'embrasser ce mec stupidement canon devant moi, mais c'était mal... Mal pour mille et une différentes raisons.

"C'est mal", soufflai-je en retour alors qu'il leva sa main pour dégager doucement une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux et la placer derrière mon oreille.

"Ah bon?"

"Euuh, ben..." bredouillai-je alors qu'il se mettait à embrasser mon cou. "C'est... Je veux dire, on devrait probablement..."

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire, déjà?_

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais, hé, je suis juste une adolescente.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Scorpius, t'es un de ces rebelles!" m'exclamai-je doucement, mais je relevai son menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser également.

Scorpius eut l'air un peu choqué à mon changement d'avis soudain pendant un instant, mais répondit ensuite en enveloppant un de ses bras autour de ma taille, prenant mon visage en coupe avec son autre main. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et soupirai d'aise.

Après un moment, il approfondit le baiser, et je savais, encore, que je n'aurais même pas dû l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Scorpius Malefoy était juste trop... irrésistible.

_Merlin, j'étais prête à rentrer dans le fan club de Scorpius à Poudlard._

Comme la plupart des moments heureux de la vie, celui-ci fut ruiné quand la lumière s'alluma soudainement et que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

* * *

**Héhé, c'est méchant de couper là hein (a) Qui c'est à votre avis? :)**

**Encore un énorme merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive! ;)**

**J'ai un petit peu d'avance dans la traduction (curieusement, harry potter me motive plus que le bac... ), donc la suite ne sera pas bien longue à venir je pense. A bientôt lecteurs chéris, et profitez du soleil! **


	15. Si jusque là c'était une erreur 2

Chapitre XII: Si jusque là c'était une erreur ... (2/2)

Sans hésiter une seconde, je tendis les bras brusquement, repoussant Scorpius et sautant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses jambes se cognèrent contre le lit derrière lui et se tordirent alors qu'il s'étalait sur le dos, faisant un roulé boulé pour finir avec un grand _bang _sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit.

Je me retournai rapidement, me redressant et arrangeant mes cheveux à la va vite alors qu'Alice '_humpfa_' à la porte.

"Rose!" L'exclamation irritée de Scorpius s'éleva depuis derrière le lit une seconde avant que sa tête n'apparaisse au dessus du matelas, puis il s'assit.

"Désolée", lui dis-je timidement.

Alice ignora complètement notre conversation. "Pour l'amour de _Dumbledore_! Je vous laisse seuls moins de", elle regarda sa montre, " moins de vingt minutes et vous êtes déjà en train de vous bécoter dans une pièce vide."

"Elle était vide..." marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

"... jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ..." ajouta Scorpius d'un ton boudeur.

"Et bien vous feriez bien de remerciez les hippogriffes qui veillent sur vous que ce soit moi qui vous aie trouvés et pas quelqu'un d'autre comme... oh, je ne sais pas... un des nombreux cousins furieux de Rose."

"Pas faux", marmonna Scorpius alors que je penchai ma tête comme pour dire '_C'est un bon argument_'.

"Exactement", s'approuva elle-même Alice. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, mais étant donné que son intrusion avait possiblement sauvé Scorpius d'une '_Mort par Testostérone_', je l'ignorai. "Maintenant vous allez gentiment retirer vos pattes l'un de l'autre pour plus de trois minutes et aller en bas avec les autres. Rose, ta grand-mère veut que nous descendions tous pour boire du chocolat chaud et écouter Célestina Moldubec avant d'aller au lit."

"Comme chaque année", souris-je.

"Elle n'est pas morte, elle?" demanda Scorpius alors que je m'avançai en lui tendant ma main pour l'aider à se lever.

"Apparemment pas", répondit négligemment Alice alors que nous descendions les escaliers et entrions dans le salon infesté de Weasleys.

"Vous êtes là!" s'exclama Nana Molly par dessus le bruit des applaudissements sortant de la petite radio sans fil posée sur le centre de la table et les discussions de ma famille.

Alice alla immédiatement s'asseoir à côté d'Al; Nana Molly, Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry se regardèrent les uns les autres en souriant. Je me dirigeai vers le coin opposé de la pièce ou Molly (la cousine) était assise, lisant un livre, étant donné que ce serait le dernier endroit où Scorpius irait s'asseoir et ce serait donc moins tentant de regarder dans sa direction toutes les minutes, mais ma mère captura immédiatement mon attention quand elle nous demanda à tous les deux "Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? On vous a cherché partout."

"Heumm..." Je regardai Scorpius en quête d'aide alors que d'autres membres de ma famille avaient remarqué la scène se déroulant autour d'eux et décidé de la suivre. Apparemment ils nous avaient tous cherchés... certains avaient juste mieux cherché que les autres. "On discutait juste à propos d-de..."

Le silence s'installa quand je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase. Essayer de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à placer dans une phrase en étant sous pression de cette manière _et_ essayer de ne pas avoir l'air gênée était bien au delà des capacités de mon cerveau à cet instant. C'est probablement pourquoi Scorpius et moi sautâmes tous deux sur l'occasion de fournir une réponse, mais malheureusement en optant pour deux mensonges différents, au même instant.

"Du quidditch."

"Des devoirs."

Ma mère haussa un sourcil dans ma direction alors que j'ignorai soigneusement les regards de Victoire à ma droite. Heureusement, Scorpius nous sauva de plus de questions gênantes.

"C'était des devoirs pour le quidditch, Mme H," dit-il à ma mère avec un sourire chaleureux en s'asseyant entre Al et Lily sur le sol près de la table basse. Je devais l'admettre, c'était plutôt convaincant. Je m'assis en face de lui, sur le seul espace libre, ou presque, au sol, heureuse que sa réponse semble satisfaire ma mère et les autres dans la pièce, puis réalisai qu'il y avait un échiquier devant moi.

"Hé, papa," appelai-je mon père, qui était en train de rire à une blague qu'Angelina, la femme d'Oncle George, venait de raconter. "Tu veux jouer aux échecs?"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la mention des échecs mais ma mère l'appela et il me regarda d'un air d'excuses. "Je jouerai avec toi plus tard, Rosie, d'accord?"

"Ça me va, papa", lui souris-je en retour alors qu'il était de nouveau appelé par Fred et James, qui étaient de toute évidence en train de préparer un mauvais coup dans un coin.

Soudainement, ma Nana Molly se redressa d'un air excité.

"Chut, tout le monde, taisez-vous. Ils passent Célestina Moldubec!" Elle avait l'air tellement excitée qu'aucun de nous n'envisagea même d'expliquer que nous ne voulions vraiment pas écouter sa musique démodée.

Grand-mère connaissait les paroles de la chanson alors elle se mit à chanter à voix haute tandis que Tante Fleur, Oncle Percy et Grand-père Weasley (qui jusque là s'était caché dans le jardin dans l'espoir de ne pas être obligé d'écouter Célestina) allèrent nous faire à tous du chocolat chaud.

Vers le milieu de la chanson, quand Célestina chantait le plus fort et ma famille était la plus silencieuse, Scorpius se pencha par dessus la table (je vis immédiatement Alice se tourner pour regarder ce qu'il se passait entre nous) et me dit, "Je vais jouer aux échecs avec toi."

Je lui lançai un sourire narquois. "Je vais te battre", le prévins-je.

"Je suis invaincu."

"Il y a une première fois à tout, Scor."

Et nous installâmes le jeu, regardés par la plupart de ma famille, et nous mîmes à jouer. Il était doué. Je remarquai qu'il calculait chaque mouvement avec attention; prenant soin de ne perdre que les pièces qu'il pouvait se permettre de perdre, ou sacrifiant une de ses tours pour sauver sa reine.

"Tu sais, Rose, tu as peut-être fini par trouver quelqu'un pour te tenir tête aux échecs" commenta Victoire alors que je me démenai pour me tirer du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourrée sur l'échiquier.

En mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je lui dis, "T'inquiète, Tory, je vais gagner."

Scorpius rit doucement, détachant son regard de mes lèvres, "Oh, vraiment?"

"Vraiment", soufflai-je en retour alors que je trouvai enfin une faille dans ses défenses. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas remarquée plus tôt, même si je pouvais probablement déterminer avec précision la raison pour laquelle j'étais distraite. "Échec et mat."

Il resta silencieux une minute puis, se forçant à quitter l'échiquier des yeux, les leva vers moi. "Ah, et bien, félicitations. J'imagine que tu es vraiment la meilleure aux échecs."

"Je sais", lui souris-je, satisfaite.

"Je plains l'homme avec qui tu choisiras de passer le reste de ta vie, Rosie." commenta Victoire, et je fus blessée un instant à ce commentaire fait au hasard, jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Parce qu'il devra vivre avec mon incroyable don des échecs?"

"Exactement", rit-elle. "Je veux dire, regarde-moi. Dans quelques jours je serai Victoire Lupin et je devrai vivre avec ce truc pour le reste de ma vie."

Elle donna un coup de coude blagueur à Teddy. Il fit semblant de se plier de douleur, et quand il se redressa, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient roux Weasley.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, de même que Scorpius, Lucy (qui avait gardé un œil sur Scorpius depuis qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express), Al, Alice, Hugo, Victoire et Lily.

"Mais, hé, tu _vas devoir _t'y habituer, Tory. C'est le prix à payer pour tomber amoureux", lui rappela Alice.

"C'est juste de l'affection, ça passera", plaisantai-je. Tout le monde savait que Victoire et Teddy s'aimaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, même si leur type d'amour avait changé au cours des années.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est la même chose, Rose?" me demanda Lily.

"Bien sûr que non", les rassurai-je.

"Il n'y a pas d'amour sans affection, ou d'affection sans amour", nous dit Lucy à tous.

"Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'amour sans affection et inversement", argumentai-je tout en enlevant les pièces de l'échiquier.

"Tu peux toujours aimer une personne même si parfois tu ne peux pas la supporter", m'approuva Scorpius, et ses doigts frôlèrent les miens quand nos mains passèrent l'une près de l'autre.

J'attrapai son regard et ce fut comme si nous étions les deux seules personnes dans la pièce pendant un long moment.

"Et ne pas supporter quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de l'affection", soulignai-je.

"Nan", approuva-t-il de nouveau alors que nos regards se détachèrent.

"Et bien, c'est un bon argument", dit Victoire alors que Lucy et Lily acquiescèrent et continuèrent la conversation entre elles.

Les autres adultes revinrent, en faisant léviter plus de chocolat chaud que je n'en avais jamais vu devant eux.

"Hé", leur demandai-je à tous alors que les chansons de Célestin Moldubec s'arrêtaient finalement à la radio. "Où est Angie?"

Toutes les personnes regardèrent autour d'elles, remarquèrent qu'Angie n'était pas la personne assise à côté d'elles (cette fille était sure de laisser une impression), et répondirent par la négative.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller la chercher", annonçai-je en me levant.

"Je vais t'aider", dit Scorpius, se levant également. Il me lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne serait probablement pas vraiment concentré sur notre mission mais voulait vraiment être seul avec moi.

Alice, qui fut heureusement la seule autre personne à le remarquer, se leva aussi. "Moi aussi, je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Je vais aller me coucher, de toute façon, alors je vérifierai."

Nous dîmes bonne nuit à tout le monde et nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. Dès que nous atteignîmes la porte de la chambre des filles, Alice nous dit finalement ce qu'elle avait voulu nous dire depuis qu'elle nous avait trouvés plus tôt.

"Vous n'êtes que des idiots", sourit-elle puis elle rentra dans notre chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle et me lançant "Magne-toi, Rose".

Je me tournai vers Scorpius de nouveau. Il m'embrassa une fois légèrement, doucement et gentiment, puis se recula, gardant ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille. Je me lovai contre lui, aspirant son odeur et me délectant du calme que m'apportait sa présence.

"On est sérieusement dans la merde, hein?" marmonnai-je contre son torse.

Je le sentis vibrer de haut en bas quelques fois alors qu'il riait silencieusement. "Un peu, je l'admets."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?"

Il se tut une minute. "Je ne pense pas qu'on doive le décider maintenant, si? Je veux dire, tout le monde a des amours de vacances, non?"

"Si", approuvai-je, en souriant. "Ce sera juste une de ces petites histoires qui durent le temps des vacances, et quand on retournera à l'école ça s'arrêtera et nous serons juste... comme avant. Des amis."

"Meilleurs amis", me corrigea-t-il.

"Meilleurs amis", approuvai-je.

Une minute passa en silence et, finalement, ce moment dut prendre fin. Scorpius s'écarta de moi et regarda mon visage, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux pour la coincer derrière mon oreille.

"Alors, je... heu, j'imagine que je te verrai... je te verrai demain, alors?" me demanda-t-il avec tant d'espoir que je fus perdue un instant. "Ou... ou pas?"

Je lui lançai un sourire rayonnant. "Bien sûr que tu me verras demain.

Je savais qu'il y avait un sens caché dans cette phrase mais y répondit comme si je ne l'avais pas saisi, même si je crois qu'il comprit que je l'avais vu.

En hésitant un peu cette fois-ci, Scorpius posa ses lèvres sur les miennes de nouveau pour un court baiser, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse si rapidement alors, agrippant le devant de son t-shirt, je le tirai vers moi pour un baiser plus long, plus intime.

"J'admets que c'était plus que trois minutes, mais sérieusement?" La voix d'Alice nous parvint de derrière la porte dans mon dos. "Angie ne t'avait-elle pas prévenue, Rose, que tes émotions prendraient bientôt le dessus et que tu sauterais sur un pauvre garçon qui n'a rien demandé?"

"Si", lança la voix désincarnée d'Angie depuis les profondeurs de notre chambre.

"Je n'avais pas fini de dire bonne nuit", marmonnai-je, irritée, en me reculant d'un pas pour me tenir près d'Alice, dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui s'était tournée pour répondre à Angie.

Mes doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux de Scorpius, je le regardai et murmurai doucement, "Bonne nuit, Scor."

Il sourit gentiment, d'un sourire différent de son sourire narquois habituel, et répondit doucement d'un "Bonne nuit, meilleure amie."

Alors qu'il se retournait et se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant à sa propre chambre, je laissai échapper un éclat de rire, et le vis se retourner et me lancer un dernier petit sourire avant de disparaître en haut des marches.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?" entendis-je une voix me demander dans l'obscurité de notre chambre.

"T'es là, Angie!" répondis-je, me concentrant enfin sur ma meilleure amie.

"J'ai une migraine", m'informa-t-elle. "Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter Mme Moldubec avec ça."

Je ris à nouveau alors qu'Alice refermait la porte derrière elle.

"Ce n'est pas _si_ nul", témoignai-je en la faveur de Nana Molly, en m'effondrant dans mon lit entre ceux d'Alice et d'Angie.

Angie me sourit au lieu de me répondre, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur mon visage et elle déclara d'un ton accusateur, "Tu viens de bécoter quelqu'un."

Je me mis à m'étouffer en toussant tandis qu'Alice commença à rire hystériquement. _Merlin, cette fille avait un sixième sens ou quoi?_

Tante Audrey nous demanda du bas des marches si tout allait bien. J'ouvris la porte pour lui dire que c'était le cas puis m'assurai qu'elle était correctement refermée, lançai un '_assurdiato_' avant de me rasseoir sur mon lit et de me tourner vers Angie.

"Non, je n'ai bécoté personne", dis-je en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, essayant de m'occuper en me mettant en pyjama.

Son sourire se fendit d'un immense sourire, remarquant en l'espace de quelques secondes que je lui mentais.

Elle commença à sauter de haut en bas sur son lit comme si elle avait ingéré trop de sucre. "Oh que _si_!"

"Non", dis-je fermement.

"Oh que_ si_!" Voyant que je n'acquiesçai pas, elle se tourna vers Alice. "Oui, hein?'

"Ouais" réussit à dire Alice à travers ses rires.

"Alice!" me plaignis-je bruyamment, heureuse d'avoir lancé un '_assurdiato_' sur la pièce.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle, en ayant l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

"Alors sur quel gars Rose a-t-elle finalement sauté?" demanda Angie avec désinvolture.

Je tournai si brusquement ma tête vers Alice que je l'entendis craquer. Je lui lançai un regard pénétrant et elle reçut facilement le message - _n'envisage même pas de lui dire_.

Angie lâcha un rire. "Quoi? C'est un secret?" Aucune de nous ne répondit. Alice se remplit simplement un verre vide d'eau et en avala une gorgée pour avoir quelque chose à faire. "Est-ce que c'est Al?" plaisanta Angie.

Alice recracha son eau alors que j'éclatai de rire. "Est-ce que je serais en vie si c'était le cas?" fis-je remarquer à Angie et Alice se reprit et me rejoint sur mon lit. "Et deuxièmement, berk. C'est dégueu, c'est mon cousin."

"Et bien..." Je pouvais entendre travailler les rouages de l'esprit d'Angie. "Ce sont tous tes cousins..." Elle s'approchait de la réponse et je ne voulais désespérément pas qu'elle le sache.

"Tu sais... On devrait se mettre au lit... Il se fait tard", essayai-je de distraire Angie.

"Bonne idée", approuva immédiatement Alice. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit d'autre sache pour ce _truc_ entre Scorpius et moi.

Nous grimpâmes chacune dans notre lit et je baissai les lumières pour qu'elles soient presque éteintes, mais pas totalement (Alice avait peur du noir).

Après quelques instants de silence total, pendant lesquels j'avais pratiquement sombré dans le sommeil, Angie nous demanda dans un souffle, "J'ai manqué quelque chose à la 'Convention Célestina'?"

"Nan", souffla Alice en retour, et je sentais mes yeux se fermer et mon esprit se déconcentrer de sa voix. "Juste Rose qui a écrasé Scorpius aux échecs."

"Oh, d'accord..." répondit doucement Angie. Je crus, pendant une minute, qu'elle allait se redresser sur son lit et m'accuser de la vérité, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, je me retournai sur mon ventre et découvris qu'il ne me fallait aucun effort pour m'endormir.

* * *

**Alors? :)**

**Un énorme merci aux revieweurs et à tous ceux qui mettent cette fic dans leurs alertes, ça fait plaisir! :) Je rappelle par contre que je ne suis que la traductrice, je n'ai aucun mérite quant à l'histoire...  
**

**Et vous avez vu? Pas de retard :) J'essaie de prendre de l'avance en ce moment, mais je vous avouerais que là j'essaie quand même de me mettre aux révisions du bac (enfin, je dis ça...) et que je suis en pleine période d'entretiens pour des écoles tout ça donc j'aurai pas mal de choses à faire ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs priez pour moi, demain matin entretien pour l'école que je veux faire... Enfin bref, merde à tous ceux qui sont dans leurs concours tout ça, et d'ailleurs aussi tous ceux qui ont besoin de chance en ce moment pour tout ce que vous voulez :p Bonne semaine lecteurs (revieweurs...? (a)) chéris!**


	16. Action ou vérité 1

Chapitre XIII: Action ou Vérité (1/2)

"Et tu aurais au moins pu faire_ semblant _de m'aider à trier les cadeaux de mariage", se plaignait Alice à voix basse alors que nous passions à côté de Fred, Louis et Dom et traversions le jardin glacial jusqu'à la corde à linge.

Je déposai le panier vide sur le sol recouvert de neige, resserrai mon manteau autour de mon visage pour empêcher le froid de rentrer, me redressai et me mis à enlever les vêtements de la corde à linge. "Et tu pourrais au moins faire _semblant _de m'aider à faire ça, tu sais", rétorquai-je, irritée.

"Au moins je ne te laisse pas en plan pour aller bécoter mon petit ami", me rappela Alice, attrapant au hasard des vêtements sur la corde au dessus de nos tête et les pliant nettement dans le panier à nos pied.

_Je n'aurais pas dit que nous étions en train de nous disputer, plutôt que nous étions en désaccord._

Et nous avions le même désaccord pratiquement chaque fois que nous n'étions qu'à deux. Qu'importe ce qu'Alice disait, je ne l'avais_ pas _laissée en plan pour bécoter Scorpius. J'étais en fait partie de la chambre pour demander à Victoire où elle voulait qu'on entrepose les cadeaux de mariage, et Scorpius m'avait interceptée sur le chemin de la cuisine. Inutile de dire que je fus un peu occupée pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'Alice.

_Et bien, si cet amour de vacances n'allait être que de courte durée, autant en tirer le maximum._"Ce n'est pas mon petit ami", lui rappelai-je, dents serrées.

Alice lâcha un petit rire sarcastique. "_Bien sûr _que non, Rosie."

Avec un lourd soupir, je plaçai le dernier vêtement dans le panier et le fis léviter avec ma baguette. Il y avait trop de verglas sur le sol pour le porter sans risques. "Alice", me plaignis-je. "Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment rien. On ... traine ensemble, tout simplement."

"Je ne sais pas, Rose", contra-t-elle alors que nous nous approchions de la maison. "Je ne veux pas ça te fasse du mal."

"Je ne vais pas me faire mal, Alice", lui dis-je avec condescendance.

Malheureusement pour moi, c'était toujours le genre de moment où je tombais. Enfin, cette fois je glissai sur la glace, m'étant plus concentrée sur ma conversation et le panier que je faisais léviter que ce sur quoi je posai les pieds, et je fis un vol plané, atterrissant à plat ventre plus loin dans le jardin. Ma tête cogna assez fort sur la glace, et je sentis une douleur vive battre pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et n'existe plus que vaguement. Je pouvais supporter ce genre de douleur, ce n'était pas si grave.

Heureusement, Alice eut le bon sens de rattraper le panier de linge avec un mouvement de sa baguette pour qu'il ne se renverse pas. _C'était gentil de sa part de sauver le linge plutôt que sa meilleure amie._

"Et bien... " rit Alice. "Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue."

Pivotant sur le côté, je lui lançai un regard pénétrant pour lui exprimer exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser quand la porte du jardin s'ouvrit et que mon père, Victoire, Teddy et Oncle Percy arrivèrent en courant pour voir quel était le problème.

"Rose! Tu vas bien?"

"Bouge pas, je vais t'aider à te lever."

"Que s'est-il passé au juste?"

Je levai les mains pour montrer que j'allais bien et me hissai sur mes genoux. Immédiatement, le monde commença à tourner dans ma tête et je plaquai mes deux mains sur mon visage pour le retenir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" entendis-je Al demander alors qu'il arrivait, comme d'habitude, quelques secondes plus tard que tout le monde.

"Rose est tombée", commenta Hugo, imperturbable et complètement à l'aise dans cette situation.

"Elle s'est cogné la tête plutôt fort", ajouta Alice.

"Okay, ramenons-la à l'intérieur", entendis-je mon père dire depuis derrière moi, et quelqu'un attrapa mes deux poignets et me remit doucement sur mes pieds.

Je commençai à marcher lentement vers la porte de la maison, les pieds engourdis et les jambes tremblantes à cause de ma chute.

Les autres se désintéressèrent de la situation et se dispersèrent, principalement pour trouver un radiateur ou leur baguette afin de se lancer un sort d'auto-chauffage. Mon père garda une main sous mon coude au cas où et me mena patiemment jusqu'au salon, suivi de près par Teddy et Victoire.

"Et voilà, Rosie", dit Papa alors que je m'asseyais dans un des canapés, me sentant déjà beaucoup mieux. "Tu te sens mieux?"

"Ouais", lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. "Ça va aller, papa. Tu me connais, je n'arrête pas de me ramasser."

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer?" me demanda Teddy avec son air de grand frère.

"Ce serait super", approuvai-je avec enthousiasme. Je serais bien allée le chercher moi-même, mais je ne pensais pas que mes jambes auraient supporté de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. "Merci, Teddy."

"Pas de problème, Ro-ro", me sourit-il, sachant que je détestais ce surnom, et il partit en direction de la cuisine.

Je frissonnai alors que la porte se refermait derrière Teddy.

"Tes vêtements sont mouillés", dit Papa d'un air accusateur. _Je n'avais pas fait exprès. J'étais tombée sur de la glace et de la neige._

"Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs, Rose", sourit Victoire en partant. C'était probablement une excuse pour m'habiller comme elle le voulait. Je préférais de loin que ce soit elle qui aille me chercher des vêtements plutôt que mon père, qui n'avait aucune idée de ... et bien, de ce qu'était une tenue décente. Je ne voulais pas particulièrement être à la mode; c'était juste qu'il était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit qui rendrait un tant soit peu bien sur moi. Il serait probablement revenu avec deux t-shirts et une cravate.

En fait, une fois que j'y pensais, mes vêtements était trempés et j'avais plus froid que je ne l'avais réalisé.

Papa me vit frissonner et plissa son nez plein de tâches de rousseur. "Je vais aller te chercher une serviette chaude dans l'armoire", s'agita-t-il en papa poule, et il partit par la porte opposée à celle par laquelle Teddy était sorti. Honnêtement, si j'avais juste pu trouve ma baguette, j'aurais été sèche en une seconde.

Alors que Scorpius passait à côté de la porte, j'entendis quelqu'un lui parler puis il pénétra dans la pièce, l'air aussi arrogant que d'habitude.

Dès que la porte se referma et que nous fûmes seuls, son expression passa d'excessivement fier à inquiet, et il s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé, me tendant une flanelle chaude et humide à mettre sur mon front.

"Merci", lui dis-je en renversant ma tête en arrière pour que le tissu ne glisse pas. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, seulement les poutres crème du plafond.

"Est-ce que tu dois toujours être celle qui tombe?" soupira-t-il.

"Apparemment."

Après un moment de silence, il suggéra, "peut être que tu devrais rester dans une balle en caoutchouc.

"Comme un hamster?" demandai-je, confuse.

"Ouais", gloussa-t-il, "Exactement comme une balle à hamster."

"Seigneur, merci, Scor", lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. "T'es tellement chiant."

"Hé!" protesta-t-il. "C'est Noël, et je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour faire une trêve ces derniers jours?"

"Premièrement, c'est seulement la veille de Noël, donc je peux te traiter de ce que je veux", lui rappelai-je. "Et deuxièmement, on n'a rien fait de tel."

"D'accord, et bien je propose qu'on essaie de ne pas du tout nous disputer demain. On devra être polis l'un envers l'autre, au moins ce jour-là."

"Et pourquoi ferait-on ça?" demandai-je, exaspérée, enlevant le tissu de mon front et changeant légèrement ma position pour qu'il puisse mettre son bras sur mon épaule et que nous soyons face à face.

"Tu sais, l'esprit de Noël..." essaya-t-il de me persuader.

Je plissai les yeux suspicieusement. "Depuis quand t'es le gentil et moi la méchante?"

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles; j'ai _toujours_ été le gentil."

"Haha", ris-je sarcastiquement. "Je ne crois pas, non."

"T'as raison", sourit-il, se penchant vers mon visage. "Je suis le diable."

"Tu te trompes d'événement alors, vu qu'on fête Noël, pas Halloween", murmurai-je, me rapprochant de lui.

"Qui a dit que c'était un déguisement", souffla-t-il. Et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, et mon corps fut brutalement attiré vers lui. Ce baiser était différent des autres que nous avions partagés ces vacances, il était plus violent, plus insistant et je n'avais plus beaucoup de bon sens. Pour cause, je repliai mes jambes sous moi et m'avança sur mes genoux, pressant mon corps contre celui de Scorpius et le coinçant contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Ses mains n'allèrent pas dans mes cheveux, comme d'habitude. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bas de mon dos, caressant ma peau sous mon t-shirt, et mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa nuque, le piégeant là où il était.

_Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en plaignait._

Après un moment, je commençai à l'embrasser entre son oreille et son cou. Il eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose pendant un instant, mais ses lèvres attrapèrent les miennes de nouveau, cette fois plus doucement, mais toujours passionnément et électriquement, et cette pensée quitta mon esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était arrivée.

Une des portes s'ouvrit en grand avec un bang particulièrement bruyant, et j'entendis Teddy grommeler dans sa barbe pendant un moment. Je m'écartai précipitamment de Scorpius, en essayant désespérément de lisser mes cheveux et d'essuyer les traces de rouge à lèvres sur mon visage.

Teddy se figea sur le pas de la porte et nous regarda tous deux pendant une longue minute. Une éternité passa tandis qu'il s'avança dans la pièce, posa mon chocolat chaud sur la table entre les canapés et s'assit en face de nous.

Il siffla doucement. "Ron va te tuer."

Je pensais d'abord qu'il me parlait, mais réalisai ensuite que Scorpius ne s'en tirerait pas indemne non plus, surtout si nous nous faisions attraper en train de nous embrasser comme ça par l'un des adultes.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses", marmonnai-je, les yeux au sol.

Teddy lâcha un rire, "Vous inquiétez pas. Je ne le dirai à personne, promis."

"Merci, Ted", lui marmonnâmes-nous en chœur.

Teddy se leva du canapé et marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner vers nous en demandant "Laissez moi deviner... vous vous êtes dit que c'était juste un truc de vacances, non?"

Nous acquiesçâmes tous deux. Il éclata de rire, extatique, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

* * *

Ce soir-là, je rentrai dans le salon pour le trouver plein. Mes cousins avaient installé leurs duvets et oreillers partout sur le sol, jouant à des jeux de société et mangeant du pop-corn et des cookies, alors que les parents paressaient sur les canapés en parlant avec excitation, se rappelant le 'bon vieux temps'.

Je remarquai immédiatement Scorpius qui parlait avec enthousiasme avec James, Fred et Louis à propos d'un légendaire match de quidditch, mais je ne m'approchai pas d'eux.

Dès que j'eus fait trois pas dans la pièce, Scorpius releva les yeux et me lança un grand sourire alors que personne ne le regardait. Même si cette... _relation_ ne voulait rien dire, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Attrapant ma baguette sur une petite table où un tas de livre était empilés, je me dirigeai vers Lily et Al, qui jouaient au Monopoly, mais Oncle Bill tendit la main et attrapa mon bras alors que je passai à côté de lui.

"Rosie", me sourit-il, et la peau autour de ses yeux se plissa. "Tu pourrais aller me chercher une bouteille d'hydromel à la cuisine?"

"Bien sûr, Oncle Bill", lui répondis-je joyeusement en souriant. J'étais tellement heureuse ces jours-ci.

_Probablement grâce à un certain mec blond, Rosie_... Cette voix agaçante était de retour.

Alors que je marchais vers la porte de la cuisine, je croisai le regard de Scorpius et me souris à moi-même. Cela ne me prit qu'une seconde de trouver l'hydromel pour Oncle Bill. Néanmoins, les distractions apparaissent toujours quand on n'en a pas besoin.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Scorpius et il fit un mouvement de baguette rapide vers le salon, lançant un '_assurdiato_' alors que je posai l'hydromel en sûreté sur la table pour ne pas risquer de le faire tomber avec mes mains maladroites.

"Hey", me lança-t-il négligemment, brisant le silence.

Nous nous tenions à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. D'habitude, on se bécotait, tout simplement, comme la fois où je marchais dans le couloir près de la salle de bain la veille au soir et qu'il m'avait simplement tirée par la porte et s'était mis à m'embrasser directement.

"Joyeuse veille de Noël", souffla-t-il.

"A toi aussi", lui souris-je.

Son expression devint inquiète alors qu'il dégageait une longue mèche de mes cheveux pour découvrir un gros bleu sur le côté gauche de mon front. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Bien", marmonnai-je alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon front. J'aspirai profondément, fermant les yeux, et respirant les odeurs que je préférais au monde; le parchemin, le fameux pudding de Noël de Nana Molly et une autre odeur que j'associais à Scorpius, mais qui ne pouvait possiblement pas être son parfum, étant donnée qu'il sentait aussi comme ça l'autre jour aux essais, plus tôt dans l'année, quand il avait été totalement trempé.

"Pas de vertiges? De malaise? De faiblesses?"

"Non", je levai les yeux vers lui, "Ma tête est... parfaite."

Il me sourit. "Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi."

J'éclatai de rire et attrapai l'hydromel sur la table pour Oncle Bill quand Scorpius m'embrassa doucement une fois sur la joue et une fois sur mon bleu avant de retourner dans le salon.

"Et voilà, Oncle Bill", je lui tendis la bouteille avant de m'asseoir près de Roxanne, Lily, Lucy, Hugo et Scorpius.

"Tu as eu du mal à le trouver?" demanda-t-il, perdu. Il savait qu'il l'avait laissé sur la table et ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais mis tant de temps.

"Quelqu'un a dû le bouger, mais Scorpius me l'a trouvé", répondis-je négligemment, tendant la main devant mon frère pour prendre une poignée de pop-corn.

"Hé, Rosie!" m'appela James depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Ouais?" demandai-je, confuse. "Quoi?"

"Viens là une seconde..."

Tante Ginny lança un regard dans sa direction, probablement pour vérifier que personne n'était blessé ou n'avait l'air coupable, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Oncle Harry et Grand-père Weasley.

"Pourquoi?" dis-je en étirant le mot sur plusieurs secondes, les sourcils haussés.

"Pose pas de questions, viens", dit Al en apparaissant derrière son frère.

Ma curiosité se réveilla et je me hissai hors du canapé, traversai la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit déserté de la pièce où Al et James étaient en train de ... comploter.

Littéralement. Ils_ étaient_ en train de comploter. Des bouts de papiers décoraient la table, ressemblant beaucoup trop à des plans du chemin de traverse à mon goût.

James et Al étaient assis sur les seules chaises autour de la table. Négligemment, je poussai James pour que sa chaise se renverse et il atterrit sur le sol. Attrapant le siège récemment libéré, je me tournai vers Al alors que James se plaignait bruyamment en se relevant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous deux?" soupirai-je.

"Et bien ça fait deux jours qu'on réfléchit maintenant -" commença Al.

"Que je réfléchis", l'interrompit James, lançant un regard pénétrant à Al. "Al n'a fait que bécoter sa copine."

"Alice?" demandai-je soudainement.

"Nan," répondit Al sarcastiquement. "Victoire et moi avons prévu de nous enfuir ensemble._ Bien sûr qu'il parlait d'Alice_."

"Mais... mais je suis tout le temps restée avec elle depuis que nous sommes arrivés", les informai-je._ Quand Alice avait-elle eu le temps de disparaître avec Al?_

"Elle a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas d'aller parler avec Teddy", dit Al, tout aussi perdu que moi.

"Heuu", je ne savais pas quoi répondre. "Okay, ouais, bien sûr.'

'Bien, bref," nous interrompit heureusement James avant qu'Al ne puisse remarquer mon ton mystifié."Ça fait des jours qu'on réfléchit et on ne sait toujours pas quoi offrir à Teddy et Victoire pour leur mariage."

James me lança un long regard comme si cette phrase était supposée me faire frissonner. Je le regardai simplement sans laisser transparaître aucune expression. "Donc?"

"Donc on a besoin de ton aide!" m'éclaira Al.

"Écoutez, un cadeau n'est spécial que si on y a pensé longuement et qu'il veut dire quelque chose", leur dis-je.

"On devrait leur acheter une saucière", dit soudainement James à Al, comme s'il avait eu un éclair d'inspiration.

_Quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne m'écoutaient pas._

"Écoutez, les gars, je crois que je devrais vous donner un exemple. Histoire que vous compreniez vraiment ce de quoi je parle..."

"D'accord, bonne idée", dit Al en se retournant vers moi, me lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas offrir une_ saucière_ à Tory et Ted pour leur mariage. Hé, c'était un cadeau _terrible_.

"Alors, ce que j'offre à Alice -"

"Les cadeaux de filles sont vraiment incompréhensibles", m'interrompit Al.

"Et bien, je suis une fille, Al," lui rappelai-je. "Si tu ne comprends pas les cadeaux de fille alors je ne peux pas te donner d'exemple."

"Qu'est-ce que t'offres à Scorpius?" demanda James.

Al se frappa sur le front et enterra sa tête dans ses mains. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau de Noël à Scor!"

"Al!" le réprimandai-je en frappant l'arrière de sa tête. "C'est ton meilleur ami, espèce de boursouflet!"

"Je sais!" gémit-il dans ses mains. "Il va me tuer."

Je soupirai, sachant que ce que j'étais sur le point de dire me ressemblait tellement et m'énervait tellement. _Parfois, je détestais vraiment ma générosité_. "Écoute, Al, j'imagine que c'est plus important que tu lui offres un cadeau. Je peux te donner le cadeau que j'avais prévu de lui offrir."

Al leva les yeux vers moi. "Vraiment, Rosie? Je me sentirais mal."

"Et bien, tu es plus proche de lui -"_ Regardez-moi ce mensonge._"-et c'est ton meilleur ami, alors tu peux le lui offrir."

"Merci Rose!" me sourit mon cousin préféré en m'enlaçant. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu?"

"Okay", je rougis parce que j'avais vraiment réfléchi à ce cadeau. "Un t-shirt."

"Un T-shirt!" se plaignit Al. "Rosie! C'est tellement banal."

"Hé, c'est pas juste _un _T-shirt, c'est un T-shirt spécial."

"D'accord..." dit Al, l'air perdu.

"Tu vas devoir attendre demain pour voir pourquoi il est spécial, Al." Je savais que je l'agaçais. "Tu veux le cadeau ou non?"

"Oui, s'il te plait", marmonna-t-il.

"Je peux y aller maintenant?"

"Oui..." marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

"Hé ho!" grommela James. "J'ai toujours un problème."

"Ça, on le savait", soufflai-je. Al me tapa dans la main et James me frappa sur le bras en même temps.

"Sérieusement, je fais quoi pour Tory et Ted?"

"Fabrique-leur un cadeau, Jay", lui souris-je. "Maintenant je vais aller parler avec des personnes que j'apprécie vraiment, au revoir."

Et je tournai les talons et retournai à la place que j'occupais plus tôt, entre Oncle George et Lily.

"Et _voilà _la raison pour laquelle je n'ai qu'une oreille, Lils", lui dit Oncle George, puis il se tourna vers moi quand je m'assis. "Rose, explique à Lily, s'il te plait."

Je soupirai. "Elle ne comprend toujours pas?"

"Bien sûr que si", ma lança-t-elle. "Mais c'est pas logique que Rogue ait fait exprès de _manquer _sa cible et frapper seulement ton oreille..."

"C'est parce qu'il était _gentil_, Lils," lui dis-je fermement pour ce qui devait être la centième fois.

"D'accord, maintenant je -"

"Hé, c'est Oncle Charlie!" cria Louis depuis la fenêtre et tout le monde regarda par la vitre alors qu'une forme marchait à travers la neige de plus en plus épaisse jusqu'à la porte.

Quelques moments plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec une rafale d'air froid, gelé, et Oncle Charlie entra.

"Joyeux Noël à tous!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, et il alla immédiatement attraper Al, comme il le faisait chaque année, le balançant par dessus son épaule.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que ces deux-là se voyaient, Al finissait perché sur l'épaule d'Oncle Charlie, qui paradait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie.

"Aide-moi, Rosie", réussit à me souffler Al alors qu'ils passaient. Décidant d'aider ce Noël (je l'avais laissé se débrouiller les quatre dernières années), je m'assis sur mes talons et tendis la main pour attraper le pied d'Al. Sa jambe le retint alors que Charlie essayait de continuer de marcher et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol.

Le rire contagieux de Charlie était l'une des choses que j'adorais chez lui (pourquoi cet homme ne s'était pas marié, je n'en avais aucune idée), et aussitôt tout le monde se mit également à rire comme lui et Al étaient entassés sur le sol.

Charlie reprit ses esprits le premier et se calma. "Albus, si tu bouges tes fesses je pourrai donner mes cadeaux à tout le monde."

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Al se précipita jusqu'à où Alice était assise. Elle ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il puisse s'allonger devant elle et poser sa tête sur elle.

"Et qui est cette _magnifique _jeune femme que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer?" demanda Charlie alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds et fouillait ses poches pour trouver sa baguette.

"Oncle Charlie, voici Alice, une de mes amies," l'informai-je, me rasseyant confortablement contre Oncle George. "C'est aussi la petite amie d'Al."

Charlie se mit à pouffer mais ne fit pas de commentaire. "Aha", dit-il avec un mouvement de baguette en direction du sapin de Noël. "Ils ne sont pas géniaux, les gars, mais vous êtes tellement nombreux que j'ai dû commencer à budgétiser."

Ensuite, mon oncle adoré s'assit à côté de sa mère, qui commença à prêter attention à ses cheveux et aux cicatrices qu'il s'était faites récemment, et je me retournai vers Lily, pour découvrir qu'elle avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait qu'un espace vide à la place où elle se trouvait jusque là.

Avant même que je ne puisse demander où elle était partie, Alice m'appela depuis l'encadrement de la porte. _Elle n'était pas aussi assise par terre?_

"Viens, Rosie, on va jouer à action ou vérité", m'invita-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

* * *

**Salut salut :) Désolée du retard, mais l'approche du bac se fait ressentir... C'est pour ça que je ne peux rien vous garantir pour le prochain chapitre. Dans tous les cas, dans un mois jour pour jour je suis libre (et sans doute trèèès fatiguée de la soirée de la veille... bah normal, une fois le bac fini, faudra bien fêter ça :D) donc au plus tard du plus tard ce sera dans ces eaux-là. J'essaierai de traduire quand même entre temps (c'est des révisions d'anglais, après tout... non?), enfin bref, vous verrez ;) Merci énormément pour vos reviews, je tiens compte de vos remarques :) Bon courage à tous ceux qui préparent des examens!**


	17. Action ou vérité 2

Chapitre XIII: Action ou Vérité (2/2)

Je suivis Alice et les autres à contrecœur: je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver coincée dans une pièce avec les adultes à parler toute la nuit mais je n'avais _vraiment_ pas envie de jouer à action ou vérité... surtout à cause de la partie 'vérité'. A ce moment précis, ça n'était pas vraiment dans ma liste de priorités.

Je me retrouvai quand même à m'asseoir avec les autres jeunes en cercle sur le sol de la chambre d'Al et Scorpius. C'était la plus grande chambre de la maison (probablement donnée à Al car Nana Molly l_'adorait_), qui avait auparavant hébergé une goule (mais ne le dites pas à Al, parce qu'il se mettrait probablement à flipper et demanderait à dormir dans le salon).

Il y avait également une pagaille pas possible. Je n'avais jamais vu une pièce si mal rangée de toute ma vie. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont ils arrivaient à trouver _quoi que ce soit_ parmi tous les déchets et les affaires trainant partout. Et, mystère encore plus grand à mes yeux, la manière dont ils réussissaient à avoir l'air si frais et soignés le matin alors qu'apparemment, ils avaient juste attrapé les premiers T-shirt et jean venus, à en juger par l'état de la chambre.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées étranges par Angie qui me tapait légèrement l'épaule. "Hey, Rose, ça va? T'as l'air un peu distraite."

"Oh", je fis une pause, "Je vais bien, merci Ang. Je réfléchissais."

"Comment va ta tête?"

Maintenant qu'elle la mentionnait et que je me concentrais sur cette partie de mon corps, je réalisai que c'était douloureux. "Ça fait un peu mal".

Scorpius releva la tête en entendant ça quelques mètres plus loin, mais ne rejoignit pas notre conversation. Alors qu'Angie s'asseyait à ma droite et que je me penchais à gauche vers Dom, qui était assise entre moi et Scorpius, pour attraper un jean d'Al et le lancer sur le lit derrière moi, Scorpius marmonna dans un souffle, si doucement que même Dom, qui était en train de parler avec Angie, ne l'entendit pas: "Tu m'avais dit que ça ne te faisait pas mal."

Je lui fis une tête à la '_c'est pas grave_' et me retournai vers les autres.

"D'accord, alors l'idée c'est qu'on a chacun un nombre entre un et quatorze, et on joue avec des dés. La personne qui a le nombre qui sort doit répondre à action ou vérité."

"Heu, Al..." releva Lily. "Un dé n'a que six faces. Donc le plus grand nombre qu'on peut avoir c'est douze, pas quatorze."

"Pas si tu as deux dés à huit faces numérotés de zéro à sept", répondit Al, content de lui, et il lança les dés au milieu du cercle. "Je suis le numéro un, et on va dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec les nombres et les lancers de dés. Molly, t'es la plus jeune, tu peux commencer."

Molly, assise à la gauche de Scorpius, se pencha et attrapa les dés avant de les lancer rapidement. Ils s'immobilisèrent lentement au centre du cercle, donnant un total de neuf.

Cela voulait dire Dom.

Elle soupira. "Action ou vérité, Dom?" lui demanda Molly, tendant les dés à Fred, à sa gauche, pour qu'il soit prêt à les lancer.

Elle sourit. "Action."

"Tu dois..." Molly réfléchit un moment, "teindre les cheveux d'Oncle Ron en bleu."

"Pas moyen!" s'exclama Dom en souriant. Mais elle se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et disparut pendant quelques instants. Nous ne pouvions pas faire de la magie quand nous passions Noël à la maison jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans et, malheureusement, la plupart d'entre nous ne les avaient pas encore, y compris Dom. Je devinai qu'elle aller échanger le shampoing de Papa avec de la teinture bleue provenant de la cachette secrète pas-si-secrète de provisions Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux d'Oncle George, sous l'escalier. Quand elle réapparut, elle nous lança à tous un sourire, "Bidon."

"A moi!" Fred avait l'air pressé de jouer et ignora complètement les regards pénétrants que lui lançait Dom alors qu'elle se rasseyait par terre d'un air fier. "Six... c'est toi, James."

"Ouais!" Il donna un coup de poing dans l'air avec trop d'enthousiasme. "Action."

"D'accord, heu... Tu dois porter le bandeau de Lucy et son rouge à lèvre jusqu'à la fin du jeu", dit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

"Trop facile!" sourit-il et il fut bientôt habillé de façon appropriée, au plus grand amusement du reste de nous.

Le jeu continua comme ça pendant un moment, révélant plusieurs choses intéressantes sur mes cousins que je ne savais pas. _C'était pour ça que j'aimais ce jeu - ça nous rapprochait vraiment et nous apprenait à ne pas nous prendre trop au sérieux._

J'appris ainsi que Dom pensait que Tante Audrey devrait se faire relooker; que Louis voulait devenir un briseur de sorts professionnel plus tard (comme son père); que Alice détestait quand Al ronflait trop fort car nous pouvions l'entendre depuis la chambre d'en dessous; et que Roxanne était sortie en secret avec un gars du nom de Ben pendant trois mois jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent à la fin de l'année précédente.

Naturellement, quand ce fut le tour d'Hugo de lancer les dés, ils firent un total de huit - mon nombre.

"Action ou vérité, Rosie?" demanda Hugo, souriant comme seul un petit frère sur le point d'attirer des ennuis à sa grande sœur pouvait le faire.

D'un côté, je pouvais choisir action et m'en débarrasser rapidement, en plus, ce ne serait pas trop dur - Hugo n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination concernant ces choses-là - mais je _détestais_ me rendre ridicule en public, je le faisais déjà assez, comme par exemple avec ma chute plus tôt. De l'autre côté, si je choisissais 'vérité', il y avait des risques qu'Hugo me pose une question qui pourrait révéler la relation grandissante entre Scorpius et moi, mais y avait-il_ tant_ de risques que ça?

Je soupirai spectaculairement. "Vérité."

Un 'ooh' encore spectaculaire parcourut le cercle de ma famille et mes amis. "Une chance de soutirer des informations personnelles à Rose Weasley?" demanda James théâtralement. "Pas possible! Hugh, demande lui quelque chose de _vraiment_personnel."

"La ferme", marmonnai-je en rougissant, et je lui lançai une basket posée sur le lit d'Al. _Je n'aimais pas parler de sentiments devant toute ma famille. _James réussit à l'éviter et Hugo me posa la question de son choix. "T'as déjà embrassé combien de mecs?"

_Par la barbe de Dumbledore! Je détestais vraiment ce garçon parfois. Je veux dire, sérieusement, qui écouterait un conseil de James? Seulement un idiot. Malheureusement, ce jour-là, Hugo était idiot. _

Je dus compter rapidement dans ma tête. Je savais que Molly, Lucy, James, Hugo et quelques autres pensaient probablement que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Enfin, je savais que j'étais du genre '_l'important c'est les études_' la plupart du temps mais... et bien; je _vivais _littéralement à l'école, alors je ne pouvais rien y faire. Sans compter que, et c'était possiblement la pire chose concernant cette question, Angie savait quand j'avais un copain... dès que je dirais le nombre, elle allait savoir que je ne lui avais pas dit toute la vérité.

Tout le monde me regardait, attendant ma réponse. "C'est une question ridicule", répondis-je, indignée, en croisant les bras. "Mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, quatre."

"Quatre?" entendis-je Lily tousser.

"Hé, c'est quatre de plus que ce que je ne pensais", gloussa Molly.

"Tu sais quoi?" lui dis-je fermement. "C'est _trois_ de plus que toi, Molly."

Et j'étais sure de ce que je disais car Molly n'avait jamais eu qu'un copain, pendant un certain temps, et elle m'avait dit que c'était le premier garçon qu'elle avait embrassé.

Hé, nous les filles Weasley étions étranges. Soit nous étions des Ginny Weasley, sortant avec plein de gars et flirtant (comme Lily) avec tout le monde à l'école, soit nous étions des Hermione Granger, s'occupant sagement de nos carrières et de tous les autres aspects de nos vies et si nous trouvions quelqu'un à l'école qui nous plaisait... c'était un bonus.

"En fait, c'est un de plus que ce que je pensais..." dit Angie un peu trop fort. Tout le monde savait que nous étions proches et que je lui disais tout mais lui dire ça, surtout devant toute ma famille, était un peu trop. Je n'avais même pas voulu qu'Alice le sache. Et de toute façon, ce n'était rien de spécial, Scor et moi redeviendrions amis dans peu temps.

Malheureusement, je choisis ce moment pour regarder Scorpius, qui me fixait également. Je toussai pour lui indiquer que me fixer ainsi pouvait paraître louche et il revint rapidement sur terre.

"On peut juste continuer, s'il vous plait?" demandai-je, irritée.

"Ouais", continua Scorpius, gêné. "C'est le tour de Lucy."

"Oh, ouais!" Lucy avait l'air contente que ce soit, en effet, à son tour de lancer les dés et tout le monde oublia rapidement mon action ou vérité. Ou, du moins, plus personne ne la mentionna.

Pendant les quelques tours suivants, j'appris que Al avait triché à un total de trois examens à Poudlard (personnellement, j'aurais dit plus), que James était sorti avec trois filles en même temps jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes leur offrir un cadeau de Noël et décide de rompre, que Lucy n'avait pas approché un garçon _de près_dans le cadre d'une relation depuis le début de l'année (je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté en entendant ça), et que Fred dormait toujours avec le doudou de son enfance sous son oreiller.

Angie lança les dés et tomba sur le numéro de Scorpius. "Action ou vérité?"

Personne n'avait choisi action depuis un bout de temps, alors je fus surprise quand ce fut ce qu'il choisit. J'avais presque oublié que nous jouions à '_Action_ou vérité'.

Typiquement, Angie défia Scorpius de la pire chose à laquelle j'aurais pu penser. "Je te défie de faire le tour de notre cercle et d'embrasser toutes les filles sur la bouche."

Il leva les sourcils, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. "Sérieusement?"

Elle acquiesça, "Sérieusement. Tu dois pas leur rouler une pelle ou quoi", rit-elle, "juste un bisou de pote sur les lèvres et t'es libre de fourrer ta langue dans la gorge de qui tu voudras après ça."

Scorpius lança un clin d'œil discret dans ma direction et je fis mon possible pour ne pas trop rougir. Heureusement, James prit la parole, attirant l'attention sur lui.

"Pourquoi lui demander _ça_?"

La réponse d'Angie n'aurait pas pu être plus vraie. "Parce que toutes les filles de l'école crèvent d'envie d'embrasser Scorpius et je n'ai pas pu résister", gloussa-t-elle. "Et je ne suis pas autorisée à dire juste 'moi', ça devait être tout le monde ou directement quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je suis pour cette action!", répondit Dom avec enthousiasme, et elle se tapèrent dans la main derrière mon dos.

Avec tant de désinvolture que, si je ne l'avais pas connu si bien, j'aurais pensé que Scorpius n'était même pas déconcerté par cette action, il releva ses manches (une habitude qu'il avait prise ce soir là) et se leva.

"T'es tellement bizarre, Angie", rit-il, avant de se tourner vers Molly, à sa gauche, et de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

En voyant ça, je sentis mon estomac se tordre un peu, mais je réalisai ensuite que Scorpius gardait ses mains fermement liées dans son dos et qu'il s'était redressé dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

Molly fit la moue quand il s'éloigna, faisant semblant d'aller embrasser Fred pour rigoler avant de faire la révérence à Alice, un signe de tête à Al, et il passa devant l'heureux couple. Lily ouvrit ses bras et haussa ses sourcils d'une façon aguicheuse qui me rappelait sa mère avant de lever sa tête pour son baiser. Quand ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, elle éclata de rire et ils se sourirent, transformant la chose en une blague entre amis alors qu'ils se séparaient l'un de l'autre. Je connaissais bien Lily aussi, elle trouvait Scorpius sexy, comme tout le monde, mais ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Si mes informations étaient correctes, elle était après un certain sixième année de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

"Et le gens pensent que _je _flirte", gloussa-t-il en la regardant, alors que Lucy se redressait et qu'il se plaçait devant elle. Sérieusement, cette fille savait qu'embrasser mon meilleur ami serait un bon moyen de m'énerver. Bien sûr, c'était seulement de l'amour entre cousines, mais parfois elle me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

L'expression de Lucy nous indiqua que Scorpius ne l'avait soit pas embrassée, soit avait juste opté pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais, depuis l'endroit où j'étais assise, je n'en avais aucune idée. Sa tête était si drôle et dramatiquement contrariée que je dus littéralement m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

James entreprit d'imprimer la marque du rouge à lèvres de Lucy sur la joue de Scorpius alors qu'il passait devant lui, ce qui nous fit tous exploser en rires hystériques.

Quand Scorpius atteignit Angie, elle sourit, tourna sa tête sur le côté et pointa sa joue du doigt. Il secoua la tête à sa bizarrerie et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"C'est très dur, tu sais", lui sourit-il en retour. "Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de Weasleys?"

"Hé, t'avais qu'à pas être tellement canon si tu voulais pas faire ça, tu sais", l'informai-je alors qu'il s'arrêta devant moi. _C'était quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire normalement, hein?_

Il y eut une pause que seuls nous remarquâmes alors qu'il me regarda dans les yeux et je voulus à la fois détourner le regarder, au cas où je fasse quelque chose d'idiot (comme enrouler mes bras autour de lui d'une manière très non-meilleur-amicale), et continuer à le regarder, car c'était comme si quelque chose était en train de passer entre nous.

Scorpius plaça ses deux mains sur mes épaules, se pencha et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, s'attardant une seconde de plus qu'avec les autres et se redressa, me murmurant doucement "tellement _canon_".

Il fit exprès de laisser une distance évidente entre nous avant se tourner vers Dom, ouvrant ses bras et s'exclament joyeusement "Dominique!"

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois. "J'aime les rebelles, Scorpius."

"Et bien, heureusement que je ne suis pas vraiment rebelle, alors" gloussa-t-il et il l'embrassa une fois, sans émotion.

"Contente, Angie?" la questionna-t-il en rigolant.

"Bien sûr", sourit-elle.

"Et maintenant, est-ce que je peux, _s'il vous plait_, lancer les dés?" soupirai-je, en souriant aux autres. Ils acquiescèrent et je les lançai. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur dix - le numéro de Scorpius.

"C'est une blague?" marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

"Et bien, Scorpius Malefoy, on dirait bien que le sort s'acharne, tu vas devoir te le taper une deuxième fois. Action ou vérité?" demandai-je, moqueuse.

"Vérité", me lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. "Je ne crois pas que je survrivrais si je devais encore embrasser toutes les filles."

J'éclatai de rire, "Ok, dans ce cercle, qui embrasse le mieux?"

Hé, si j'avais dû répondre à une question embarrassante, alors j'allais lui en poser une aussi. _Et puis, je voulais vraiment savoir._

Il me fit son plus beau sourire, "Loin devant les autres... ça doit être James."

Tout le monde se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident que nous n'allions pas laisser Scorpius s'en sortir sans une réponse à sa Vérité quand tout le monde avait dû répondre aux leurs. "Si je dis_ toi_ est-ce que j'aurais un super cadeau de Noël?" plaisanta-t-il.

"Essaie", le défiai-je.

"D'accord, toi, alors, Rose." Les autres adolescents du cercle se mirent à rire ou à bavarder précipitamment.

"Eh, ben, merci, Scorpius" souris-je. "Mais ton cadeau est toujours nul."

Il soupira, "J'aurais essayé."

Teddy choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole, ayant de toute évidence été dans la pièce depuis quelques temps sans qu'on ne le remarque. Pour être honnête, j'étais dos à lui, alors c'est Al, assis en face de moi, qui aurait dû le voir en premier. "Tain, ce jeu me manque."

"Je t'aurais volontiers laissé ma place il y a environ _quatre vingt dix secondes_", gloussa Scorpius.

"Et bien, Scorpius, en tant qu'autre non-officiellement apparenté aux Weasley, j'ai déjà eu cette même action. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières; un de ces jours, l'une d'elles retiendra ton attention"

"Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Teddy Lupin qui dit un truc _gentil _sur moi?" plaisanta Victoire alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et alla directement dans ses bras.

"Bah, je savais pas que t'étais là", se défendit-il en riant.

Elle éclata de rire. "Tu devais surveiller les ados, c'est normal que quelqu'un doive _te _surveiller."

"Tu peux me surveiller quand tu veux", lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

"Berk, dégueu, Ted", rit Lily. "On ne veut rien savoir."

"Ouais, pourquoi vous ne partez pas tous les deux vous... occuper un moment, pendant qu'on continue notre jeu", finit James.

"Je ne crois pas que Scorpius puisse supporter plus de baisers", rit Teddy.

"Hé, je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois", plaisanta Scorpius.

En me regardant ostensiblement, et heureusement personne ne le remarqua hormis Victoire et Scorpius, Teddy sourit d'un air narquois. "Je veux bien te croire."

"Ok, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Noël demain, ouais..." me dépêchai-je de dire, sautant sur mes pieds et forçant Angie à se lever également.

"Bon plan", approuva Scorpius, aidant une Molly surprise et ravie à se relever.

Nous sortîmes tous de la pièce, Alice, Al, Scorpius, Angie et moi nous attardant avec Ted et Victoire dans le couloir, qui riaient bruyamment et joyeusement comme seul peut le faire un couple amoureux.

"Tu viens, Alice?" demanda Angie impatiemment. On aurait dit qu'elle avait guéri de sa 'maladie' (comme elle l'aimait l'appeler, ou parfois c'était son '_syndrome Celestina_') et était retournée à la normale.

"Heu..." hésita Alice.

"Donnez nous une minute", rougit Al, et Scorpius haussa les sourcils en nous regardant, Angie et moi.

J'étais contente de voir Al rougir à cause d'une fille. Il y en avait beaucoup qui le poursuivaient tout le temps, et quand il craquait _vraiment _pour l'une d'elles, ça se voyait. D'après moi, Alice était la seule fille qu'il avait appréciée à ce point.

Je soupirai, "Bien. 'Nuit, Al. Jte vois en haut, Alice."

Angie et moi nous retournâmes pour partir, et entendîmes Al dire à Scorpius, "Pourquoi tu ne les accompagnerais pas à leur chambre, Scor?"

"Ouais, d'acc, pas de problème", dit Scorpius d'un air las mais amusé. "J'ai saisi, Al."

Les garçons se sourirent, complices, alors qu'Angie, Alice et moi secouions nos têtes d'un air désapprobateur.

Nous marchâmes tous les trois dans l'escalier jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre, et Angie courut immédiatement à l'intérieur pour se changer, soudainement excitée par Noël, nous laissant Scorpius et moi seuls pour la première fois depuis le moment dans la cuisine, plus tôt.

"Et bien", dis-je dans le silence, la maison semblant soudainement plus calme. "Ce jeu a été intéressant..."

"Ouaip", approuva-t-il, baissant sa voix en un murmure.

"Je vais tuer Ted", marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

"Il faisait juste son fier parce qu'il va se marier", sourit Scorpius.

"Je sais", soufflai-je patiemment en retour.

Soupirant, nous plongeâmes tous deux dans un silence confortable. "Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller au lit."

"Ouais, pas faux", approuva-t-il. "Je ferais mieux d'aller séparer les Als."

Je souris, "Bonne nuit Scorpius."

Je me retournai, plaçai une main sur ma porte avant qu'il ne me murmure, "Joyeux Noël, Rosie."

"Joyeux Noël, Scor", lui souris-je, me retournant pour lui refaire face.

Et il avait raison. Je pouvais entendre l'horloge de grand-mère du couloir deux étages en dessous sonner minuit, exactement la première minute de Noël.

"J'ai pas le droit à un bisou?" me sourit-il, taquin.

"T'en as déjà eu un", lui rappelai-je, me demandant combien de fois il allait me le demander et combien de fois cela me prendrait pour céder.

"Oooh, allez, Rosie", il s'avança d'un pas et caressa ma joue.

"Désolée", je prétendis ne pas l'avoir entendu. "Tu disais quelque chose?"

Il m'embrassa quand même. Si n'importe quelle personne était passée sur le palier à ce moment, elle aurait été un peu choquée de notre situation. Et aussi, si Angie avait ouvert la porte de la chambre, j'aurais fait un vol plané en arrière, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qui retenait mon corps à cet instant précis.

Je soupirai, sachant que plus longtemps on s'embrasserait, plus on risquait de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un. Et ce serait une situation difficile à expliquer. _Il se trouvait_ que mon bras était sur son épaule et _il se trouvait_ que mes mains se promenaient dans ses cheveux, auraient été mes meilleures excuses. Et le fait d'avoir un mec de seize ans avec ses bras autour de ma taille en train de me bécoter contre une porte n'était pas exactement normal pour moi. Surtout quand _il se trouvait_ que ledit garçon était Scorpius Malefoy et qu_'il se trouvait _que j'agissais juste comme une ado pleine d'hormones.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de ma tête, m'embrassa une dernière fois et recula d'un pas, comme s'il avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir.

"Ça va?" lui demandai-je, inquiète.

"Je... Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir près de toi, Rose", dit-il, l'air soudainement extrêmement perdu.

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je, et je fus surprise que ma voix sorte sèche et cassante. Elle se radoucit rapidement, en accord avec mes sentiments. "C'est toujours moi, Scor."

Copiant ses mouvements, je m'avançai d'un pas et plaçai un doigt sous son menton, le forçant à se redresser pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"Ouais", approuva-t-il.

"On est toujours les mêmes; on a juste... amélioré notre temps ensemble."

Il rit silencieusement. "Exactement. Bon, à plus tard, alors."

"Hé!" le rappelai-je doucement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les marches pour retourner à sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant parfois."

Et je me retournai et fermai la porte de la chambre derrière moi.

* * *

**Enfin la suite! Haha :) J'ai un peu tardé par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, mais j'avais mis mon cerveau au repos pendant quelques jours :p J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour tous ceux qui ont eu des examens, ça fait du bien quand c'est fini en tout cas hein? Et gros un gros lol à tous mes compatriotes de S, vous aviez réussi l'exo probas en maths vous aussi...? xD **

**Sinon revenons à nos moutons, j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires qui m'ont suggéré de revoir la traduction du début de cette fic, que j'ai pris en compte (c'est une bonne idée, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a progressé :D), mais je pense que je m'en occuperai une fois que j'aurai tout fini, parce que j'imagine que pour le moment vous préférez que je fasse de nouveaux chapitres plutôt que ceux que vous avez déjà lu, non? :) Un énorme merci pour vous reviews, et à trèèès bientôt!**


	18. Un Noel Weasley 1

Chapitre XIV: Un Noël Weasley

Le matin de Noël, la plupart des gens sont réveillés par leurs petits frères ou sœurs qui sautent sur leur lit, tout excités. J'_avais_ un petit frère, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait décidé de rassembler un tas d'ados roux (y compris quelques uns qui n'étaient pas roux-Weasley) et leur avait ordonné de me saucissonner avec ma couette pour me réveiller.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais déjà à moitié réveillée au moment où je réalisai que les voix autour de moi étaient en train de comploter dans la semi-obscurité.

Juste quand Hugo souffla, plutôt bruyamment, "Trois!", et que mes cousins et meilleurs amis sautèrent sur mon lit où j'étais supposément endormie, je me roulai rapidement sur le côté, et ayant mal jugé l'espace, tombai sur le sol et cognai des jambes, faisant tomber leur propriétaire sur moi dans l'obscurité alors que mes cousins reposaient en un tas confus et bruyant sur mon lit, essayant (en faisant beaucoup de bruit) de se démêler.

"Tu peux pas décoller tes mains de moi, hein?" me taquina silencieusement Scorpius alors que mes cousins essayaient d'extraire leurs bras du tas.

J'optai juste pour lui lancer un regard pénétrant, que je savais qu'il pouvait voir même avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, et le laissai m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Les autres avaient réussi à se séparer et étaient debout, prêts à partir, impatients de descendre et ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Angie et Alice me prirent chacune un bras et me traînèrent avec les autres en bas des marches (plutôt bruyamment, je dois le dire) dans le salon.

Les petites lampes sur les tables étaient allumées, de même que les lumières du sapin de Noël, ce qui faisait que la pièce n'était pas éclairée vivement mais avait l'air calme et paisible.

Me sentant soudainement excitée et heureuse à cause de Noël, j'eus un élan d'audace et m'assis à côté de Scorpius sur le sol, reposant ma tête sur son épaule. Alice, Al, James et Dom réussirent à se serrer tous sur le canapé et Roxanne, Molly et Lucy sur les autres fauteuils. Angie s'assit à côté d'Hugo, en face de Scorpius et moi, et posa aussi la tête sur son épaule.

_Hmmm, je devrais lui parler de ça un de ces jours..._

"Je vous hais, les gars" marmonnai-je aux autres. "Il n'est même pas cinq heures du mat', bordel."

"Tu vas t'en remettre bientôt, Rosie", répondit Scorpius en agitant un cadeau devant mon nez, alors que les autres riaient, sachant que je n'étais pas sérieuse quand je disais les haïr.

"Merlin, il neige_ vraiment_!" s'exclama soudainement Lucy.

"Quoi? A Noël? _Pas moyen_!" répondit sarcastiquement Al.

Malgré cela, tous mes cousins, y compris Al, sautèrent sur leurs pieds aussi vite que l'éclair et coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre où se tenait Lucy.

"Wow!"

"Je pensais pas qu'il neigerait vraiment!"

"Ouais, bataille de boules de neige!"

Scorpius et moi ne prîmes pas la peine de bouger, nous restâmes tous deux exactement à la même place pendant que les autres criaient plus fort les uns que les autres en parlant de la neige.

"Quoi? T'es pas fascinée par la neige?" murmura Scorpius dans mon oreille alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

Je soupirai et changeai ma position pour pouvoir voir son visage. "Je devrais?"

En riant, il répondit, "J'imagine que non."

Soudainement, le poids de tous mes cousins s'appuyant sur un seul fauteuil le fit basculer en avant et se renverser. Ils firent tous un vol plané et atterrirent en roulant sur le sol.

Scorpius fut le premier à commencer à rire. Hystériquement.

Ils se redressèrent tous relativement vite et allèrent se rasseoir dans leurs canapés ou fauteuils respectifs juste quand je remarquai que le jour commençai à se lever.

"Bien, je vais me chercher un verre d'eau, alors n'essayez pas de me saucissonner quand je me lèverai, ok?" les mis-je en garde en me levant. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter plus d'attaques ce matin-là, j'avais à peine dormi six heures et, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je n'étais pas vraiment du matin.

En parlant d'être du matin, Lily, dont je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence, pénétra dans le salon à ce moment-là, l'air d'une loque humaine avec ses cheveux en bataille et son pyjama trop large, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques graves menaces envers Fred, James et Al.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec les autres. "Salut, Lils."

Elle me regarda, détourna le regard, désintéressée, puis ses yeux revinrent sur moi. "Qu'est-ce que_ tu_ portes, Roo?"

Je baissai le yeux alors que tout le monde se tournait vers moi pour voir de quoi Lily parlait. _De quoi est-ce que ma cinglée de cousine parlait?_"Je porte une chemise de nuit, Lils. Ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai; tu l'as probablement déjà vue..."

"Ca se voit que tu l'as depuis un bout de temps, Roo. Elle atteint à peine tes cuisses", sourit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Roxanne et Angie.

Je rougis et essayai inconsciemment de tirer le vêtement fin sur mes jambes alors que les autres me lançaient des sourires narquois (en particulier Scorpius), venant juste de remarquer ce que chacun portait, et Hugo me dit en gémissant "Tu ne vas pas porter ça toute la matinée, hein? Chris et Tom viennent déjeuner et ils bavent déjà sur toi, pas besoin d'en rajouter."

Je souris. "Bien sûr que je ne porterai pas mon pyjama, Hugh. Je vais me mettre sur mon  
trente et un rien que pour eux," plaisanta-je en roulant des yeux. "Calmos, Hugh, et ne sois pas si stupide. Je me fous de ce qu'_ils_ pensent mais pas de ce que Papa va penser avec son esprit parano quand il descendra et me verra avec ça. Je ne suis pas bête; si vous pensez tous à ce que je pense que vous pensez, alors Papa pensera _certainement _la même chose. J'irai me changer dès que j'aurais bu un verre d'eau, d'acc?"

"Qu'est ce que ton père va penser?" demanda Roxanne, légèrement perdue.

"Tu sais comme est Oncle Ron", lui rappela Lucy. "Il s'imaginera qu'elle a passé une... ce qu'il appelle '_nuit de passion_' avec un mec."

Roxanne souffla "_parano!_" d'une voix haut-perchée alors que Dom remarqua "Elle est de la famille de tous les gars ici, Luce!"

"Sauf moi", sourit Scorpius en me faisant un clin d'œil. Les autres rirent bruyamment, réveillant probablement les autres membres de notre famille. "Et une nuit de passion ne me dérangerait pas non plus", plaisanta-t-il à nouveau.

Al le frappa derrière la tête alors que Fred, James, Hugo et Louis le frappaient chacun simultanément. "Ouch!" Il leva ses mains en signe d'abandon. "Merlin, je rigolais juste."

"T'as intérêt", le menaça Al alors que je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

J'allai rapidement en haut enfiler un jean bleu confortable et un t-shirt vert profond mais réussit quand même à revenir en bas après que tout le monde se soit changé et que les adultes aient commencé à se regrouper dans le salon.

"Coucou Maman", souris-je à ma mère alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur les genoux de mon père sur l'un des canapés, écrasant à moitié Oncle Harry en essayant de les arranger pour quand ils seraient certainement inspectés par Nana Molly plus tard dans la journée.

Elle me fit un signe de la main et je l'entendis brièvement réprimander mon père ("Comme si _ça_ avait jamais une chance d'arriver, Ron...") avant que mon bras ne soit agrippé par quelqu'un à ma droite, me tirant dans la cuisine pour atterrir devant Scorpius.

Avant toute chose, je le frappai sur le bras.

"Ouch! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" se plaignit-il comme un enfant, se frottant le bras comme si mon coup lui avait fait mal.

"Espèce d'idiot, mes cousins vont te tuer si tu redis un truc de ce genre devant eux encore une fois."

"Relax, Rose", sourit-il. "Je les testais."

"Pour quoi?"

"Au cas où ils nous attrapent", rit-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous attraperaient?" soupirai-je. "C'est pas comme si on s'embrassait genre, dans la cuisine."

Son sourire grandit et je sus qu'il pensait à quelque chose pour contredire ce que je venais de dire.

Avec un doigt, il m'indiqua lentement le plafond. Je levai les yeux et vis une branche de gui accrochée là, probablement la nuit précédente par Tante Angie.

Je secouai la tête alors que le bruit dans le salon augmentait à cause de l'arrivée des autres adultes. Notre conversation dut passer de murmures à rien du tout, au cas où quelqu'un nous entendrait.

Scorpius plaça son bras autour de ma taille, me rapprocha de lui et j'essayai de lui dire en un regard que c'était une _mauvaise_ idée.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, et je sus que je ne protesterais pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Lily entra en arrière dans la pièce, portant deux plateaux de gâteaux et un parapluie dans ses bras.

Je me dégageai des bras de Scorpius et il se précipita vers Lily pour l'aider alors qu'elle se retournait pour nous faire face. "Oh, merci Scorpius, j'ai cru que j'allais les lâcher pendant un moment."

Ses yeux tombèrent sur moi et ses sourcils se levèrent lentement, je haussai les épaules rapidement et me tournai pour attraper un bol de céréales.

"On va ouvrir les cadeaux dans une minute", nous dit Lily alors que Scorpius posait les gâteaux sur le comptoir et le parapluie dans un coin de la pièce. "Tom et Chris sont là et ils sont pas mal _du tout_."

Je gloussai. "Lily, t'as un copain."

"Ouais, et je l'aime mais, parfois, Rosie, une fille a droit à son bisou de Noël..." sourit-elle puis, regardant brièvement Scorpius, ajouta "Mais ça tu le sais déjà, non?" et ma saleté de cousine ressortit de la cuisine.

Je me retournai pour lancer un regard pénétrant à Scorpius. "Regarde dans quel pétrin tu nous as mis!"

"Moi?" sourit-il. "Tu aurais pu m'arrêter."

Je ne répondis pas. Il saisit immédiatement. "Mais je suis totalement irrésistible, je comprends."

Je le frappai sur le bras alors que nous sortions de la cuisine, faisant mentalement la liste des personnes qui savaient à propos de nous (qui consistait en Alice, Teddy et peut-être Lily), et nous rejoignîmes tous les autres dans le salon, où le nombre de personnes avait presque doublé depuis la dernière fois.

La plupart des jeunes étaient assis dans un coin près du sapin de Noël, pressés d'avoir leurs cadeaux comme les gamins qu'ils étaient.

Je m'assis entre Tom et Chris (surtout pour taquiner Scorpius), qui sourirent tous deux comme s'ils avaient gagné quelque chose, et plaçai mes bras sur leurs épaules (purement pour embêter Hugo).

"Salut les gars", leur dis-je, rayonnante. "C'est génial que vous ayez pu venir. Comment vous allez?"

Ils trébuchèrent sur leurs mots en essayant chacun de parler avant l'autre.

"Sup... abuleux."

"Ouais, merci, et toi? Bien. Et toi? Enfin..."

Je leur lançai un grand sourire. Je faisais tout le temps ça, et ils n'avaient toujours pas saisi que je me fichais d'eux. Bien sûr, je ne le faisais pas quand nous étions seuls parce qu'ils auraient cru que j'étais sérieuse, et c'était la dernière chose que j'aurais voulue. Je ne voulais pas non plus les blesser alors je ne leurs donnais jamais l'impression que quelque chose allait _vraiment_se passer.

Scorpius lança un regard pénétrant à Chris depuis les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui les séparaient. Alors que Chris levait sa main pour la poser sur mon épaule, Scor la tappa puis prétendit être intéressé par quelque chose sous le canapé pendant que Chris lui lançait un regard perplexe.

"D'accord, d'accord", dut crier Nana Molly pour couvrir le son de nos voix. "Je propose qu'on commence par ouvrir les cadeaux."

Le sapin était totalement entouré de paquets cadeaux. Pas étonnant que notre famille ait été pauvre - ça coutait très cher d'acheter des cadeaux à tout le monde.

Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur reçurent un assortiment de fleurs, chaussettes et bain moussant; Oncle Percy et Tante Audrey eurent droit à une grande variété de plumes et de livres; Oncle Charlie se retrouva avec environ douze paires de gants anti-flammes (qui s'usaient très vite) et une paire de ciseaux de la part de Nana Molly pour qu'il coupe ses cheveux; mes parents reçurent simplement un million de livres concernant les anciennes runes jusqu'au quidditch; Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny furent ravis de leur matériel de quidditch et de leurs nouveaux rideaux (de la part de Nana Molly); tous mes cousins, moi y compris, qui faisions partie d'une équipe de quidditch reçûmes le tout nouveau Eclair de Feu 'Puissance' de la part des adultes, qui s'étaient réunis pour tous les payer, et le reste de mes cousins eurent droit à des CDs et des écharpes pour l'hiver.

Chaque personne dans la pièce reçut un pull Weasley, y compris Alice, Angie, Tom, Chris et Scorpius. Le mien était (comme Nana me le dit plus tard) vert "_Sacramento State_", et avait un grand R doré sur le devant. Il était assorti avec celui que mon père portait et nous nous souriions mutuellement dès que nous nous croisions dans l'une des pièces bondées.

Scorpius eut l'air un peu choqué d'en recevoir un mais l'enfila joyeusement et alla enlacer ma grand-mère. En réponse, je crois qu'/elle/ eut l'air très choquée, mais elle tapota son dos et l'embrassa sur la tête.

Je reçus un livre cabossé (qui était déjà à moi) de James, quelques livres intéressants sur les potions mortelles ou encore des sorts bizarres à utiliser à l'école, un paire de pantoufles en fourrure de Lily, un T-shirt orange des canons de Chudley de mon père, un jean de ma mère, un collier en saphir de Hugo et plusieurs choses que je pourrais utiliser au Quidditch, comme des gants et des cache-oreilles pour me réchauffer en hiver.

J'eus envie de rire en regardant Al donner à Scorpius le T-shirt que_ j'avais_ acheté pour lui, parce qu'Al ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le T-shirt soit noir, ait une chauve-souris écarlate sur le devant, avec l'inscription 'Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel' au dessus et 'Pas de plus grand bonheur que la Bièraubeurre !' dans le dos.

C'était un délire entre Scorpius et moi parce que, même s'ils n'étaient certainement pas l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de Scorpius, il riait toujours en voyant leur pub (pour la bièraubeurre) et plaisantait en disant qu'il voulait être un joueur de quidditch professionnel rien que pour jouer dans la pub pour la bièraubeurre en tant que leur mascotte 'Barny la roussette'.

Al eut l'air vraiment perdu et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour ne pas trop montrer à Scorpius qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ce cadeau. Je suivis mon cousin dans la cuisine, où Alice, Dom, Tante Angie et Nana Molly préparaient le repas de Noël.

"Ok, Rosie, j'y comprends rien du tout là", se plaignit-il, se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de lui.

"T'inquiète, Al" ris-je. "Il ne saura pas que le cadeau vient de moi."

Al me lança un regard pénétrant. "Oh que _si_."

"Ok, il le saura, mais t'inquiètes. Dis lui juste Joyeux Noël et vous pourrez tous les deux passer à autre chose."

"C'est vrai", sourit Al, et il eut soudain l'air moins inquiet des sorts que Scorpius pourrait lui lancer. "Merci Rosie."

Al s'en alla retrouver Scorpius alors que je me retournai vers les autres. "Je peux t'aider à cuisiner, Nana?" demandai-je.

"Non merci, Rosie, chérie. Ça va."

"Tu participes au match de Quidditch de Noël, hein, Rose?" me demanda Tante Angie.

"Scorpius est l'autre attrapeur?" répondis-je avec une autre question.

"Ouais," me sourit Dom. "Oncle Harry a dit qu'il jouerait le deuxième match après le déjeuner, alors Scorpius est leur attrapeur pour le premier match."

"Alors je participe, _définitivement_." leur dis-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce garçon, Rosie?" me taquina Nana Molly. "Je le trouve plutôt charmant."

"Relax, Nana, c'est juste du flirt inoffensif entre ces deux-là", me dit Dom en me souriant depuis derrière le dos de notre grand-mère.

"Ma petite fille ferait mieux de ne pas flirter", entendis-je la voix de mon père dire depuis la porte, dans mon dos comme je regardais Dom, alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, suivi de près par les rires hystériques de ma mère, puis ceux d'Oncle Harry, également.

Parce que, oui, Dom _avait_fait son action la nuit précédente, et mon père avait pris une douche, et en était sorti avec les cheveux d'un vif bleu électrique.

Nana eut l'ai choquée un moment, puis, les yeux papillonnant vers la femme hystérique de mon père, essaya de ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de son fils.

"Oh, Ronald", s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers ma mère. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione?"

Ma mère essaya de remettre ses idées en place, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire et ses boucles chocolat rebondissaient autour de son visage alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour essayer de se calmer. "Je... Oh, Merlin... _Ron!_" Puis, totalement inutilement, elle explosa en larmes de rires avec Oncle Harry.

Papa se retourna vers eux deux, "Hé! Vous êtes supposés être mes meilleurs amis! Des meilleurs amis ne se moqueraient pas de moi comme ça!"

"Les beaux-frères peuvent..." sourit Oncle Harry.

"Les épouses, aussi", répliqua ma mère avec un grand sourire. puis elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits et tira mon père vers elle pour arranger ses cheveux. "Ça n'a pas été fait magiquement, alors ça prendra peut-être quelques minutes à arranger, Ron."

Teddy arriva en courant dans la cuisine, sa fiancée au bras, s'exclamant bruyamment, "Dis-moi que c'est vrai, Oncle Ron!"

Puis il s'arrêta net à la vue de mon père, et tout le monde dans la cuisine se tut. Très lentement pendant ces quelques secondes silencieuses, les cheveux de Teddy devinrent peu à peu de la même couleur que ceux de mon père. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment il allait réagir à _tant _de moqueries, mais, heureusement, mon père se mit à rire, comme tous les autres.

"On est assortis!" s'exclama Teddy alors que Nana Molly se glissait à côté de lui pour lire son livre de cuisine (dont elle n'avait vraiment _pas _besoin) qui était sur le comptoir, derrière mon meilleur ami métamorphomage.

"Est-ce que t'es venu ici pour une autre raison qu'humilier Oncle Ron, Teddy?" lui dit Dom avec un long regard, se sentant probablement un peu coupable d'être la responsable de son changement de couleur de cheveux.

"Je-"

Teddy fut interrompu par Oncle George, qui ouvrit la porte brusquement, vit l'état des cheveux de son petit frère (qui était vraiment lamentable) et repassa sa tête par la porte du salon pour s'exclamer, "Fred! James! Venez ici, c'est hilarant!" et explosa de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" entendis-je James demander alors qu'il entraient, et eux aussi se mirent à rire de façon incontrôlable.

Teddy finit par répondre à la question de Dom. "Oh ouais, désolé, Dom, j'étais venu pour vous dire qu'on allait commencer le match."

"Oh, cool!" Nous exprimâmes tous notre excitation et partîmes chercher nos affaires, gants et balais.

* * *

**Voilà voilà :) Merci à ceux qui reviewent et suivent cette fic, ça fait plaisir d'ouvrir ses mails et de voir ça :D**

** J'espère que vous profitez autant que moi de ce début de vacances! La suite bientôt, avant que je parte :) Il y aura sans doute une pause de quelques semaines, je suis désolée... Pour passer le temps, ceux qui peuvent lire des fics en anglais, je vous conseille _Wolfsbane_ de loopyluna sur le site harrypotterfanfiction .com, je l'ai lue sans m'arrêter, j'ai fait que ça pendant une journée entière héhé (vive les vacances :p) Et pendant que je recommande des fics, allez voir mes favoris si vous cherchez des fics, y'en a des vraiment pas mal du tout. Pour ceux qui ont lu et adoré comme moi les _Georgia Nicolson_, je vous conseille _La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait_... J'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'en remettre :') A bientôt pour la suite du chapitre 14!** **:)**


	19. Un Noel Weasley 2

Chapitre XIV: Un Noël Weasley (2/2)

Pendant que nous nous rassemblions dehors, dans le verger près de la maison qui cachait nos match de Quidditch au reste du village moldu de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, je remarquai que Scorpius allait utiliser l'Eclair de Feu Exclusif dont Al n'allait désormais plus l'utilité.

Les équipes étaient faites. James, nommé capitaine de la première équipe, l'avait appelée "Al est nul", et Al, nommé capitaine de la seconde équipe, l'avait appelée (de façon plutôt appropriée) "James est nul".

Pour être honnête, aucun d'eux n'était très créatif concernant les noms de leurs équipes.

Je fus forcée de rentrer dans l'équipe "Al est nul", menée par James (au cas où vous ne suiviez plus), en tant qu'attrapeuse. Nos batteurs étaient Oncle George et Fred (qui combinaient leur diablerie pour former une putain d'équipe), James était gardien, l'ayant été pour Gryffondor les sept années précédentes, et, comme poursuiveurs, nous avions aussi réussi à recruter Tom, Tante Ginny (qui était une véritable référence dans tout ce qui concernait le Quidditch), et Tante Angie (qui en était aussi une, sauf quand elle prenait le temps de réprimander son mari quand il faisait n'importe quoi avec Fred, son petit protégé).

De l'autre côté du terrain se trouvait l'équipe "James est nul", qui avait _définitivement_ l'avantage avec Hugo, Dom et Al comme poursuiveurs parce qu'ils étaient les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor en ce moment, et s'étaient évidemment entraînés ensemble, et étaient habitués à jouer ensemble, et ils avaient aussi Lily comme batteuse (exactement comme notre vraie équipe à l'école). Angie s'était jointe à Lily en tant qu'autre batteuse, mon père était gardien et, évidemment, Scorpius (qui me souriait narquoisement parce qu'il savait pertinemment combien son équipe était bien formée) était leur attrapeur.

Le match commença d'une manière assez fair-play. Nous jouions honnêtement, acceptant les buts de l'autre équipe sans utiliser de ruses pour les distraire. Et cela dura plus longtemps que d'habitude...

Si j'avais dû dire combien de temps, j'aurais dis trois -non, quatre- minutes.

En fait, j'ai un peu honte de dire que c'est en quelque sorte moi qui commençai les ruses et plans fourbes. Scorpius volait vers moi, s'arrêtant près pour parler pendant que le match suivait son cours en dessous de nous.

"Alors... tu commences à penser à tricher?" me demanda-t-il comme on parle du temps qu'il fait.

"Non!" m'exclamai-je. "Bien sûr que non, en plus, mon équipe est trop bonne pour ça."

"Oh vraiment?" Il leva les sourcils. "Pas la mienne."

Et sur ce il me sourit narquoisement, regarda rapidement autour de nous, se penchant dangereusement sur son balai, m'embrassa brutalement sur les lèvres, ce qui me désorienta un instant (il m'avait vraiment prise par surprise, et ça n'était pas bon pour mon cœur) et monta en flèche vers le vif d'or.

Je le vis et fis la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit pour le distraire du vif, criant "Hé, Scorpius! J'ai entendu dire que Lauren avait déjà acheté sa robe pour votre mariage! Ça avance?"

_Hé, c'était un coup bas, mais ça avait marché. _Son balai tressauta puis ralentit considérablement alors que je le rattrapai puis fis deux tours avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

A ce moment, je réussis à lancer un clin d'œil à James, qui signifiait '_C'est l'heure de tricher_' et tout les autres se retrouvèrent à essayer désespérément de distraire l'autre équipe pour l'empêcher de marquer à tout prix, en leur criant simplement des insultes, en leur lançant des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue (dans le cas de Fred et George), en flirtant avec quelqu'un de l'autre équipe (surtout Scorpius et moi mais aussi Angie et James), en leur hurlant des énigmes (du côté de Fred, Oncle George et mon père en particulier) ou en utilisant la bonne vieille technique de la grossièreté et des claques envers l'autre équipe.

La partie se jouait plutôt violemment depuis environ une heure au moment où j'eus vraiment une chance.

Scorpius était occupé, essayant de résoudre l'énigme d'Oncle George et Fred avec une réponse aléatoire concernant de la gelée (ne me demandez même pas comment il en était arrivé là) alors qu'il se tenaient chacun d'un côté de son balai pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je vis le vif d'or passer à côté de l'épaule d'Angie et vers Hugo à l'autre bout du terrain.

"Laissez-le partir, les gars" dis-je à Oncle George et Fred alors que je passai en trombe à côté de Scorpius qui l'avait, de toute évidence, également vu. "Que la meilleure équipe gagne."

Et, soudainement, il fonçait à côté de moi à sa vitesse maximale alors que je tourbillonnais à travers les airs vers les buts éloignés. Le vif se précipita d'un coup sur la droite puis revint à sa place initiale, me faisant m'écarter légèrement sur la droite en me ralentissant momentanément, puis je me remis à foncer dessus. Scorpius m'avait alors rattrapée et nous volions au coude à coude, prenant la tête à tour de rôle.

Ajustant ma position sur mon balai, je tendis mon bras gauche, celui du côté de Scorpius, et me penchai vers le vif d'or, plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi.

Je sentis contre ma peau la fraicheur satisfaisante de la balle métallique dans mon poing et le levai en triomphe pendant les quelques secondes où je me tenais encore en équilibre.

Ensuite, mon équilibre disparut, je basculai violemment et sentis le balai partir de sous mon corps, qui continua à se diriger vers le sol. Étonnamment, j'arrivai encore à parler et réussis à lancer un sarcastique "Oh, _super_", alors que je me rapprochai du sol.

Scorpius était toujours à côté de moi, continuant dans la trajectoire qu'il avait commencée pour essayer d'attraper le vif, et il réussit à refermer ses doigts gelés autour de mes deux poignets et me hisser sur son balai pour que je sois assise derrière lui alors que nous foncions vers le sol.

"Attrape ton balai, vite!" me cria Scorpius par dessus le bruit du vent dans mes oreilles et nous accélérâmes juste à temps pour que je puisse récupérer mon nouveau Eclair de Feu 'Puissance' avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre.

J'atterris avec peu de grâce, sentant mes pieds toucher le sol alors que je descendais du balai de Scorpius, réalisai que je n'avais plus aucun équilibre et tombai par terre.

Toute ma famille atterrit peu après, chacun s'exclamant bruyamment qu'il avait vu ce qui s'était exactement passé et demandant si j'allais bien.

J'essayai de m'asseoir mais échouai, ma vue s'étant brouillée, alors je restai simplement allongée sur le sol gelé.

Après un moment ou deux, durant lesquels mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la grisaille nuageuse du ciel, je réalisai que Scorpius était allongé à côté de moi, respirant bruyamment.

Je roulai sur le côté pour le regarder, "Merci, Scor", lui dis-je, essoufflée.

"Pas de problème", répondit-il, un peu dans le gaz, alors que les membres de ma familles nous aidaient à nous relever.

"Heureusement que t'étais là, Scor, vraiment", lui dit Al. "Autrement, ça aurait pu être _pas cool_."

"Merci, Al" lui dis-je avec un regard pénétrant. "Ça m'aide vraiment de savoir que, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu finir en viande hachée."

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Scorpius, "Alors... qui a eu le vif?"

Scorpius et moi échangeâmes un bref regard. "Rose", soupira finalement Scor.

"Ouais!" dit James en levant son poing.

"Alors on est à égalité!" lui rappela Al.

"Quoi? Non!"

"Si si!"

"Ça suffit les garçons", dit Ginny, réprimandant ses fils. "C'est Noël, alors soyons civils les uns envers les autres et rentrons avant qu'on ne gèle tous sur place."

Je marchai à côté de Scorpius, après avoir balancé mon balai sur mon épaule. Il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards du coin de l'œil comme s'il pensait que j'allais m'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

"On dirait que t'es pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée du '_C'est Noël, on est polis_'," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Il eut un petit sourire, toujours en regardant droit devant lui. "C'est une bonne idée."

"C'est une idée _nulle_", répondis-je automatiquement.

"Et bien, et bien, Rosie" me taquina-t-il "Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit?"

Je soupirai. "Que, _comme c'est Noël_, on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas se disputer... aujourd'hui."

"Bien", acquiesça-t-il. "On pourra se redisputer demain."

Je n'eus pas à trouver de réponse polie, comme nous arrivions à la maison et, qu'en pénétrant dans la cuisine, l'odeur du dîner de Noël nous atteignit.

"Super! Je meurs de fin," entendis-je Oncle Bill s'exclamer alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers jusque dans le hall et qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Nous fûmes bientôt tous attablés, ayant magiquement agrandi légèrement la salle pour que nous puissions tous y rentrer, chacun se servant du délicieux dîner de Noël.

Scorpius était assis presque à l'autre bout de la table, coincé entre Nana Molly (qui, je pense, était secrètement amoureuse de lui) et Oncle Bill, ce qui voulait dire que je ne pus lui parler de tout le repas. Dès le début, je me rendis compte que ça m'allait, parce que j'avais passé toutes mes vacances avec lui et c'était bien d'oublier un peu cette... _liaison_... que nous avions, du moins pour un moment.

D'accord, je savais que '_liaison_' n'était pas exactement le bon mot, mais je voyais tout ça comme un truc secret, quelque chose que nous ne devions_ définitivement _pas faire... ce que, bien sûr, c'était.

"Hey, Rose... ça va?" Je clignai des yeux et me tournai vers la droite pour voir Victoire, et bien... essayant d'avoir l'air concernée mais paraissant en réalité très satisfaite.

Je ris en voyant son expression. "Oh, Tory, je sais que t'essaies d'avoir l'air intéressée mais tu n'y arrives vraiment pas."

"Hé! C'est pas ma faute", dit-elle, me rejoignant dans mon rire.

Finalement, je soupirai. "Bien sûr que non. Toi, ma cousine, vas te _marier_ dans _deux _jours!"

"Je sais!" couina-t-elle. "Merlin, avant, je_ détestais_ ce mec. Il était _tellement_ chiant et il était _partout_."

Involontairement, je lançai un regard à Scorpius qui riait bruyamment à quelque chose que Nana Molly avait dit. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna pour reporter toute son attention sur Nana. Je rougis de façon incontrôlable et m'enfilai rapidement plusieurs gorgées de jus de citrouille pour me donner une contenance.

"Alors... Rose..." Victoire haussa les sourcils suggestivement pour montrer qu'elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. "T'as bécoté des garçons devant ta porte dernièrement?"

Je recrachai ma gorgée de jus citrouille sans y penser (heureusement que j'avais fini de manger) et réussis à attirer _beaucoup _d'attention sur moi.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors que toute ma famille et mes amis se tournaient pour me fixer. 'D-D-Désolée pour ça..." dis-je en riant, mais ma voix était secouée par la panique.

Alors que tout le monde se retournait pour manger et continuer leurs conversations, je lançai à Scorpius un regard à la '_Il **faut** qu'on parle_' et me retournai vers Victoire, me penchant vers elle pour que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation.

"_Tory!_" sifflai-je. "Dis-moi ce que tu sais et n'envisage même pas de le dire à _qui que ce soit._"

Elle rit sans bruit, appréciant le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. "Relax, Rosie, je ne vais le dire à personne, ça signerait ton arrêt de mort et je ne voudrais pas faire ça à ma cousine préférée."

"Cousine préférée?" fus-je momentanément distraite, mais je me rappelai de ce dont elle essayait de me distraire.

Je la frappai aussi fort que possible sur le bras.

"Vicky!" Elle grimaça, détestant ce surnom. "Comment tu le sais?"

"Je vous ai vus, Rosie", soupira-t-elle patiemment. "J'ai regardé par dessus la balustrade hier soir pour être sûre que la porte de votre chambre était fermée et que vous dormiez quand j'ai été frappée par une image très _dérangeante_ de vous deux... Je dois dire, Rosie, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu embrasserais un mec comme _ça_."

"La _ferme_, Tory", la fis-je taire alors que Nana Molly servait du pudding, se rapprochant. "S'il te plait, s'il te plait, _s'il te plait_ ne le dis à personne."

Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je faillis agoniser, elle me sourit. "Rosie... un jour je te raconterai comment mon amie Sky nous a découverts, Teddy et moi. Et ça? C'est _exactement _comme ça."

"Qu'est ce que t'entends par '_exactement_'?" dis-je, soudainement suspicieuse.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être comme ça, parce que si je ne me trompais pas_, pensai-je soudainement, _Victoire allait **épouser** son crétin._

Non... non, ça ne pouvait pas être exactement comme ça.

_Parce que mon crétin était Scorpius._

* * *

Dès que le dîner de Noël fut terminé et que la plupart des autres étaient partis pour jouer un deuxième match de quidditch, il ne restait plus dans le salon que Teddy, Victoire (qui étaient assis dans un coin éloigné de la pièce sur la même chaise, chuchotant et riant silencieusement l'un avec l'autre), Nana Molly, Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur (et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Teddy serait clairement morts sous ceux de ces deux derniers).

Je pouvais entendre mes parents rire dans la cuisine et décidai d'évider cette pièce à tout prix. La seule autre pièce où il y avait des gens était la chambre de Roxanne, où elle, Lucy, Molly, Hugo, Angie et Tom mangeaient des bonbons en bavardant.

Je me dirigeai lentement et silencieusement vers les escaliers et allai dans ma chambre. Heureusement, elle était vide.

Me laissant tomber dans mon lit, je soupirai avant de réaliser qu'elle avait été totalement décorée pour Noël; des guirlandes encadraient le miroir et la fenêtre, des figurines de rennes et de Père Noël étaient posées sur ma table de nuit et sur le rebord de la fenêtre et du gui était suspendu au dessus de moi.

Je soupirai à nouveau. "Tain, cette femme a une obsession", marmonnai-je à propos de Tante Angie.

"Hey, Rose?" James frappa poliment à ma porte. "Je peux entrer?"

Ça me choqua un peu. James? _Poli_?

"Heu, ouais, bien sûr", acquiesçai-je, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant mon cousin entrer et s'asseoir nerveusement sur le bord de mon lit.

Il ne dit rien pendant trois minutes complètes, fixant simplement mon placard.

"Jay... ça va?" lui demandai-je finalement.

"Heuum... non", me sourit-il faiblement. "Je..."

Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment, puis sortit un portefeuille rempli de fausses cartes d'identité et de gallions et me tendit une photo.

Comme toutes les photos du monde sorcier, celle-ci était en mouvement. Elle montrait James, se tenant derrière une jolie fille de son âge à peu près, avec des cheveux blonds et courts, enlaçant ses épaules alors que des feuilles mortes volaient autour d'eux dans le vent. Ils regardaient tous les deux vers l'appareil photo pendant une seconde, puis il lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille et elle se mettait à rire, et l'image recommençait.

Je souris. Regardant James, je lui dis, "Va falloir que tu m'expliques, Jay."

Il soupira doucement. "Elle s'appelle Élodie... et c'est ma petite amie."

"Tu as une _petit amie_?"

"Ouais", il leva les yeux vers moi. "J'aurais dû en parler. Je veux dire, je sors avec elle depuis presque dix-huit mois maintenant -"

" - Tu as une petite amie depuis _dix-huit mois_?"

"Je sais, Rose!" Soudainement, il était en colère. "Je n'ai parlé d'elle à personne parce que même moi, je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de m'investir dans une vraie relation."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, James," essayai-je de lui dire.

"Et bien, c'est ce que tout le monde dira quand je leur dirai", lança-t-il, puis il se mit à respirer lentement pour se calmer.

"Pourquoi maintenant? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux soudainement qu'on sache?" demandai-je doucement, espérant qu'il ne se remettrait pas en colère.

"Parce qu'elle vient au mariage demain et je voudrais... Je voudrais qu'on y soit en couple", me confia-t-il.

"Elle vient au..." ma voix s'éteint de confusion et de choc.

"Ouais, enfin, elle est en quelque sorte une amie de Tory, tu vois..."

"James..." dis-je lentement et clairement (j'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir une migraine.) "Explique. Maintenant."

"Ok, bien," il se leva, parcourut la chambre plusieurs fois puis se rassit à côté de moi sur le lit. "Je l'ai rencontrée au Nouvel An il y a deux ans, quand Victoire avait ramené quelques amis à elle. C'est la petite sœur d'Aurora."

Je me rappelai brièvement qu'Aurora était une des meilleures amies de Victoire. Elle, Sky et Aurora venaient toutes de familles françaises et étaient dans le même dortoir quand elle a commencé Poudlard alors, naturellement, elles s'étaient rapprochées.

"Et on a s'est mis à parler et même moi, j'ai été surpris de voir à quel point je m'entendais bien avec elle. Aurora et Victoire ne savent pas à propos de nous... Je ne pense pas. Mais on a décidé de vous dire qu'on sortait ensemble parce qu'il était temps et je pensais vraiment que vous alliez tous penser que c'était une blague parce que je suis nul avec les petites amies alors j'ai pensé que... que peut-être que si je te le disais en premier, tu m'aiderais un peu, s'il ne croient pas que je puisse être avoir une copine sérieuse?"

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans son regard que je demandai vraiment comment il pouvait même envisager que je ne l'aide pas. "James", soupirai-je. "T'as _tellement_ de chance d'avoir une cousine aussi gentille que moi."

Il me sourit. "Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'aime, Rosie."

"J'ai toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle je t'aime, James, "ris-je.

"Merci, Rosie. On se voit plus tard," me sourit James, et je vis ce qu'Élodie devait voir en lui -c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien-, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, je fermai les yeux et l'entendis ajouter, "Oh, hey Scorpius."

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que la porte se refermait, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans une quasi-obscurité, et je me retrouvai seule avec Scorpius.

Il haussa les sourcils vers moi. "Victoire sait à propos de ... _ça_", dit-il en secouant sa main devant lui.

"Je sais", soupirai-je. "Comment tu l'as su?"

"Comment _tu _l'as su?"

"Elle me l'a dit au dîner."

"Ah... Elle aussi aime bien faire des commentaire inappropriés, comme Teddy", me dit Scorpius, s'asseyant sur le bout de mon lit.

"Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette fois?" soupirai-je, m'allongeant.

"Je commençais à avoir froid dehors, quand je regardais leur match de quidditch -ton oncle Harry est juste _hallucinant_, soit dit en passant-, alors je suis rentré et j'ai entendu des voix dans la cuisine-"

"-Tu n'y es pas entré, hein?" le suppliai-je, espérant que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Non... et je n'en avais pas l'intention."

"Oh, Merlin merci."

"Tes parents sont aussi amoureux que Victoire et Teddy, c'est évident, je n'avais pas besoin de les voir se bécoter."

Je gloussai alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de moi.

"Bref, je suis allé dans le salon et j'ai demandé où étaient Al et James, et ta grand-mère m'a dit que James avait dit qu'il était allé dans ta chambre pour te parler, ce qu'il a fait, et puis Victoire m'a lancé à travers la pièce, "_Je suis sure que tu sais où est sa chambre, Scor_","

"Et tu en as déduit que ça voulait dire qu'elle savait?" ris-je.

"Et bien, en fait, c'est quand Teddy s'est mis à rire comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendue que j'ai compris."

Ah..." acquiesçai-je. "Victoire sait."

"Teddy aussi."

"Alice aussi."

"Et Lily..."

"Super", marmonnai-je.

"Alors..." souffla Scorpius, roulant sur le côté pour me faire face, alors que la pluie dehors commençait à tomber sur le toit et la vitre. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Rien", murmurai-je rapidement.

"Rien", approuva-t-il.

"On ne fait pas _vraiment _quelque chose alors il n'y aura rien à savoir dès qu'on sera retournés à Poudlard."

"Dans trois jours", ajouta Scorpius.

"Dans trois jours c'est fini et on redevient amis", clarifiai-je.

"Exactement..." souffla-t-il.

Nous restâmes silencieux, ne sachant que dire.

Le bruit de cris efféminés, de chutes et de 'bangs' bruyants nous parvenaient d'au dessus alors qu'en dessous, nous entendions des rires et des éclats de voix. Dans ma chambre, néanmoins, la lumière tamisée de ma table de nuit et le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur rendait l'ensemble calme et paisible, comme si nous étions dans un autre endroit.

Scorpius s'avança doucement pour balayer une mèche de cheveux tombées devant mes yeux. Je sentis son souffle sur ma gorge et fis la chose qui me vint naturellement, je me penchai pour l'embrasser légèrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous avions les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et nos corps avaient réchauffé la pièce de quelques degrés.

Après un moment, je remarquai que la maison était soudainement calme. _Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on s'embrassait?_

"Scor... Scor-" gloussai-je alors qu'il continuait à piquer des baisers dans mon cou. "Scor!"

"Quoi?" marmonna-t-il, découragé, se relevant sur ses coudes, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Il n'y a plus de bruit..." expliquai-je.

"C'est grave?" demanda-t-il perdu.

J'y réfléchis un instant. "Non, pas vraiment."

Et nous nous remîmes à faire ce que nous faisions juste avant.

Nous amuser comme des ados.

* * *

**Tada! Alors finalement j'ai pas posté de chapitre avant de partir en vacances mais j'ai réussi à le faire pendant une courte escale chez moi entre deux séjours :) Vous pouvez être fiers de moi! **

**Sinon sinon quoi de neuf... Votre humble serviteuse est désormais bachelière, et littéralement fan d'Ellie Darcey Alden, alias la trop mignonne mini-Lily Evans dans le dernier film haha :) J'ai aussi adoré Albus et James et les autres de la nouvelle génération, allez expliquer à vos potes pourquoi vous êtes hystérique en voyant les petits arriver ("Mais c'est Albuuuuuus!"). J'ai beaucoup aimé le film, j'ai eu pas mal de frissons du début à la fin, les larmes aux yeux pas mal de fois (et à des moments pas vraiment logiques des fois... ça doit être l'émotion de savoir que c'est le dernier film, alors que je me rappelle encore aller voir le premier au ciné avec mon père quand je devais avoir pas plus de 8 ans... Et puis, je suis pas vraiment rationnelle quand on en vient à HP, faut pas chercher :p). **

**J'ai par contre trouvé qu'on restait un peu sur notre faim vers la fin (haha, même pas fait exprès), genre (spoilers si vous avez pas vu le film) le fait que Harry et Voldemort se battent tous seuls dehors, et pas dans la grande salle... Donc pas de Ron et Hermione qui courent vers Harry en criant et câlins et Ginny et Neville et tout le monde et c'est la fête... Nan, juste Harry qui se ramène dans la grande salle, après la mort de Voldemort on doit entendre maxi 5 phrases quoi... Et puis ça partait parfois un peu trop dans le lyrisme à mon goût (genre quand Neville s'interpose et nous sort le discours émouvant blabla...) Enfin, il est quand même génial hein, et d'ailleurs j'écourte cette note d'auteur (enfin, de traductrice..) déjà trop longue pour ne pas être en retard à ma séance de ciné héhé, je vais le revoir (déjà.. mais en VO cette fois, c'est mille fois mieux!)... Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, bon courage aux autres, profitez bien et à la prochaine! :)**

**PS: Haha me revoilà, je rajoute juste: allez voir sur youtube le discours des producteurs, du réalisateur, de JKR et des trois acteurs principaux lors de l'avant première à Trafalgar Square, ça dure 20 minutes mais ça vaut le coup, moi j'ai trouvé ça super émouvant :)  
**


	20. L'une d'elle retiendra ton attention 1

Chapitre XV: "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières; un de ces jours, l'une d'elles retiendra ton attention."__

_**Point de vue de Scorpius**_

Je n'avais jamais été à un mariage auparavant. Enfin, jamais à un mariage de cette ampleur.

A chaque endroit où je posais les yeux, il y avait quelqu'un qui se dépêchait en essayant de résoudre un problème ou quelqu'un ayant l'air totalement perdu.

_Ce qui ressemblait en tout point à la veille. _Mrs Weasley courait partout, suivie par tous les autres, essayant de tout organiser alors que Teddy et Victoire avaient juste l'air anxieux et excités. Aucun de nous ne voulait se retrouver dans son chemin, mais nous devions nous mettre dans cette dangereuse position pour lui demander si elle voulait de l'aide. Étant celui qui connaissait le moins bien Mrs Weasley, j'étais le moins effrayé (comprenez le plus courageux, ayant osé lui parlé alors qu'elle était ... occupée), alors je lui offris mon aide en premier. Je commençais à penser qu'elle m'aimait bien... du moins l'espérais-je.

Presque toutes les chaises du mariage étaient occupées par des invités, certains du côté Weasley et d'autres par la famille française de Victoire. Le seul parent de Teddy était sa grand-mère Andromeda, l'air extrêmement pâle, vieille et malade malgré le grand sourire fixé en permanence sur son visage pour la journée.

C'était dingue. Honnêtement, il y avait tellement de personnes avec les cheveux roux ou complètement (et incroyablement) belles que j'avais l'impression de voir des doubles de tout le monde partout alors que j'essayai de traverser la foule pour sortir.

En parlant de personnes belles et rousses, je remarquai Rose alors que je sortais du grand chapiteau dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec sa longue robe bleue nuit dos-nu que toutes les demoiselles d'honneur portaient, alors qu'elle riait avec une jolie fille plus âgée que je n'avais jamais vue, à côté de la porte de derrière du Terrier.

Je les approchai, marchant dans la neige dans mes impeccables (enfin, plus-si-impeccables que ça) nouvelles chaussures, et m'arrêtai à côté de Rose.

Bien qu'étant en plein milieu d'une conversation, elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un sourire à me briser le cœur avant de me présenter l'autre fille. "Scor, voici Élodie Petit. Élodie, voici Scorpius Malefoy."

"Salut, Scorpius", dit-elle dans un Anglais parfait (quoiqu'un peu plus lent que la normale), d'une voix fraîche et légère.

"Ravi de te rencontrer", lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, puis je reportai mon attention sur Rose."Tu sais où est Teddy? Andromeda m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler."

"Ah bon?" demanda-t-elle, l'air complètement perdue.

"Apparemment... Je ne comprends pas non plus", souris-je de nouveau.

"Je crois qu'il est en haut, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Oncle Bill", me dit-elle, puis elle ajouta, "Probablement juste en train de flipper."

"Super", marmonnai-je sarcastiquement.

"Ça va aller, Scor. Ted t'aime bien."

"Ah bon?" lui demandai-je, sentant un autre sourire étirer le coin de mes lèvres.

"Bien sûr", me dit doucement Rose et cette fois-ci, je souris carrément.

"Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble, vous deux?" demanda soudainement Élodie.

"Quoi?"

"On... pardon?"

Je regardai Rose, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis nous nous mîmes tous deux à rire.

_C'était tellement typique pour nous de nous retrouver dans ce genre de situations._

"On ne sort pas ensemble", répondis-je fermement à Élodie. "Enfin bref, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Si Teddy est_ vraiment_ en train de flipper, il est probablement devenu orange avec des point rose et les cheveux verts."

Je les laissai et trouvai finalement Teddy là où Rose m'avait dit qu'il serait. J'ouvris la porte pour le trouver assis sur le bord du lit, en costume et se tortillant nerveusement les pouces. Sa peau était un peu verte de nervosité.

_Non_, me corrigeai-je après un autre regard. _Sa peau était **vraiment** verte._

"Ted?" demandai-je pour annoncer ma présence. "Ça va?"

"Oh, salut Scor", on aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas entendu ce que j'avais dit. "Je me marie aujourd'hui."

"Je sais", dis-je en faisant mon possible pour ne pas sourire devant son comportement. Teddy était habituellement très calme, même quand il était nerveux. Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait l'air de rien. "Ted, ta cravate part en n'imp."

"Je porte une cravate?" demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux pour la voir.

"T'inquiète, mec, ça va aller. Tu épouses _Victoire_, après tout."

"Ouais", dit-il, rayonnant. "Je me marie enfin avec Tory. Merlin, ça m'a pris tellement de temps de lui demander sa main, sans compter de sortir avec moi."

"Pourquoi?" souris-je. "Tu aurais juste dû lui demander de sortir avec toi quand tu as réalisé que tu l'aimais bien, Ted."

Il ne me répondit pas, se levant juste pour regarder combien de personnes étaient arrivées par la fenêtre. "Tu as demandé à Rose de sortir avec toi, Scorpius?"

Je trébuchai alors que je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et ne retrouvai mon équilibre que lorsque j'atterris sur le lit. "Tu quoi?"

"Alors?" me demanda à nouveau Teddy. "Il serait temps de lui demander de sortir avec toi, plutôt que d'attendre comme je l'ai fait, non?"

"Mais... mais toi et Tory êtes complètement différents de Rose et moi", me plaignis-je.

Teddy rit et je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe, "histoire de vacances".

"Quoi?" demandai-je, me rappelant soudainement de la manière dont il avait rigolé lorsque l'on avait décidé que cette histoire ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël.

_Ce qui faisait jusqu'à demain_. Je soupirai.

"Scor... je sais comment ça se passe. Tu réalises finalement qu'il y a cette fille super que tu aimes bien et qui t'aime bien aussi, mais tu nies éprouver plus que ce que des ados pleins d'hormones pourraient habituellement ressentir parce que tu crois que c'est mal."

"Ouais..." approuvai-je; _c'était ce qu'il se passait pour nous._

"Fais attention, parce que tu vas bientôt réaliser que cette histoire te manque et vous la continuerez en secret. Ce sera '_juste pour les vacances_', puis _'jusqu'à la saint valentin_', puis '_jusqu'à la fin des cours_', et puis tu réaliseras que vous êtes officiellement en couple et que vous vous mariez le lendemain."

"Relax, Ted", gloussai-je. "C'est pas comme ça."

"_Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières; un de ces jours, l'une d'elles retiendra ton attention_", me récita-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?" demandai-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que M. Harry entrait dans la pièce.

"Tu le sauras avant la fin de la semaine, Scor", gloussa Teddy. "Peut-être même quand tu monteras dans le train demain."

"Tu ferais mieux de descendre, Scorpius, ça va bientôt commencer", me dit M. Harry, et je sortis rapidement de la pièce, ravi de prendre l'air et heureux de voir que la peau de Ted revenait à sa couleur normale.

Après quelques instants où je restais silencieusement appuyé contre la porte du jardin, essayant de rassembler mes esprits (que Teddy m'avait officiellement éparpillés), je marchai rapidement jusqu'au chapiteau blanc et pris mon siège à côté de celui, vide, de Rose, et d'Al, à l'avant.

Un court moment après, Teddy apparut, l'air tremblant, avec M. Harry et M. Ron à ses côtés. Le petit orchestre dans un coin commença à jouer un air et les demoiselles d'honneur marchèrent lentement le long de l'allée, deux par deux.

Teddy et Victoire n'avaient réalisé que la veille du mariage que Victoire avaient trop de demoiselles d'honneur pour qu'elle se tiennent toutes debout avec elles à l'avant du chapiteau. Au lieu de destituer quelques de ses cousines, elle avait décidé que la plupart d'entre elles marcheraient le long de l'allée puis s'assiéraient à l'avant au lieu de rester près d'elle.

En premier s'avança Dominique, étant la seule sœur de Victoire, portant la même belle robe bleue nuit que j'avais vu Rose porter plus tôt. Elle sourit à Teddy alors qu'elle s'approchait, puis lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se plaçait près de lui, laissant un espace pour sa sœur. Après elle, les meilleures amies de Victoire, Aurora et Sky, descendirent élégamment l'allée ensemble, rayonnantes elles aussi, et prirent leur place près de Dominique. Molly et Lucy suivaient, l'air incroyablement identiques dans la même robe, et s'assirent chacune à l'avant, de chaque côté de l'allée. Roxanne avait choisi de ne pas descendre l'allée dans une longue robe flottante et avec des talons parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser ou gâcher le mariage de Victoire en renversant tout l'orchestre. Sachant Roxanne parfois plus maladroite que Rose lorsqu'elle était anxieuse ou stressée, Victoire avait donné son accord. Enfin, Rose et Lily marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, et toutes deux firent signe à leurs pères avant de s'asseoir au premier rang. Rose s'assit entre Lily et moi et me lança un énorme sourire avant de se tourner vers l'arrière du chapiteau.

Et soudainement, tout le monde se leva alors que l'air de la marche nuptiale commençait et que Victoire, à côté de son père rayonnant, apparut au bout de l'allée.

Elle portait le blanc traditionnel, dans une longue robe floue sans bretelles, très simple, mais la rendant absolument sublime. Je pouvais voir pourquoi Teddy était tombé amoureux d'elle, la plupart des gars qui ne lui étaient pas apparentés étaient déjà en train de baver en la regardant. Ma préférence allait à Tom et Chris, qui n'étaient pas habitués à la voir si bien habillée, plus belle que jamais.

Je ne pus tout de même pas m'empêcher de regarder brièvement à ma droite, où Rose souriait à sa cousine, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec des traces de larmes sur les joues.

Je me penchai et plaçai ma main dans les siennes, où elles étaient jointes sur ses cuisses. "Ça va?" soufflai-je.

"Ouais, je suis si heureuse pour eux", me répondit-elle, rayonnante.

Nous nous retournâmes tous deux vers l'avant alors que Victoire et Bill rejoignaient Teddy et que son père plaçait sa main dans celle de son fiancé.

"Prend soin d'elle", l'entendîmes-nous murmurer à Teddy, dont les cheveux étaient devenus jaune vif (à la grande surprise des quelques invités qui ne savaient pas qu'il était métamorphomage), puis il s'assit au premier rang à côté de sa propre femme, qui pleurait à grosses larmes.

Je regardai Teddy et ne fus pas complètement surpris de voir qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, et le ministre n'avait même pas encore commencé à parler.

"Elle est magnifique", me souffla Rose dans l'oreille en se penchant vers moi, et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Victoire choisit ce moment pour nous regarder et nous sourit alors que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux également. Rose lui rendit son sourire rayonnant et je levai les pouces en signe d'encouragement.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers son presque-mari, Victoire soupira dramatiquement d'un air de dire '_je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne puisse pas faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose quand je ne suis pas là_' et s'avança pour renouer la cravate de Teddy. Il lui sourit avec un air stupide.

Le mariage fut assez lent, mais quand c'est entre deux personnes à qui l'on tient et qu'on sait amoureuses, ce n'est jamais ennuyeux. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais aussi conscient de deux petites mains refermées sur la mienne et cela me faisait me sentir à ma place avec ces gens.

Mon attention était à son comble lorsque le ministre se tourna vers Teddy et lui dit de "répéter après moi".

Teddy répéta sérieusement, regardant droit dans les yeux de Tory. "Moi, Theodore Remus Lupin, te prend toi, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, comme épouse, et je promets de te soutenir, de t'honorer, de te chérir, d'être à tes côtes dans la joie comme dans le malheur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et de toujours t'aimer. Je te promets ça du fond du cœur, _petite fille_, pour tous les jours de ma vie."

Victoire souriait et se mit à pleurer encore plus quand Teddy l'appela "_petite fille_". Ça devait être une blague entre eux.

A ce moment-là, même moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, et je ne connaissais ces deux-là bien que depuis la semaine passée. Mais c'était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient tellement amoureux. La même chose pouvait être vue entre Hermine et Ron, Harry et Ginny, tous les couples dans cette famille, en fait. Ça devait être quelque chose qui entourait ces Weasley, mais ils étaient tous passionnés et, quand on en venait à l'amour, ils le prenaient sérieusement.

Victoire répéta ces mots, devant presque s'arrêter tellement les larmes coulaient sur son visage, que Teddy se pencha pour essuyer tendrement.

"Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme", prononça le ministre. "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Ils eurent tous les deux un énorme sourire avant que Teddy ne la serre fort dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre.

Tout le chapiteau explosa en exclamations et applaudissements alors que tout le monde se levait pour crier ses félicitations.

Les chaises disparurent et furent rapidement remplacées par des tables et des chaises entourant une grande piste de danse au milieu du chapiteau. Un groupe de musique alla s'installer sur la scène pendant que les gens se dispersaient pour aller chercher à boire ou un siège, quelques uns allèrent sur la piste alors que la première chanson commençait et la plupart alla féliciter les nouveaux mariés.

Je me tournai vers Rose, Alice et Al, "Et si on s'asseyait pour laisser une minute aux autres?" demandai-je.

"Bonne idée", approuva Al, et il nous mena à une table près des boissons et de la piste.

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise à côté de Roxanne alors que leurs autres cousins nous rejoignaient et s'asseyaient à table avec nous.

"A votre avis, combien de temps avant que Fred ne soit encore bourré?" demanda Al d'une voix absente.

"Hé, je suis là," se plaignit Fred en face de moi.

"Alors, combien de temps?" répéta Rose.

"Probablement quelques heures", sourit-il.

"Salut tout le monde!" s'exclamèrent deux joyeuses voix extasiées, puis Teddy et Victoire s'assirent tous deux sur la même chaise de notre table.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

"Hey!"

"Félicitations, vous deux!"

"C'est les Lupins!"

Victoire tendit sa main gauche pour nous montrer son alliance - les filles furent principalement intéressées._ Mais elle était énorme et brillante._

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, sinon?" demanda Rose. "Vous n'êtes pas censés récolter toutes les '_félicitations_' de cousins que vous n'avez jamais vu et qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais?"

"Pas moyen", nous dit Teddy alors que lui et Victoire éclatèrent de rire.

"Ils n'étaient pas _obligés _de venir", ajouta Victoire. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas très proche de sa famille française.

"Dur, mais vrai", approuva Molly à la surprise générale.

"Enfin bref", James se leva, l'air anxieux. "Je... heu, vais aller voir quelqu'un..." Tout le monde le fixa curieusement. "Rose vous expliquera."

Et il s'échappa rapidement, disparaissant dans la foule. Nous nous tournâmes tous pour regarder Rose.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Angie.

"Vas-y, dis-nous, Rose", supplia Victoire lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'elle ne répondait pas tout de suite. "Ce sera notre cadeau de mariage."

"Que, soit dit en passant, vous ne nous avez pas acheté", ajouta Teddy en blaguant.

"Laissez-lui un instant", leur dis-je, sachant qu'elle avait parfois besoin d'une seconde ou deux pour organiser ses pensées.

Et j'avais raison.

Cela lui prit une minute, mais Rose leva finalement les yeux vers nous tous et nous dit, "James vient probablement de partir pour aller voir sa petite amie."

* * *

**Voilà voilà :) **

**Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire: VIVE LES VACANCES! (Et le soleil. Et les villas en Espagne. Et les piscines dans lesdites villas. Et les amis!) (ET LES REVIEWEURS!) Profitez! A très bientôt :)**


	21. L'une d'elle retiendra ton attention 2

**Point de vue de Scorpius.**

_[...] Cela lui prit une minute, mais Rose leva finalement les yeux vers nous tous et nous dit, "James vient probablement de partir pour aller voir sa petite amie."_

Chapitre XV: "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières; un de ces jours, l'une d'elles retiendra ton attention." (2/2)

"Sa _quoi_?" s'exclama Fred le premier.

"Pardon, quoi?" dit Lily, l'air complètement perdue.

"James n'a pas de petite amie", opposa Al.

Je fus obligé d'être d'accord avec lui sur ce coup. On le _saurait_ si James avait une copine, non?

"D'accord, d'accord", dit Rose avec un mouvement de main pour faire taire tout le monde. "La ferme. Laissez-le tranquille. James aime _vraiment _Élodie et je pense que ça l'a vraiment aidé à mûrir alors il n'a pas besoin que vous le sapiez constamment, ok?"

"Élodie?" Victoire fut la plus choquée de tous, connaissant Élodie depuis qu'elle avait six ans.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha de 'd'accord' découragés de la part de tout le monde avant que James ne réapparaisse soudainement, accompagné d'Élodie.

Elle regarda Victoire en premier, un des seuls visages familiers au milieu de toute cette famille-de-tarés-roux, et sourit timidement.

"Tu sors avec _Jay_?" demanda Tory, d'une voix choquée mais gentille.

Élodie acquiesça. "Le mariage était superbe."

"Merci", répondirent-ils tous deux.

"Tout le monde", dit James en attirant de nouveau notre attention. "Voici Élodie. La petite sœur d'Aurora."

Nous la saluâmes tous d'un gentil 'salut' et Roxanne leur tira chacun une chaise autour de la table pour qu'ils s'assoient avec nous à table.

"On ferait mieux d'aller parler à la famille", dit Teddy à Victoire avec un petit coup de coude, et ils se levèrent tous deux en soupirant.

"Tu nous dois un cadeau, Rosie," plaisanta Victoire, puis elle nous salua de la main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre bout du chapiteau où quelques parents plus âgés de Victoire étaient rassemblés, parlant rapidement en français.

Nous répondîmes tous d'un bruyant "Au revoir, M. et Mme. Lupin", menés par Fred.

Ils nous sourirent tous les deux, rayonnants, alors qu'ils traversaient la piste de danse.

"Alors", commença Alice, s'adressant à Élodie. "Ça fait combien de temps que James et toi sortez ensemble?"

"Depuis juin de l'année dernière", répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

"_Juin_?" commenta Lily. "Mon dieu, ça date."

"James est dans une relation sérieuse depuis _dix-huit mois_?" blaguai-je.

"Très drôle, Scorpius," soupira-t-il. "Ce n'est pas si bizarre."

"Oh que si", répondit Lucy avec un sourire.

"Je pense que même le pire rebelle peut s'engager dans une relation sérieuse s'il trouve la bonne fille", dit Al, en lançant un grand sourire à Alice, qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je suis d'accord", dis-je en même temps que Rose. Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

_Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une relation sérieuse. Juste une histoire sans lendemain_, me rappelai-je.

Les mots que Teddy avait prononcés ce matin-là me revinrent en mémoire et j'espérais que personne ne me regardait, au cas où je serais en train de rougir ou d'avoir l'air totalement perdu alors que nous avions une conversation plutôt simple.

"Mais, pourquoi James?" demanda Louis à Élodie. "Il est si... si-"

"-Louis!" l'interrompit James. "Ne finis_ pas _cette phrase."

Élodie éclata d'un rire joyeux, musical. "Jay est un mec super et je l'aime vraiment."

"Aime?" demanda Hugo en premier.

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle.

"Je l'aime aussi", déclara fermement James en prenant sa main. Personne ne discuta.

"Mec, t'aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt", dit soudainement Al à son frère pendant que Lily acquiesçait.

"Ouais, j'aurais dû", soupira James alors qu'Élodie lui souriait gentiment.

"Au moins tu le savais", dit Al en essayant de le faire compatir. "Tout le monde ici savait que j'aimais Ally avant même que _moi_, je le sache."

Alice fut celle qui riait le plus fort quand une voix surgit du microphone à l'avant de la scène, annonçant la première danse des jeunes mariés.

Teddy et Victoire s'avancèrent gracieusement sur la piste et dansèrent une valse lente pendant un moment sur un air classique. Un air sur lequel, m'avait-on dit, Bill et Fleur avait dansé leur première danse à leur propre mariage.

Assez vite, ils invitèrent les invités à se joindre à eux. Beaucoup avaient l'air hésitants, ne sachant sans doute pas danser ou ne voulant pas être l'un des premiers couples sur la piste.

Les premiers quelques autres couples furent Harry et Ginny, Bill et Fleur et un couple de personnes plus âgées sachant valser. Aucun des jeunes n'avait exprimé le désir de danser et ne s'était levé.

Je soupira, ayant l'impression qu'au moins quelques uns de nous tous (c'est-à-dire la foule d'ados bornés assis à cette table) devaient se lever, même si c'était, _en effet_, de la musique classique.

Je me tournai vers Rosie, de sorte à la regarder dans les yeux, et haussai les sourcils en souriant.

"Tu sais que je ne sais pas danser", grommela-t-elle.

"Mais _moi_, si", souris-je, l'air pompeux.

"Scor..." m'avertit-elle à contrecoeur.

"_Allez_, Rosie", tentai-je de la persuader, me penchant pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à mon charme, même si elle persistait à le nier.

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et soupira. Je savais que j'avais gagné.

"Bien", s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Lui adressant un grand sourire, je l'imitai et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la piste. Victoire nous remarqua par dessus l'épaule de Teddy et nous mima un 'merci' comme nous étions les seuls adolescents qui avaient l'air d'avoir envie de danser et d'en être heureux.

Nous lui sourîmes en retour et commençâmes à valser.

Dès que nous ne fûmes plus que nous deux, Rose soupira. "Maintenant je leur dois un cadeau."

"Je ne crois pas que Tory ait dit ça sérieusement", l'informai-je.

"Je sais, mais maintenant qu'elle l'a dit, je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser jusqu'à ce que je leur aie trouvé un cadeau."

Je souris, "Je suis sûr que je peux t'enlever ça de la tête."

Elle me frappa le bras. "Scor!"

"D'accord, d'accord", ris-je. "On retourne à Poudlard demain de toute façon," lui rappelai-je.

"Ouais", soupira-t-elle tristement.

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête? Est-ce que je voulais que ça s'arrête? Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas juste retourner en cours? Est-ce que je pensais trop à tout ça? _Mes pensées commençaient à partir trop loin.

"En tout cas, tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau de Noël", lui rappelai-je. "Et tu t'en fiches."

"Et bien..." elle me sourit avec malice alors que la chanson arrivait à sa fin et que nous quittions rapidement la piste, heureux de n'avoir eu que moins d'une demi-chanson à danser, nous dirigeant vers une direction au hasard. "J'ai tendance à penser que toute la soirée en elle-même a été ton cadeau."

Le souvenir de cette soirée me fit sourire. Nous avions pu être ensemble à rire, nous embrasser et parler toute la soirée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, du moment que l'un de nous descendait régulièrement faire une apparition ou regarder quelques minutes d'un match de quidditch.

"Hmm..." marmonnai-je. "Je ne me rappelle pas de cette soirée..."

"Peut-être que tu as besoin d'une piqure de rappel?" plaisanta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

"Peut-être bien", acquiesçai-je en la tirant dans un coin au bout du chapiteau où il n'y avait pas de lumière ni d'invités.

Elle réussit à rapprocher son corps du mien et glissa ses mains sous la veste de mon costume.

Avec mon dos collé au fin tissu du chapiteau, le froid m'atteignait, à cause du vent d'hiver et du sol recouvert de neige, mais le corps chaud de Rose contre moi me le fit rapidement oublier.

Une chose était sûre, Rose Weasley était bien plus agréable à embrasser que n'importe quelle fille avec laquelle j'étais sorti. Elle m'intéressait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

J'attrapai une poignée de ses cheveux et tirai doucement son corps plus près du mien. Ces derniers jours, on aurait dit que nous n'étions jamais assez proches. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous savions que ça allait bientôt s'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes où je savourais la framboise de ses lèvres et sentais ses lèvres douces s'écraser sur les miennes, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva, dangereusement proche de l'endroit où nous étions.

Nous nous séparâmes mais n'osâmes pas bouger au cas où Hermione remarquerait le mouvement dans l'obscurité, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'expression de Rose passa du choc à la peur lorsque son père apparut avec Hugo et Angie.

"Elle dansait avec Scorpius, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue", commenta Angie et j'eus soudainement envie de lui crier de se taire.

"Où est Scorpius maintenant?"

"Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu non plus," répondit Hugo. "Al le saura probablement."

"Je n'aime pas ça", dit Ron.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Hugo complètement perdu.

"Si ils ont disparu tous les deux, alors il n'y a que peu d'explications possibles", élabora Ron. _S'il savait à quel point il avait raison... _songeai-je.

"Arrête d'être paranoïaque, Ronald", soupira Hermione à l'adresse de son mari. "Allons trouver Al."

Tous les quatre s'en allèrent, disparaissant dans la foule qui dansait désormais sur des musiques plus modernes, et Rose et moi nous hâtâmes d'arranger nos vêtements et nos cheveux.

"Prête?" lui demandai-je. Elle acquiesça.

Nous sortîmes rapidement hors de l'obscurité et arrivâmes avec désinvolture à la table où nous étions assis auparavant.

Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de commencer à siroter nos boissons après nous être assis avant qe Hugo et Al déboulent de nulle part et me dominent de toute leur hauteur alors que j'étais enfoncé dans mon siège.

"Scorpius," déclara sèchement Hugo.

"Hugh..." dis-je, d'une voix surprise, confuse et amusée.

"On pourrait te dire deux mots?" Albus parlait de manière glaciale. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et cette pensée fut confirmée quand ils attrapèrent chacun une de mes épaules et me tirèrent brusquement loin de la table.

"Whoa", marmonnai-je, me campant sur mes pieds en détachant facilement leurs mains de moi. "Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Rose?" Albus mit les pieds dans le plat alors que Hugo croisait ses bras d'une manière qui se voulait menaçante.

"Calmos", leur criai-je presque. "Rose et moi, on est de bons amis. Vous le savez déjà."

"Bons amis?" persifla Hugo.

"Oui," approuvai-je. "On l'a été toute l'année. Pourquoi cette paranoïa soudaine?"

"Écoute, Scor," dit Al en me passant un bras sur les épaules, genre '_Je vais te dire un secret_'. "Toi et Rose, vous avez été en froid y'a pas longtemps, et puis vous avez flirté, et puis vous avez été très proches. Et maintenant, on dirait que vous disparaissez pile au même moment."

"Tu comprends pourquoi on est... inquiets?" ajouta Hugo.

"Écoutez, les gars", dis-je en m'extirpant du bras d'Al. "Il n'y a _rien_ entre Rose et moi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les filles. Et, de toute façon, mes parents essaient de me caser avec Harriet Young parce qu'ils connaissent ses parents et-"

"-et Rose a l'air d'avoir un autre admirateur", m'interrompit gaiement Hugo.

Al et moi nous retournâmes tous deux pour regarder vers où il pointait son doigt, derrière nous. Et nous vîmes Rose, riant et souriant à un autre gars, grand et blond, à côté de la table des boissons. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans, presque trois ans plus vieux que Rose, et était un de ces gars duquel vous ne voudriez _jamais _que votre sœur s'approche.

"Bien... je crois que t'as saisi le message", dit rapidement Hugo. Puis lui et Al se dépêchèrent d'aller interrompre la conversation de Rose.

Moi? Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce que cela voulait dire pour Rose et moi. Je veux dire, nous allions arrêter tout ça le lendemain et retourner à la normale. Et puis, j'appréciais plutôt bien Harriet. C'était une fille bien...

_Qui est-ce que j'essayais de duper?_ Je détestais ce gars.

Et alors, il fit la pire chose qu'il aurait possiblement pu faire en étant à moins de dix mètres de cinq gars qui voulaient protéger Rose - il l'invita à danser.

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous n'avons pas apprécié.

Cela prit moins d'une nanoseconde (pas_ littéralement_) à Al, Hugo, Fred, James et moi de leur bloquer l'accès à la piste.

"Je suis Hugo", dit Hugh en tendant sa main à Blondie. "Le frère de Rose."

"James", se présenta celui-ci.

"Albus", dit Al, suivant son frère.

"Fred", qui, étonnamment, était déjà un peu bourré.

"On est les cousins", ajouta James.

"Salut", dis-je en m'avançant. J'étais plus grand que les autres, y compris Blondie. "Moi c'est Scorpius."

Il eut l'air perdu pendant un instant, puis prit la parole d'un air _horriblement_ arrogant. "Scorpius _Malefoy_?"

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire '_T'as aucune chance face à moi avec ce nom de famille_'.

"Et tu es?" demanda Al, grossier, mais pas assez.

"John", répondit-il fièrement.

_John?_

"Oh... comme c'est ordinaire", lui lançai-je poliment, ignorant la main qu'il me tendait.

"Et _Albus_, ce n'est pas un peu ordinaire?" répondit-il d'une voix de nez, lançant à Al un regard qui prouvait qu'il pensait lui être supérieur.

Fred et moi dûmes retenir physiquement Al pour ne pas qu'il mette un coup de poing à Blondie. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne me contentai pas de le... lâcher. Après tout, si ce mec ne pouvait pas résister à un petit coup de poing, il n'était pas vraiment un homme, non?

J'avais déjà décidé qu'il ne méritait pas Rose.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour vous?" nous demanda Rose de manière significative, les mains sur les hanches. De la lumière s'accrocha à ses cheveux alors qu'elle les repoussait de son visage et je priai Merlin pour pouvoir l'enlacer immédiatement.

La voix de James me ramena à l'instant présent. "Non, non, on est juste venus se présenter à ton... ami."

"Jay?" appela une voix que je supposai être celle d'Élodie depuis derrière nous.

"Je te surveille, _John_," menaça James avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie.

"Hé, Rose, regarde", dit Hugo en montrant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de sa sœur pour la distraire. "Tory et Ted vont couper le gâteau, allons nous trouver une bonne place."

Al et lui attrapèrent chacun un coude de Rose et la menèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, où Ted et Tory avaient l'air de comploter pour trouver la meilleure manière de commencer une bataille de pièce montée sans que Mrs Weasley ne devienne_ folle._

_Quels gamins._

Je me retrouvai seul avec Blondie, qui eut l'air particulièrement fier quand Rose se retourna pour lui lancer un nouveau regard. En réalité, elle se tourna pour me lancer un regard à la '_T'as intérêt à le menacer ou je te tue_' (qu'elle me réservait), alors que Al se retournait avec une expression signifiant '_Fais-lui savoir que nos menaces sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux_'.

"Alors, _Jake_-"

"-c'est John."

"Je m'en fous", lâchai-je. "On dirait que t'es intéressé par notre Rose..."

_Ne pas dire **ma** Rose, ne pas dire **ma** Rose..._

"Ouais, elle est _bonne_,"

"Non, _Jeff_", je l'ignorai quand il ouvrit sa bouche pour me corriger de nouveau, soudainement plus en colère qu'auparavant. "Non, elle n'est pas '_bonne_'! N'envisage _même pas _de parler de Rose comme ça! Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme elle, Josh. Elle est gentille et intelligente et s'inquiète pour tous les gens qu'elle rencontre-"

"Je-" essaya-t-il de m'interrompre à nouveau, pour se défendre.

"_Et_", le coupai-je une nouvelle fois. "Je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois, Jim. Alors écoute attentivement, parce que je ne vais pas gâcher ma salive pour toi et je ne vais _certainement_ pas laisser quelqu'un comme toi la blesser."

"Pour qui tu te prends?" dit-il, en colère, mais ce n'était rien comparé à moi. Comment _osait_-il penser qu'il était assez bien pour Rose?

"Rose," je lui empoignai l'épaule droite, l'écrasant intentionnellement de manière douloureuse, et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux, "n'est rien de moins que magnifique."

Je remarquai du coin de l'œil un éclat roux et me tournai pour voir le visage exubérant de Rose chercher quelque chose dans la foule. "Scor!" m'appela-t-elle rapidement, ignorant complètement Blondie. "Ils coupent le gâteau."

Et je décidai que ce... ce_ gars_ ne valait pas la peine que je perde mon temps, et me dépêchai d'aller rejoindre qui valait _plus_ que la peine.

Je fis ostensiblement un signe d'au revoir condescendant à Blondie en partant.

Et puis, soudainement, en voyant le visage de Rose dans la lumière, en écoutant son doux rire dans mes oreilles alors que Ted et Tory se lançaient mutuellement du gâteau, en me rappelant la phrase que Teddy m'avait dire ce matin-là, et en me repassant dans la tête ce que je venais de dire à Blondie, tout se mit en place dans mon esprit.

Est-ce que... est-ce que j'avais des _sentiments_ pour Rose?

* * *

**BOUYA! Haha ça devient intéressant hein :) **

**Sinon, la version originale de 'Help me please' est terminée, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Cette fiction contient donc 27 chapitres (non coupés, par exemple celui-ci n'est que le quinzième, donc ici je posterai encore... *réfléchit* 24 fois théoriquement, enfin BREF). **

**J'espère que vous passez de très bonnes vacances mes lecteurs adorés, et surtout qu'il fait beau, parce que chez moi c'est pas la joie côté soleil... Mais bon. Je repars une semaine avec des amis, alors le temps que je traduise une nouvelle partie en rentrant, pas de post avant une dizaine de jours, désolée!**


	22. Bonne année 1

Chapitre XVI: Bonne année! (1/2)

Je me rappelais tout particulièrement de la bataille de pièce montée; en partie parce que cela ressemblait _tellement _à Teddy et Victoire de se comporter comme des gosses et de faire ce genre de trucs, et en partie parce que c'était à ce moment-là que j'avais réalisé à quel point je m'était amusée pendant ces vacances, plus que d'habitude.

Au début, je pensais pouvoir me convaincre que c'était simplement parce que tout le monde avait attendu que Teddy et Victoire officialisent, et soient finalement _vraiment_ ensemble, depuis si longtemps qu'avant qu'ils se marient, je savais que leur mariage serait si heureux et génial que j'y avais pensé pendant toutes les vacances. Et puis j'avais presque été touchée par une assiette pleine de gâteau lancée par Al, qui s'était caché derrière une table retournée à quelques mètres de la table sous laquelle je me cachais, et, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je m'ordonnai d'arrêter de me mentir à moi-même alors que j'étais sur un champ de bataille et pouvais "mourir" à n'importe quel moment. Cela m'amena à m'avouer que _Scorpius_ avait été la raison pour laquelle je m'étais tant amusée pendant ces vacances.

Super, pensai-je sarcastiquement, et je fourrai une poignée entière de gâteau dans la bouche de Scor, purement pour l'embêter, alors qu'il se cachait à côté de moi. Bien sûr il protesta, étant donné que nous étions censés être dans la même '_équipe_' et élaborer des stratégies pour réussir à traverser la centaine de mètres qui nous séparait du Terrier _sans _se faire toucher par de la pièce montée rose et mauve.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, (et à un certain moment) pendant cette demi-heure de grand n'importe quoi où même les adultes s'étaient joints à la bataille de gâteau (oui, y compris mes deux parents et Oncle Harry qui étaient, de manière plutôt suspecte, experts en la matière du lançage de gâteau), je réussis à perdre Scorpius et ne l'avais pas vu depuis.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait été kidnappé ou quoi, je n'avais juste pas eu de moment seule à seul avec lui depuis le mariage.

Je veux dire, on traînait juste ensemble, notre relation c'était pour s'amuser, alors ça ne m'embêtait pas vraiment qu'on n'ait pas pu avoir un dernier baiser, genre.

Honnêtement.

Ça ne m'embêtait pas.

Enfin, peut-être un peu.

Mais juste un peu.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon; on était de retour à Poudlard désormais et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour en revenir aux relations professionnelles entre préfets en chefs, et être juste amis pour les quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent du reste du temps.

Je réalisai que je n'avais pas parlé à Angie depuis trois minutes entières et m'étais contentée de la fixer, plutôt impoliment, droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'elle me parlait.

Je clignai des yeux dans sa direction, par dessus les sièges de notre compartiment du Poudlard Express, et marmonnai "ouais, c'est sûr", quand elle s'arrêta pour respirer au milieu de son histoire. C'était tout l'encouragement dont elle avait besoin pour continuer à s'enfoncer dans plus de détails concernant un gars qu'elle avait rencontré au mariage.

Le reste de mes cousins étaient bruyants, comme d'habitude: Dom et Louis jouaient à la bataille explosive, _encore_, et Dom était facilement en train de gagner pendant que Louis lui faisait bruyamment part de ses opinions, en des termes qui auraient pu être interdits aux moins de douze ans; Alice et Al étaient assis dans le coin opposé à moi et lisaient, ou plutôt _se moquaient_ du premier livre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans ma malle, Alice assise confortablement sur les genoux d'Al; la plupart de mes autres cousins étaient en train de débattre pour déterminer si Teddy et Victoire allaient avoir des enfants bientôt, débat qui apparemment nécessitait de faire beaucoup de bruit; et le reste de mes cousins et amis, y compris Scorpis qui avait été forcé de s'asseoir à côté de moi, essayant de ne pas toucher ma peau comme nous portions tous deux des T-shirts à manches courtes, étaient soit en train de plaisanter, soit en train d'essayer de finir leurs devoirs à la dernière minute.

Scorpius était en train de plancher sur un devoir et, alors que je me penchais pour voir ce qu'il écrivait, il leva les yeux pour me regarder et me demanda "Hé, Rose" -je remarquai l'emploi de mon vrai prénom et pas mon surnom 'Rosie' que j'adorais secrètement- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des Combats Illégaux de Dragons au XIXe siècle?"

Ce fut la première chose qu'il me dit depuis la bataille de gâteau la veille, c'est-à-dire la première chose depuis qu'on s'était ... _séparés_.

"Tout", commenta Louis pour moi, apparemment lassé de perdre contre sa grande sœur.

"Comment est-ce que _tu_ pourrais le savoir?" l'interrompit Roxanne. "T'es même pas dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie."

"Parce qu'elle sait pratiquement tout", les rejoignit Lucy, soutenant Louis.

"En fait, je ne_ sais pas_ pourquoi Scorpius fait ses devoirs _maintenant_ alors qu'il a eu des tonnes de temps libres pendant toutes les vacances?" demandai-je directement à l'intention de Scorpius.  
"Je ... ben, je..." La plupart de ceux qui avaient parlé de Teddy et Victoire en eurent assez et rejoignirent notre conversation, attendant avidement quelque chose qu'ils pourraient commenter. Scorpius me regarda précautionneusement et dit clairement, "J'étais_ occupé _la plupart du temps."

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je rougis involontairement et essayai de revenir à ma couleur normale rapidement.

Pour être parfaitement honnête avec moi même, ces moments privés avec Scorpius me _manquaient_. Ils étaient agréables et je pouvais vraiment être moi-même avec lui.

Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et je sus qu'il était en train de penser quelque chose de très similaire.

"Y'a pas eu une sorte de dispute qui a fait que les Moldus les ont presque découverts, ou quelque chose comme ça?" me demanda vaguement Al.

J'acquiesçai. "Tu sais quoi; Hugo a un livre à moi qui en parle. Je vais aller le chercher si tu veux, Scor."

Scorpius ratura violemment une ligne de sa dissertation. "Merci, Rose. Ce serait..." Il ne me regarda pas cette fois-ci, sa voix s'éteignit. Je supposai qu'il n'allait pas finir sa phrase.

Me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte, j'entendis Scorpius marmonner, "Merci."

Je réalisai rapidement que Hugo serait avec Tom, Chris et un tas de filles de son année. Puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée d'où il serait dans le train.

Ce serait plus logique qu'il soit dans un compartiment à l'avant, probablement loin du reste de nous, parce que c'était là que son année choisissait généralement de s'asseoir et ce serait l'un des premiers compartiments à avoir accès au chariot de friandises;

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'avant du train, regardant dans chaque compartiment devant lequel je passais, au cas où.

Cela me prit presque vingt minutes de trouver le compartiment d'Hugo, en grande partie à cause de tous les élèves qui restaient dans les couloirs pour parler de leurs vacances. Il était _en effet _à l'avant du train, et était presque aussi rempli que celui duquel je venais, principalement de filles. Hugo était assis entre deux blondes qui étaient en train d'avoir une conversation animée à propos de leurs devoirs de Sortilèges.

J'ouvrai la porte du compartiment et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

"Hey, Hugo", le saluai-je rapidement, allant droit au but pour échapper au regards de personnes que je ne connaissais pas et me grouiller de retourner à mon propre compartiment pour enfiler mon uniforme. "T'aurais ce livre que je t'ai prêté sur les combats de dragons?"

"Heuu", dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches, lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

"_S'il te plait_, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas oublié?"

"Non, non", expliqua-t-il rapidement. "Je n'arrive juste pas à me rappeler si je l'ai mis dans ma malle ou non..."

"Et bien, tu pourrais regarder, s'il te plait?" demandai-je impatiemment.

Il soupira, clairement ennuyé, alors qu'il se levait pour atteindre sa malle. "Je vois pas le problème, de toute façon, t'as fait t'as dissert depuis longtemps, tu te rappelles?"

"Je me rappelle", lui lançai-je. Pendant tout le temps où j'essayais d'écrire ma dissertation, il n'avait pas arrêté de me parler de quidditch ou d'essayer de me faire lui apprendre quelque chose de Potions avancées pour qu'il puisse frimer en classe. "Ce n'est pas pour moi. Scorpius en a besoin."

"Oh, d'accord", répondit simplement Hugo alors qu'il fouillait dans sa malle mal rangée.

Je soupirai ostensiblement pour lui montrer qu'il était lent puis regardai par la fenêtre. "Merlin!" m'exclamai-je. "La nuit est vite arrivée; on doit déjà être vers Dufftown."

Je devais me dépêcher si je voulais retourner au compartiment à temps pour pouvoir me changer avant d'arriver à Pré-au-lard.

"Voilà ton livre", me marmonna Hugo en me fourrant le vieux livre rouge dans les mains et en remettant sa malle en place.

"Merci, Hugh", dis-je en souriant à mon petit frère alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

"Rose?" Scorpius était apparu derrière moi dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment. "Te voilà. Tout le monde se demandait où t'étais passée."

"J'arrivais pas à trouver Hugo," expliquai-je. "Et puis, il est vraiment lent."

"Je suis un homme blessé", se plaignit-il à Scorpius alors que le compartiment éclatait de rire.

"Tu t'es pris une figurine de marié en plastique dans l'œil", commenta Scorpius. Et, en effet, Hugo avait un oeil au beurre noir.

"D'accord, d'accord", j'élevai la voix pour couvrir les rires dans la pièce. "Allons-y, Scor."

Nous laissâmes Hugo raconter l'histoire de la bataille de pièce montée à ses amis et nous mîmes à traverser le train. Les rideaux des compartiments étaient tous tirés, sauf ceux des vides, parce que tout le monde avait commencé à mettre son uniforme.

Cela nous prit à chacun trois pas pour réaliser que nous étions seuls.

Je me tournai pour regarder Scorpius alors qu'il marchait à côté de moi.

Il portait un jean slim noir qu'Al lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire et un T-shirt noir d'un vieux groupe moldu sous sa veste en cuir. Il était canon.

Je lui souris.

"Quoi?" me demanda-t-il doucement alors que nos pas ralentissaient inconsciemment. Il me sourit en retour.

"Rien," répondis-je. "T'es pas mal aujourd'hui, c'est tout."

Son sourire s'agrandit. "Toi aussi."

Je rougis, comme toujours. "Merci."

Après un instant, il me surprit en soupirant bruyamment de frustration.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je, inquiète. _Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal? Est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose de stupide?_Il s'arrêta de marcher, moi aussi. "Viens là", dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras et il me tira dans un compartiment vide vers le milieu du train, refermant rapidement les rideaux alors que je posais le livre qu'Hugo m'avait rendu sur un siège.

C'était étrangement silencieux, mais il lança tout de même un '_Assurdiato_', puis se tourna pour me regarder dans la semi-obscurité. J'avais raison - il faisait sombre désormais, seules la lune et les étoiles nous permettaient d'y voir quelque chose sans allumer la lumière du compartiment. Aucun de nous ne ressentait le besoin de le faire.

"Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je, et même moi, je pus discerner un accent blessé dans ma voix basse.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me signifie la fin de notre relation d'un moment à l'autre.

Son visage s'adoucit automatiquement, et il s'avança vers moi, plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules. "Rien, vraiment, Rose. C'est juste... on ne devrait pas se dire ce genre de choses.

J'acquiesçai. Il avait raison. Plus de 't'es pas mal', plus de proximité pas nécessaire - rien de ça. C'était mauvais pour nous.

"On s'était mis d'accord pour arrêter. On est seulement amis, hein?" continua-t-il. "Je pense qu'on devrait juste arrêter de se dire des choses comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, évidemment. Mais ça fait passer le mauvais message auprès des autres gens, non?

J'attendis deux battements de cœur avant de répondre. "Absolument."

"Alors... on est d'accord sur ce sur quoi on s'est mis d'accord avant?" demanda-t-il avec circonspection."Qu'on ne devrait plus se bécoter une fois à Poudlard."

J'acquiesçai, même si cela me prit un moment pour me forcer à le faire. _Ce qui était étrange, parce que j'étais d'accord avec lui... non?_"D'accord."

Scorpius eut l'air hésitant pendant un moment, puis il eut l'air d'abandonner et se retourna vers la porte avec un "Bien..." incertain.

"Enfin..." Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de dire, mais ma bouche bougeait d'elle-même. Il se retourna pour me regarder, curieux. "_Techniquement_, on n'est pas de retour à Poudlard, alors-"

Je n'eus même pas besoin de finir ma phrase. Scorpius n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour entrer dans ma bulle puis ses mains se refermèrent autour de mon cou si violemment et fermement que ce n'était que naturel que je réponde avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Il m'_avait_ manqué. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, mais les regards persistants qu'on échangeait me manquaient, ainsi que les nombreuses fois où il caressait accidentellement ma peau de ses mains et mes lèvres des siennes.

Je répondis peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme étant donné qu'il fut forcé de reculer de deux pas à cause de la force avec laquelle je m'étais jetée sur lui, finissant coincé entre moi et l'un des murs du compartiment.

"Désolée", marmonnai-je, mais il coupa court à mes excuses, se retournant pour que je sois celle coincée entre lui et le mur.

"Pas maintenant", souffla-t-il rapidement avant d'emprisonner de nouveau mes lèvres, et nous nous retrouvâmes, encore une fois, nous occupant, seuls, dans un compartiment sombre du Poudlard Express.

_Oups._

* * *

Nous réussîmes à revenir à temps dans le compartiment pour nous changer et nous dépêcher derrière les autres jusqu'aux carrosses qui nous menèrent à Poudlard.

Heureusement, personne ne nous demanda où nous étions passés, ce qui nous avait pris tant de temps ou ce que nous avions fait pendant ce temps. Cependant, cela ne me rassura pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Scorpius s'assit à la table des Serpentard pour le banquet de retour, préférant rejoindre ses camarades pour parler de leurs vacances. J'étais presque sûre qu'ils étaient également en train de manigancer de nouvelles stratégies de quidditch.

Le reste de ma famille, sauf Louis qui était allé rejoindre ses camarades Serdaigle, était assis ensemble et bavardait bruyamment, retournant à la conversation sur le temps qu'il faudrait à Teddy et Victoire avant d'avoir des enfants. Fred pensait que ça serait moins d'un an, tandis que Molly disait qu'elle était _certaine_ que ce ne serait pas avant au moins trois ans afin qu'ils puissent s'occuper de leurs carrières.

Connaissant Teddy et Tory comme je les connaissais, je pouvais aisément dire que le _travail_ n'était définitivement _pas _leur priorité, venant juste de se marier et étant en lune de miel aux Bahamas.

Peu après, Daisy Londubat vint nous voir, étant seulement une petite troisième année, elle n'était pas aussi intimidée par notre groupe d'élèves plus âgés qu'on aurait pu le penser, et se joignit à notre conversation, nous demandant comment s'étaient passées nos vacances.

Elle avait d'incroyablement longs et lisses cheveux noisette qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, avec juste une mèche blonde platine, au dessus de son œil droit, qu'elle avait depuis la naissance. Ses yeux, d'un magnifique bleu intrigant, comme sa mère, étaient chaleureux et avenants.

"Alors, vous comptez tous aller à la fête du Nouvel An?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle entamait un bout de melon.

"Bien sûr", dirent Fred, Hugo et Al en se souriant les uns les autres d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. _Oh oh_.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir y aller cette année", dit Daisy, surexcitée. Les troisième années étaient les élèves les plus jeunes acceptés aux fêtes. Les plus âgés à Poudlard se montraient peut-être irresponsables en organisant des fêtes dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, mais nous étions tout de même sensés quand on en venait à la présence des plus petits aux fêtes. Parfois, elle dégénéraient et n'étaient plus appropriés aux plus jeunes.

"N'oublie pas d'amener un garde du corps", suggéra Angie. "Des fois, les gars perdent un peu le contrôle et essaient d'embrasser la première fille venue."

"Mais ça ne m'arrivera pas", dit Daisy d'un air blasé.

"Pourquoi pas?" demandai-je.

"Parce que je ne suis pas _si _jolie", dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

"Daisy", dit Al en la regardant. "T'es facilement une des filles les plus jolies de ton année."

Elle rougit et en lâcha presque sa tasse comme une vraie Londubat - nous savions tous qu'elle en pinçait pour Al.

"Bref," attirai-je l'attention loin d'elle. "Où est la fête et quand?"

"La Salle sur Demande, évidemment, et c'est demain, vers huit heures."

"Super", rayonnai-je. Peut-être pourrais-je avoir un peu de temps seule avec Scorpius... J'étais tellement confuse. Nous n'étions pas supposés faire ce que nous faisions, mais nous le faisions quand même. Alors, est-ce que c'était juste cette fois dans le train, ou est-ce qu'on continuerait à se voir à Poudlard?

"Pourquoi tant d'optimisme, Rose?" me demanda Roxanne en haussant le sourcils.

"Elle _doit_ embrasser un gars ce trimestre," dit Angie pour moi. Hugo et Al recrachèrent soudainement tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

"Elle _quoi_?" s'exclamèrent-ils d'un air protecteur en même temps. "Je quoi?"

"Oh, la ferme, vous deux", les réprimanda Lily avant de se tourner vers moi. "Angie a raison, Ro. T'as _besoin_ d'un mec."

"Je... " Et immédiatement, j'inventai un mensonge. "Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment, en quelque sorte."

Je pouvais voir l'incrédulité gravée sur tous leurs visages.

"Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre..." marmonnai-je, souhaitant soudainement retirer ce que je venais de dire...

"Et bien, si tu n'es pas sûre alors ce n'est pas sérieux, Rose", me dit Lucy.

"Ouais", acquiesça Angie, se liguant contre moi avec les autres. "Ce qui veut dire que si tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre ce ne serait pas grave..."

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre?" demandai-je, le sujet de la conversation me faisait rougir. Je n'étais pas douée pour parler de ma vie personnelle avec ma famille.

"Parce qu'on jouera à Baiser ou Vérité", dit Alice d'un ton d'évidence.

"Est-ce que c'est censé exister?" répliquai-je alors qu'un corps trop familier s'asseyait à côté de moi et me vola quelques chips. Je repoussai sa main et il prit un air blessé, avant de me sourire.

Angie me lança un regard à la '_tu ne connais rien à la vie ou quoi?_' alors que Scorpius demandait "Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas censé exister?"

"Baiser ou Vérité", l'informa Angie.

Scorpius gémit, se cognant la tête contre la table pour rire. "Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël, je ne jouerai plus jamais à ce genre de jeux."

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire alors que Molly parlait à Daisy de notre traditionnel Action ou Vérité de Noël.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Malefoy?" demanda Roxanne.

"De Rose embrassant n'importe quel gars?" lui demanda-t-il, clarifiant ses propos. Elle acquiesça alors que nous nous levions et marchions vers le Hall. Il répondit en haussant les épaules et rejoignit un groupe de Serpentards de septième année qui partaient vers les cachots.

Je n'étais pas sûre, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait évité de répondre à la question.

"Allez," soupirai-je, tirant Lily pour passer plus vite du Hall à l'escalier. "Allons-y, on a cours demain."

"Super," marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement. "Des cours... avant même que la nouvelle année ait commencé."

"Dites-moi encore pourquoi on est revenus si tôt à Poudlard?" grommela Fred, et il se prit le pied dans la marche cassée devant lui, finissant presque écrasé par la foule d'élèves.

"Vous savez quoi?" dit Roxanne d'une voix ennuyée et fatiguée. "On aurait dû rester faire la fête avec Teddy à la place."

"Quoi, comme la fois il y a deux ans quand il a fini pourchassé depuis la porte de derrière du Terrier et dans les champs par ces deux jumeaux?"

"Ouais", rit Al. "C'était hilarant."

"Il n'avait même pas réussi à atteindre la barrière de derrière quand ils l'ont changé en champignon," commenta Lucy.

"Quoi, un _vrai_ champignon?" dit Scorpius en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage à côté de Lily et moi alors que nous arrivions à un escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" soupirai-je, ignorant complètement sa question. "Ta salle commune est dans l'_autre _sens."

"Je, heuu..." Tout le monde le regardait désormais, se demandant ce qu'il faisait à marcher avec nous vers notre salle commune tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il aurait vraiment dû, en tant que préfet en chef, être en train de guider sa propre maison vers leur salle commune. "Je vou - dois te dire un mot... à propos des rondes pour ce trimestre et tout..."

C'était amusant de voir Scorpius dans l'embarras parce qu'il ne le montrait jamais vraiment devant les gens. Je lâchai un rire, "D'accord, à tout de suite", dis-je aux autres.

Je laissai mes cousins suivre la foule grandissante des Gryffondors, dont la plupart regardaient Scorpius, se demandant ce qu'il faisait du côté de notre salle commune.

Alors que la foule montant en face de nous augmentait et nous poussait, je perdis l'équilibre et trébuchai. Heureusement pour moi, Scorpius était habitué à ma maladresse et son bras fusa pour m'attraper avant que ma tête n'ait une chance de se claquer au sol. Afin de m'empêcher de retomber et d'être piétinée par des Gryffondor pressés et chahuteurs de tout âge, Scorpius me prit la main et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions à rentrer dans une salle vide, hilares.

Je respirai profondément quelques fois en m'asseyant sur le bureau le plus proche de la porte. "Merlin, je hais les élèves pressés."

"Je suis d'accord", sourit Scorpius alors que je levais les yeux et le regardai dans les siens.

"Alors..." commençai-je. "De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler?"

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre à ma question mais je repris la parole avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Soudainement, je ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée qu'il me dise que nous devions arrêter. Scorpius me_ plaisait_, honnêtement. Il était intéressant et beaucoup plus amusant que n'importe quel gars avec qui j'aurais même _envisagé _de sortir.

"Je pensais que l'organisation des rondes du trimestre dernier était plutôt bien, en fait",commençai-je. Je parlais pour ne rien dire, je le savais, mais je continuais, espérant le distraire pour l'empêcher de me dire que nous devions arrêter de nous voir, parce que je savais qu'il serait totalement indifférent à moi avant la fin du lendemain. Je n'arriverais pas à me remettre du rejet d'une relation si rapidement. "Je veux dire, ça marchait bien et personne ne s'est plaint de devoir faire ses rondes avec son coéquipier, à part Tara, d'ailleurs, elle, je ne l'aime pas. Et, non, c'est pas parce qu'elle est jolie, parce que, _eh_, elle n'est pas si jolie que ça. Lily est plus belle qu'elle! Enfin, Lily est probablement plus belle que n'importe qui à Poudlard mais-"

"Rose!" Scorpius sourit alors qu'il s'avançait et plaçait ses mains autour de ma taille. "Arrête de parler. Merlin, ça me rend fou."

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je détournai le visage. Je supposais que cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas "rompre" avec moi.

"Quoi?"

"Maintenant qu'on est de retour à Pouldlard, on devrait établir quelques règles."

_S'il pensait qu'on ne devait pas être ensemble, il me reprendrait._

"Alors... j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on va continuer tout ça..."

"Si tu le veux", le laissai-je décider. Il sourit en réponse. "Alors on a besoin de règles."

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr..."

"Sérieusement, Scor, il y a beaucoup plus de personnes susceptibles de nous attraper."

"Je sais", dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le bureau. "Y compris les profs", plaisanta-t-il.

"Les profs?" Je dus avoir l'air totalement choquée à l'idée d'être attrapée par un prof en train de faire quelque chose, _quoi que ce soit_, à l'encontre du règlement, parce que Scorpius éclata de son _vrai_ rire ( et pas ce faux rire à la '_je-suis-si-populaire_' qu'il prenait avec les autres Serpentard) et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Relax, Rose", sourit-il. "Le pire qu'ils puissent nous faire est de nous mettre en retenue."

"_En retenue?_" parvins-je à couiner.

"Ouais," acquiesça-t-il, en passant sa jambe droite par dessus le bureau pour me faire face. "Mais ça vaudrait _totalement _le coup."

Je lui souris en retour alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Il essaya de s'éloigner après un moment mais j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, lui rendit son baiser avec plus de force et le rapprochai de moi. A la façon dont ses lèvres hésitaient, je savais qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de mon comportement, mais après un instant il répondit également et mit ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Tu sais..." lui soufflai-je doucement après quelques minutes, les bras toujours à son cou. "Ce serait vraiment parfait si on n'était pas... tu sais, nous."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Malefoy et Weasley, Serpentard et Gryffondor -"

"Ne dis pas ça", souffla-t-il, l'air soudainement blessé.

"Pourquoi pas? C'est vrai."

"Ouais, mais c'est aussi plutôt triste."

"Triste?" demandai-je.

"Ouais," dit-il en s'éloignant de moi. "Si on était juste deux personnes ordinaires dont les familles ne se détestaient pas, on pourrait être..." Il évitait mon regard. "Un couple... Officiellement. Je pourrais t'envoyer des fleurs, te défendre ouvertement et on pourrait se donner la main en cours."

"Tu..." J'essayai de faire une phrase mais cela me prit quelques secondes. "Tu veux qu'on soit un couple?"

_Comment étions-nous passés d'un déni total de sentiments mutuels à parler d'une vraie relation?_

Les yeux de Scorpius regardèrent le sol, puis la porte, puis mes yeux. Dans un souffle, il murmura "Oui."

"Tu..." J'en étais toujours au même point. "Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi le voudrais-tu?"

"C'est dur de faire semblant, Rose," soupira-t-il, entrelaçant nos mains.

"Mais on devra toujours faire semblant, on ne serait un couple officiel qu'entre nous", fis-je remarquer.

"Es-tu particulièrement opposée à ça?"

"Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si je pense qu'on devrait être un couple?" répondis-je vaguement. S'il voulait me demander d'être sa petite amie officielle, alors il devrait le demander.

Franchement, toute cette situation était bizarre. Scorpius _Malefoy_ me demandant à moi, Rose _Weasley_, d'être sa petite amie.

"Je-"

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et nous sursautâmes tous deux, nous tournant pour voir qui était là.

"Oups, désolée." C'était Kellie, la fille du Bal de Noël. Elle eut un air d'excuse pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque à qui elle était d'adresser ses excuses, et son expression changea. "Oh, s'il vous plait, ne me mettez pas en retenue. J'étais juste en train de retourner à ma salle commune..."

Scorpius et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé. Aucun de nous n'avait envie de la mettre en retenue tant qu'elle ne remarquait pas à quel point nous étions proches où la manière dont nos mains étaient entrelacées.

"T'inquiète, Kellie", lui souris-je. "On ne va pas te mettre en retenue."

Elle expira bruyamment. "Dieu merci!"

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle cligna des yeux et nous regarda vraiment. Scorpius s'éloigna rapidement de moi, aussi loin qu'il le put, et je me levai. "Ok, alors... je vais y aller."

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte, sans me tourner vers Scorpius au cas où mon expression serait parlante.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. On était amis, puis on était plus qu'amis, puis on n'était plus _censés _être plus qu'amis mais nous l'étions et désormais... quoi?

La question principale était: Est-ce que je plaisais à Scorpius? _Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il venait en quelque sorte de me demander d'être sa petite amie?_

Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier alors que je me dépêchais dans le couloir menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je savais que c'était lui avant qu'il ne me rattrape et ne se mette dans mon chemin.

"Rose, on n'a pas fini de parler."

Je soupirai, "Je m'en doutais."

Il y eut un silence entre nous pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne sachant quoi dire. Nous restâmes juste debout au beau milieu d'un couloir glacé de Poudlard jusqu'à se que Scorpius prenne la parole. "Je t'ai fait flipper, hein?" Il avait l'air d'avoir peur, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

J'adorais quand il s'inquiétait comme ça - il était si mignon.

Je lui souris faiblement pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas flipper alors que sa main balaya quelques cheveux de mon visage.

"On se parlera demain, d'accord?"

Il acquiesça. "D'accord, bien sûr."

Je me tournai pour me diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais il attrapa mon bras. "Rose... Je ne te mets pas la pression... Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressens."

Je hochai la tête au lieu de parler, laissai Scorpius devant le trou du portrait, me dépêcha de traverser la salle commune presque vide pour aller me coucher.

Bien sûr, Scorpius voulait qu'on soit un couple, avait-il _dit_... mais il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit ce qu'il _ressentait_.

Je savais avant d'entrer dans mon dortoir que les autres filles étaient toujours réveillés. Elles auraient vraiment dû aller se coucher il y avait longtemps. Il se faisait tard et on avait cours le lendemain. _Est-ce que je devais vraiment être la seule personne sensée par ici?_

Je me ruai dans le dortoir, soudainement en colère. _Pourquoi est-ce que Scorpius devait parler de manière si cryptée? Pourquoi ma famille et mes amis devaient avoir des préjugés qui faisaient que je devais être si secrète concernant Scorpius? Pourquoi est-ce que Alice devait savoir avant moi que j'en pinçais pour Scorpius?_

Tout ça était une vraie pagaille.

"Quoi de neuf, Rose?" me demanda Angie alors qu'elle grimpait dans son lit.

"Rien", soupirai-je.

"Niomi et moi t'avons vu partir avec Scorpius tout à l'heure-" commença Polly, apparemment incapable de le garder pour elle, mais elle fut rapidement coupée par un énorme oreiller sur sa tête.

"Calme, Pol," la réprimanda Niomi.

"Ouais..." Je décidai de m'en tenir au stratagème '_je-ne-suis-pas-amoureuse-de-Scorpius_'. Après tout, ça m'avait bien réussi depuis Noël. "On devait parler des rondes des préfets pour ce trimestre."

"Oh, d'accord," nous rejoignit Dom alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains. "Vous avez fait beaucoup de changements? Parce que tu sais qu'Al voudra savoir si tu as des rondes quand il a prévu du quidditch."

"Non, rien", l'informai-je en me mettant au lit.

"Vous avez pris je sais pas combien de temps juste pour en rester au même point..." commenta Polly.

"Je..." Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça.

"Rose..." commença Dom. "Dis-moi honnêtement, est-ce que tu as embrassé Scorpius Malefoy?"

Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté.

"N-Non," me défendis-je. C'était un piètre mensonge.

"Même _nous_, on sait que tu mens," rit Niomi en montrant Polly et elle. "Et on n'a presque aucun cours avec toi."

"Oh, mon ..." La voix de Dom s'éteignit, et elle me fixa la bouche ouverte. A en juger par le ton qu'elle prit ensuite, elle n'avait pas été sérieuse plus tôt, mais elle l'était désormais. "Est-ce que tu _as_ _embrassé_ Malefoy?"

"Merlin, Ron va _péter un cable_," ajouta Angie.

"Non!" criai-je un peu trop fort. "Je veux dire, à Noël il nous a presque toutes embrassées..."

C'était ma seule défense. Je l'admets, c'était plutôt nul, mais jamais, _jamais_je ne m'étais attendue à ce qu'elles le gobent.

"Oh, pas faux,"

"Je pensais que tu voulais dire que..."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait dormir maintenant?" leur demandai-je.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes rapidement, probablement réticentes à l'idée de me mettre en colère, et Dom éteignit les lumières alors qu'elle retournait dans son propre lit. Après quelques secondes de silence, je marmonnai dans l'obscurité, "Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours être de ma vie personnelle qu'on parle?"

* * *

**Voilà :) Encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic, qui la mettent dans leurs favoris ou la reviewent (surtout!). J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, ou au moins un bon été :) A bientôt!**


	23. Bonne année 2

Chapitre XVI: Bonne année! (2/2)

Le premier cours que j'avais le lendemain était un double de Potions avec les Serpentards. La mauvaise nouvelle était que j'allais devoir m'asseoir à une table près de Scorpius et je savais qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de me fixer, ayant probablement peur que je m'enfuie de la pièce en courant et l'évite afin de ne pas lui donner une réponse à notre relation confuse. La bonne nouvelle était que ... et bien, il ne pleuvait pas autant que la nuit passée... si ça comptait comme une bonne nouvelle.

Scorpius et Al n'étaient pas encore dans la pièce quand Angie et moi arrivâmes et nous assîmes. Je notai rapidement le nom de notre prochaine potion - _Breuvage de Dégonflement_.

J'écoutais à peine ce qu'Angie était en train de me dire à propos de sa tenue ou de la fête ce soir-là pendant que j'attendais que le cours commence. J'avais l'impression que le Professeur Roberts mettait un temps immensément long à _enfin_ entrer dans la classe, et cela lui prit encore plus de temps de prendre une craie et d'écrire la date sur le tableau. Étrangement, Al et Scorpius mirent ce même laps de temps pour rentrer également dans la pièce. _Je pense que je vois au ralenti..._ Ils riaient à propos de je ne sais quoi en s'asseyant à notre table et fourrèrent leurs sacs sous leurs chaises. Scorpius rencontra mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil avant de, contrairement à d'habitude, se mettre à écouter le prof. Il s'excusa doucement de son retard et eut l'air si sincère que le Professeur Roberts crut qu'il était _vraiment_ désolé, et continua son cours.

Nous apprîmes qu'il y avait en fait eu un accident au Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de Pré-au-lard (quelque chose qu'Oncle George avait omis de nous dire, probablement parce que nous l'aurions dit à sa mère rien que pour le plaisir de le voir se faire gronder) et qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin de Breuvage de Dégonflement. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien. Apparemment, Professeur Roberts nous avait portés volontaires, nous, ses élèves les plus vieux et les plus avancés, pour faire cette potion comme il ne s'était pas préoccupé de prévoir quelque chose à nous faire faire ce trimestre. Il ne le formula pas comme ça, mais nous comprîmes tous parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Dès que nous fûmes autorisés à nous lever pour aller chercher les ingrédients dans le placard, je dis à Angie de mettre le chaudron à mijoter et allai chercher quelques ingrédients. Le Breuvage de Dégonflement n'était pas si long à préparer mais état particulièrement dur à réussir si on ne suivait pas attentivement les instructions. Heureusement, comme je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, je savais exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Le reste de la classe était encore en train de fouiller dans leur sac pour trouver leur livre de Préparation de Potions Avancées ou n'avait même pas réalisé que le prof nous avait parlé quand j'eus traversé la pièce jusqu'au placard à ingrédients.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Scorpius pour me rejoindre.J'étais à quatre pattes, fouillant dans une boîte fourrée sous quelques bocaux de chrysopes, essayant de récupérer quelques chenilles à hacher. Scorpius se tenait derrière moi, se penchant pour attraper une boîte d'araignées mortes à ajouter à sa potion. Je me levai sans réaliser à quel point il était près de moi de me retrouvai coincée entre lui et l'étagère.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouvais toujours dans des situations de ce genre?_

"Oups, désolée..." ris-je nerveusement alors qu'il me souriait.

"Pas de problème", souffla-t-il. "Tu t'es décidée?"

"Heuu..." Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais fus sauvée quand Eric Norman entra en trombe dans la pièce et trébucha sur une autre boîte d'ingrédients laissée sur le sol.

Scorpius et moi nous précipitâmes pour l'aider à se relever.

"Merci", nous dit-il, à bout de souffle, alors qu'il attrapait la main tendue de Scorpius et que je récupérai les livres qu'il avait laissés tomber.

Je les lui rendis une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds. Eric nous remercia tous deux, l'air un peu surpris de notre générosité, et continua de chercher ses ingrédients.

Je laissai Scorpius et Eric trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin et retournai vers Angie et Al, qui étaient en pleine compétition pour voir lequel pourrait faire léviter son chaudron le plus haut possible sans faire déborder l'eau bouillante qu'ils contenaient.

"Ang!" la réprimandai-je en lâchant ma brassée d'ingrédients sur la table.

"Désolée", dit-elle en souriant à Al. "Al a une mauvaise influence sur moi. Il m'a encouragée."

Je secouai ma tête. On aurait vraiment dit des jumeaux maléfiques la plupart du temps. "Al, essaye de ne pas corrompre ma seule meilleure amie saine d'esprit comme celle que tu as déjà corrompue en sortant avec elle."

"Je vais essayer", sourit-il. "Mais je peux rien te promettre."

"C'est bon, Al", dit Scorpius alors qu'il avançait péniblement dans la pièce plein d'élèves, désormais bien éveillés. Son ton suggérait un sarcasme extrême. "Je vais le faire tout seul."

En arrivant à notre table, il trébucha sur le sac d'Al, qu'il avait laissé au milieu de l'allée, et ses ingrédients s'envolèrent sur notre table, Angie et moi. Al rattrapa Scorpius et le stabilisa alors qu'Angie se plaignait qu'elle avait été assaillie par des chenilles. Je restai là, figée.

Après quelques moments où tout le monde reprit ses esprits, Angie réalisa que je ne respirais presque plus. "Rose? Ça va?"

"A-ar... araignées..." réussis-je à souffler.

"Oh oh.." Al savait que je détestais les araignées, même mortes.

"Rose.. Rose, dis-moi quelque chose", dit Angie en secouant sa main devant mon visage alors que je fixais le chaudron. J'allais péter un câble d'une seconde à l'autre. Il y avait des_ araignées _sur moi.

"Angie..."

"Ouais?" répondit-elle rapidement.

"Enlève. Les. Moi.", soufflai à travers mon nez. "Maintenant."

"Berk", dit-elle en se reculant rapidement de deux pas. Même si elle n'avait pas peur des araignées, elle ne voulait pas les toucher.

"D'accord, d'accord", Scorpius contourna la table. "Calmez-vous toutes les deux: Angie, arrête de faire ton bébé et reviens ici; Rose, respire. Je vais te les enlever, une seconde."

"D'accord..." réussis-je à murmurer silencieusement.

Il brossa rapidement les côtés de mon uniforme pour que les araignées mortes tombent par terre.

"Il y en a quelques unes dans tes cheveux", me dit-il calmement.

"Mes...mes _cheveux_?" J'étais sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

"Respire, respire, Rosie", me dit-il patiemment en enlevant précautionneusement les araignées de mes cheveux, une par une, faisant attention à ne pas me tirer les cheveux.

Une fois qu'il eut enlevé la dernière araignée, je sautai immédiatement loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais, l'endroit où toutes les araignées mortes reposaient sur le sol.

"Oh, Merlin!" couinai-je comme une petite fille. "Est-ce que celle-là est _vivante_?"

J'empoignai le bras de Scorpius pour le placer entre les araignées et moi.

"Al!" hurlai-je presque sur mon cousin. "Dégage-les!"

"D'accord, d'accord", marmonna-t-il, las. "T'es vraiment qu'une gamine quand on en vient aux araignées, Rose."

"Juste... dégage-les, Al," lui lançai-je.

Mon cousin préféré attrapa à contrecœur l'araignée sur le sol et l'amena à la fenêtre, la lança dehors dans la neige fondue et le vent extrême qui avait dramatiquement augmenté depuis que nous étions rentrés dans la pièce.

_Super_, j'avais Botanique plus tard.

"Okay, Rose", rit Scorpius, se tournant vers moi alors que j'étais toujours agrippée à son bras. "Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, elles sont parties."

"T'es... t'es sûr?" demandai-je, jetant un oeil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier. Al avait nettoyé le sol des araignées mortes.

"Oui", s'esclaffa-t-il, me ramenant à la table.

"_Merlin _merci", s'exclama Angie alors qu'elle nous rejoignait à la table. "Bref, on en était où avec cette potion?"

Nous nous préparâmes à travailler, et nous mîmes à la tâche, cette fois sans être attaqués par des araignées, sauf quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, quand Al et Scorpius crurent drôle de faire léviter quelques araignées mortes au dessus de nos têtes.

Angie et moi réagîmes en projetant du jus de bubobulb dans leur direction. Préférant ne pas sentir le pétrole pour le reste de la semaine, ils nous laissèrent tranquilles après cela.

Nous fûmes tous ravis d'avoir une heure de trou pour déjeuner après les cours du matin. Nous laissant tomber sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor, y compris Scorpius, aucun de nous ne parla pendant un moment, préférant reposer paresseusement nos têtes sur la table. On n'était pas encore habitués aux cours après nos vacances relaxantes.

"Alors... " marmonna Scorpius en se redressant, imités par le reste de nous autres. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des araignées."

"La ferme, lui rétorquai-je. "Monsieur Oh-Mon-Dieu-Un-Hippogriffe."

Tout le monde éclata de rire. "T'as peur des hippogriffes?" demanda Roxanne d'un air sceptique.

"Ils te suivent des yeux..." marmonna Scorpius en regardant la table.

"Okay tout le monde", annonça Lily. "On se calme, on se tait. Il y a une fête ce soir alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas en train d'en parler?"

"Bien dit, sœurette", lui sourit Al par dessus la table.

"Tara va probablement sécher cet aprèm pour pouvoir se mettre quelques couches de maquillage", commenta Lucy.

"Quelques?" demandai-je en même temps que Scorpius.

"Ouais, plutôt une douzaine", ajouta Fred.

"Elle va essayer de te sauter dessus ce soir, Scor", l'avertit Lily.

"Quoi?" dit-il en se tournant précipitamment vers ma cousine alors que tout le monde les regardait ou riait. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu es riche et beau et qu'elle est vaniteuse et égoïste", lui rappelai-je.

"Ne suis-je pas ces quatre choses?" sourit Scorpius.

"Pas faux", approuvai-je.

"Hé! T'es supposée me contredire", se plaignit-il.

"Oh, quel bon ami tu fais", marmonna Al sarcastiquement.

"Au moins j'ai pensé à t'acheter un cadeau de Noël", contra-t-il et Al devient écarlate. "Juste pour que tu le saches, Al, mon anniversaire c'est le 14 février."

"La Saint-Valentin", spécifia Molly.

"Ouaip", sourit Scorpius.

"Comme c'est..." J'essayai de trouver le mot juste.

"Adéquat", proposa Lily pour moi.

"Merci", nous sourit-il à toutes les deux.

"Ok, on y va, c'était la sonnerie et on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal ensuite", rappela Alice à ceux de nous qui étions dans sa classe.

* * *

Les cours de l'après-midi furent particulièrement agréables, et il y eut une bagarre au milieu d'un couloir sur le chemin des Runes Anciennes qui anima un peu la journée. Apparemment, deux gars s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui emmènerait Ashley Wright, une cinquième année, au bal.

Une fois retournée à mon dortoir avec Alice, Dom et Angie à six heures et demie, après avoir dîné, nous commençâmes immédiatement à prendre nos douches tour à tour avant que Niomi et Polly ne reviennent. J'étais juste en train de sortir de la salle de bains lorsque nos autres colocataires arrivèrent, gloussant hystériquement.

Polly se précipita dans la salle de bains avant Niomi, se plaignant que ça lui prendrait plus longtemps de sécher ses cheveux et qu'elle avait donc besoin de commencer avant son amie. Niomi se mit à fouiller dans toutes les armoires ouvertes (on s'empruntait toutes souvent des vêtements les unes les autres) pour quelque chose dans lequel elle aurait l'air '_sexxxy_' (et oui, elle nous l'a épelé).

Je séchai mes cheveux et les attachai en un chignon lâche, enfilant une minijupe rouge qu'Alice et Dom m'avaient forcée à porter, et un T-shirt noir à l'effigie d'Hippogriff High. Le haut était à moi, j'avais insisté pour pouvoir choisir au moins une des choses que je portais.

Je soupirai dramatiquement, enfilant des talons noirs qu'Alice me tendait, "Je dois vraiment porter ça?"

"Oui", dirent Dom, Angie, Alice, Niomi et Polly en se tournant toutes vers moi.

Soudainement, un déclic se fit dans mon esprit. "Est-ce que vous êtes _toutes _en train d'essayer de me caser avec quelqu'un?"

"On veut juste que tu aies l'air magnifique", les défendit Dom.

"Parce que tu es une fille magnifique", approuva Alice.

"Et tu mérites d'être sexxxy", adhéra Niomi.

"Alors, laisse-toi faire, Ro", ajouta Polly.

"Au moins cette fois", dit Angie, prenant leur parti.

Elles se liguaient contre moi, et ce n'était pas juste. Mais elles étaient cinq, et moi toute seule, alors je n'avais pas le choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que j'eus mis un peu de maquillage (pas autant que ce qu'elles avaient voulu me coller sur le visage), je regardai dans le miroir et fus agréablement surprise. Je me _sentais_ vraiment bien, et j'_avais l'air _bien. Le style était féminin et avait évidemment un côté 'Je vais en boîte' mais le T-shirt de groupe ajoutait un truc garçon manqué et m'allait plutôt bien.

Je fus entraînée hors du dortoir exactement cinq minutes après l'heure du début de la fête (un compromis entre Dom, qui voulait faire sa 'grande entrée' en retard, et Alice qui voulait être à la Salle sur Demande à exactement huit heures).

Quand nous fûmes toutes les sept (Lily nous avaient rejointes, to-ta-le-ment canon) arrivées à la Salle sur Demande, celle-ci était complètement bondée. Elle faisait probablement la moitié de la Grande Salle et le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de bannières de toutes les maisons de Poudlard et de l'emblème de Poudlard. Le long du mur du fond se trouvaient des tables pleines de Bièraubeurre, de boissons alcoolisées diverses et de nourriture.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tout d'abord vers la table des boissons, j'attrapai une bièraubeurre mais Angie m'offrit un verre de Vin de Sureau. C'était une bonne amie - je savais directement avec Angie que je n'étais pas obligée de prendre l'alcool (même si c'était le moins fort qu'il y avait), mais je le pris quand même.

J'avais décidé que puisque c'était une fête, j'allais m'éclater.

Nous trouvâmes les autres rapidement et nous tînmes tous en un grand cercle, buvant et bavardant tranquillement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Leah Jordan, une fille plutôt garçon manqué de sixième année avec un excellent goût en matière de musique et de style, ne se transforme en DJ.

Quelques autres élèves nous rejoignirent pendant un moment, divaguant sur les profs qu'ils détestaient ou échangeant les derniers ragots, mais ils repartirent finalement sur la piste de danse ou trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parler.

Al, Fred et Alice allèrent chercher plus de boissons et, pas si suspicieusement, seul Fred revint. Il tendit à chacun un shoot de Whisky Pur Feu et nous les descendîmes rapidement, suivis de quatre autres.

A ce moment-là (surtout en considérant que le Whisky Pur Feu est extrêmement alcoolisé), nous étions tous un peu éméchés, y compris moi. Al et Alice réapparurent à temps pour une cinquième tournée de Whisky Pur Feu juste quand Leah mettait la chanson qui était en haut du hit-parade à ce moment-là. Elle était très entraînante et joyeuse, même si c'était une chanson de Noël, et nous connaissions tous les paroles, alors même dans notre état alcoolisé, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la piste de danse.

Fred, Scorpius et Al s'alignèrent et se mirent à danser simultanément avec des mouvements de danseuses des années 80.

Le reste d'entre nous rîmes jusqu'à ce que l'ambiance change soudainement quand un slow commença. Al et Alice dansèrent ensemble, comme Fred et Louis, Lily et Sam et Dom et Hugo.

Le reste de ma famille et mes amis partirent chercher d'autres boissons où danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. A travers tous les gens et le bruit de la musique, Scorpius attrapa ma main et me tira loin de tout le monde, jusqu'à une porte sur le côté de la pièce. Elle menait à un petit couloir étroit qui tournait brusquement vers la gauche et menait aux toilettes.

Nous mettant rapidement hors de vue, Scorpius m'attira dans les toilettes des filles, qui étaient heureusement vides, et dans l'une des cabines.

"Tu vas nous faire attraper", gloussai-je.

"On verra", sourit-il avant de verrouiller la porte de la cabine et de se tourner vers moi.

Nous restâmes en silence pendant un instant. Il ne s'avança pas vers moi comme je pensais qu'il le ferait. Au lieu de ça, il me détailla des pieds à la tête et commenta, "Tu es... magnifique."

"Scorpius?" soufflai-je, le faisant me regarder dans les yeux.

"Ouais?" Il avait l'air perplexe alors que je m'avançais vers lui.

"Tais-toi."

J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, poussant son corps contre la porte. Il eut l'air surpris de nouveau, peut-être parce que j'étais censée être la plus responsable de nous deux et que pourtant c'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que je lui répondais de cette manière. Après quelques secondes, ses lèvres me répondirent et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, rapprochant mon corps du sien.

Cela m'embarrasse un peu de dire que je tirai légèrement avantage de la situation. Enfin, c'est ce que nous fîmes tous deux.

Scorpius posa sa main sur ma cuisse, où ma peau n'était pas recouverte par ma jupe, et je levai mon genou pour l'appuyer contre la porte de la cabine, ce qui faisait que je m'appuyais encore plus sur Scorpius.

Juste quand je commençai à me demander à quel point j'étais éméchée, la porte principale des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit et deux filles de sixième année y entrèrent, et se dirigèrent, il me semblait, vers le miroir pour arranger leur maquillage.

"Alors il est juste passé devant elle, comme ça?" dit une des filles.

"Ouais, je n'arrivais pas à le croire", répondit l'autre.

"Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient '_amoureux_'?"

"Apparemment non", elles gloussèrent toutes les deux.

Alors qu'elles continuaient de parler sur le dos d'une malheureuse fille qui était probablement en train de pleurer dans un couloir, Scorpius et moi nous figeâmes.

Nous essayions de notre mieux de ne pas éclater de rire devant notre situation alors que les deux filles se tenaient de l'autre côté de la fine porte métallique, complètement inconscientes de notre présence.

Je ne pus retenir mon hilarité plus longtemps et, malheureusement, un petit éclat de rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Aussi vite que ses talents de Quidditch lui permettaient, la main de Scorpius se plaqua sur ma bouche alors qu'il essayait lui aussi de s'empêcher de rire.

C'était trop tard. Les filles devant le miroir s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de bavarder.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" demanda l'une d'elle, nous dirigeant de toute évidence la question.

Scorpius et moi nous mordions les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de nouveau de rire.

"Peut-être qu'on l'a juste imaginé", commenta la deuxième fille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment elles faisaient pour ne pas voir nos pieds.

Elles retournèrent de toute évidence vers le miroir et continuèrent à parler et se maquiller.

"Je vais me barrer en courant", sourit Scorpius.

"Elles vont te voir", lui soufflai-je.

"Elles vont voir un mec", répondit-il. "Pas moi."

J'acquiesçai et, dès que l'une des filles commença une conversation à propos de la luminosité de la pièce, Scorpius ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'enfuit en courant.

Les filles fixèrent l'endroit par où il était sorti et, une fois qu'il fut évident qu'il était parti, se tournèrent pour me fixer alors que je me tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cabine.

"Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles", souris-je, marchant vers le miroir et arrangeant mes cheveux alors qu'elles me fixaient toujours.

Elles ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini d'arranger mes cheveux et mon maquillage.

"T'es pas préfète en chef? ' bredouilla la plus autoritaire des deux.

Je me tournai pour leur faire face, passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. "Ouais..."

"Et... et devrais-tu vraiment être en train d'embrasser un gars dans les toilettes des filles?" marmonna la deuxième à contrecœur.

"¨Pas vraiment", approuvai-je. "Mais vous ne direz rien, hein?"

"Bien sûr que non", approuva la deuxième, plus sympa.

"Mais tu-"

"La ferme, Kate."

"Merci les filles", soupirai-je de soulagement. " Je vous promets que je ne vous mettrai pas en retenue de tout le trimestre."

"Vraiment?" sourirent-elles en même temps.

"Du moment que vous ne dites rien", clarifiai-je.

"Bien sûr que non", acquiescèrent-elles en même temps.

Je les laissai, pressée de m'éloigner de leurs regards impressionnés. _Qu'y avait-il de si incroyable avec une fille qui réussissait en amour et dans ses études?_  
_Tout_, je suppose.

Dès que j'eus pénétré dans la pièce principale de la fête, j'avais pris ma décision à propos de ma relation avec Scorpius.

Désormais, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de m'éclipser avec lui (encore) et le lui dire.

En fait, ce ne fut pas si dur. Il s'avéra que Fred et Roxanne avaient tellement bu qu'ils avaient besoin de gens pour les raccompagner à leurs dortoirs. C'est-à-dire au moins un mec, pour porter Fred, et au moins un Gryffondor qui connaissait le mot de passe. Étant donné que Al et Hugo, les deux seuls appartenant aux deux groupes, avaient réussi à échapper à la punition qu'était de porter deux ados bourrés jusqu'à leurs dortoirs et revenir à la fête sans se faire prendre par les professeurs qui patrouillaient (ils savaient que nous faisions une fête ce soir-là mais ne savaient pas où), cela retomba sur Scorpius et moi. Ce qui s'avéra tomber plutôt bien, parce que les profs étaient moins susceptibles de nous mettre en retenue si nous prétendions que étions en train de faire des rondes (avec un peu de chance, ils ne commenteraient pas nos tenues).

Nous réussîmes à hisser le frère et la sœur à la Tour de Gryffondor, qui était heureusement au même étage que la Salle sur Demande, et à les amener dans leurs dortoirs facilement. Les ennuis arrivèrent quand nous sortîmes de la salle commune et nous dirigeâmes vers la fête. Nous avions parcouru environ la moitié du chemin lorsque nous entendîmes Professeur Roberts, directeur de Serpentard, et Professeur Rubies, directeur de Gryffondor, à un coin de notre couloir. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais se faire attraper après le couvre-feu à cause d'une fête vous envoyait deux mois en retenue et vous excluait de toutes les qualifications telles que l'équipe de Quidditch ou, oui, les postes de préfets ou préfets en chef (surtout parce que ces fêtes étaient censés être interdites), tandis que si vous étiez attrapés après le couvre-feu parce que vous voyiez votre copain/copine, vous ne receviez que six semaines de retenues à nettoyer la salle des potions (l'école savait que mélanger des ados résulterait forcément à la formation de couples, alors ils l'acceptaient comme une façon de vivre inévitable).

C'est pourquoi je ne trouvai rien à redire lorsque Scorpius m'attrapa par la taille, me fit tourner pour que je lui fasse face et commença à m'embrasser. Même si je savais que cela ne durerait qu'une ou deux secondes avant que les profs ne tournent le coin et que nous soyons obligés de nous séparer, faisant de notre mieux pour avoir l'air coupable, je voulais quand même être crédible... non?

Alors je répondis à son baiser pendant une ou deux secondes jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rubies ne s'exclame "Excusez-moi!"

Nous nous tournâmes pour leur faire face, l'air tous deux coupable, les bras toujours autour de l'autre.

"Miss Weasley!"

"Mr Malefoy!"

"Oups..." bredouillai-je en m'éloignant ostensiblement de Scorpius.

"Je m'attendais à mieux de la part des préfets en chef", s'exclama de nouveau Professeur Rubies.

"Désolé, Professeur", marmonnâmes-nous tous deux.

"Mais..." dit Professeur Roberts. "Considérant que vous êtes dans des maisons différents, je suppose que c'était prévisible que vous soyiez dans les couloirs."

Nous nous excusâmes de nouveau.

"Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, vous deux", continua Professeur Rubies. "Je vous mets en retenue six semaines à nettoyer le sol de la classe de Professeur Roberts. Bien sûr, concernant vos postes" -elle nous jeta un regard mauvais- "vous serez excusés les nuits où vos rondes sont importantes."

"Merci, Professeur", marmonnai-je rapidement avant qu'ils ne nous laissent partir.

"Et bien... ça s'est passé mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais", marmotta Scorpius.

Je ris. "Ouaip."

Nous revînmes à la fête juste à temps pour entendre Leah dire par dessus la musique, "Préparez-vous tout le monde, plus que trente secondes avant la nouvelle année. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un à embrasser, vous tous!"

"Vous êtes là!" s'exclama Alice quand elle nous vit. "Vite, il est presque minuit!"

"Vraiment?" demandai-je pour le plaisir.

Elle acquiesça puis se tourna vers Al pour avoir son attention. J'avais pris ma décision concernant Scorpius.

Je me tournai vers lui. "Je veux que tu saches tout avant la nouvelle année," commençai-je, recevant rapidement son attention. "Ça ... me plairait... beaucoup, si nous pouvions commencer la nouvelle année... ensemble."

"En tant que couple", souffla-t-il, souriant.

"Exactement", acquiesçai-je. "J'aimerais commencer cette nouvelle année avec toi, Scorpius Malefoy."

"Et le reste de l'année?" demanda-t-il avec espoir. "Seras-tu avec moi pour le reste de l'année?"

Je lui souris. "J'adorerais."

"Génial alors", sourit-il. "Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que tu voudrais être ma petite amie?"

"C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire, génie", lui marmonnai-je.

"Bien, parce que je dois te dire, Rose..." commença-t-il alors que toute la salle se mettait à décompter.

"_Dix_,"

"Oui?" Je levai les yeux vers lui alors qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour de moi. Tout le monde s'en fichait; ils étaient trop occupés avec d'autres gens et à essayer de compter à l'envers sans oublier de chiffre et passer pour un idiot.

"_Neuf_,"

"Je..." Il humecta ses lèvres.

"_Huit_,"

"Oui?"

"_Sept_,"

"Je... t'aime,"

"_Six_,"

Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas aussi choquée que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. Je crois que, inconsciemment, je le savais déjà.

"_Cinq_,"

"Rose?" Scorpius avait l'air inquiet.

"_Quatre, Trois,_"

"Scorpius?" répondis-je après un moment, dans un murmure.

"_Deux,_"

"Ouais?" Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir peur de ma réponse.

"_Un,_"

"Embrasse-moi", soufflai-je, séductrice.

"_Bonne année!_"

Il sourit et m'embrassa beaucoup plus que si c'était un baiser de '_je-suis-ton-meilleur-ami-et-te souhaite-une-bonne-année_', enroulant ses bras fermement autour de moi et ne me relâchant que cinq secondes plus tard que la normale.

Il me sourit de nouveau, "Salut, petite amie."

Je souris, "Ma famille va me _défoncer _si elle le découvre."

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

**Par contre là je serai en résidence universitaire à partir de la semaine prochaine, et je n'aurai pas facilement accès à internet au début, donc je ne peux pas garantir que le prochain chapitre sera là en temps et en heure... mais j'essaierai, promis :)**


	24. Du progrès 1

Chapitre XVII: Du progrès (1/2)_**  
**_

_**Point de vue de Al**_

Tout avait changé depuis l'année précédente.

D'accord, pas _tout_, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non?

Pour commencer, j'avais Alice. Et c'était probablement la chose la plus importante. Je sais que la plupart des gars trouveraient triste et ringard le fait de passer presque tous les moments de sa journée avec sa copine, et puis les rares moments que nous passions l'un sans l'autre à être maussade et à penser à elle, mais j'aimais vraiment Alice. Je veux dire, je l'aimais _vraiment._

Elle s'entendait même bien avec ma famille, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi considérant avec combien d'eux elle traînait quotidiennement. Et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma famille, parce que je les aime (même si je les embête souvent), mais je préfère passer mon temps à parler avec Alice.

_Oh Merlin, je devenais accro._

La seule chose qui me manquait depuis que je sortais avec Alice était faire des farces. Enfin, j'imagine que ça aurait été la même chose pour tout le monde. Si Hugo avait eu une copine, il sècherait le quidditch pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, ou si Lucy avait un copain, elle "_oublierait_" ses projets avec ses amis, ou si Rose avait un copain, elle ... et bien, elle oublierait de faire ses devoirs.

La fête du Nouvel An avait été si géniale et dingue que _moi,_ j'avais oublié de faire mes devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie. Ouais, j'allais probablement _encore _me taper une retenue.

Nous avions changé de place en Histoire de la Magie pour que je sois désormais assis près d'Alice et Rose. A côté de Rose se trouvait Scorpius, qui aimait la taquiner constamment, comme il était en train de le faire, et Fred, Angela et Dom complétaient la rangée.

Je fourrai mon sac sous le bureau et m'efforçai de me tasser sur ma chaise pour que le Professeur Norton ne me voie pas, et croisai le regard de Scorpius qui me sourit alors que Rose, dos à moi, continuait de le sermonner à propos de quelque chose qu'il n'écoutait clairement pas.

"... parce que _ça_ veut juste dire que tu es destiné à aller en retenue, et même toi tu le sais. En fait, _toi _en particulier, tu devrais le savoir, parce que, soyons honnêtes, tu ne peux pas passer une seule journée sans faire quelque chose de stupidement irréfléchi-"

"- Hé! Je ne fais pas de choses stupidement irréfléchies très souvent..."

"En fait, Scor..." l'interrompis-je. "T'es un peu inconscient."

"Comme quand?" demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

"Comme hier, quand tu as dit à Tara que tu lui _'parlerais plus tard'_," et avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase je vis Scorpius secouer furieusement sa tête derrière le dos de Rose.

Apparemment il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait parlé à Tara.

_Oups_.

"Tara?" le questionna-t-elle.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait que je lui aie dit que je lui parlerais plus tard?" se plaignit Scorpius. "Je le dis à tout le monde. Elle ne va pas le prendre littéralement, s... si?"

Je secouai solennellement la tête et plaisantai, "Je prierai pour toi."

"Oh non," dit Scorpius en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

"Tu mérites bien qu'elle te coince dans un coin pour t'expliquer exactement combien de temps a duré sa manucure", siffla Rose.

"Okay, calmos", lui sourit Scorpius. "Je suis assez doué en ce qui concerne le fait d'éviter des personnes à Poudlard."

"T'as eu de l'entraînement", rit Dom alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et rejoignait la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demandai-je.

"Toutes ces filles groupées sous le gui dans les couloirs..." la rejoignit Alice. "Ça lui arrive chaque année, Al."

"C'est une période horrible..." acquiesçant Scorpius, feignant la morosité.

"Et ton anniversaire?" demanda Dom. "Comme c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin et tout..."

"Ouaip, c'est aussi assez traumatisant."

"Tout le monde veut te donner un baiser d'anniversaire", rit Fred.

"C'est tellement _chiant_!" dit Scorpius en faisant semblant de se taper la tête contre la table. Alors qu'il se redressait, Rose lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et ils rirent tous les deux.

J'échangeai un regard confus, un peu suspicieux, avec Alice avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

_Je sentais inconsciemment que savoir ce que ce comportement signifiait ne m'apporterait rien de bon._

"Alors t'es partant pour une conversation de nouvelle année à la tour d'Astronomie ce soir?" demandai-je à Scorpius. Nous n'avions pas eu de vraie conversation à nous seuls depuis longtemps.

"Hmm..." Il grimaça comme s'il pensait que j'allais me mettre incroyablement en colère. Et c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été dans la même situation que l'année précédente mais cela ne m'embêtait honnêtement pas cette fois-ci. _J'avais perdu l'habitude de penser que le monde tournait autour de moi._

"T'inquiète, Scor", souris-je à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il sache que ça ne m'embêtait vraiment _pas_. "T'as un entraînement de Quidditch ou quelque chose?"

"Retenue", sourit-il. "Désolé, mec."

"T'inquiète, je resterai avec Alice", dis-je en me tournant vers ma petite amie pour confirmation.

"En fait, Al", commença-t-elle timidement, "Je dois _vraiment _finir ma dissert' de Botanique avant demain et ça me prendra plus longtemps que l'heure du déjeuner pour la faire."

"Oh", je dus avoir l'air perdu. Je me tournai vers quelqu'un qui ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber auparavant. "Rose?"

Elle hésita.

"Pas toi aussi!" me plaignis-je. "Tu ne _peux pas _avoir de retard dans tes devoirs! Tu es... tu es Rose Weasley!"

"Non, non..." Elle se mordait les lèvres mais finalement, sous mon regard pénétrant, abandonna. "J'ai une retenue."

Tous les cinq, Alice, Fred, Dom, Angela et moi, eûmes un hoquet d'horreur moqueuse.

"Depuis quand?" demanda Angie le plus fort.

"Comment?" la rejoignit Dom dans l'interrogatoire.

"C'est à _lui_ qu'il faut le demander", se plaignit Rose, frappant Scorpius sur le bras alors qu'il était secoué de rires silencieux à côté d'elle.

"Quoi?" Scorpius faisait semblant d'être perdu. "Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?"

Elle lui lança un long regard alors que Professeur Norton entrait dans la pièce et rappelait la classe à l'ordre.

"Bon, je sais que c'est le Nouvel An mais j'attends toujours que vous me rendiez vos devoirs", commença Professeur Norton. Je gémis.

_Ça allait être une longue journée._

* * *

**_Point de vue de Rose._**

"Arrête ça", marmonnai-je si silencieusement que les mots franchirent difficilement mes lèvres. "Arrête."

Je penchai légèrement ma tête à gauche pour voir les yeux violets d'Alice me fixer droit dans les miens. Je la fixai en retour au lieu de retourner à mon travail.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Scorpius, qui était baissé sur son bureau de l'autre côté de moi, bossant un peu, pour une fois, puis de nouveau sur moi. Je continuai à la fixer. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à son jeu ridicule du '_je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne l'ayez dit à personne_'.

Al avait été appelé par le professeur Norton quelques minutes après le début de nos soixante questions en une heure, dans un silence complet, et avait disparu dans le bureau du professeur vingt minutes auparavant, et pendant les trois premières minutes au moins, le seul son avait été celui de la voix irritée du professeur Norton alors qu'il réprimandait Al à cause du fait qu'il oubliait continuellement de rendre ses devoirs.

Par conséquent, Alice avait bougé une chaise (après que j'aie refusé de bouger à sa place) et n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, essayant d'attirer silencieusement mon attention.

"Arrête", lâchai-je de nouveau, cette fois plus fermement et bruyamment qu'auparavant. Quelques personnes assises près de moi se tournèrent pour me regarder d'un air de me dire de me taire.

"Désolée", marmonna Alice en retour. Il y eut un moment de silence soulageant quand elle se tourna finalement et eut l'air de se mettre au travail, mais soudainement elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi et ne put s'empêcher de demander, "Désolée, mais... une retenue?"

"Et alors?" soufflai-je doucement, sans daigner lever les yeux de mon travail alors que je raturais quelques mots et écrivais au dessus.

"Pendant combien de temps?"

J'hésitai à répondre car tout le monde savait à quoi correspondait chaque durée de retenue, elles étaient si spécifiques. "Six semaines à nettoyer la salle de potions du professeur Slughorn."

"Six semaines?" siffla Alice, oubliant presque de ne pas parler trop fort.

"Désolé, est-ce que je peux juste..." Scorpius ressentit évidemment le besoin de se joindre à notre conversation en m'écrasant alors qu'il se penchait sur mon côté de la table, et plaça ses coudes sur le bureau d'Alice. "Rose s'est pris six semaines de retenue parce qu'elle a bécoté son copain dans les couloirs."

"Scorpius!" m'exclamai-je, et tout ceux assis dans un rayon de deux chaises autour de nous se tournèrent de nouveau pour nous fixer, cette fois-ci avec curiosité, tout agacement disparu.

"Rose!" me réprimanda Alice, sauvant Scorpius de son troisième long sermon de la matinée.

"Faut t'y faire, Alice", lâchai-je. J'en avais assez de tous ses regards à la '_j'arrive pas à croire que vous sortez ensemble en cachette_' ou '_j'en sais tellement plus que toi à propos des relations_'.

"Rose-," commença-t-elle, sentant de toute évidence qu'elle m'agaçait. A la longue, quand j'étais agacée ou embarrassée, j'avais tendance à transformer cette émotion en colère et à me mettre à crier sur tout le monde.

"Juste... Laisse moi tranquille, Alice," grommelai-je. "J'essaie de travailler."

Les autres personnes qui épiaient notre conversation, comme ceux autres que Scorpius qui pensaient que nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'ils nous écoutaient, en eurent assez et retournèrent à leur travail.

"Rose", Scorpius était soudainement sérieux et le ton de sa voix, inhabituel, me fis l'écouter. "Tu n'es pas en colère contre Alice. Tu es agacée qu'elle essaie de tout contrôler, même si, en réalité, elle est seulement en train de t'aider à pouvoir t'éclipser en cachette avec ton copain. Tu es agacée de t'être autorisée à trop boire la nuit dernière et d'avoir du coup mal à la tête. Mais, principalement, tu es agacée que_ je_ t'ai embarquée dans cette histoire de retenue et que ton dossier d'élève parfaite soit un peu endommagé."

"Je..." Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse."Je ne suis pas en co... en colère contre-"

"Je te connais, Rose", il me sourit d'une manière dont seul Scorpius Malefoy pouvait sourire. "Tu es légèrement..._ légèrement_ enervée contre moi."

_Peut être_ avait_-il raison._

"Alors tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'Alice parce que vous êtes meilleures amies et que vous allez disserter sur le boursouflet que _je _suis pendant les prochaines heures."

Je lui souris - Il avait tellement raison.

Je me tournai vers Alice. Elle me regarda timidement. "Je suis désolée Alice", soufflai-je doucement.

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre car le professeur Norton s'était remis à crier. Le son de sa voix résonna sur les murs de toute la salle, mais nous ne pûmes vraiment distinguer qu'une phrase, "parce que personne n'a _réellement_ besoin de tant de barbe-à-papa, Albus..."

Je jetai un regard à Alice et elle me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire avant de retourner à son travail.

Le reste de la journée de passa normalement, mais son point culminant fut probablement quand je pus passer tout le cours de Runes Anciennes assise à côté de Scorpius, main dans la main. Nous étions assis au fond de la salle, seuls une poignée de Poufsouffle et quelques Serdaigle avait décidé de continuer les Runes Anciennes aux ASPICs et ils étaient tous trop occupés avec leurs amis pour nous porter attention.

Nos chaises étaient tournées l'une vers l'autre et, parce que notre professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé au milieu de la leçon, nous étions en train de bavarder, nos têtes penchées vers l'autre alors que le reste de notre classe faisait voler des petits avions et des frisbees dans la salle.

"Et il s'est passé quoi après?" sourit Scorpius, surexcité.

"Et bien, évidemment, ils se sont mis ensemble à la fin et tout est bien qui finit bien", ris-je. "Écoute, Scorpius, ça fait déjà vingt minutes que je te parle de la vie de _Ross_ et _Rachel_, ça ne peut quand même pas être _si _intéressant-"

"Hé!" m'interrompit-il, me chatouillant puérilement. "J'_adore _les séries moldues. Mes parents n'ont pas de télé alors j'ai rarement l'occasion de les regarder. J'aime bien en entendre parler."

Je pouffai de nouveau. "Étant donné que ça fait des heures que je parle, je peux te poser une question?"

"Du moment que tu n'attends pas de réponse..." sourit-il.

"Scor!" marmonnai-je pathétiquement.

"Ok, ok". Il éclata de rire devant ma tentative de grands yeux de chiot. "Tu sais que je répondrais à n'importe quelle question venant de toi, Rose."

"N'importe laquelle?"

"N'importe laquelle," confirma-t-il sérieusement.

"Eh bien, je vais pouvoir utiliser _ça_ à mon avantage maintenant", le taquinai-je.

"Allez", soupira-t-il. "C'est quoi ta question?"

"Pourquoi tu m'aimes?"" soufflai-je, me rapprochant encore de lui pour que mes cheveux glissent par dessus mes épaules et touchent presque ses oreilles.

Il sourit. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Sérieusement, Scor..."

"Sérieusement?" me questionna-t-il. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je voulais une réponse. "Sérieusement, parce que tu es intelligente, genre, incroyablement intelligente... Tu es drôle, tu es _attirante_, et tu es belle..."

Je rougis.

"Tu veux que je continue ou ça fait assez de raisons?" Il sourit à nouveau et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

J'étais tellement occupée à l'embrasser que j'oubliai que nous étions dans une salle de classe remplie d'autres étudiants, en train d'exhiber notre relation secrète.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras pour qu'il puisse me rapprocher de lui. Soudainement, un sifflement s'éleva et les six ou sept autres élèves de notre classe s'y mirent comme une traînée de poudre.

"Prenez une chambre!"

"Eh! Y'a des enfants ici!"

Scorpius et moi nous séparâmes, les bras toujours autour de l'autre, et Scorpius sourit à un groupe de trois gars de Poufsouffle par dessus mon épaule.

"Pistés", soufflai-je à Scorpius.

"Merci d'avoir gâché ce moment, les gars", leur dit-il sarcastiquement.

"Pas de problème", rigola le plus grand d'entre eux.

"Hé Malefoy!" l'appela le plus près de nous."Ton papa t'autorise à bécoter une Weasley avec ton histoire familiale?"

Même si la salle avait été particulièrement bruyante pour seulement neuf personnes, les quatre autres étaient un groupe de filles qui avaient décidé de suivre notre conversation. Les trois Poufsouffle se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, riant à leur propre blague. Scorpius était pâle - il détestait que les gens lui rappellent son père et son histoire familiale.

"Hé, Farrow," rappelai-je l'arrogant Poufsouffle."Ça te regarde pas, qui il bécote, et certainement pas non plus qui est sa famille."

"Ta copine te défend, Malefoy?"

"Hé!" rétorquai-je bruyamment. "Laisse le tranquille. Tu sais, j'ai un problème avec ton regard traînant et ta personnalité arrogante, mais est-ce que je l'utilise contre toi? Non."

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans la salle, y compris Oliver Farrow, qui me fit un clin d'oeil. "Jt'aime bien, Weasley."

"Merci..." rougis-je.

"Et, Scorpius, j'ai rien contre toi, mec."

"Bien", dit lentement Scorpius. "Parce que j'ai rien contre toi non plus."

"On est cool?"

"On est...cool", acquiesça Scorpius. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il me lança un regard à la '_Qui dit encore ça?_'. J'éclatai bruyamment de rire et il me rejoignit vite.

Le professeur Moore interrompit la bonne humeur générale en entrant en trombe dans la classe, les bras pleins de papiers et de livres à annoter. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et extrêmement stressée.

"Désolée de mon retard," dit-elle en lâchant tout sur son bureau et elle fit un mouvement de baguette pour que chaque personne reçoive un morceau de parchemin. "Ce sera votre travail pour aujourd'hui. Tout ce que vous ne ferez pas à ce cours-ci devra être terminé pour mardi prochain."

Tout le monde se mit au travail silencieusement. Nous savions tous que le professeur Moore était stricte, elle ne tolérait pas les élèves arrogants (elle mettait souvent Oliver en retenue), la paresse ou un mauvais comportement en général, mais elle _était_ juste et défendait les étudiants quand il le fallait.

"C'est quoi la réponse au cinq?" souffla Scorpius dans mon oreille après vingt minutes en se penchant pour lire ma feuille.

Gloussant sans bruit, je tirai le parchemin loin de lui, "T'as qu'à le trouver toi-même."

"Hé", se plaignit-il. "T'es beaucoup plus intelligente que moi-"

"Ah vraiment?"

"- alors _s'il te plaît_, dis moi la réponse, Rosie," me supplia-t-il.

Je me tournai pour le regarder d'un air de dire '_Tais-toi et fais ton travail_' mais il était trop près, essayant de voir mon travail, et je finis par lui donner un coup de tête dans le menton. Ce qui nous fit immédiatement pouffer tous les deux.

"Excusez-moi", dit le Professeur Moore, interrompant la quiétude de la classe, relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête en s'adressant à nous deux. "Y'a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez partager avec le reste de la classe, Miss Weasley? Monsieur Malefoy?"

"Heu", hésita Scorpius.

"Non... non, professeur", bredouillai-je.

"Désolé, professeur", ajouta Scorpius,

Dès que le professeur se remit à ses corrections, nous nous remîmes au travail, faisant notre possible pour ne pas nous remettre à rire ou attirer l'attention sur nous.

Le cours finit moins de dix minutes plus tard et Scorpius et moi réussîmes finalement, après nombre de bousculades et de cris sur les autres étudiants de la part de Scorpius, à sortir d'un couloir bondé, et dûmes nous arrêter dans le suivant, à cause des centaines d'élèves hâtifs d'arriver au dîner. C'était toujours infernal dans les couloirs à l'heure du déjeuner ou du dîner parce que les étudiants de Poudlard avaient toujours faim.

"Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi", marmonnai-je alors qu'un cinquième année particulièrement grand essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la direction opposée.

"Je sais," sourit Scorpius. Le cinquième année me tamponna si violemment que mon sac s'envola de mon épaule et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol. "Hé!"

"Génial", marmonnai-je en me baissant pour le ramasser. "Ça doit être mon encrier qui s'est pété sur mes devoirs foutus."

"Hé!" Scorpius rappela le gars qui avait fait tomber mon sac, mais il avait déjà atteint le hall et était hors de portée. "Quel _marshmallow_."

"T'inquiète, Scor," lui dis-je en me relevant. "Il doit probablement avoir des choses à faire."

"Je lui en montrerai, des '_choses à faire_'," marmonna Scorpius dans sa barbe. Il releva les yeux vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Quoi?"

"Regardez qui devient protecteur", le taquinai-je.

Il prit doucement mon sac de mes mains et le mit sur sa propre épaule. " C'est une mauvaise chose?"

"J'imagine que non", riai-je en lui prenant la main.

Nous avions avancé de seulement quelques pas vers le grand escalier quand Hugo, Lily et Dom nous rejoignirent depuis leurs cours.

"Et bien, on dirait bien qu'Hayley va se chopper six semaines de retenue pour ça", sourit Lily alors qu'elle et Hugo finissaient apparemment de raconter à Dom comment l'ennemie jurée de Lily, Hayley, s'était attiré des ennuis. Lily souriait comme si son anniversaire avait été avancé.

Dom n'avait clairement prêté aucune attention, aussi elle soupira théâtralement pour montrer que sa plus jeune cousine l'ennuyait et se tourna vers Scorpius et moi.

Malgré l'espace restreint qu'il y avait entre les élèves, Scorpius et moi nous écartâmes tous deux et nous lâchâmes les mains, parlant en même temps pour faire diversion.

"De quoi tu parles, Lils?"

"T'as faim, Dom?"

Dom et Lily échangèrent des regards confus mais Lily répondit à sa question. "Cette_ fille_, Hayley, s'est finalement pris une retenue par le professeur Derry!"

"Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a _enfin _réalisé qu'elle n'était pas si sainte-nitouche?" encourageai-je Lily alors que nous descendions enfin les escaliers avec la foule.

"Je sais!" s'exclama bruyamment Lily, effrayant quelques deuxième années écrasés derrière elle. "Il était temps!"

"Est-ce qu'on veut savoir ce qu'elle a fait?" demanda Scorpius avec hésitation.

"Elle a bécoté son copain pendant un cours", soupira Lily comme si ce qu'elle avait fait lui importait peu, du moment qu'elle avait été punie.

Hugo éclata de rire. "Mais elle sort avec _Jeffry_."

"Naaan!" s'exclama Dom alors que nous atteignions enfin la table des Gryffondor et nous asseyions à côté d'Al et Roxanne. "Mais il est trop moche!"

"Dom!" la réprimandai-je. "C'est pas très sympa. Il a peut être une super personnalité. Tu ne devrais pas juger les gens sur leur physique."

"Oh ouais", soupira Dom sarcastiquement. "Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu ne craquerais pas pour Scorpius s'il n'était pas aussi sexy qu'en réalité?"

"Je... quoi?" hésitai-je, ma fourchette pleine de pommes de terre suspendue devant ma bouche.

"Quoi?" dit Scorpius une milliseconde après moi. "Je ne... Je veux dire, Rose n'est pas... elle ne..."

"Non", déclarai-je fermement. "Je ne..."

Dom haussa ses sourcils dans notre direction. Aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à leur mentir.

"Je... heu, je vais aller voir si Alice a besoin d'aide avec son..." Je ne pris pas la peine de finir mon excuse, me levant simplement et marchant jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Peut-être allais-je aller voir Alice; au moins, travailler ma Botanique m'empêcherait de penser à ce que Dom venait de dire.

Ou peut-être que j'allais simplement en parler pendant des heures avec Alice.

* * *

**Et oui, la suite, enfin! Désolée du méga-retard, mais j'ai été overbookée (les rares soirées que je passais chez moi (les études c'est le pied), je devais soit dormir, soit travailler),donc j'ai pas eu l'occasion de continuer à traduire... Mais là c'est les vacances, donc je larve en essayant de prendre un peu d'avance pour ne pas vous re laisser un mois et demi sans aucun chapitre :) **

**Sinon je dis ça comme ça, mais ça me motiverait bien quelques reviews, et ça me ferait culpabiliser de laisser de pauvres revieweurs sans aucun chapitre ;) Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé jusqu'ici!**

**PS: Pour les followers, désolé de la double alerte, j'ai cafouillé :p  
**


	25. Du progrès 2

Chapitre XVII: Du progrès (2/2)_**  
**_

**_Point de vue de Scorpius_**

"C'était quoi ça?" nous demanda Al, principalement à Dom et moi.

L'ignorant complètement, je frappai légèrement Dom à l'arrière de la tête. "Pourquoi t'as dit ça?"

D'accord, je savais que je n'aurais pas du frapper une fille, mais ce n'était pas méchant et et ce n'était pas pour lui faire délibérément mal; j'étais agacé.

"Allez!" dit Dom en roulant des yeux. "Il était temps que _quelqu'un_ vous le fasse remarquer à vous deux."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors j'optai pour simplement marmonner quelques débuts de phrases. "Mais je... Tu devrais... Quand - si ... Même si... Dom!"

"Scorpius", Dom me regarda droit dans les yeux. "Regarde-moi et dis-moi sans mentir que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour ma chère cousine, Rose?"

Al éclata de rire avec Roxanne et Dom alors que je bégayai.

"Rose a laissé son sac", nous informa Lily, volant à mon secours pour que je n'aie pas vraiment à répondre à Dom.

"Je vais lui amener", dis-je en secouant ma tête comme par déception, faisant un clin d'œil seulement à Lily pour la remercier de m'avoir tiré de cette situation. "En plus, j'en ai marre qu'on se foute de moi."

Cela ne les fit que repartir de plus belle alors que je partais pour aller chercher Rose, et je pouvais encore les entendre rire bruyamment par dessus le brouhaha de la Grande Salle pendant que je montai le Grand Escalier.

Elle allait être à la bibliothèque. Et je le savais non seulement parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait aider Alice, mais surtout parce que c'était_ Rose_. Et je la connaissais tellement bien.

_Bien sûr qu'elle était à la bibliothèque._

Heureusement, la foule des élèves s'était dispersée et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les couloirs.

Ils étaient sans doute tous en train de manger.

Dès que j'entrai dans la bibliothèque, je remarquai Madame Pince endormie sur son bureau dans le coin le plus proche de moi, à droite. Une voix très familière s'élevait depuis les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, se plaignant bruyamment d'Al et de '_cette abrutie de Dominique_' dans le, auparavant calme, silence.

Je n'avais pas fait plus de trois pas sur la vieille moquette défraîchie quand j'entendis la voix de Alice lancer à Rose "Et bien, si tu ne veux pas que les gens se moquent de vous deux, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêterais pas de fourrer ta langue dans sa gorge en cachette et annonçais l'_heureuse_ nouvelle publiquement?"

Je me précipitai vers leur coin, faisant un signe poli de la tête aux quelques autres élèves qui étaient désespérément en train d'essayer de finir un important devoir, m'excusant pour la scène que Rose et Alice étaient inconsciemment en train de faire.

Je tournai au coin d'une des étagères du fond pour voir Rose taper furisieument du pied sur le tapis grisonnant, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière, et Alice en train de chercher un livre particulier en étant tannée par Rose.

"Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point vous parlez fort?" leur soufflai relativement bruyamment.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux et je vis leurs expressions passer de l'irritation mutuelle à une autre expression alors qu'elle remarquait qui j'étais; les lèvres de Rose se fendirent d'un sourire soulagé alors qu'Alice eut l'air encore plus irritée.

Je tendis son sac à Rose, incapable de m'empêcher de lui piquer un petit baiser sur la joue et de lui faire un grand sourire.

"_Je_ ne parle pas fort," se défendit Alice. "_Elle_, si."

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice particulièrement énervée avant alors je trouvais ça plutôt amusant, mais elle avait l'air du genre de fille, comme Rose, qu'il ne fallait pas agacer quand elle était en colère, alors je ne ris pas.

Alice soupira d'irritation et se tourna vers nous deux, me fourrant un livre à la reliure épaisse dans les mains en nous lançant un long regard.

"Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point je galère en ce moment?" nous souffla-t-elle, ayant clairement décidé que nous devions savoir quelques choses qu'elle nous avait cachées. "Chaque fois que vous disparaissez pour faire Merlin sait quoi, _je_ suis celle à qui tout le monde demande où vous êtes!"

Je regardai Rose et nous sûmes tous deux que nous nous demandions la même chose:_ Est-ce que les gens parlaient de nous?_

"Et je dois trouver une idée _pourrie_ pour expliquer pourquoi vous avez tous les deux mystérieusement disparu en même temps. Vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de fois où j'ai dû sauter sur Al pour le distraire ou de combien de parties de bataille explosive j'ai dû commencer pour me débarasser de tout le monde."

"Je suis désolée, Alice", marmonna Rose à sa meilleure amie.

"Et bien..." Alice cherchait ses mots. Elle n'était pas de nature colérique ou méchante, aussi elle ne savait pas quoi dire. "T'as intérêt. Tu sais", elle se tourna vers moi. "Si tu ne lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi bientôt, je vais juste dire aux gens que vous passez autant de temps ensemble parce que vous commencez un club de pogonophobie."

Elle soupira théâtralement une dernière fois, reprenant le livre relié de mes mains, et alla en bougonnant à la prochaine rangée d'étagères.

J'échangeai un regard confus avec ma petite amie et, essayant de nouveau de ne pas rire, nous suivîmes Alice.

"Et... La '_pogonophobie_', c'est...?" demanda Rose à Alice alors qu'elle continuait à chercher un livre.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?" demandai-je à Rose, n'ayant presque pas besoin de feindre la surprise. Rose savait tout, normalement.

"C'est la peur des barbes, merci beaucoup," nous informa Alice, à notre grand amusement.

Je secouai ma tête de stupéfaction. "Whoa, imagine, avoir peur des barbes..." marmonnai-je, mon imagination partant assez loin.

"Bref," dit Rose pour attirer de nouveau mon attention. On aurait dit qu'Alice avait également commencé à ignorer notre conversation. "On_ est_ ensemble", siffla-t-elle, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait notre conversation.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne, après tout nous étions désormais plutôt enfoncés dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvaient tous les livres poussiéreux que personne d'autre qu'elle ne lisait, alors je me penchai vers elle et chuchotai à son oreille, d'une voix deux octaves plus haut que d'habitude, "Parano."

Rose se tourna et me frappa gentiment le bras. "La ferme, toi," sourit-elle.

"Alors vous..." Alice abandonna finalement sa recherche de livres pour nous regarder tous les deux. "Vous êtes vraiment ensemble maintenant? Officiellement?"

"Officiellement," déclarai-je.

"En quelque sorte..." ajouta Rose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, '_en quelque sorte_'?" demanda Alice avec lassitude.

"Et bien, c'est toujours assez secret", lui dis-je.

"Oh... _sans blague_?" se plaignit Alice, mais elle plaisantait, redevenant elle-même.

Je ris silencieusement avec les deux filles. Une pensée me vint à l'esprit, quand était la dernière fois que j'avais passé un peu de temps avec quelqu'un de mon dortoir? Avec quelqu'un de Serpentard?

_J'imagine que les préjugés disparaissaient._

Alice et Rose avaient commencé une nouvelle conversation pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées et j'attirai doucement l'attention de Rose alors qu'Alice s'exclamait triomphalement qu'elle avait peut-être finalement trouvé le livre qu'elle cherchait.

"Hé," murmurai-je alors que Rose s'avançait de trois pas vers moi pour que je puisse entourer sa taille de mes bras. "On se voit ce soir? Après la retenue, je veux dire?"

Je lui lançai mon sourire le plus éclatant. Elle me sourit en retour. "J'imagine que je peux trouver un peu de temps dans mon agenda surchargé..."

"Tu imagines," répétai-je pour la taquiner. "T'as d'autres petits amis à voir aussi?"

"Un tas", acquiesça-t-elle pour rire.

"Menteuse," soufflai-je dans son oreille alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

"Quoi?" se plaignit Rose. "C'est pas une manière de parler à ta petite amie."

"Bon, bah je vais aller parler à ma_ multitude_ d'autres petites amies...", la taquinai-je à nouveau.

"Mais où serait l'intérêt?" demanda-t-elle. "Vu que je suis ta préférée."

"Et pourquoi ça?" souris-je encore. On était niais à vomir, mais je m'en foutais. J'étais heureux avec Rose.

"Parce que tu m'aimes plus", rit-elle dans mon oreille avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

"Quand vous aurez _à peu près_ fini de vous allumer de façon totalement inappropriée..." commença Alice et nous nous séparâmes rapidement.

"Oups", sourit timidement Rose.

"Désolé, Alice", lui dis-je avec un sourire charmeur, qui marchait sur tous mes profs quand j'oubliais un devoir et sur toutes les filles quand je voulais les pétrifier pour pouvoir m'échapper. Bien sûr, Alice me sourit en retour comme une petite fille à qui on aurait donné une sucette.

"Heum, Alice?" Rose secoua sa main devant le visage de son amie. Alice cligna des yeux et les tourna vers Rose. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

"Oh, heeu... J'allais dire que garder une relation secrète, c'est assez difficile à Poudlard."

"Les nouvelles vont vite", acquiesçai-je.

"Et bien..." lutta Rose pour trouver une réponse. "Les gens vont sans doute le savoir assez vite de toute façon."

"Quoi?" demandai-je, choqué.

"Comment ça?" Alice était tout aussi perdue.

"Alice, si tu voulais répandre une rumeur dans l'école le plus vite possible, à qui tu en parlerais?"

"Frank Hillside", répondit Alice sans hésitation.

"Exactement..." dit Rose, supposant que nous ayons saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Attends", le puzzle s'assemblait dans ma tête. "Frank Hillside? Comme dans le frère d'Amelia Hillside? Comme dans la copine d'Oliver Farrow?" Rose acquiesça. "Oh... Merlin."

"Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose..." marmonna Alice alors que je mettais ma tête dans mes mains.

"On... a _peut-être_ ... fait preuve d'affection mutuelle... en Runes Anciennes pendant que le Professeur Moore n'était pas encore là-" commençai-je.

"Espèces... d'idiots", rit Alice.

"On le _sait_ bien, Alice," soupira Rose.

"Et Olivier a commencé un truc à propos de nos familles et puis tout le monde s'est mêlé à la conversation", ajoutai-je.

"Alors... Oliver Farrow sait?" essaya de clarifier Alice.

"Oui."

"Et il a son dernier cours avec Amelia, alors elle le saura d'ici-là. Alors... théoriquement, tout le monde sera au courant demain matin..." recommença Alice.

"Oh... _super_," marmonnai-je sarcastiquement.

"Et bien..." Alice avait l'air un peu gênée. "Je vais finir mes devoirs pour le Professeur Londubat."

"Je vais t'aider", soupira Rose.

"Merci, Rose," sourit Alice. "Ça me prendra sans doute moitié moins de temps. J'aurais peut-être même le temps de dîner rapidement."

"Bah, je suis un miracle pour étudiants", plaisanta Rose alors qu'elle s'éloignaient pour trouver une table.

Je pensai retourner à la Grande Salle pour manger un peu, même si Dom était toujours là-bas. Si elle voulait me taquiner, elle le pouvait. Je me vengerais bien assez tôt.

Je fis quatre pas devant deux étagères et soudainement, surgie de nulle part, Tara était là.

Je reculai d'un pas, terrifié.

"Scorpius", s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sans doute semblant que nous nous étions rencontrés par pur hasard. "Ça me fait plaisir de te voir."

"Ouais..." marmonnai-je alors qu'elle entortillait autour de son doigt une des ses boucles soigneusement sculptées. "Quelle... surprise."

Elle gloussa hystériquement. "T'es tellement drôle."

"Heu, bien sûr", acquiesçai-je, m'avançant d'un pas en diagonale pour pouvoir m'échapper dès que possible

Elle plaça rapidement une main sur mon torse. "Hé, hé, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ... resterait pas ici, pour bavarder, et... tout ça."

"En fait", dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, essayant de trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. Tara était très tenace quand elle avait un gars en vue. Et elle craquait pour moi depuis un bon bout de temps, alors sa façon de flirter devenait de moins en moins subtile et même pressante à chaque fois que nous nous voyions. "Je dois aller quelque part."

"Oh, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas important", dit-elle, mais on aurait dit qu'elle me le dictait plutôt qu'elle ne me le suggérait. Je ne lui répondis pas - je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Après quelques moments de silence gênant, de mon côté, elle prit la parole à nouveau, dans ce que j'imaginais être ce qu'elle pensait être un murmure séduisant. "J_'adore_ la bibliothèque, pas toi?"

Je décidai d'opter pour une autre tactique, plutôt que d'être poli. "Non."

"Oh", le sourire disparut de son visage. "Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas comment cette Weasley peut y passer autant de temps."

"Elle est intelligente", répondis-je brutalement.

"Elle fait flipper", commenta Tara, pour paraître cool. En réalité, cela eut l'effet inverse - cela m'énerva.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles", déclarai-je fermement.

"Et bien", elle se rapprocha de moi. Je n'avais pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire alors je ne bougeai pas. J'avais peut-être besoin de l'élément de surprise pour m'enfuir si elle se jetait sur moi comme elle l'avait essayé maintes fois. "J'étais en train de me dire, vu que que la bibliothèque est toujours si... pleine de gens, peut-être qu'on devrait... aller dans ma chambre, si tu veux?"

"Heum", j'hésitai une seconde. Devais-je être grossier? Ou direct? "Non."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

"Non... non, désolé."

Soudainement, Tara était énervée. "C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy? Je suis superbe, je sais que je le suis, il suffit de me regarder. Et ça fait des siècles que je veux qu'on soit ensemble et tu ne fais qu'ignorer tous les signes. On serait parfaits ensemble! Regarde-nous, on règnerait pratiquement sur tous les élèves de Poudlard. Alors c'est_ quoi_ ton problème?"

"Je, heeu," on aurait dit que Tara allait pleurer, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je m'avançai et lui plaçai une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. "Écoute, Tara, je suis désolée de te blesser mais... mais j'ai une copine et je l'aime, et même si je n'en avais pas, les ASPICs sont importants alors je ne serais probablement pas à la recherche d'une relation."

"Tu... ne le serais pas?" renifla-t-elle.

"Non." Un instant, je crus qu'elle avait finalement saisi le message, mais soudainement, elle releva les yeux vers moi avec un regard déterminé et terrifiant, me poussa contre le mur formé par les étagères et essaya de m'écraser les lèvres des siennes.

J'essayai de marmonner quelque chose et de la repousser mais je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, et elle était étonnamment forte, alors cela me prit un moment pour décoller ses main de mon t-shirt.

"Tara, qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Tu sais que tu as envie de moi, Malefoy," souffla-t-elle, se débattant contre moi et, de nouveau, essayant de m'embrasser.

"Scorpius", entendis-je une voix appeler quelques mètres plus loin.

Finalement, Tara se détacha de moi, me gifla et s'exclama soudainement, "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de faire ça."

Et, balançant théâtralement ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, elle sortit de la bibliothèque d'une démarche de mannequin, tous les yeux rivés sur elle. Tous, sauf ceux de Rose.

Rose était figée, me regardant, l'air choquée. J'étais presque sûr que mon expression était le miroir de la sienne.

"Rose..." commençai-je doucement, m'avançant.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer, Scorpius," souffla-t-elle.

"Je te _promets_, Rose, que je ne l'ai _pas_ embrassée," la suppliai-je. Elle _devait_ me croire, hein? Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne m'avait pas cru.

"Je... je sais", marmonna-t-elle à nouveau. "J'ai tout vu, mais je... elle a quand même... c'est quand même une surprise."

"Je sais, Rose", je me précipitai vers elle, lui prit les mains."Je n'ai vraiment rien fait. C'est tout Tara, elle est folle... Tu me pardonnes?"

"Oui", déclara-t-elle.

"Oui?" dus-je répéter pour confirmation. "Merlin merci."

"Juste une chose, Scorpius", Rose me regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit?"

"Ce que j'ai dit?" demandai-je, perdu.

"Que tu m'aimes?" me demanda-t-elle à nouveau. "Je sais que tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois mais... tu m'aimes vraiment?"

"Bien sûr que oui, imbécile", dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Bien, parce que je crois que je t'aime aussi", sourit-elle.

"Tu crois?" Je fis semblant d'être blessé.

"Je suis _sûre_ que je t'aime", modifia-t-elle. "Et la prochaine fois que je vois Tara, je lui fous une claque."

Je ris. "Tu sais ce qui est bizarre? Je pense vraiment que tu pourrais le faire."

"Elle l'a bien cherché," sourit Rose. "Personne ne me pique mon mec."

"Tu es ma _meuf_ alors?" dis-je avec un sourire. "Attends, où est Alice?"

"Elle finit sa dissert Je lui ai dit d'écrire sa conclusion elle-même."

"Dur", commentai-je. "Tu veux aller dîner alors?"

"Oui", approuva-t-elle et nous partîmes de la bibliothèque.

Dès que nous fûmes sortis dans le couloir, je mis mon bras sur ses épaules.

"Laisse-moi porter ton sac", lui dis-je doucement.

Elle rit. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je suis ton chevalier servant en armure brillante et c'est seulement par politesse."

"Je peux le porter", sourit-elle. "Mais merci de l'offre."

"Allez, Rose", lui dis-je en souriant et nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher. "Laisse-moi être charmant."

"Tu es toujours charmant", soupira-t-elle, une ombre de sourire passant sur son visage alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur mon torse.

"Je sais, mais j'aime bien faire des choses gentilles pour ma copine, surtout si ça veut dire que je gagne des point bonus et ... et quoi?"

Elle me souriait, ce qui me faisait perdre le fil de mes pensées. Elle pointa du doigt le plafond du couloir. Je lui souris également. "Du gui?"

"Du gui", approuva-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et se rapprochant encore plus de moi. "Et_ je_ suis la seule fille à avoir le droit d'être aussi proche de toi."

Je l'embrassai joyeusement, plaçant mes mains autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraise et c'était un soulagement d'enlacer quelqu'un de familier et d'agréable. Être proche de Tara avait été une expérience désagréable.

Très vite, je la serrai de près dans mes bras et ses mains étaient fermement glissées dans mes cheveux. Je la repoussai vers un des murs pour que son corps soit penché en arrière puis fermement coincé entre le mien et le mur en pierre du couloir.

Je levai mes mains pour empoigner tendrement son visage alors que je l'embrassai passionnément. L'embrasser m'avait manqué, et à elle aussi de toute évidence. Non pas que nous ayons été séparés bien longtemps, mais nous n'avions eu le temps de nous voir en cachette que quelques minutes à la fois, à part en Runes Anciennes, et soudainement les hormones adolescentes reprenaient le dessus.

Des fois, j'étais embarrassé de voir à quel point j'étais un adolescent typique.

Ses mains s'introduisirent sous mon t-shirt et me rapprochèrent encore plus d'elle alors que la mienne remontait doucement sur sa cuisse.

"Hé, enlève tes mains de ma cousine!"

Nous nous séparâmes à la vitesse de l'éclair et un sortilège du bouclier me frappa et m'envoya dans les airs. Je m'écrasai contre le mur opposé et finis en vrac sur le sol.

"Ouch!" m'exclamai-je, touchant précautionneusement le haut de ma tête où je ressentais une douleur aiguë. Quand je retirai ma main, je vis du sang sur mes doigts. "Bordel, c'était quoi ça?"

"C'était quoi ça?" me beugla Fred. "C'est quoi, _ça_?"

"Si tu ne m'avais pas éclaté contre le mur j'aurais été heureux de te le dire", lui criai-je en me relevant. "Baisse ta baguette, Fred."

"Fred!" s'exclama Rose, choquée, quand il ne le fis pas. "Fais-le."

"T'as intérêt à ne plus la toucher", me menaça-t-il alors qu'il lui obéissait.

"Ou quoi?" J'en avais assez de ses menaces en l'air et de son air de dur à cuire.

"Arrêtez!" nous hurla Rose, tapant du pied d'énervement. "Calme-toi, Fred."

"Moi?" dit Fred en se tournant vers sa cousine. "Et lui? Il avait ses mains partout sur toi!"

"Bien sûr que oui!" Rose secoua la tête. "C'est mon petit ami."

"Oh que_ non_!" cria Fred. Quelques personnes étaient sorties de la bibliothèque ou des salles où elles traînaient pour évaluer la situation.

"Écoute, Fred", dit Rose en attrapant son bras. "Partons d'ici et je t'explique tout ça dans une minute."

Fred eut l'air d'hésiter, comme s'il voulait des réponses immédiatement, mais opta pour marmonner, "Bien, je marche entre vous deux."

"D'accord," approuvai-je alors que nous nous dépêchions vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. "Mais je n'ai pas apprécié que tu m'éclates la tête comme ça."

"Hé!" se plaignit Fred. "Je n'apprécie pas tout ça en ce moment. T'avais tes mains partout sur elle."

"N'en fais pas toute une histoire", s'énerva Rose contre son cousin.

"Ah oui?" demanda Fred.

"Écoute, _Frederick_", Rose se tourna pour lui faire face, bloquant son chemin. Je m'arrêtai également. "Si je n'avais pas voulu de ses mains sous mon t-shirt, elles n'y auraient pas été. Tu saisis?"

Fred déglutit et opta pour acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Rose se tourna vers moi et s'avança pour pouvoir juger des dégâts sur ma tête. Je vis les yeux de Fred se plisser alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur mon visage. "Ça fait mal?"

Je lançai un regard à Fred. "Oui."

"Ça saigne, mais je pense qu'un bandage suffira," m'informa Rose.

"T'es sûre?" marmonnai-je. Je me comportais comme un bébé parfois.

"Hé!" rétorqua Fred alors qu'on continuait à marcher. "Je veux d'abord des réponses."

"Tu les auras," lâcha Rose avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, puis nous entrâmes dans la salle commune.

Elle était vide mais nous ne nous assîmes pas. Dès que nous atteignîmes la cheminée, Fred se tourna vers moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, _exactement_?"

"Je.. quoi?"

"C'est pas quelqu'un avec qui tu peux jouer", me prévins Fred. "Si tu lui fais du mal je te jure que nous t'en ferons deux fois plus."

Je remarquai rapidement l'emploi du pluriel. "Je sais, Fred. Mais je ne vais pas lui... lui faire du mal."

"Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, Fred," protesta Rose.

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure?" l'ignora Fred, continuant à s'adresser à moi d'un air accusateur.

J'échangeai un regard avec Rose. "Quelques semaines."

"Semaines?" Fred eut l'air extrêmement surpris.

"Oh, n'aie pas l'air si choqué, Fred", lâcha à nouveau Rose. "C'est exactement pourquoi on ne te l'a pas dit, ni à personne d'autre. Vous allez en faire tout un plat. La seule personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance, c'était Alice."

"Alice sait?" fut distrait Fred.

"Oui", confirma rapidement Rose. "Et maintenant toi aussi."

"Mais tu ne peux le dire à personne", ajoutai-je.

"Bien sûr que je le dirai", s'exclama soudainement Fred.

"Si tu le dis", Rose sortit sa baguette et la coinça sous le menton de Fred, "Je m'occuperai personnellement de te jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie."

Fred déglutit à nouveau. "D'accord, je vous laisserai le faire", acquiesça-t-il. "Mais ça a intérêt à être bientôt."

Avant que l'un de nous n'ait pu répondre, le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Roxanne, Dom, Lily, Hugo et Angie entrèrent, s'esclaffant à propos de quelque chose qui concernait apparemment Hugo.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Hugo; probablement pour distraire tous les autres de ce à propos de quoi ils le taquinaient.

"Rien", répondit rapidement Rose, s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en rejoignant les autres.

"Tu n'as pas une retenue bientôt?" demanda Roxanne.

"Ou peut-être que tu as une annonce à faire avant", marmonna Fred.

"Non", Rose coupa rapidement sa réplique.

"Une annonce à propos de quoi?" demanda Lily, entendant clairement leur discussion..

"Vous voulez leur dire, ou je m'en occupe?" nous dit Fred à tous les deux, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Tu as raison, Fred, on a une retenue", grommelai-je, aidant Rose à se lever.

"Tous les deux?" demanda Angie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" ajouta Roxanne.

"Heu, j'ai été pisté en train de copier un devoir de Rose", mentis-je efficacement.

"Ouais", approuva Rose. "A plus. Et Fred, rappelle-toi de ce dont on a parlé."

Et, sur cette dernière menace, nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir de la pièce pour nos trois heure de retenue, confiants dans le fait que Fred ne dirait rien à moins qu'il ne veuille boire du Poussos pour les deux mois à venir.

* * *

**Et voilàààà mes loulooooous! (craquage total dû à une journée de 10h de cours, arrrrhhh!) Merci beaucoup beaucoup toujours à ceux qui reviewent, même un simple mot, ça fait plaisir, vraiment :) Et ça motive... ;)**


	26. Partager un secret 1

Chapitre XVIII: Partager un secret (1/2)

Une retenue n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais d'une super soirée, mais, en fait, ça n'était pas si mal.

D'accord, c'est vrai que je passais la majorité du temps à ensorceler des seaux d'eau pour qu'ils se renversent sur Scorpius ou le suivent partout dans la pièce, mais c'était quand même une retenue.

Et c'était toujours dans la salle de potion qui donnait la chair de poule, tard dans la nuit.

On nous avait dit, à Scorpius et à moi, que nous pouvions partir à neuf heures et demie, à condition que la salle soit propre et que nous ayons fait un peu de travail.

Nous ne le prenions pas sérieusement, de toute façon. Nous savions que nous allions devoir revenir peu après pour nettoyer une salle de potion de nouveau incroyablement sale et récurer de nouveau le foie de chauve-souris incrusté sur les tables.

Quand il fut neuf heures et demie, nous étions tous les deux recouverts de poussière accumulée sur les surfaces de la salle de potions, d'eau salie à force d'être renversée, de cire noire qui ressemblait à du cirage de chaussures, et d'une substance bizarrement mousseuse, bleue-violette, qui était de toute évidence le résultat d'une expérience ayant mal tourné plus tôt dans la journée.

Les mains entrelacées et secoués d'un rire incontrôlable, Scor et moi marchions sans nous presser le long du couloir du sixième étage, peu pressés de rentrer à nos dortoirs.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis celui qui est le plus sale alors que je suis clairement plus doué que toi?" se plaignit pathétiquement Scorpius en regardant son uniforme complètement souillé.

"Probablement parce que tu m'as _laissée_ t'avoir plusieurs fois avec cette potion..." lui souris-je. _Et il pensait que je ne l'avais pas remarqué._

"T'as pisté, hein?" Il rougit alors en s'asseyant sur un large appui de fenêtre, me tirant pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux.

"Je ne suis pas comme tes autres petites amies débiles, Scor," ris-je.

"Certainement pas", dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. "Et je ne les aurait jamais laissées gagner."

"'_Aurait_'?" le questionnai-je.

"Ouais, enfin, mes petites amies précédentes n'était pas trop intéressées par de longues conversations profondes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Nous rougîmes tous deux, gênés; je détestais imaginer Scorpius avec d'autres filles, il détestait en parler.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire", soufflai-je en souriant, alors que je me levai et m'avançai de quelques pas pour m'appuyer sur le mur d'en face. "Et, tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours intéressée par de longues conversations profondes..." Je haussai les sourcils en direction de mon petit ami de manière suggestive.

"Je ne doute pas de_ ça_, Rose Weasley", souris-je.

J'éclatai de rire. "Tu me fais passer pour une fille facile."

"Je veux dire, tu ne peux même plus penser quand je suis près de toi", me taquina-t-il. "Je t'intoxique _tellement_."

"Bien sûr, Scorpius", approuvai-je sarcastiquement. "Oh, quel pouvoir tu as sur moi."

Je fis semblant de tomber en pâmoison devant lui. Haussant les sourcils, Scorpius me lança un petit sourire narquois. "Oh, alors c'est pas vrai?"

"Non", ris-je alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

"Vraiment?" murmura-t-il.

"Non", acquiesçai-je.

"Je ne t'intoxique pas_ du tout_?" Il traversa lentement le couloir et se plaça devant moi pendant qu'il parlait.

"Non, pas du tout", continuai-je, campant sur mes positions.

Et puis il gâcha tout en se penchant pour que son nez touche le mien et en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille.

"Et maintenant?" souffla-t-il.

"Je... je-quoi?" J'avais totalement oublié de quoi nous étions en train de parler.

Scorpius se rapprocha encore, ses lèvres chatouillant mon oreilles, et chuchota, "Toi, Rose Weasley, tu viens de te faire embobiner."

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, mes idées se remirent en place.

Je lui lançait un long regard.

"Quoi?" gloussa-t-il.

"Si tu continues à utiliser des mots comme '_embobiner_', je ne vais plus rester avec toi."

Il me lança un sourire qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme charmant. "On devrait vraiment se bouger", continua-t-il. "Le couvre-feu est dans quelques minutes et on ne voudrait vraiment pas être attrapés après, si?"

Je voyais ses yeux pétiller derrière ses cheveux, suggérant l'opposé total, et m'avançai, repoussant mes cheveux derrière mes épaules.

"Enfin", souffla-t-il, et je sentis son souffle sur mon cou, "quelques minutes ne nous tueront pas..."

* * *

"Bon sang, mais _qu'est-ce_ que t'as foutu?" s'exclama Dom quand alors que j'entrai dans le dortoir et m'effondrai sur mon lit.

"Retenue..." marmonnai-je, me roulant sur le côté pour mieux la voir.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, tenant un vieux livre à moi dans ses mains. "T'as l'air horrible."

Je gloussai doucement. "Merci, je me _sens_ horrible", approuvais-je. "En fait, tu pourras penser à remettre ce livre là où tu l'as trouvé quand tu l'auras fini, s'il te plaît?"

Dom me regarda un moment avant de réaliser de quoi j'étais en train de parler. 'Oh, non... Je - je ne suis pas en train de le lire. Fred s'est ramené pour me faire chier et je l'ai utilisé pour faire comme si je ne l'écoutais pas pour qu'il se fatigue et s'en aille", soupira-t-elle.

Je gloussai nerveusement, ne riant pas comme je l'aurais normalement fait. Je demandai prudemment, "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu?"

"Je sais pas", sourit Dom, roulant sur elle même pour s'allonger sur le ventre. "Quelque chose à propos d'_énormes_ nouvelles dont il voulait me parler."

"Et... C'était quoi?"

Je reteins pratiquement ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde. "Il n'est pas allé droit au but - je lui ai dit de la fermer et de se barrer", rit-elle.

"Vous parlez de Fred?" demanda Alice en sortant de la salle de bain. Je pouvais entendre Niomi et Polly rire alors que l'odeur de séchage de cheveux s'infiltrait dans le dortoir.

"Ouais", dit Dom en jetant le livre qu'elle tenait sur mon lit - _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. "Quel débile."

"C'est ton cousin", marmonna Alice depuis sous son coussin, inutilement. Évidemment, elle pensait que cela supposait que Dom était censée être sympa avec lui - en réalité, cela voulait dire que Dom était encore plus chiante avec lui.

"Alors... alors il n'a rien dit à propos de ..." Il fallait que je le demande. "A propos de Scorpius?" J'essayai de garder le sujet de la conversation loin de ma personne, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de vérifier que Fred n'avait _rien_ laissé échapper.

_J'allais tuer ce mec pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé de parler à Scorpius et moi à Dom._

Alice me lança un regard pénétrant, essayant de me demander silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Dom haussa simplement les épaules.

"R... Rien", soupira Alice.

"S'il l'avait fait, j'aurais écouté", dit Dom avec un clin d'oeil.

Je soupira de soulagement. "Merlin merci", soufflai-je plus bruyamment que prévu.

Cela attira l'attention de Dom. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Rien."

"Sérieusement, Rose, t'es affreusement concernée par Malefoy ces temps-ci," continua Dom, haussant les sourcils. "Depuis Noël..."

"Ah bon?" Ma voix monta d'un octave. Je lançai un regard d'appel au secours à Alice, elle me sourit juste à la '_c'est toi qui t'es mise dans ce pétrin_'.

Ni Dom ni moi n'ouvrîmes la bouche - j'avais l'impression qu'un projecteur était braqué sur moi alors que nous nous fixions l'une l'autre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si calmes?" rit Polly alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce avec Niomi et se laissait tomber sur mon lit.

"Merlin merci!" murmurai-je à moitié à Polly, brisant le contact visuel avec Dom. "Tu viens de me sauver la vie."

Elle me sourit, "Quand tu veux."

Dom me lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle me coincerait plus tard si elle le pouvait.

"Est-ce que je vous ai entendues parler de Scorpius Malefoy?" demanda Niomi après quelques secondes.

_Et je pensais que le sujet était clos._

"Oh, Merlin, il est tellement _canon_", s'exclama Polly.

"Je plussois totalement ça", approuva Dom, et elle tapa dans la main de Polly.

"Rose vient d'avoir une retenue avec lui", ajouta Alice, d'aucune aide, sachant que son commentaire garderait la conversation sur Scorpius. Je lui lançai un regard pénétrant et mimai '_Merci beaucoup_' alors que les autres commençaient à couiner.

Elles parlaient toutes dans un brouhahas impossible en essayant chacune de me soutirer des informations le plus vite possible. Je soupirai.

"Seuls?" Polly haussa les sourcils.

"Et bien... Scorpius était là", répondis-je sèchement.

"Ouais", rit Niomi. "Tu sais ce qu'on veut dire, Rose."

"Ouais... je sais..." souris-je, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller.

"SI j'étais seule avec Scorpius, je -", commença Dom.

"On sait ce que tu ferais, Dom!" rit Alice.

"Hé, je ne suis qu'humaine", se défendit Dom.

"En fait", commença Niomi. "Je pense que j'aimerais bien juste avoir une conversation avec lui. Le pauvre garçon doit probablement avoir des filles qui essaient de le bécoter toutes les cinq secondes. Je pense qu'il apprécierait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler."

"Pas quand il utilise des mots comme '_embobiner_' ou '_diantre_'", mamonnai-je.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire.

"Enfin, Ni", commença Polly à l'intention de sa meilleure amie. "Tu n'es pas un peu occupée en ce moment avec toutes ces _conversations_ que tu as avec Greg _et_ James..."

"Hé!" sourit Niomi, en lançant un oreiller à Polly. "J'ai pas encore décidé lequel des deux j'apprécie le plus..."

"Et bien, tu as jusqu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard pour te décider, Ni, ou alors ils vont comprendre qu'ils sont deux", la prévint Polly.

"C'est quand?" dit Dom en me regardant.

"Hein?" Je n'avais honnêtement pas envisagé de prendre part à la conversation, j'avais opté pour simplement les écouter. "Oh, c'est le 14 février."

"La Saint-Valentin!" s'exclama Alice, surexcitée.

"Et c'est comme ça que tu vois qu'une fille a un copain", rit Dom.

"C'est un grand événement..." marmonna Alice.

"Mais quand t'es célibataire par contre..." dit Polly, approuvant Dom.

"Ouais, c'est nul quand t'es célibataire", dit Dom.

"Et ben, trouve-toi un copain alors", ris-je.

"Comment, comme ça?" elle haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

"Dom!" souris-je. "Tu es _Dominique Weasley_! Tu es, quoi... un huitième Vélane!"

Dom me fixa d'un air neutre pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle eut un sourire satisfait, "C'est vrai."

"Exactement," souris-je.

"Tu pourrais probablement avoir n'importe quel mec, Dom," continua à la booster Alice, se sentant probablement un peu coupable d'avoir rappelé à Dom qu'elle n'avait pas de copain.

"Alors... quel mec tu veux, Dom?" demanda Polly pas-si-subtilement-que-ça.

"Ok, ça va peut-être paraître bizarre parce qu'on le connait assez bien et tout ça," dit soudain Dom, "Mais... Je tenterais bien ma chance avec M. Malefoy..." Elle sourit malicieusement.

"Tu ne peux pas", lâchai-je immédiatement, incapable de m'en empêcher.

"Quoi?" Dom et les autres semblaient perdues à propos de cette interruption. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Et bien, parce que... parce qu'il -" _Parce qu'il sort avec ta cousine en cachette?_

"Parce qu'il a une copine!" s'exclama Alice, mais au lieu d'avoir l'air d'une information, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle avait finalement trouvé la réponse à une énigme.

"Ah bon?"

"Qui?"

"Heuu, je sais pas..." marmonna doucement Alice, de manière très peu convaincante, étirant ses mots autant que possible.

"Oh que si tu le sais," rit Dom. "Tu ne pourras pas le garder secret longtemps, Alice", la mit-elle en garde. "Rien ne reste secret à Poudlard."

_Oh oh. Mes cousins n'allaient pas apprécier quand ils découvriraient la vérité._

Sans aucun doute, Al allait s'opposer fermement à Scorpius et moi en tant que couple. Je veux dire, il avait pété un câble quand Angie avait accepté d'aller au bal de Noël avec un Serpentard, alors encore moins un Malefoy...

Encore moins un Malefoy qui était censé être son meilleur ami et ne pas sortir avec sa cousine préférée.

_Le lendemain allait être dur._

* * *

La première chose que je fis le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner fut d'enchanter le petit déjeuner de Fred pour qu'il se change en pierre dès qu'il le mettait sur sa fourchette.

Pour être honnête, je cherchais depuis longtemps une excuse pour utiliser ce sort sur quelqu'un.

Et, oui, une des probabilités possibles si le sort avait mal tourné aurait été que Fred aurait passé la journée entière à ne pouvoir que dire les mots 'fourchette' et 'œuf', mais ça n'aurait pas été trop mal.

En fait, j'aurais en quelque sorte souhaité que c'eût été le cas.

D'accord, ça peut avoir l'air méchant mais dès que j'eus rejoint tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner, je sus qu'il se passait quelque chose. Fred, assis directement en face de moi, se contracta quand j'arrivai et se dérobait à chaque fois que je me penchai vers lui pour attraper mon verre, et les autres me lancèrent des regards curieux pendant tout le repas. Personne ne parla beaucoup.

C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Al, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily et Scorpius, les seuls qui manquaient à l'appel, s'approchèrent de la table et s'y installèrent. A partir de ce moment, tout le monde devint vif et alerte.

Le sujet de conversation venait de passer des devoirs chiants d'Oncle Neville en Botanique au dernier match de Quidditch quand Dom explosa soudain en disant, "Rose a un copain!"

Scorpius fut le premier à recracher sa nourriture et à me lancer un regard choqué. Ces actions furent copiées exactement par Al quelques secondes plus tard.

"Comment est-ce que_ tu_ le sais?" fixai-je Dom.

"Ouais!" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'avais un doute et tu viens juste de prouver que j'avais raison."

"Fais chier, Dom."

"Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je l'ai découvert?" Elle avait l'air déçue que tout le monde s'en fiche.

"Pas vraiment", commenta Lily.

"Rose n'est pas très douée pour garder des secrets alors ça n'a sans doute pas été très dur de le découvrir," approuva Roxanne.

La cloche sonna le début des cours matinaux et je plongeai ma tête sous la table pour récupérer mon sac. La tête d'Alice apparut sous la table également. "Ne dis rien", siffla-t-elle rapidement, essayant de parler le plus vite possible. "Fred a dit à tout le monde que tu as un énorme secret que tu n'as dit à personne. Il a dit qu'il attendrait de voir si tu nous le dirais à tous aujourd'hui et que si tu ne le faisais pas il..." Elle forma des guillemets avec ses doigts "_prendrais le problème en main moi-même ce soir_."

Alice roula des yeux tandis que j'essayai de ne pas rire. Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit comme tout le monde nous rejoignait, plongeant sous la table pour attraper leurs sacs.

Adressant un '_merc_i' silencieux à Alice pour l'avertissement qu'elle m'avait donné, je bondis hors du banc, attrapai Scorpius, qui était avec moi dans mon cours suivant, et dit au revoir aux autres en partant de la Grande Salle.

"Whoa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" me demanda Scorpius en essayant de suivre mon rythme.

"Fred a dit à tout le monde que j'avais un '_énorme secret_' et qu'il allait le révéler à tout le monde ce soir", soupirai-je.

"Ok..." dit Scorpius lentement, de toute évidence en réfléchissant à quelque chose. Il n'était pas du matin. Il ne dit pas un mot avant que nous ne soyons arrivés à mi-chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid. "J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il n'y a toujours aucune rumeur sur nous pour le moment?"

"Toujours pas", confirmai-je joyeusement.

Scorpius soupira, irrité. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait tellement plaisir, Rose?" demanda-t-il. "Tu veux qu'on garde notre relation secrète pour toujours?"

"Bien sûr que non, Scor", répondis-je prudemment. "Mais je pense que si Al entendait la nouvelle au détour d'un couloir, ce ne serait la meilleure façon que mon cousin surprotecteur apprenne le fait que son meilleur ami passe tout son temps libre à bécoter sa cousine, si?"

Les coins de la bouche de Scorpius tressaillirent mais il ne rit pas. "Et si je parlais à Al pour lui dire en personne? Tu te ficherais des autres?"

Je mordis ma lèvre. "Je pense que le reste de mes cousins survivrait, c'est juste Al qui va péter un câble. Et il frappe plus fort que Fred."

Scor recula un peu, comme s'il s'imaginait ce qu'il ressentirait si Al le frappai. "Et tes parents?" me demanda-t-il alors que nous arrivions chez Hagrid.

"Je m'en occuperai", lui souris-je. "Et les tiens?"

"Tu plaisantes?" rit-il. "Ma mère l'a probablement su avant moi. Elle doit être en train de planifier notre mariage avec ta mère en ce moment."

"J'espère que non", je secouai ma tête à cette pensée. "Ça voudrait dire que mon père est au courant."

Nous atteignîmes le reste de notre classe, qui ne consistait qu'en peu de gens, et les rejoignîmes autour d'un seau de ce qui semblait être de l'eau par terre. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps avant d'apprendre que la leçon du jour consistait à laver le seau pendant une heure et à noter nos résultats.

Personne ne daigna aller questionner Hagrid sur la raison pour laquelle ce seau d'eau en particulier était si spécial et nous allâmes simplement travailler... sans rien faire.

Nous trouvâmes un coin légèrement surplombé de branches, pour ne pas être complètement trempés s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, et utilisâmes nos imperméables pour nous asseoir dessus afin de ne pas mouiller nos uniformes.

Après quelques moments de silence de notre part, Scorpius me demanda, "Est-ce que je dois parler à Hugo également?" Je dus avoir l'air perdue, car il développa, "Comme c'est ton_ vrai_ frère, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de lui dire personnellement aussi?"

J'y réfléchis. "Pas vraiment-"

"-Oh super, parce que je ne le sentais vraiment pas", soupira Scorpius de soulagement.

"Je veux dire, Hugo est plutôt décontracté - Il n'aura sans doute pas de problème nous concernant... ou alors il va complètement péter un câble et t'attaquer dans ton sommeil... On ne peut jamais vraiment prévoir ses réactions."

Scorpius eut l'air relativement effrayé par ce soudain changement dans la conversation mais il réalisa rapidement que je plaisantai. "C'est... c'est juste cruel."

J'éclatai de rire.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Ca avance ça avance! J'ai pas mal de temps libre ces temps-ci (officiellement pour réviser mes partiels, maaaais bon) donc je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide. Merci énormément à ceux qui on reviewé le chapitre précédent!**


	27. Partager un secret 2

Chapitre XVIII: Partager un secret (1/2)

Alice était assise seule à une table de la bibliothèque. Elle l'avait pour elle toute seule car une grande variété de livres avaient été étalés partout sur la grande table, certains ouverts à des pages sélectionnées, et il n'y avait simplement pas de place pour que quelqu'un la rejoigne.

_Et Al entre en scène._

J'embêtais ma petite amie pas mal, en fait. Mais elle savait que c'était juste pour attirer son attention et que je n'étais pas sérieux, parce qu'après chaque remontrance irritée, elle me faisait un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à ce qu'elle était en train de faire - ses devoirs, généralement.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait tout le temps des devoirs en ce moment. Je vous jure, parfois, elle était à la bibliothèque plus souvent que Rose.

En parlant de Rose, je ne l'avais justement pas vue à la bibliothèque depuis un petit moment. Elle n'était_ sûrement_ pas occupée par ses devoirs de Préfète en Chef au point de ne plus avoir de temps pour ses devoirs... Et elle ne se portait sûrement pas volontaire pour des rondes supplémentaires avec Scorpius, si? Ce serait impossible. Scorpius et elle ne s'apprécient pas du tout - aucun d'eux deux ne s'infligerait volontairement des heures en plus en compagnie de l'autre. Peut-être que le professeur McGonagall leur faisait faire des rondes supplémentaires parce qu'ils étaient responsables.

Je reniflai.

_Scorpius responsable?_ Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été nommé Préfet en Chef. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais content pour lui, tout ça, mais le professeur McGonagall avait dû avoir un accès de folie pour donner ce pouvoir à _Scorpius_. Enfin, je supposais que cela les ferait mieux travailler ensemble,Rose et lui, s'ils avaient à restaurer une sorte d'ordre dans l'école.

L'année précédente, ils avaient presque détruit la moitié d'un couloir du troisième étage un soir, quelques semaines avant les vacances. Je me souviens parfaitement que Rose m'avait hurlé de "_contrôler ton pote_", ce à quoi Scorpius avait répondu qu'elle devrait "_contrôler ta bouche_" et "_arrêter de penser que tu sais tout_". Je ne sais pas de quoi la dispute était partie, mais je sais que ça m'avait franchement amusé de la regarder. Quelques personnes s'étaient installées sur les escaliers pour écouter, mais en eurent vite assez qu'ils se chamaillent sans cesse et s'en allèrent faire quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui l'avait déclenché, mais soudainement, ils s'étaient mis à se lancer des sorts interdits - des sorts que McGonagall avait jugés trop violents pour que des sorciers mineurs les utilisent.

Bref, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ils avaient tous les deux fini à l'infirmerie. Mais pas à cause des sorts de l'autre - à cause de la force de mon protego, qui les avaient envoyé contre les murs un peu trop violemment. J'étais toujours désolé à cause de ça (j'avais cassé le bras de Rose), mais au moins je les avais empêchés de se blesser sérieusement l'un l'autre.

"Oh, Al!" s'exclama soudainement Alice, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. "_Merlin_ merci, tu es là!"

"Et bien, merci, Alice", lui souris-je stupidement. "Je suis flatté que tu sois si contente de me voire, mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu confus aussi."

Elle me lança un long regard par dessus la table avant de la contourner rapidement pour m'embrasser sur la joue. "Tu es mon Al, bien sûr que je suis contente de te voir... Et puis, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées de ce_ stupide_ devoir d'histoire de la magie."

"On a des devoirs en histoire de la magie?" demandai-je, alarmé. Je n'étais pas au courant.

Elle soupira impatiemment. "Al! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais en cours?"

"Parfois!" C'était la meilleure excuse que j'avais. "Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que la _Grande Révolution Gobeline de 1070_-"

"-1080", me corrigea Alice.

"C'est pareil", soupirai-je. "Mais ça confirme ce que je dis, je ne vais jamais avoir besoin de le savoir parce que je vais devenir le _merveilleux _capitaine et attrapeur des Canons de Chudley."

Alice renifla.

"Je te ferais dire, Ally, que les Canons de Chudley s'en sortent très bien en ce moment," souris-je.

"Ton oncle doit être fier", rit Alice.

"Il l'est."

"Attends... Rose ne t'a pas parlé des devoirs à la pause?" me demanda Alice.

"Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. D'habitude, on se rejoint après les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et on marche ensemble jusqu'en Histoire de la Magie, mais elle a dit qu'elle était occupée aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait ici."

"Je ne l'ai pas vue", marmonna Alice, retournant à ses devoirs.

Je soupirai. "Personne ne l'a vue récemment."

"Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais aller la chercher, Al", soupira Alice, gribouillant violemment un paragraphe de sa dissertation.

"Je vais probablement aller en Histoire de la Magie et voir si elle est là-bas", pensai-je à voix haute. "Tu viens?" J'espérai qu'elle allait dire oui et que nous allions arriver en cours avec quelques minutes d'avance pour que nous puissions avoir une vraie conversation pour une fois. J'avais l'impression de ne pas lui avoir réellement parlé depuis des semaines.

"Je dois vraiment finir cette dissert, Al. Je te rejoins là-bas."

"D'accord", marmonnai-je d'un air boudeur, puis je partis de la bibliothèque après avoir rapidement embrassé Alice.

* * *

"Ca va aller", me souffla Rose à l'oreille alors que nous traversions le couloir bondé du cinquième étage qui menait au cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

"Il va me cogner", me plaignis-je.

Ce n'était vraiment pas surprenant que je ne sois pas à Gryffondor - je n'étais définitivement pas courageux dans les moments comme celui-là.

Cela me paraissait être une idée complètement débile de dire à Al que je sortais avec sa cousine, maintenant que je me retrouvais face à la situation. Pourquoi lui dire quelque chose qui allait inévitablement me faire prendre un coup de poing? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aurais pu battre Al avec mon petit doigt si je l'avais voulu, mais s'il avait voulu me cogner je l'aurais parfaitement compris.

Alors que nous entrions dans le brouhahas de la classe, Rose me poussa vers la place près de Al et alla parler avec ses cousines qui étaient toutes regroupées autour d'une table à l'avant de la salle, regardant Merlin sait quoi.

Al était en train de fouiller son sac, espérant sans doute que les devoirs qu'ils n'avait pas faits allaient apparaître par magie.

"Hey", le saluai-je, la voix tremblant juste un peu.

_Sois un homme, Scorpius!_

"Hey, Scor", dit Al en se tournant, résigné, vers moi. "Comment ça va, vieux? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé."

"On s'est parlé ce matin, Al", lui fis-je remarquer.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire", me sourit-il. Soudainement, ses sourcils se rejoignirent. "Tu vas bien?"

"Hmm?" Je me reconcentrai sur lui. "Ouais, formidable."

Je croisai le regard de Rose et la vis mimer '_formidable_' avec un air sceptique, mais amusé.

"Ok..." Al continuait de me regarder d'un air inquiet.

"Ca va comment avec Alice?" dis-je, brisant le silence entre nous.

"Génial", rayonna Al. "_Elle _est géniale. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'a pris si longtemps de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Et mes parents l'adorent. Je veux dire, c'est facile, comme elle est déjà amie avec Rose, ils la connaissent déjà un peu."

"C'est cool", marmonnai-je."En fait, c'est un peu ce dont je voulais te parler."

Al me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Nous nous assîmes tous les deux. Le cours aurait dû avoir déjà déjà commencé mais le professeur Binns était en retard, comme d'habitude.

"T'as peut-être entendu des rumeurs à propos de ... de moi et Rose?" commençai-je. En effet, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans l'école entre ce cours et le cours précédent. Les couloirs bouillonnaient du seul nouveau ragot depuis des semaines.

Il valait mieux que je le dise à Al tout de suite, une fois pour toutes.

"Ouais, j'en ai entendu", rit Al. "Stupide, non?... Comme si quelqu'un allait vraiment croire ces rumeurs. Vous vous détestez, tous les deux."

"Ah bon?"

Al eut vraiment l'air surpris par ma question. "Enfin, Scorpius! Vous pouvez même pas rester dans la même pièce sans vous engueuler, tu re rappelles l'année dernière quand-"

"Ouais, Al, mais c'était l'année _dernière_."

"D'accord, enfin," Il eut l'air perdu un instant. "Et cet été quand-"

"Encore une fois, Al," souris-je nerveusement. "C'était l'année dernière..."

Al n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant une minute.

"Donc qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire?" finit par demander Al, me lançant un regard amusé.

"J'essaie de te dire que je_ connais _Rose", déclarai-je clairement. "En fait, on est de très bon amis. Des meilleurs amis."

"Meilleurs amis?" Al eut l'air choqué, mais aussi un peu condescendant. "Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes meilleurs amis. Je veux dire, tu ne sais pratiquement rien sur elle."

"Je sais que sa couleur préférée est le lavande, sa glace préférée est vanille avec des pépites de chocolat, qu'elle adore quand il neige, que son moment préféré de la journée est le coucher de soleil-"

"Whoa!" m'arrêta Al. "Depuis quand tu sais tout ça?"

"Et ben, t'sais, on a eu l'occasion de parler..." je me tortillai, gêné, sur ma chaise. "Avec tout ce temps qu'on passe à faire des rondes cette année..."

"Ouais, j'imagine..." La voix d'Al s'éteint.

"Al?" Je dus l'appeler pour le faire revenir au moment présent. "Tu comprends ce que je te dis?"

Ma nervosité monta d'un cran tandis que j'attendais sa réponse. "Ouais... ouais. T'es en train de me dire que toi et Rose êtes vraiment de bons amis et que j'ai été idiot de ne pas le réaliser."

"Je n'ai rien dit concernant ton '_idiotie_'," ris-je. "Même si, en fait, je suis d'accord avec ça."

Al me frappa l'arrière de la tête. Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire et commençâmes a nous bagarrer gentiment. Je rencontrai de nouveau le regard de Rose et lui souris.

Al le remarqua. "Tu sais... J'aurais dû le remarquer avant mais vous vous entendez vraiment bien, non?"

"Vraiment", souris-je. "Et, en fait, Al, je voulais te dire quelque chose."

"Hmm?" demanda-t-il, me regardant, interrogateur. "Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec notre conversation sentimentale?"

J'ouvris ma bouche pour finalement lui dire que je sortais avec sa cousine, mais il continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"C'est pas comme si on était des filles et qu'on avait besoin de parler de tout - enfin, des sentiments et des secrets. Et j'ai compris que Rose et toi êtes amis..."

" - On sort ensemble -" déclarai-je de but en blanc.

"- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de ... attends, quoi?" Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa. "Tu viens de dire que vous sortez ensemble?"

J'envisageai un instant d'éclater de rire et de prétendre que je rigolais, mais je savais que ça ne me mènerait nulle part.

"Oui... oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit", Je me dépêchai de m'expliquer avant que la voix d'Al ne monte encore plus qu'à ce moment-là. "Et je voulais juste te dire que-"

"-Tu sors avec ma _cousine!_" me hurla Al en se levant et en s'avançant vers moi. Je me levai aussi, changeant le rapport de taille, étant naturellement plus grand qu'Al.

Les gens qui parlaient devant nous se tournèrent pour nous observer. Je me tournai vers eux, pour leur expliquer que rien ne se passait entre Al et moi et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter notre conversation mais alors que je me retournai vers Al pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas devenu violet, je n'eus pas le temps de voir son expression avant que son poing ne s'écrase sur ma tempe.

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise collectif alors que tout le monde se tournait vers nous pour regarder cette scène excitante. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le professeur Binns arriver enfin, mais je savais qu'il ne ferait rien pour arrêter une bagarre.

De toute façon, il n'allait pas y en avoir. Je n'allais pas frapper Al en retour - je n'en avais aucune raison. Je méritai d'être frappé pour ne rien lui avoir dit quand j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour sa cousine. Après tout, on n'est pas supposé sortir avec quelqu'un qui a des liens familiaux avec son meilleur pote.

"Écoute, Al-" Je me tournai vers lui, les mains levées en signe de reddition, pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas me battre, mais son poing, au lieu de s'arrêter, continua vers moi. Il frappa le côté de ma mâchoire et un goût de sang envahit ma bouche.

"Espèce d'_ordure*_!"

Il me frappa à nouveau, son poing s'écrasant sur mon nez. Je dus reculer d'un pas à cause de sa force.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Rose avait réussi à se frayer un passage parmi la foule de nos camarades et se tenait entre Al et moi. "Arrête de jurer en français et laisse-le tranquille."

"Tu frappes _vraiment_ fort", marmonnai-je.

"Écarte-toi, Rose", lui dit Al.

Elle lança un regard pénétrant à son cousin, planta ses deux pieds fermement dans le sol et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Force-moi", gronda-t-elle.

"Rose", je m'avançai pour me tenir à côté d'elle, gardant ma main droite sur mon nez pour stopper le léger saignement. "Je mérite d'être frappé."

"Une fois, tout au plus", approuva ma petite amie. "Mais là, c'est assez. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous, tous les deux."

Je vis Roxanne, Fred et Dom debout, au premier rang du cercle de nos spectateurs. Tous les trois avaient l'air totalement perdus. Alice, cependant, avait l'air plus amusée que perdue.

"Il l'a mérité!" se défendit Al.

"Juste le premier coup", grommelai-je.

"Tu vois", Al me pointa du doigt, regardant toujours Rose. "Même lui l'admet."

"Mais il n'a rien fait de mal", remarqua Rose.

"Il se fait ma cousine!"

La foule autour de nous réagit d'un mélange de rires et de murmures.

"Alors, selon ce raisonnement,_ Albus_, tu vas me frapper aussi?" questionna-t-elle son cousin.

Elle avait marqué un point.

"Et bien, non, mais-"

"Mais quoi?" Rose le fixa. "Écoute, je sais que vous êtes tous les deux des _hommes_, que vous êtes _virils _et tout ça, mais il n'y a aucune raison de vous frapper à la première opportunité. Le fait que je sois ta cousine et Scorpius ton meilleur ami ne veut pas dire que tu aies le moindre droit de fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires. Si j'ai envie de passer mes soirées avec ma langue dans sa bouche, ça me regarde. Tu piges?"

Al n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et de me lancer un long regard.

Mon visage était désormais écarlate à cause du dernier commentaire de Rose, et ressemblait à ses cheveux - et son propre visage. Pour ajouter à ma gêne, elle avait, dans un réflexe, mis une main sur mon front pour vérifier ma température et avait entrelacé l'autre avec ma propre main.

"On devrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie", s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Non, vraiment, ça va", souris-je. J'aimais quand elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Alice s'était détachée du cercle d'élèves, désormais en pleine séance de ragots, pour voir si son petit ami allait bien. Fred, Dom et Roxanne s'avancèrent vers nous, rejoignant Al, Alice, Rose et moi dans un grand cercle.

"_Bordel_, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rose?" dit Dom en lançant un regard pénétrant à sa cousine. Rose ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, alors elle haussa les épaules d'un air de s'excuser.

_Pourquoi s'excuser?_

"C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as dit ce que tu as dit hier?" demanda Dom à nouveau, ne voulant de toute évidence pas que le reste de nous autres comprenne ce dont elle parlait. "Quand on parlait de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard?"

Rose avait l'air extrêmement coupable. "Je suis vraiment désolée, Dom."

Aucun de nous n'ouvrit la bouche pendant quelques secondes. Dom soupira, "Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment important, hein, Rose?"

Les deux filles sourirent et s'enlacèrent, la main de Rose étant toujours dans la mienne. Quand elle se séparèrent, je rencontrai le regard d'Al.

Un genre de sourire étrange passa entre nous. "Rien de changé entre nous?"

"Bien sûr, j'imagine", soupira Al d'un air exaspéré. Clairement, il n'était pas content que je sorte avec sa cousine, mais maintenant que nous en avions fini avec les coups, il n'allait pas s'y opposer.

La voix lasse, ennuyée de notre professeur s'éleva depuis l'avant de la salle. "Sommes-nous prêts à rendre nos devoirs sur la _Grande Révolution Gobeline de 1080_?"

Al gémit.

* * *

***_ordure_ est en français dans le texte original :)**

**Voilà, Al sait enfin! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'ai un ou deux chapitres d'avance, donc je pourrai sans doute poster même malgré mes partiels. A la prochaine :)**


	28. Toutes sortes de relations 1

Chapitre XIX: Toutes sortes de relations (1/2)

"Tu vois, ça s'est pas si mal passé", dis-je à Scorpius avec un sourire alors que nous nous sortions d'Histoire de la Magie.

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça", marmonna-t-il. "Je me suis fait frapper."

"T'as dit que tu allais bien", remarquai-je.

"Ouais, mais j'ai toujours besoin que tu t'occupes de moi", me sourit-il effrontément.

"Espèce de bébé", souris-je.

Il me sourit également et prit ma main dans la sienne alors que nous nous dirigions vers un escalier. Quelques personnes nous suivirent des yeux, surtout des filles.

Nous marchions main dans la main dans les couloirs. Sans aucun autre membre de ma famille, nous attirions plus l'attention. Les gens ne nous avaient jamais vraiment vus, Scorpius et moi, seuls - ils pensaient seulement que nous traînions ensemble à cause d'Al.

"Les gens nous regardent", me marmonna Scorpius dans sa barbe. Il avait penché sa tête vers moi pour que les gens ne puissent pas l'entendre mais cela ne causa que plus de murmures autour de nous...

J'essayai de ne pas sourire. "C'est comme s'ils ne nous avaient jamais vus."

Scorpius ne put retenir un rire. "C'est toute une situation dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé me trouver.

J'acquiesçai alors que nous nous arrêtions à côté d'un fenêtre pour que Scorpius puisse refaire son lacet. Je m'assis sur le large appui de fenêtre, regardant le vent souffler sur le lac.

"Tu penses que mes parents vont péter un câble?" soufflai-je doucement. C'était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment demander à Scorpius, mais j'avais peur de sa réponse, aussi attendis-je qu'il soit occupé à refaire son lacet.

Il hésita. "Bien sûr que non."

"Tu mens", lui dis-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. "D'accord, je l'ai dit pour te faire plaisir, mais c'est juste parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment tes parents vont réagir. Ils ont des chances de l'accepter."

"Des _chances_?" soupirai-je, exaspérée.

"Rose", Scorpius s'assit à côté de moi et posa son bras sur mes épaules. "Ça ira."

"Ouais?" je levai les yeux vers son visage, non loin du mien.

"Ouais", promit-il, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Trois filles de Poufsouffle qui passaient devant nous firent un bruit qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'elle venaient de voir un fantôme et se dépêchèrent de partir pour colporter de nouveaux ragots.

"Où est-ce qu'on va, en fait?" me demanda soudainement Scorpius, en m'aidant à me relever de l'appui de fenêtre.

"Tu n'arrives pas à marcher en silence plus d'une minute, hein?" ris-je.

"Non", répondit-il en souriant. "Alors, où on va?"

"Où penses-tu qu'on aille?" Je pensai que cette question allait le faire taire une minute pendant ses réflexions, mais, hélas, il réfléchit à voix haute.

"Et bien, on ne va pas à la grande salle, donc on ne va définitivement pas déjeuner, et on n'a aucun cours pour le moment, alors on doit aller au seul autre endroit où tu passes ton temps, Rosie."

Je levai les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

"La bibliothèque", souris-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard pénétrant. "J'ai raison?"

"T'as eu de la chance", répondis-je.

Il éclata de rire alors que nous pénétrions dans la bibliothèque. "Tu sais que ta famille et tous les autres vont parler de nous deux au déjeuner, non?"

"Bien sûr", répondis-je. "C'est pourquoi on est ici. J'ai pas envie de faire face aux questions incessantes de Lily, aux regards réprobateurs de Fred, -"

"- et aux regards bizarres de Roxanne?" demanda-t-il.

"Cette fille me fout les jetons, des fois", fut ma réponse.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Cet article de journal de juste après la Guerre", dis-je en lançant mon sac sous une table et me dirigeant vers la section '_Journaux_' de la bibliothèque. Scorpius me suivit, las.

Pendant que je passais l'étagère en revue à la recherche de la gazette du Sorcier et de la bonne année, Scorpius marmonnait. Je mis une minute à me rendre compte qu'il chantait.

"_'Girl you been givin' me that line so many times it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good'_*,"

"Qu'est-ce que tu chantes?" lui dis-je en souriant, curieuse. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette chanson auparavant. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment entendu chanter non plus.

"_'That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave'*_", chanta théâtralement Scorpius dans un micro imaginaire, pointant du doigt une étagère devant lui.

Les écritures étaient abîmées mais je pus lire les mots '_Gazette du Sorcier: 1998_' de l'écriture serrée de Mrs Pince.

"Ah ha", m'exclamai-je. "Exactement ce que je cherchais."

J'attrapai la boîte poussiéreuse et retournai à la table où j'avais laissé mon sac. Scorpius me suivit puis, soudainement, il se remit à chanter, ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste théâtral.

"_'I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy!'*_," chanta-t-il en tournant autour de moi, comme pour danser.

J'éclatai de rire, Scorpius me tournant toujours autour. "Scor! Tu attires encore plus d'attention."

"_'Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby!*_"

"Scor!"

"Et alors?" sourit-il. "Il n'y a presque personne de toute façon."

Il arrêta finalement de tourner autour de moi et me souleva du sol.

Le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il sourit. "_'What can I do, honey, I feel like the colour blue...'*_"

"Pose-moi par terre," ris-je alors que Scorpius me ramenai à la table.

"Désolé", rit-il, l'air absolument pas désolé. "Mais cette chanson doit être chantée avec du cœur."

Ma tête arrêta de tourner et je me reconcentrai sur lui. "Bien sûr."

Nos regards se rencontrèrent et nous nous sourîmes l'un l'autre pendant un long moment.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?" dit Scorpius en tirant sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"J'étais curieuse de voir ce que la presse avait publié sur mes parents, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir ici faire quelques recherches", souris-je malicieusement.

"Tu ne pourrais pas juste leur demander?" demanda Scorpius, fouillant dans la boîte alors que je sortais quelques articles intitulés '_Vous-Savez-Qui vaincu_', '_Notre Sauveur_', ou autres gros titres similaires.

Je passai une partie des journaux à Scorpius pour qu'il les lise, puis fis une pause. La première page suivante montrait une photo animée de mes parents se tenant ensemble devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils étaient debout, côte à côte, main dans la main. Ma mère se tournait vers mon père, soufflait quelque chose à son oreille, et ils éclataient tous deux de rire. Puis l'image se répétait.

Je souris au jeune couple sur le journal.

"Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère", me murmura Scorpius à l'oreille. Son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou.

"Tu trouves?" Je soupirai et me penchai vers lui. Scorpius sourit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Vraiment. A part que tes cheveux sont aussi éclatants que ceux de ton père et que tes yeux sont vraiment, vraiment bleus."

"Comme mon père", souris-je.

Je lançai un regard par dessus mon épaule pour regarder où était la bibliothécaire et, rapidement, arrachai l'image de l'article.

Scorpius fit semblant d'être choqué. "Mais quelle rebelle", sourit-il.

Je plaçai le journal défiguré en haut d'une pile sur la table et prit le suivant. Dès que je le vis, je m'en voulus de l'avoir choisi.

Scorpius se figea.

"Oh Scor", je me tournai vers lui d'un air d'excuse. "Je suis désolée."

"T'inquiète", dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. "J'ai pas choisi ma famille."

Le journal titrait '_La Honte des Malefoy_' et la photo montrait deux adultes, arborant tous deux une expression triste, agitée. La femme essayait de protéger un adolescent blond de la foule de paparazzis autour d'eux. L'homme tenait fermement le garçon et le tirait à l'aveugle à travers la foule.

"Je ne savais pas que quelque chose dans ce genre serait là", m'excusai-je à nouveau. Ce n'était pas ma faute si il y avait des articles sur la famille de Scorpius, mais je me sentais coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé.

"Voilà grand-père", cracha Scorpius amèrement, semblant ne pas m'avoir entendue.

"Écoute, Scor, je vais ranger ça et on va aller déjeuner, d'accord?" offris-je, essayant de lui changer les idées. Je savais qu'il haïssait son grand-père, mais je savais aussi qu'il détestait en parler. Même à Al.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire dire à Scorpius quoi que ce soit de sa relation avec son grand-père, sauf qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Scorpius ne disait plus rien dès qu'on le mentionnait.

"Non, non, ça va", il plongea sous la table pour récupérer son sac, alors que je commençais à récupérer les journaux pour les ranger. "Continue de chercher, je vais ... faire un truc."

Et il se leva pour partir.

"Scor", dis-je, pas très fort, mais il dut m'entendre car il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me regarder. "Regarde ça."

Le journal que je venais de trouver était daté du 3 juillet 1998. La photo sur la première page montrait mon oncle Harry et le père de Scorpius, Drago, se serrant la main. Oncle Harry serrait la main de M. Malefoy de sa main droite et, de sa main gauche, lui tendait une baguette. J'avais entendu l'histoire comme quoi c'était la baguette de Drago Malefoy qui avait été utilisée pour vaincre Voldemort, mais cet article était la première preuve que j'en avais. Bien sûr, l'article ne parlait pas de ça, c'était juste destiné à attirer l'attention des lecteurs. Il titrait '_Malefoy et Potter_' et la photo prenait une grande partie du reste de la page.

Je souris alors que Scorpius revenait. Dès qu'il vit la photo, il lâcha son sac et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Prenant doucement le journal de mes mains, il le porta plus près de son visage. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon père", dit Scorpius, l'air plutôt choqué.

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de qui tu es, Scorpius", dis-je précautionneusement, ne voulant pas le contrarier.

Je pensais que mon incrimination allait l'embêter, mais en fait, il soupira. "Je sais, mais parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Et bien, si j'étais une Malefoy je me ficherais de ce que les autres pensent", souris-je alors qu'il remettait le journal dans la boîte et me regardait avec une expression bizarre sur son visage. "En fait, j'_aimerais_ être une Malefoy rien que pour prouver aux gens qu'ils ne devraient pas juger les autres à cause de leur famille."

Il y eut un long moment de gêne entre nous deux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu -"

"Hypothétiquement", clarifiai-je rapidement.

"Bien", dit Scorpius,avec un signe de tête formel.

Et nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire.

"Allez, on va manger", j'attrapai mon sac alors que Scorpius remettait la boîte de vieilles_ Gazettes du Sorcier_ sur l'étagère, et nous allâmes déjeuner.

La Grande Salle n'était qu'à moitié pleine mais toute ma famille et le reste de notre groupe habituel étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor ensemble, en train de faire des commérages.

Comment est-ce que je le savais? Dès que Scorpius et moi nous approchâmes, ils arrêtèrent tous de parler. A leur image, toute la Grande Salle parut plus calme que d'habitude.

"Quoi ... de neuf?" Scorpius brisa le silence, me souriant par dessus la table alors qu'il s'asseyait près de Roxanne et Lily.

"Oh, rien, on était juste en train de-" commença Dom.

"On était en train de parler de vous deux", l'interrompit Lily.

"Lily!"

"Bien joué", rit Fred avec sarcasme.

"Ouais, enfin, _ça_, on le savait," leur dis-je.

"Ouais, c'était assez évident", ajouta Scorpius la bouche pleine.

"Alors... depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble?" demanda Roxanne.

"Roxie!"

"Quoi, si Lily peut dire les choses directement, pourquoi je pourrais pas le faire?" se défendit Roxanne.

"Pas longtemps", marmonnai-je, embarrassée.

"Oncle Ron va te tuer", rit Fred. J'étais contente qu'il n'essaie pas de tabasser Scorpius, mais cela m'énervait qu'il rie de la réaction qu'aurait inévitablement mon père.

"Lequel d'entre eux?" le rejoignit Al, amusé également.

"Les deux", approuva Angie. Je réalisais que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis un moment. Elle avait l'air particulièrement malade à ce moment.

"T'étais passée où, _toi_?" lui demandai-je.

"Infirmerie", dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. "On dirait que la Botanique est en fait une matière assez dangereuse quand tu mets ta main dans une plante carnivore en ayant oublié de mettre des gants de protection."

"Angie, t'es débile", ris-je.

"Et toi?" répondit-elle, se servant de tarte et de jus de citrouille. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais déjà un copain? Ça m'aurait évité des mois de recherche pour t'en trouver un."

"On n'est pas ensemble depuis des _mois_", clarifiai-je rapidement.

"Depuis le Nouvel An, c'est ça?" demanda Fred. Scorpius et moi évitâmes son regard et nous concentrâmes tous les deux sur notre nourriture. "C'est ce qu'Alice m'a dit..."

"Heuu.." commençai-j.

"_Avant_ le Nouvel An?" s'exclama Molly. "Merlin, et on pensait que tu ne savais pas garder un secret."

"Ouais, enfin, je ne le savais pas vraiment jusqu'au bal", marmonnai-je.

"Noël?" Al avait irrité à présent. "Vous êtes ensemble depuis Noël?"

"Pas '_ensemble_'," lui dit rapidement Scorpius, la question lui étant adressée. "On va dire que c'est juste... _arrivé_."

"Les choses n'arrivent pas juste, avec Rose", rit Dom.

"Ouais, elle prend des décisions réfléchies pendant au moins une semaine", approuva Lucy.

"Sauf quand elle est sous l'influence de l'alcool", marmonna Alice, pas aussi doucement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

"Tu as fait boire ma sœur?" explosa Hugo, qui était resté calme jusque là. Al et Fred avaient également l'air très énervés sur ce point. Je lançai un regard pénétrant à Alice pour avoir mentionné le fait que j'étais bourrée.

"Hé, elle s'est jetée sur moi!" Scorpius leva ses mains, pensant sans doute que c'était un moyen de s'en sortir.

Fred, Al et Hugo tournèrent leur regards réprobateurs sur moi, épargnant Scorpius, mais lui en faisant gagner un de ma part.

"Scorpius!" Je le frappai à la tête.

"Enfin, c'est le cas!"

"Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy", il eut l'air effrayé. "Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis."

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant. Fred, Al et Hugo me fixaient d'un air de dire '_je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire quelque chose comme ça_'. Les filles avaient toutes l'air amusées. Dom, Lucy et Roxanne me regardèrent chacune d'un air de dire qu'elles auraient fait la même chose à ma place - se jeter sur Scorpius.

Et puis Al ricana. "Ton deuxième prénom, c'est _Hypérion_?"

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de me lancer un regard pénétrant. "Rose!"

"Désolée!" souris-je à la '_pardonne ta petite amie qui t'aime_'. Il se renonça après une minute, secouant sa tête.

"Bien", dit Scorpius en m'embrassant sur le front. "Tu es pardonnée."

Al et Hugo le fixaient.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait que vous êtes ensemble qu'on a envie de le voir", dit Al en regardant Scorpius.

"Faudra que tu t'y habitues, Al", lui lâchai-je, et, pour appuyer mes propos, je tirai le visage de Scorpius vers moi et l'embrassai. Scorpius, de même que tous les autres, fut plutôt choqué de mon attitude pour le moins inhabituelle, mais répondit néanmoins à mon baiser.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que je verrais ça un jour", dit Dom, qui était la seule, à part Alice, qui n'avait pas l'air complètement choquée.

"Quoi, vous pensiez tous qu'on mentait quand on disait qu'on était ensemble?" lâchai-je aux autres.

Pour une raison obscure, je me sentis soudain vraiment agacée par toutes leur questions, jugements et autres attitudes du genre '_Merlin, quel choc_'. Si je voulais être avec Scorpius, ils allaient devoir faire avec.

La cloche sonna alors, signalant la fin du déjeuner. Au lieu d'être contrariés que je leur ai répondu de la sorte, ma famille se leva en silence, pour une fois, et partit en cours.

* * *

***Paroles tirées de '_Crazy_' de Aerosmith :) (... j'dis ça j'dis rien, mais youtube, deezer &co sont vos amis! :p)**

**traduction (approximative :p): "Chérie tu m'as dit ça tant de fois que je commence à avoir l'impression que j'aime me sentir mal ; Ce genre d'amour envoie un homme droit dans sa tombe ; Je suis en train de devenir fou ; Tu me rends fou ; Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, j'ai le blues" (oui, cette traduction est nulle, je sais :D La dernière phrase, littéralement, ça aurait été 'je me sens comme la couleur bleue', mais ça faisait un peu trop schtroumpf à mon goût ;] )**

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard, merci pour les reviews, blabla habituel :) J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, que tout va bien pour vous, tout ça tout ça, et...**

*** * * * * JOYEUX NOËL! * * * * ***

**(on remarquera l'art de la chose exprimé par les astérisques censées rappeler les flocons de neige qui font cruellement défaut à ce 24 décembre là où je suis... :B)  
**


End file.
